Discords Eclipse
by SilverSwirls
Summary: (AU) The God Nemesis had been sealed away long ago and five new kingdoms rose to claim the land. Zeus, Hades, Athena, Neptune, and Artemis divided the land among themselves and for years they lived in peace. But now Nemesis is on the verge of returning and Hades plans to use this as his advantage to take the five Kingdoms. Now everyone must prepare for the war to come.
1. Introduction

**I couldn't help, but start this new story! I've had this idea forever and this had been written a weeks ago and I'm too excited not to post it. I'll be working on this alongside my other story, so I'm not sure how updates will go yet, but I should have plenty** **of time to update both now that's summer. If you're interested the OC forum is on my** profile, **apologies if it seems long! I'm not sure how many OC's I'll end up taking, but is not first come first serve, I'll pick the ones I feel like I can do a lot with for the story. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and enjoy.**

Long ago, before the land had been divided into blooming civilizations, the world was quiet. Only small settlements and villages were spread across the land. The skies seemed to always be a brilliant blue, rolling hills of lush grass blanketed the land, and there never seemed to a great threat on the horizon. But the animals and human's tranquil way of life was soon thrown into a spiral of darkness. One day an unnatural being rose to claim power over the land. The sun seemed to be enveloped with a darkness, turning the skies black, disturbing the sea, killing crops, and leaving the world in an everlasting darkened period of chaos. The being, a proclaimed god among others, was named Nemesis. Nemesis ruled over the land harshly, no one seemed to be safe from his treacherous ways. For years no one dared to stand up to the God of Destruction. No one was strong enough, not brave enough to end their worlds suffering.

That is, until five people rose to stand up for their clans. These new challengers of Nemesis banded together to put together their resources and fight Nemesis. Zeus, a brave man with a strong sense of what was right and wrong rose to be their leader. A close comrade of his was among the remaining four, Hades, was a great warrior. With his skill and precision, the group never seemed to miss a strike. Neptune was the strategist of the five, he was a bold man who never failed to get a rise out of others. Finally, the two women of the group: Athena, a woman of vast knowledge and Artemis, a woman whose resourcefulness helped greatly. These people stuck up against Nemesis and finally, after a battle that seemed to last days, the skies were cleared. The forgotten sunshine of the land returned as Nemesis was sealed away by the few remaining mages of the land.

After his imprisonment, the world was left to get back on track. The five brave ones who dared to stand up for the world were chosen to become the new rulers. The land was then divided into five new kingdoms. Zeus ruled over half the center of the land and Hades took the other side near the other. Zeus' kingdom, Aurum, was vast with farmland and jewel mines. Hades was plentiful in the precious metals of the world. Athena took the winding and thick forest of Silva, which seemed to stretch with a sea of trees for miles and miles. Next Unlike the others picks, Neptune wanted the land that was beyond the great sea. He and his people became the fisherman of the world. Finally, Artemis claimed the snowy alp of the Alba mountains. Artemis quickly excelled in hunting for the animals hide and furs. Though the world was beginning to get back on track they faced many losses and problems along the way. The mages of the land seemed to grow scarcer as the years went on. This not only happened to the mages, but also the magical beings that inhabited the land. Faired dropped, elves seemed to be taken to work, the remaining unicorns of the land locked themselves away in their meadows deep in the Silva forest. Even the dragons that once dominated the skies were killed off. The world around them seemed to lose its magic and mystery every day.

Now during present day, the threat of Nemesis seems to rise again as the sealing sight of this dark force grows old and weak every passing year. The sealing sight of Nemesis is in Hades boundaries, and he has a plan to use Nemesis to get what he's grown to want; the world.

* * *

Loud, strong voices echoed in the large, circular room. It was dimly lit with burning touches around the walls. One large circular table was in the center of the room with five chairs occupied a ruler. Zeus was at one end, his large figure leaning back into the comfortable cousin of the chair. His whitening hair was neatly trimmed as was his beard. His hair was slicked back with his golden crown on top his head accented with red rubies. His light blue eyes held an authoritative gleam as he called for his fellow kings and queens to silence. The room around him fell silent as his strong voice called for it. Next to Zeus was his advisor Yuki, scribbling down the notes of this meeting, and by his other side was a large man, known as Aguma, his body guard. He cleared his throat, "I'm sure you all know why this meeting has been called?"

"It's on my land and I will take care of it." Hades was quick to speak, his red eyes holding distaste for Zeus. Hades wiry black hair was tied back with a shiny gold crown the same as Zeus', but with diamonds. "I am capable of taking care of this problem. My mages with can reseal him."

The woman beside him rolled her icy blue eyes. Her black hair was flowing down her back with bangs framing her eyes, making them stand out. Her pale skin also helped bring out their color. "We all know what you mean by that."

"You dare question my intentions Artemis!?"

"Oh, no. Never." she sarcastically replied.

"Don't start bickering!" A stern female's voice growled from beside Zeus. Her chestnut hair was tied up in a neat, tight bun. Her stormy eyes matched the emeralds on her tiara and glared daggers at the two.

"I'm just saying that Hades doesn't have the best track record for "doing the right thing." Do you people not remember the Blood Alp war?"

"That was years ago!" Athena argued.

"Yet it will always be fresh in my mind!" Her voice raised, "thousands of my people were sacrificed by Hades hand."

"I was young, stupid-"

"You were a monster!"

"Artemis please, either calm yourself or leave. We have important problems to discuss. Ones that are relevant you our problems today."

"You wouldn't understand. You play neutral in every conflict! You've never lost your people because of war. Do you know how many civilians live behind my walls? Do any of you? I'd be lucky if we barley scrapped half a thousand."

"I think we've gone of topic and we're letting feelings get in the way of things. Artemis-" Zeus was taken back a bit. Ever since the war waged all those years ago the woman before him hadn't been the same. The series of battles had taken place when hades troops stormed the pass leading to Artemis' palace in the mountains. Before he could the walls concealing her people's settlements the queen led her forces to meet them head on in the snowy alps of her land. A snow storm had hit that same night and the people of Nix had the advantage on home ground and a better understanding of the best way to battle in such weather, having lived in it for years. Despite this Hades overpowered them. He had always held the strongest and more advanced army of the land. The alps had been stained with the red of Artemis' forces, then no long after most the mages and others nonhuman beings had been either killed or taken away. What was Hades reason for this? The reason for the murder or imprisonment of thousands of men, women, and children had been to the one fact of the growing power of Artemis. Her kingdom had always been made up of many mages and other more beneficial beings to her. Hades was nothing more than normal human and whatever beings he captured and forced to work for him. The growing number of mages she was housing became a threat to hades, who for reasons he never voiced to anyone, wished for the capture of whatever mages were across the land. He would have never dreamed to go after Zeus like that, Neptune was across the sea and the Silva forest was too hard to navigate an army through, but Artemis was closest to him and his men were fully capable to climb to her people. So, he did.

"All I'm saying is, why hasn't everyone else realized what he could do to us if he decides to utilize Nemesis' power?"

"That is why we've written up something that will ensure nothing like that will happen." Neptune finally spoke up from his spot. The blond man looked younger than any of them. His ocean eyes were kinder than any of the others and unlike any of the others he didn't wear a crown. Instead a golden band on a chain around his neck. It had a large, sparkling emerald in the center. "Hikaru you have the document's, right?"

"Yes sir." The young woman was Neptune's advisor. She had helped draw up these plans that would be purposed. "There is some water damage from the ship ride here, but besides that it's good to go." Artemis had sighed, receiving a small smirk from Hades that no once had appeared to see.

"Listen, we don't need whatever Neptune was written up. My men will guard the sight until my mages can work a spell to strengthen the seal once more."

"I only wish to keep the peace between us." Athena stated. "But I think I speak for all of us when I say I think it's best that we all destroy this problem before it becomes a threat."

"I agree." Zeus nodded. "Neptune what is this proposal of yours?"

The papers were slide to Zeus, who read it over as Yuki read over his shoulder, ready to spot a flaw. After a few moments of silence, he went on to speak. "What do you think of this Yuki?"

"Well, in all honesty this is probably the best option to our dilemma. I'd say it worth a shot."

"Then let's put it to vote. To put it simply within the next week we will send our most skilled mages to reseal Nemesis before it's too late. All agreed?" Only one hand rose to oppose and Hades was out voted.

 **Well, here just a short start to the story! I've had the idea forever and I'm very excited to start writing and getting deep in to this! If you wish to send an OC, you may send up to two if you wish. And if you want to know anything about the rulers or the kingdoms or anything else while filling it out, feel free to ask. Also the next chapter will focus on the show character in the story and more on the rulers separately, and some more world building, so expect a fairly long one. The forum is on my profile!  
**


	2. Homelands

The doors to the throne room opened with a loud creak and several pairs of footsteps were heard as they padded down the rug before them. The throne room was quite impressive. Massive braziers hanging from one side of each of the granite columns that lined the large room. They worked to light up every part of the throne hall, leaving everything engulfed in a flickering hue of orange. Tapestries hung from the arched ceiling and depicted the battle against Nemesis from years ago. A ruby rug split the room in half, matched by the thinner ones on either side of the hall. Forked banners with symbols covered parts of the walls. The banners were made of a black fabric and in gold the head of a monstrous, leviathan like, beast was depicted. Broad windows are concealed by drapes colored the same ruby as the banners. A throne of oak sits at the end of the long room with padded with a dark colored cloth and wool. The back of the throne was draped with fine silks and gems, picked by Hades himself from his personal collection. On both sides of the throne was an almost identical seat for those closest to the royal highness.

King Hades led the group of people as two guards stayed behind to push the heavy doors closed. At the king's side were the two younger males known as the future inheritors of the throne. Hades only family left in the world was his children that exuded the same presence that he did. Prince Rago and his younger brother Prince Pluto remained at their father's side. They were a spoiled pair, used to getting whatever it was they wished for and known to being just as unkind as Hades himself. Their mother, Amelia, had been dead since the boys sixth and eighth birthdays, which fell only a month apart. Amelia had originally hailed from Celo, a former member of Athena's court that decided to move to Mortem and pursue time with Hades court. It was only a few years before she and Hades married and immediately produced the heir Hades wanted. Rago was born first and planned to be the only child of the couple, but he fell sick at the age of two and was expected not to pull through, so Pluto was conceived to take his place as heir. Unexpectedly though Rago pulled through and Hades was left with two sons to compete for the right to rule. Years later as Rago turned eight Amelia had recognized the evil deep inside Hades and planned escape with her children to Aurum, where she would be protected under Zeus' rule. She failed and was later executed as a claimed enemy to the crown.

The two men behind the Royals were known as Doji, advisor to Hades, and Ziggurat, who sat as head of the Kingdoms treasury. Both had been politicians of the Kingdom who steadily worked their way up to get to him. Their intentions were completely based on the wasn't for money and power. Yes, they were loyal to hades, but their greed could always triumph above everything else. Finally, the last man who followed closely behind them all was Ryuga. A trusted friend to Hades and the current commander of the king's personal guard. Wherever Hades was Ryuga would likely be in sight.

"Tell me Ryuga" Hades spoke as he and his sons took a seat and left the remaining men to stand before them. "The security around the sealing sight of Nemesis has been increased as I requested?"

"Of course. I sent more guards out the day you asked me too."

"Good. I don't need anyone trying to tamper with the seal."

"Speaking of that." Doji spoke up. "How will we proceed from here? The other kingdoms will be sending their troops and mages here in just five days to reseal Nemesis."

Hades smirked. "That has been thought of."

"They are fools to send their mages here." Pluto stated. The young prince's familiar seemed to give the same look of smugness as he did. Pluto's familiar was a Siamese cat, long and nimble as it rubbed its transparent white tail along it's masters seat. "They have no knowledge of the numbers of imprisoned mages we have just below this castle. The move against Artemis those years ago really gave us the numbers we needed, even if they're just common users. They believe father killed all those mages." Pluto reached down as he ended his sentence, throwing a hand through his familiar's body, causing it to disappear as he did so.

"That is right. Even though it was taken years to regain the smallest sliver of trust from the four of them, they still believe I have learned from my crimes and punishments. Well, all but Artemis. She is right to be afraid, but it will soon become a burden to my plans. Eventually she will have to be dealt with."

"I can get right on that" Ryuga offered.

"No! We will wait until the time is right. For now, we need to focus on what to come in a week's time." Hades leaned back into his throne, his hand reaching to stroke through is greying beard. "Ryuga will oversee escorting their troops to the sight. Each will send their strongest mages and warriors to make sure nothing happens to them. I want you to make sure not even one of them is to reach the sealing sight. The mages are to be taken to the dungeons and the others are to be killed. Do you understand me Ryuga?"

"Yes sir. I will my best men on the job."

"I have to intervein here" Ziggurat finally spoke up. "The others will become suspicious when their troops don't return home. What will be done about this?"

"Well I was debating which of out fine creatures should help with this. A griffon? Pin it on the Centaurs, or maybe bring out old Adra from-"

"He will destroy everything if you dare to free him." Ziggurat stopped the thought.

"The Harpies then." Rago finally spoke. "The Harpies in the bell towers, they'll clean up the mess nicely." The Harpies these men spoke of were not of the common legend. They were not like the bird like maidens that swarmed in the lower mountains of Nix, these were a form of them, but proved much more dangerous. Past warriors of Nemesis from his time ruling the Earth, infected by the darkness of the God and twisted to fierce killers. These beasts here more bird that human. Their bodies in some form of a woman, but their heads the terrible sight of bird morphed with faint traces of human. Beaks said to cut through stone, talon just as shard, and a large wingspan. These beasts had been captured after the defeat of Nemesis and caged in the many bell towers in Hades land. They wait to be released by their new master Hades, always ready to destroy and take prey from the people the watch below. These were not the only twisted beast Nemesis kept, many more were locked away in the shadow of Hades kingdom.

"I had almost forgotten about them. We shall raise the gates of the bell towers and allow them free. Not only will they take care of our problem, but we'll make sure one escapes to Aurum. We'll fool Zeus into believing it was a terrible accident. _The Harpies attacked my kingdom...your people did not make it._ We will provide the proof we need to back us up." Hades rose from his seat. "Ryuga you will separate the mages from warriors before these beasts are released and they will be locked in the dungeons. The remaining warriors will be killed by the Harpies, their bodies taken back to their respective rulers to show proof of this…misfortune." Hades dismissed everyone, but his son's and Ryuga. "I have one more thing we need to talk about before you leave Ryuga."

"What is it?"

"Tell me. How are the efforts of retrieving the Bychkov family? The girl specifically."

"She and her family are still in Aurum, under the protection on Zeus no less. They show no signs of moving back to Asper. The girl is smart, she knows your after he and will remain close to Zeus and anyone else who can keep her safe."

Hades frowned as Pluto spoke. "Her magic? Has she unlocked it yet or not!?

"No, but she still trains to do so. If we can capture her before she unlocks these abilities it will be easier to get her to you. It won't be easy though my king and I suggest we met in private some other time." A small glare was shared between Ryuga and Pluto before Hades dismissed the commander.

"Father, if I may be dismissed, I wish to turn in for the night." Rago asked and was given a nod to leave. Pluto however had every intention to stay up with his father, he had to get on his good side if he wanted the throne after all.

"Oh Rago!" Hades called after his eldest son. "Tell those guards, Reiji and Damian to go to town and check up on that boy who prints the papers, Jack I think it was. He's getting a bit to brave speaking about me and the issue of Nemesis. I want him to understand the punishments if he continues on the way he is."

* * *

"Nile my boy!" Neptune's enthusiastic voice rose among the sound of chattering around them and sea birds circling the docks. Hikaru followed close behind her King as she held onto the important documents that had been taken aboard the ship. They were just returning from the meeting in Aurum. It took Neptune more time to get back to his land due to the vast sea separating his island land and the others. His ship had been docks minutes ago and his crew now worked to unload whatever it was that needed to be to prepare for its next voyage. The dock were large, dark wooden platforms that lining all the way down the beach. At least twelve ships were docked now, they were mostly used for fishing and trade with the other Kingdoms and occasionally one or two would venture out to explore the unknown. Neptune's land was made of one very large island and several other chunks of land ranging in size. The main and largest island held Neptune's castle and the largest market city that he currently had running. From the dock's one was led into a small trading market. Most things found here was the variety of fish and sea animals/plants that the fishermen worked to catch. Jewelry made of shells and many of the sea stones found. Aquamarine, Aragonite, Amethyst, Agates, and others were often crafted into jewelry or charms to be sold.

Neptune had again called the boy's name as he hadn't seemed to notice his presence. "Nile." He placed a friendly hand on the younger male's shoulder to catch his attention. Neptune had always been a friendly king to his subjects, often walked freely throughout the city, buying and interacting with his citizens. He just loved that kind of relationship him kept with them. Nile was no exception of course. He was younger sailor and trader, but despite his age he was often found making the bargains and talking up people rather than his father, who had got him into the business.

"My lord, you're back earlier than we anticipated." Nile turned to face him, sliding his pouch of silver and gold into his pocket.

"I'm glad to be back home so soon! Where is your father? I business to discuss with him."

"he's gone out for the next few days on fishing trip with the crew. I've been left to manage his stock." Nile leaned back on the cart behind him. Large fish lay out in the shade of the canopy above and a few dull stones lay to the side. "What is it you wanted to talk to him about? Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it while he's away."

Neptune chuckled, "no, not this time. It's dangerous work I've got for him, something I need an experienced man to do."

Nile cocked his head slightly to the side. "I'm sure I can whatever it is. It would be no problem my lord." Neptune gave one more shake of the head, ruffling Nile's hair as he began to walk off.

"Sorry kid, not this time." Nile huffed as he watched his king walked off towards the long steps that lead up the cliffs of the beach to the main city. He looked down at the grey mutt beside him. His familiar wagged its tail.

Neptune grinned as he and Hikaru made way into the city. Unlike most of the other rulers he preferred to walk through his cities streets to get back, a body guard joined him and the royal guard was no doubt around. The city was built atop the rocky heights that surrounded the beach. Most the city was made up of small fisherman shacks and shop, but as you went deeper in it got noticeable wealthier looking until you finally reached the grand castle in the center. The castle sat on a large hill with only one noticeable way to get through the gates. Of course, over time ore and more secret passages have popped up. Since trade was the kingdoms biggest source of money there were several large buildings scattered throughout the city, from the poorest slums to richest streets. These building were owned by merchants of all kinds, who not only shipped their goods out, but also made sure whenever any others come to the city they would have a place the spend their coin. Another thing that could be found all over the city were taverns and bars.

"Nothing beats home, does it Hikaru?" The king asked, taking a deep breath of the sea salt and fish filled air.

"I could do without the fish smell, but I suppose this is better than that ship." She couldn't count how many times she had grown sick about that rocking deathtrap. "You should be getting back to the castle sir, it will be dark soon." The pink and orange sunset shone behind them as the continued walking.

"You're right I have two jobs for you though. Check up on Project H." Neptune's voice dropped to a whisper. "And after that go to the orphanage and checkup the little ones for me. I hope little Tithi gets well."

"Will do sir. I'll give the children your regards and I'll have a report of Project H to you by the morning."

"Thank you. You are the best I could've asked for Hikaru! Always so efficient." He grinned and strolled off with the guard beside him.

* * *

Night had fallen quick over the land. Stars were now dotting the blanket of blackness that was the sky. Constellations formers, left to be observed from the night owls below. Though all the other kingdoms seemed to go dark the mountain palace of Nix seemed to illuminate under the full moon. The snowy mountain passes of Nix were newly coated with snow from the days light drizzle. The sound of heavy hooves crunching through the snowy pathways and the whistling breeze in the air was all that could be heard. Two large Shire horses were seen pulling the carriage traveling through the cold night. The silvery grey and black steed marched at a steady pace as a man navigated at the reigns. They approached a large, sleek wall and a heavy set of double doors. The city of Nix had only one large city and it was protected within these walls. Outside one could spot the occasional separate villages and homes outside, but most of the population took refuge behind these walls. Slowly the doors were cranked open and the carriage continued inside. The snowy landscape was lit with street lamps and all the homes seemed to be of the same design. Their window reflected a fiery glow as the civilians kept warm. There was a lot open space between the bundle of homes and animal pins.

The carriage didn't slow as it plowed through the main street way that led to the palace. Over a few hills, across the bridge, and across a snowy field was the breathtaking sight of Artemis' palace. The structure had been built into the side of the land mass and the sleek, shiny material used almost made it look like it had been made of ice or even a smooth metal. In reality white stone and other metals made up the foundation. Three skinny round towers could be scene protruding from the main building, where lookout was stationed and archers rested until it was their time to defend. Outside the main gates opened to reveal a small group of people waiting under the archway of the main castle doors. Gentle flames flickered from the two silver colored braziers hanging. The carriage came to a slow stop and one male in particular steeped forward to open the carriage door and take the pale hand of Artemis as she slid out of the warmer carriage, her feet sinking into the snow a bit and instantly freezing as she had forgotten to change out of the silvery heals she had worn in Aurum and into her fur lined boots she normally wore while home. Another young man followed as she got out.

"Kyoya, you're here." She spoke as the hunter released her hand. "I thought you had been tracking those rabid wolves in the mountains?"

"I found the beasts and killed them. They won't bother our livestock again." Kyoya looked up from the small bow he gave her, a bandage covered his left eye.

"Another scar?" She asked and he nodded.

"They certainly didn't go down without a fight. Don't worry. Below my right eye is already scared, so this is not big deal."

"Now tell me how the meeting went." The young man that had stepped out of the carriage with her spoke. "You didn't want to say anything about it until we got here."

"Dashan, I'm sure the queen is tired from the trip. Perhaps we should talk about it in the morning?" Kyoya intervened.

"Yes. I would prefer that." Artemis gave a tired smile. "Don't worry Dashan you and the hunters will be filled in during tomorrow mornings briefing."

"Of course, I'm sorry for pushing. I only wish to protect what is left of our people."

"As do I." Artemis took her head hunters hand in her own. "I've appointed you and your fellow warriors because I knew your father. He raised you well. You will surely be as effective as he was when he was alive." Dashan's father had been one of the warriors to fight alongside Artemis the day Hades invaded. Like the other soldiers who fought he had not returned home. Dashan then grew up to take his father's place, training to help protect his home. Recently though he had been named the captain of Artemis' hunt, a squad chosen by the queen herself as her personal guard. There were six of them in total, one being a mage of great power.

Dashan gave a sadden smile. "Yes. Thank you." He drew his hand away. "Kyoya may escort you in. I need to get home now."

"Go on. Oh, and please make sure the blacksmith and inventor are okay. Sometimes I fear they work so hard for me and neglect their needs."

"Chris and Madoka should be fine, but I will stop in on then in the morning of you wish."

"please do!" She called after him as he disappeared in the night. Artemis also turned to enter the palace for the night. Inside the floors were a smooth white marble with high ceils that dangled elegant chandeliers made of light pink and clear gems. The walls were decorated with banners and portraits, and at the end of the hall there was a large room with its walls covered in banners with the names of her fallen people stitched in. Candles lit the room warmly and everyday people visited the alter to the lost. Artemis' heels tapped against the floors as she walked right past her throne room and began towards the northern tower, where her room was. "thank you Kyoya, you may stay in one of the spare rooms if you wish to. You've done a lot for us the past few months."

"Thanks. It's my job after all." Like many of the men in Nix, Kyoya was a hunter and trapper. He hunted meat for himself and many others and traded and sold furs for money. Kyoya was an excellent tracker and always managed to find the prey he was looking for. He was a predator to any animal who dared went after the villages livestock or attacked the towns people. He was trusted friend to Artemis, despite his original birth place and family coming from Mortem. "Is something bothering you?" Kyoya approached her, he was always on his best behavior in front of the royals of Nix.

"Yes- no." She sighed, looking up at the portrait on the wall beside her and Kyoya instantly realized what the matter was. The pained figure of a young boy, sixteen or so, smiled down at them. Thick black hair was neatly parted and styled just for the purpose of the portrait. Green-blue eyes gazed down with a calm, almost sleepy gleam reflected in them. His skin was just as pale as Artemis' and his clothing matched the elegance she wore. A snowy silver cape was draped over his shoulders. It was made of long, soft fur from the wolves that roamed the mountains and it matched the one she was wearing at this very moment. "Oliver…" she whispered, tears polling in her eyes. Her only son was no longer by her side. He had been a mage taken by Hades forces year ago and he was surely dead by now. He'd been a gentile boy, just learning how to master the frost magic that had been passed down their blood line when he was taken.

Kyoya awkwardly watched his Queen. She was such a strong ruler and protector, bus something in her had broken they day her and was invaded and all those people lost their lives. He didn't move to try to reach a comforting hand to her "Prince Oliver may be gone, but he'll always-"

"I do not want your words Kyoya." Artemis whispered through small, concealed sobs. "Please I must confess something to you. It has sat heavy in my chest since that day…"

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone. Swear to me you won't. It will only cause trouble if it spreads…especially if Hades learns of it."

"Yes, yes. I promise! What is it?"

Artemis sighed deeply. "The day after hades took our people away was the day I…I striped myself of my magic."

"…what?" Kyoya was taken back. Artemis had always been known as a strong leader, using her skills in frost magic when leading a charge into any battle.

"I thought it Hades wished to kill our mages then I should have been among the ones to die that day!" Artemis held her head high as she repressed her tears and shaking voice. "I stripped myself of my magical abilities, because what right do I have to live on with it if my people suffered because of it?"

"How did you- how could-"

"You've given your word not to tell a soul, not even Dashan."

Kyoya gritted his teeth at being dismissed by her so quickly. "Please leave me now…I will call for you in due time to help…. fix what I have done…" And with that the woman turned to hurry though the door, to the spiral stairs leading to her chamber, and leaving Kyoya at loss for words.

 **I'm so motivated to write at the moment and I'm liking how this is turning out so far! Hope you enjoyed the read ad were probably in for a long one next chapter to as we look at Zeus, Athena, Mortem, and some more characters.**


	3. Foresight of the Future

The streets of Mortem always seemed to be filled with people, even if the sun hadn't even risen yet. Whether it be peasants trying to make money, beggars on the corners, or the constant rush of people filing down the streets. Two people stuck out from the citizens and peasants. They were recognized as a pair of Mortem guards, though they were clearly lower ranked by the appearance of their clothing. These two were among those who were mostly patrolled the streets, despite receiving the same levels as training as the other guards they were untrusted to guard the king, or princes. The shorter figure of the two led the way, pushing through the people as the taller, scrawny male followed slower with a slight stagger to his walk. "Here it is." Damian spoke as he stopped in front of the small building amongst the other shops, bakeries, and homes. Reiji joined at his side with a scowl.

"To think just this one man is brave enough to post these articles."

"The fool must have a death wish at this point, King Hades is very displeased with the commotion he's been causing with his little paper." The small building was just as shabby as the ones surrounding it. The tiles on the roof were falling off, windows dusty and cracked in some areas, and when the two entered the building the front room was layered in dust and smelt of the papers piled everywhere. Inside was dim with low ceilings and creaking wood floors. The whole building only had two rooms, the front that was crowded with papers and articles, and the smaller back room where the writer wrote, edited, printed, and published his paper. The two guards marched through the front room, steeping on stay bits of paper and quills left out. the backrooms door was closed with no lock and the sound of several pens scratching against paper was heard. The door was opened by Damian, who steeped in and was greeted with the smell of dull paper, ink, and the faint trace of wine that hung in the air. The man behind it all had stood up to face them. The desks in the room were occupied with stacks of paper, quills moving against them with rapid movements.

"So, you're the publisher of these articles." Reiji looked around, "and you've been using magic to get the job done. I'd say that's two offences."

"An unregistered mage. This just got a whole lot more interesting."

"Please I'm not a mage." Jack glared, "I've only been using the aid of an enchantment."

"And where did these enchantments come from? Lord Hades has banned the use of magical aid in Mortem. You ought to be taken in on account of slander of our king's good name and possession of illegal items." Jack scowled as Damian spoke, beside them Reiji was working on collecting the quills that had stopped writing and dropped onto the paper. A few stands of hair slipped from the band in Jacks already messy hair, falling with his bangs. The writers flinch was barely noticeable as the noise from Reiji snapping the quills hit his ears.

"So, I'm under arrest?" He asked impatiently.

"No" Damian responded as Reiji exited back into the front room. Jack tried to peer over Damian, but the door was closed as he left. "Putting you in jail would just cause an uproar seeing as you've become quite popular with the people, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook." Jack's eyes widened as a new smell floated into the air. The fireplace in the front room, which always remained unlit, was now giving off the scent of burning wood and paper.

"What is he doing?" Jacks voice had dropped to a somewhat desperate tone, the edge brought by the soldiers visit finally hitting him. Jack hastily pushed past Damian to burst into the other room where Reiji stood by the warmth of the fire with countless pieces of paper that contained scribbled notes, interviews, and several other important works in his arms. The redhead dropped the papers into the fire and went to collect another armful. Years' worth of Jacks work was now being tossed away at a quick pace. The articles he'd written about Hades and his children now crumbling to ash. Jack had never been one to support Hades. Since the massacre of the Nix people to the roundups of mages that soon disappeared, and the countless other dirty tasks committed by the king, Jack had never been one to truly believe the coverups fed to the people. It was after the killings in Nix when the young man took up to writing about it and spreading the horrors and evil acts committed by the king. Before his articles most had no idea, what had happened in Nix, which then caused an uproar when the news spread, but like the deceitful king he was, Hades made his efforts to cover up and excuse the actions in Nix. Jack alone took up wiggling his way into all the affairs of the Kingdom, prying for more and more info, and even finding a mole in the royal guard to get such details from, but that person was later discovered and sentenced to death. More recently though Jack had been working to uncover what was really happening with the Nemesis issue. Many were aware of the new activity bubbling up within the magical seal, but Hades hadn't spoken a single a word to the public about what would be done about it. This brought out the curiosity in Jack, in fact, before Damian and Reiji arrived he'd been in the middle of writing his next set of articles on the intel he'd received.

"My work!" Jack exclaimed as the yellowed paper burned into dark ash. "How could-" Jack was immediately forced to gasp as Damian had sent a swift hit to his abdomen. Jack stepped back, hitting the front counter and knocking down a stack of papers. Damian took hold of Jacks shirt collar to pull him closer to his own height.

"Listen closely!" Damian snapped. "We've been sent to teach you a lesson, so pay attention. Your life is on the line right now. "Our gracious king has allowed you to live for now, but if his name finds its way back not your writing's then we'll have a real problem on our hands. Bad mouth the king again, snoop around royal grounds, or even speak a word on any political mater you will be imprisoned and executed. Do you understand?" jack didn't answer and was punched without hesitation. The writer fell back, a new pain spreading in his face as he felt blood dripping from his nose.

"I…understand."

"And one more thing. Where did you get these enchanted quills? Who in Mortem is selling this contraband? They will need a talking to also, imprisonment on the spot."

"They aren't from Mortem!" Jack quickly spoke, he didn't want any of the shop owners in the district to get investigated or hurt. "I got them while in Celo. There's a guy there who sells all sorts of items like these. Potions, charms, you name it and he has it!" Jack watched as Damian shared a look with Reiji. "but you can't do anything! He's not on Mortem soil, so he-"

"Reiji why don't you finish him off." Damian referred to the beating in sight for the writer. "I'll take care of the rest of these articles. Reiji dropped the last papers in his hands into the fire and swapped roles with his partner. The sun outside had only just began to rise as the rest of Jacks work was soon destroyed, crackling of fire and crinkling of papers was joined by Reiji's soon tired breathing and jacks fading string of whimpers as he was defenseless against the trained guard's attack.

* * *

The land of Celo was always quite different compared to the other lands. Nix was hidden in the mountains, Asper secluded across the sea, and Mortem and Aurum seemed to be your typical Kingdoms, but Celo was a bit different. It was like Nix in the sense that it lay hidden in the Silva forest. The forest was a thick mass of large trees and plant life. The thick tree trunks and roots made traveling anywhere besides the paths a challenge, and the long branches seemed to extend greatly and intertwine with one another to block out the sunlight from above. The forest alone was filled with many creatures, in fact, it appeared to house most of the mysterious creatures and animals in the land. Nymphs, fairies, unicorns, and gentile, beautiful beings roamed the woods. Recently though the creatures seemed to become more and more scarce for reasons unknown to everyone, beside Athena, who had a hunch as to what was happening to her land.

If one manages to navigate the winding paths of the forest then they would be graces by the sight of the castle. The structure was an old one, vines and moss growing over the heavy stone structure. Four square towers surround the castle with a wall connecting them and a steep river ran along the walls with a waterfall feeding into it from the small cliffsides around the settlement. A drawbridge is accompanied by a heavy set of wooden doors. The castle inside these walls is an older, more traditional looking one compared to the others. It was older, but quaint and holding a kind of old fashioned beauty. Around the castle walls were several small villages and homes built with crops and cattle, but it wasn't cluttered or rough looking like in the large cities of Mortem and Aurum. These homes are mostly made of wood from the forest, keeping a gentile look. Many more villages are spread across the forest under the protecting of the forest that hides them away. Almost no mages were born in Celo, Athena herself didn't possess any magical ability. Her citizens were almost exclusively the common human, elves, and nymphs. There was a tribe a tribe of centaurs that stormed the land east of the castle, but they were a tribe of their own.

Though most people lived in the villages and didn't dare to stay alone in the forest, there was one person who did. He had a small cottage in the more secluded part of the forest, only one path existed to guide a traveler to his residence. The young man's name was Ryutaro, a boy born and raised in Celo. He preferred the quite life of living alone in the forest, but he did get the occasional visitor, mostly form other lands, to seek the magical items and potions in his possession, that and he had also made it a habit to give his guests a gift of his fortune telling, though most people were so enthralled in the truth behind his words that they almost always payed for more. His premonitions also raised the interest people had in him. Athena specifically.

Ever since he was a child he'd been bombarded with these odd dreams and visions, something very few people were blessed with nowadays. The only other publicly known human who possessed these same visions was a young man in Zeus' royal court, Dynamis, who was even once called an oracle of sorts. But Ryutaro didn't favor a title like that, to him it was a rather dated title that didn't mean anything. Besides, he would tell himself, an oracle was rumored to be a connection the gods above and Ryutaro had never felt he had a connection like that. However, his dislike for the title didn't stop Athena from pursuing him. With such a rare ability, the Queen would kill to have him under her watch, like how Dynamis used his abilities to advise Zeus, but Ryutaro constantly declined her offers to join her court. This didn't stop her from being persistent though.

Now as the sun begins to rise the village outside of the castle walls is beginning to awake and burst with life. People were now setting up their carts selling fruits and vegetables and there was a young nymph tending to the flowers set up on her own cart. The sky was a dark blue color as the sun rose casting the colors of sunrise over the land. Ryutaro had only just got to the village to buy the next few weeks of food he was unable to grow. He walked with his pack mule's reigns in hand. The bag at his side seemed to twitch as the light blue figure of a fish like creature poked a head out of it. His familiar gave a jump out of the bag, floating around Ryutaro to settle more on his shoulder. "What are you doing?" The fish resembled one of the Pisces symbol. "You don't have any reason to be out here." Ryutaro smiled as the spirit stared back at him with his dark, blank eyes. "I should have left you guard home if you're feeling so active today. You don't normally do much." Ryutaro sighed as the spirit floated off to see the others roaming the village and following their humans.

"Ryutaro!" A voice called to him, "It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ryutaro groaned a bit as he recognized the males voice as Athena's very own general. A young man named Tsubasa. He was quick thinking and tactical, making him a good leader, but he hardly ever saw any action as Athena tried her best to stay neutral between any problems that arise between kingdoms. Tsubasa was dressed normally, no fancy armor or anything like he would normally sport, his hair was also down from its normal tied up position, flowing freely down his back. Looking up into the sky one could spot the lavender glow of the generals familiar circling above. An eagle that seemed to always watch over him.

"Hello Tsubasa. Has the queen returned yet?"

He shook his head, "no, she's making a brief stop in Asper before returning sometime tonight." Ryutaro hummed in response as he continued walking along to find the foods he needed.

"I assume you received our queens letter? You must have since she sent her own familiar to take it to you."

"Yes, of course. Who could miss that owl? Screeching in the dead of night and dropping an envelope on me while I sleep. The damn thing almost gave me a heart attack!"

"My apologies on behalf of the queen." Tsubasa followed at his side. "She only means well."

"Sometimes I question that." He spoke offhandedly. "Well, the answer is the same as always. I do now wish to move to the castle and join her court."

"I don't understand though." Tsubasa went on to say, "to live under the protection and luxury she provides is something anyone would die for!"

"Not me apparently." The fortune teller stopped to look at an older woman's cabbages.

"She only want's the best for our kingdom. You would be such a help to her- "

"Do me a favor and tell her respect my wishes." He spoke harshly. "I understand her intentions, but I don't wish to play a part in them."

"Maybe if you gave her a reason she would-"

"I was given the chance to speak with Dynamis for Aurum once. It was a pleasure and I learned so much about our gifts, but I also learned the downside to serving a royal."

"what downside would there be?" Tsubasa asked, a bit bothered by the comment.

"I was advised that if I am given a chance to serve Athena I should reject and live my life freely. Dynamis once confided in me that when you serve for the purpose he does, you are only seen as a tool. He once said that he often felt used by Zeus, and I understand him. His only reason to even exist is to give Zeus the premonitions and predictions he wants, if one day he were to lose this ability there is no doubt in my mind that the poor boy would be cast aside. No man is as noble as people claim Zeus to be, Athena is no different."

Tsubasa stopped walking, causing Ryutaro to look over his shoulder to him. The general's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll be sure to tell the queen of your reasoning."

"I hope you do." Ryutaro looked back to the cabbages in front of him. _I will not allow myself to be used by anyone._

* * *

Later that day evening fell over the land. Celo closed off the entrances to the forest and Nix was still glowing with a faint light as always. Mortem's noise had silenced as all were now in their houses before curfew hit. Across the sea Asper was bursting with life as ships sailed in and out and the markets remained opened and crowded. Zeus' kingdom as also settled down as the sun made way to lower beneath the horizon. Aurum is a large city with the castle sitting at the very end of the miles of city. The City itself was quite organized compared to the winding streets of Mortem. Aurum's buildings were spaced neatly together with large stone roads separating into streets. Large fields of wheat sat outside of the main city where farmers could harvest and sell it. Cattle was also spread throughout the vast fields. Coal mines were commonly found along with other gem and mineral mines. Aurum was also trading with the other Kingdoms with wheat, coal, rubies, diamonds, the most common gems around Aurum. The Aurum castle was very large and elvish looking with many towers layers on top the hills it was built on. In total twelve narrow, round towers pierced the sky and thick walls made of silver stone work to protect the castle.

Inside on of these towers sits two people young men. The room around them is lit with candle light and the evening glow form the large windows around the room. The round room sits at the top of the towers with a balcony and guards stationed outside and by the doors. The light-colored stone walls are draped with several tapestries and satin cloths of golden and oranges. The silky fabrics are matched with a large rug covering the floor and light oak desks pushed against the wall. There are chairs and large cushions scattered about the room along with papers and star maps. The ceiling is high and an old bronze colored bell hangs unusable from above. The tapestries on the walls depicted several constellations and on others were beast that hide in the land. One seemed to show angles and demons, another Mages and magic, and some showed the battle fought with Nemesis long ago.

The small boy at the desk was recognized as one of Zeus' advisers, Yuki. His notes were neatly organized and written in the book in front of him. He was reviewing over the noes he'd taken over the last few meetings between all five of the rulers, organizing the things Zeus needed to address and such. There was a tired look in his eyes, but he kept on with his work. He was determined to finish before turning in for the night. Tomorrow he would have to present the king with the list he created, the most important issues on the top. Yuki was always like this though, tired by the end of the day and always stressed or worried about one of his many duties.

The other male in the room was Dynamis. His was sitting comfortable on the floor of soft cushions. His body relaxed as he was lying on his side his head propped up on his hand as he flipped though one of the many books beside him. His white robes pooled around him with golden accents around the trim and golden piece around his waist to match the ones upper right arm and forearms. A headpiece matched in gold on his forehead with engraving to match the pendant around his neck, hidden away in his robes. A soft sigh escaped him as he again picked up and set own the new quill in front of him.

"Is something wrong Dynamis?" Yuki had looked up from his work. He had noticed Dynamis repeated those same actions over and over again. "Have you gotten another headache? I can get-"

"No, I'm fine Yuki. Thanks for the concern."

"You haven't written down you visions of the day for Zeus." Yuki observed. "Have you seen something to upset you?"

"No, I haven't seen anything like that, but I guess that's the problem. I haven't seen anything that will actually help us. I haven't heard a single voice or seen a single speak of anything important." Dynamis dropped the quill once again. "Zeus won't be happy with me."

Yuki rubbed his eyes with a small yawn. "We all have bad days Dynamis the king will understand." Dynamis hummed in return.

"Zeus is three days away from sending the mages to Mortem, and had asked me to predict if his actions are a good choice or not, but I can't. He doesn't realize it doesn't work that way, I see what I see when I see it. I can read the start, but that's no help with this."

"I'm sure something will come up. It always does." Yuki had dipped back into his work, leaving the discourages Dynamis on his own. A few minutes passed and he got up to straighten his robes and leave the room to descend down the spiraling staircase. "Where are you going?" Yuki asked before he left.

"I'm not feeling well." He mumbled, "I'm turning in for the night if anyone comes looking for me." And with that Dynamis left to quickly make way down the stairs. He returned to his room down in the western wing of the castle, avoiding the sight of Zeus speaking with a politician of Asper who was now living within the city of Aurum with his family.

"How is she?" He overheard the man ask. "She is safe here with you still? Guards are watching over her at all times?"

"Altair, stop your worrying. Your daughter is in safe hands for the time being. Please, I urge you to stay with your family for the time being.'

"He will do anything to get the pendant from her! Please- "

"I know the story Altair. Your daughter and the necklace is safe as long as she is here with us."

Dynamis only stopped for a second to listen before going back to his room where he hadn't even bothered to change before lying himself on the soft covers of his bed. He didn't fall asleep right away though, in fact, he was up for many hours afterwards before finally falling into a light, peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, that would the first of many night Dynamis would hear the eerie voice of Nemesis in his dreams.

 **And we're done with chapter three. The next chapter I think might actually turn out to be pretty long, depending if I keep everything I have planned in, so I'm not sure when I'll have it done. Depends on how motivated I am and if I fix my sleep schedule and put myself on a new update schedule. I'd like to have it done in a week with my other stories new chapter, but we'll see? Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you ever have any questions about anything feel free to ask.**


	4. Aurums Students

The Aurum palace always seemed to glow in the early hours of morning. The sun would rise and cast a golden light through the large windows scattered throughout the building. In these early hour's the castle staff was busy to finish their morning chores and prepare breakfast. By now maids have awoken the king and the others in the royal court to help them ready for their day and escort them to breakfast, or in Zeus' case this morning, to the eastern wing. In this wing of the castle was a large, open room. The tiled floor shone and sparkled under the rising sun's light, let in by the large arched windows lining the walls. The ceiling was high with chandeliers hanging from either end of the room. In between each of the windows was an arrangement of roses. Some were white, others a light pink or orangish color, but they blended nicely with the pearly pink walls and white ribbon tied up with them.

This was the ball room of Aurum. The king didn't hold many balls though, which left it empty most of the year. A winter and spring ball were normally the only ones held regularly, but as the fall months were only just approaching the large space was still empty most of the time. Today though was an exception as four people were currently in there. Three young adults and a younger child were sitting in front of an older women. The youngest girl was only twelve, just a month away from thirteen. Her golden blonde hair fell down her back with messy curls and her normally fair skin was beginning to tan slightly from her recent adventures in the sunny weather. Her olive eyes held an excited, kind of naive gleam in them. She wore a simple white dress that fell below her knees. around her waist there was a simple dull green fabric wrapped around and her sleeves are long and made with a transparent, simple kind of lace. On her feet are a plain pair of brown sandals strapping up to her ankle.

"It's said that everyone has the power to unlock the magic buried deep inside- Rin." The older woman spoke, catching to young girl's attention. "Are you listening? This is very important information." This woman was older, probably in her late sixties, with greying brown hair tied up in a bun. "I'm here only to help you all unlock the power inside yourselves, so pay attention!" The woman cleared her throat, "maybe the twins can answer my question, why is it we speculate this?"

Dan sat beside his twin Reiki, both unsure of the answer. "Well, back when Zeus was just a kid didn't everyone use magic?" Reiki asked.

"Close, but that isn't the whole answer." The woman looked to the final student before her. "Ninel, perhaps you know the answer?"

Oldest of the three students didn't answer, or even make any move to show that she had heard her teacher right away. Her eyes were fixed out the window to her left, her amber eyes looking up to the winged creatures of Aurum flying through the bright sky. Her red-brown hair fell in waves in the right side, the left was pulled back, and brushed almost elbow length. She was slightly more muscular than most of the common girls in Aurum, but back in her original home of Asper she was average compared to the hardworking men and women there. Her skin was light, but there was a noticeable tan to her as the sun hit her as it rose from outside. The black top she wore was covered slightly with the navy jacket she wore. Her burgundy colored pants were tucked into the knee length black leather boots.

Ninel's yes blinked a few times as her teacher called for her again and she turned back to face the woman. The jade earrings she wore bobbed slightly with the sudden movement and the matched the beaded jade necklace around her neck. "What?" She asked, her face growing a bit warm as everyone's eyes had fallen on her.

"You all are hopeless!" The woman snapped. "You are a part of the few mages left in Aurum and you can barely summon up your powers, let alone fight with them!" Her hands were on her waist as she glared down to then with brown eyes. "I give you these reading assignments for a reason, you must understand when your powers come from before you can even begin to use them properly. You are our feature you need to listen to me, especially you Ninel! You unlocking this magic could be a matter of life and death for you and many others."

"I know and I'm sorry. I've just been thinking a lot about-"

"Thinking about it won't get you anywhere."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Ninel briefly looked over to the twins, who were stiffening their giggles. "Please go on with the lesson…"

"I'd be glad to. Everyone listen." The woman returned to her position standing before all four of them. "Back before even our king was born it was believed that many used magic. In fact, it was very uncommon that someone didn't have even the smallest amount of magic to their use."

"What changed?" Rin questioned.

"During the age when Nemesis ruled over our land many people suffered and died at his hand. As you know the five rulers of this land stood up against him, of the five of them only Zeus and Artemis were mages. Hades, Athena, and Neptune were just common folk. The defeat of Nemesis likely would not have been possible without Zeus and Artemis. Why do you think that would be?"

"Because Nemesis was claimed to be an evil god that fell from the stars. Our mother told us stories about how Nemesis wanted to take over the world, and since he couldn't rule of the stars above he came here."

"Yes Dan. That is one of the many stories. We have never been sure of where Nemesis came from, but what we did know was that he was a god of some sort. For a human to truly kill a god is impossible. In the end, it was Zeus and Artemis who created the seal to imprison Nemesis."

"So, what happened to the magic?"

"With so many deaths many mages were killed in their attempt to get rid of Nemesis. Gradually as people of that time grew older and died very few mages were born. Between Hades purge in Nix, the complete stunt of magic in Celo and battles all the Kingdoms have fought our mages have died off slowly. And now we face a problem we cannot solve, very few people are able to unlock their magical ability, even though it's believed that everyone holds these powers deep inside. That is why you four have been training here to attempt to unlock these powers. With Hades suspected actions of taking, even killing the mages, this is the only safe place for you."

Just as the teacher wrapped up her speech the doors to the room opened and Zeus stepped in, the guards at the door closing it and waiting at the doorway. Yuki trailed behind Zeus, their usual company of Dynamis was missing. "My king I wasn't expecting you. Children why don't you go practice for now? Dan and Rin together and Ninel and Reiki together." Dan groaned slightly when hearing that he wouldn't be working with his brother.

Rin was a young girl born in Aurum and an exceptional mage despite being so young. She was an earth mage, plant life in particular. The twins were a bit of an odd case when it came to their powers. Normally if siblings happened to possess magical ability they would have the same type of magic, but they were the exception. Dan was a fire mage and Reiki a newly training ice mage. Dan had been training since he was young boy, but Reiki only recently began his own. And finally, Ninel, who originally came from Asper, was a water mage, though with more and more practice she could eventually learn to manipulate it to steam and ice. And with enough training and power over their magic one could work to learn to take control of a second element. Though this rarely occurred at their age.

"My king." The older woman gave a bow, "what brings you here today?"

"Just checking in on their studies, that and I have something to return to Ninel." The royal looked around, spotting Ninel and Reiki walked over to their spot. "How is her training Mary?"

"She has the potential, but I can't teacher her anything if she continues this behavior." Mary shared a glance with Zeus. "Her lack of attention in class is a problem. I understand that she worries for her family, but now is no time to."

Zeus nodded, "I will speak to her."

Reiki had followed Ninel's lead towards the buckets of water waiting for them. "Have you been practicing Reiki?"

"Nope." The boy responded, kicking over one of the buckets and sending the water splashing across the polished floor. "Dan won't practice with me, so I haven't been trying. You go first."

Ninel rolled her eyes. "You don't need your brother for everything Reiki. You know, one day you'll have to get along without him."

Reiki scoffed, "Were bothers, we stick together no matter what." Reiki watched as Ninel turned her full attention to the water in front of her.

"If that's true then why won't Dan help you?"

Reiki watched as small ripples pulsed through the water. "He's a fire mage Ninel. Water triumphs fire almost every time. He's not skilled enough to keep a flame going through water yet." Reiki watched as his partners face twisted slightly in concentration as the water seemed to move gently, rising only a little bit as Ninel kept focus to try and move the water. Reiki also watched in slight awe as he hadn't managed to even get water off the ground yet. Zeus had even come closer to watch, but their excitement was cut short as a loud rumble filled the room. Zeus turned quickly to the other two students across the room. The water Ninel had been in the process of moving splashed onto the tile again and she let out a small huff.

The flame in Dan's hand flickered before disappearing completely as he watched his partner in shock. Rin steeped back in worry as the cracking of the tile before her slowly came to a stop. Her eyes were wide as she looked up to the others. "I didn't mean for that to…" She watched as the thick evergreen vine that had sprouted from the ground slowly twisted back into the ground below. "I'm so sorry! The floor's all messed up now!"

"Don't fret over it Rin, I'll get someone to fix it later. For now, I suggest you take a break and go study your books." Rin gave a nod, scurrying of to her things that were lying by everyone else's to the side.

"Rin and Dan are very promising students my king. Rin especially."

"Tell me, should I worry about either of them?"

"No. they both live safely in the city."

"Very well then. You can resume your teaching with them, but I will need Ninel."

"Of course. Ninel come over here!" Ninel, who had been in the process of help Reiki with his own practice rushed over.

"Kind Zeus" She gave a small bow of the head. "What is it?"

"Why don't we take walk? There are things we must talk about."

A few moments later Ninel could be seen strolling the halls of the palace with Zeus. She was by his side and Yuki kept his distance behind them. The sun peered through the window as the pair walked down the windowed hall. Paintings and floral arrangements decorated the wall and unlit torches joined them. "Can I ask you something my king?" Zeus have a nod of approval. "You used magic while fighting Nemesis all those years ago, so why don't you assist in training us? Surely your powers exceed even Mary's?"

"Perhaps long ago they did, but I can assure you that Mary is more than fit for her job Ninel."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, but you must understand that if anyone can help you it will be Mary,"

"Why not you?" Zeus glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He gave a great sigh.

"I suppose this is something you should know. It's true that long ago I did possess great power, but now I'm afraid I'm not more helpful than a common human."

"What?" Ninel was a bit taken back, "But you're the king-"

"I've fought many battles in my life time. I've won many, but have lost some. My connection to the powers I once had was severed long ago Ninel, that part of me no longer exists."

Ninel seemed a bit confused at first, "I don't understand…" she took a moment, realizing what had been said. "What happened?"

"It's not something I enjoy talking about." Zeus looked away from the hall before him and out one of the windows, the sun was fully risen and sitting high in the sky. They weren't many clouds either. Looking out at the view put the older at peace. Seeing the walls of his home stretch along the land, towers piercing the air, and the green and golden flag of his kingdom blow in the breeze. The mountains just out in the horizon, it was all so peaceful. "It's beautiful outside."

Ninel didn't look outside though. She looked back to Yuki, who walked alone. "Where is Dynamis? He's usually with Yuki by your side."

"I believe he's still in bed. I heard from the servants that he had a rough night and isn't feeling well." Yuki answered. "But don't worry my king! I'm sure something will come to him in his sleep."

Ninel looked back to Zeus. "Is he talking about the mission in two days?" She questioned, "are you sure it's a good idea? Sending them into Mortem could very well…"

"I will go through with it, as will queen Athena and king Neptune. As for Athena, I don't know what will happen with her."

"I never understood why Hades wasn't imprisoned for what he did to Nix. Even if it was such a long time ago, it was…devastating."

"I'm surprised, not many people know about what happened in Nix. Tell me, have you seen the Kingdom? It's empty streets and the walls that seclude any outside from entering?"

"No, I haven't. I've been everywhere, but Nix. To get to Nix means to travel through Mortem's boundaries and that was a risk we were never willing to take. Why? We're the walls put up after what happened?" Zeus didn't answer, only nodded. "Then why didn't Hades pay for what he did?"

"He payed. The amount of riches brought to Nix was unbelievable. He paid her for many years after the incident."

"From what I've heard, I don't think money matter much to queen Artemis."

"You're right, but don't be mistaken, Hades' actions have not been forgotten by any of us." The pair slowed to a stop in front of a pair of doors. "I almost forgot, I have something of yours. Yuki, you have it right?"

"Of course." Yuki steeped forward, pulling something form his pocket. Ninel reached to take the piece of jewelry back. It was a sapphire pendant. Is shone as it was caught in the light.

"A replica has been made of your family's necklace and will be treated as if it was the real deal. Ninel, no one must know that I've given it back to you. As far as everyone beside us three are concerned, the necklace I have is the real thing."

"I understand." She slipped it into her pocket.

"Be careful with it. Hades will do anything to get his hands on it, he will harm you and anyone else if need be."

"I know and I won't let that happen." She spoke with determination, causing Zeus to give her a smile in response before opening the doors and steeping outside. Ninel didn't follow him all the way out, only watched with Yuki in the doorway.

Outside a group of soldiers seemed to be training as two other men watched over them. The general of the Aurum army and a younger male. The younger was one of many leaders of the separate divisions of the large army. His name was King and no seemed to really know where exactly the enthusiastic male came from, though, many say he'd been had picked by Zeus and Dynamis some time ago to join their court. Why? Everyone seemed to wonder as he was just an ordinary young man. He was envied by most of the others in his rank, as he was so close and trusted by Zeus and that he was the only one to really have the courage to deliberately go against the word of his higherups. King may be courageous, always leading the charge to battle, but he was just as reckless, he charged into battle head on with little plan or strategy most of the time.

As Zeus approached the soldiers quickly moved to stand up straight and salute their King as he walked by to King and commander. "Samuel, King. It's been while since I've been able to speak to you face to face! It's been busy as you know."

"It's no problem Zeus" King grinned. "What is it you need?" The general, Samuel, gave Kinga a somewhat sideways glare, those were the words he should've greeted the King with after all.

"As you both know, in two days' time I will send two Mages to Mortem to renew the seal of Nemesis and I need people to escort them. I can trust that you'll only pick the best to keep my mages safe?"

"Of course." Samuel spoke before King could respond. "King can accompany Kadoya, Abyss, Cooper, and Blackheart will go. They are some of our best, Blackheart is an exceptional soldier."

"She even had magical abilities!" King grinned, "She's totally-"

"I'm aware King. Is Kuro here now?"

"Yes, she's right over-"

"Kuro." The older King had turned away from them quickly to approach the raven and silver haired girl sitting just a ways away on one of the benches. She was drinking some water and catching her breath form her sparing with one of the others. "Kuro if you are to go on this mission the you must not use your magic at all." The said girl looked up, setting the glass down beside her. "Not under any circumstance are you permitted to use it, understand?" The girl gave him a somewhat narrow look, Zeus spoke fast and urgently, trying to get his point across.

"Okay." She answered, "I'd rather not use it anyways." She stated.

"No matter what. No one in Mortem must know about your magic. And never, ever, use it near the seal of Nemesis. Understand? You may only strengthen Nemesis if you do, do you understand?"

"I got it." She stood up to face the king, "I have to get back to my training, but I understand you."

"Wait I'm not done explaining-" Zeus' attention was drawn to where Ninel and Yuki were standing as Yuki had begun to wave for the King, shouting that he was already late for his meeting. "We'll talk more later Kuro. Prepare for you mission with the other, it's important this goes the right way." Kuro gave a sideways look from her position in the yard to Zeus as he hurried to Yuki. She sighed, turning her attention to her partner in front of her and charged at him.

"Wait!" Ninel called as Yuki and Zeus began down the hall. "before you go I want to thank you again, and I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust Hades when he told you he would help in renewing the seal?"

Zeus stopped, looking back at her for a moment. "Of course not. That man is not to be trusted. Someone like him wouldn't hesitate harming even his own children to get what he wants."

 **Ninel Bychkov belongs to Secret Sherlock and Kuro Blackheart belongs to** **QueensKhioneandFernis. Remember, if I ever write your OC out of character just let me know, so I can fix it for the feature.**

 **I actually met to have this chapter out on last Tuesday and then update my other fic on Saturday, as part of my new** **schedule, but that didn't happen. I will be honest and say that the time I was supposed to write was spent on the internet, watching a K-drama I found on Netflix (I'm getting super into it, send help.) and sleeping all in late because of the late nights I've been having. So, hopefully I'll get myself back on track soon! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter will be the last before we attempt to reseal Nemesis and Hades puts his plan into action.**


	5. The Land is Dying

Hikaru laughed lightly as two pairs of arms threw themselves around her. "Yu, Tithi." She smiled, looking down at them. "It's nice to you guys too! King Neptune sends his regards. He hoped you were feeling better Tithi and it looks like you are."

Tithi and Yu, two little boys from the only orphanage in the Kingdom of Asper. Yu had been given up when he was an infant and Tithi had arrived after the passing of his parents. The king often made it habit to come visit the orphanage. He loved the excitement of the young ones when he came for a visit. Unfortunately, the king hadn't made it for a few months now as he was wrapped in a little personal project, so instead he would send Hikaru in his place to visit. Most of the time she would bring gifts, clothing or food that the owners always needed, but today was an exception. She hadn't collected anything to bring.

"Oh! Hikaru you won't believe what Yu has now!" Tithi exclaimed, remembering what he had been most excited to talk to her about. "Yu show her!"

"Look!" Yu presented the tan glow of his newly acquired familiar to her. A young puppy with long floppy ears and an almost permanently wagging tail. "He showed up last night, can you believe it? I have my very own spirit now."

"He plays with us all day, we chase him around and play hide and seek. I can't wait to get mine and then we'll another one to play with."

"Well, isn't that sweet." Hikaru smiled down at the children.

"What about yours? We've never seen it, bring him out to play!"

"I can't. I don't have one."

"You don't?" Yu askes, confusion clear in his voice. "I though everyone had one?"

Hikaru shook her head. "Actually, lots of people don't. I'd sat roughly half the population does and half don't." Hikaru stopped to think of a moment, "would you guys want to learn more about them?"

"Yeah" Tithi agreed, already dropping down to sit in the grass, causing Yu to join him. "We don't learn that in school." He commented.

"When some people are born a spirit may form along with them, following by their side either hidden or revealed to the human they pick throughout their lives. Other people must wait years before a spirit decides to show themselves and offer companionship. These beings aren't created or can be created by any human, in fact, they are heavily believed to be from the spiritual world, or maybe up with the gods above. They disappear and reappear throughout our reality as they please."

"Where do they come from?"

"No one is sure of that, we'll probably never really know. But some people believe in a spiritual world, some say the gods created them to help guide and protect us. Some say they were left over from Nemeses' rule, darkness that eventually formed to be something great."

"Hey lady, do you know the story about that warrior guy?" Other kids had begun to join Yu and Tithi in listening to Hikaru's explanation.

"The Warrior Conandus and Ursus?" The young boy nodded his head, asking her if she'd tell the story. "Well, there are a lot of different versions of the story, this is the one I grew up hearing from my grandmother." She cleared her throat and sunk down to join the children on the ground around her. "A very long time ago, when civilization was only just begging to develop there was a tribe of people who lived near the now Silva forest. Inside the forest were many unknown creatures to man, Unicorns, Centaurs, fairies, and many others, but there was one beast that always terrorized the humans. A Manticore roamed the forest shadows and took its chance to catch human prey whenever it could."

"I thought it was a Griffon?" One kid wondered aloud.

"No! Have you seen the Griffons in Aurum? The protect the people there." Another girl corrected

"I heard it was a bear monster." Came a small voice.

"No, it was a Manticore." Yu confirmed.

And in the back a child said, "I don't even know what that is!"

"Most don't, they've disappeared as we've gotten rid of them." Hikaru went on, "If there are any left they're hidden in the forests of Celo. Now, back to the story. Eventually one warrior from this tribe decided to try to kill the Manticore and stop it from hurting anyone else. The warrior, Conandus, traveled for days throughout the forest, trying to track and hunt the Manticore. Finally, on the third day of his travels he cornered the beast, but like any other human who hunted these beasts, he was easily over powered and found himself within seconds of death. Then, it's said that Conandus saw a glowing light appear before him and a bodiless figure appeared. A large, bear like beast that shone golden roared before him and began to almost warn the monster of the death that would great him if it were to go on with attacking Conandus. When the beast ignored the warnings, and leapt to Conandus the golden bear seemed to take a new form, large and solid with golden-brown fur and eyes. Conandus watched as the new animal before him fought the Manticore off and with a new burst of courage joined the fight. Eventually with great difficulty the two finally killed the Manticore before it could harm anyone else. Conandus became known as Conandus The Warrior and the bear spirit that helped him was named Ursus. This became known as the very first familiar to join a human's side and from then on more and more of these beings began to pick humans to accompany."

"But I don't understand how Ursus actually fought by Conandus' side. Familiars can't take solid forms." A young girl argued, "That story is totally inaccurate."

Hikaru laughed a bit, "well, it is just a legend, but remember, doesn't a legend hold just a little of truth behind it?" Hikaru adjusted her position a bit, decided to into just one more topic before returning to the Asper castle. "Back then, it's said that these spirits could achieve their own forms to help and protect their human companions from danger. Now as we have become sheltered and better protected by others and the real dangerous creatures have been killed off these spirits don't have a reason to channel this form. But, some people in the military are able to push themselves to reach the physical and mental to help their familiars with finding their solid form. Of course, these tactics are only used in battle and can be an exhausting and demanding training process."

* * *

Meanwhile deep under the Asper palace, down seemingly endless flights of aging stone stairs, down the twisting halls of the damp, cool underground chambers, there is a large circular room in the center. This room is completely underground and almost the size of a coliseum. The walls are made of a dark stone with moss and vines growing down them, the ceiling is the same with vines now hanging down from it. It's dim with torches lit across the circular walls and the ground is a mix of stone, grass and moss, and sand. Surprisingly there are two large tropical trees growing down here (thanks to a nature mage from Aurum.) Flowers dot across some of the grassy parts. In the very center of this room is a large, deep man-made pool of water. The water is dark and eerie looking thanks to the poor lighting and it looks to be bottomless. Bubbles rise to the surface, this would be enough to make anyone hightail it out of the creepy room. Though bubbles rise often there is no sign it indicates any sea creature's residence here.

At the edge of the wooden dock circling the pool stands King Neptune. Neptune's already tanned complexion looks even darker in the shadows and his chocolate colored hair is missing his usual golden and sapphire decorated crown. His olive eyes are staring deep into the almost black waters. His attention is however quickly drawn away as his head snaps back to look at the entrance behind him when the sound of light foot steeps are heard. Queen Athena steeps in quickly with a small scowl in her face. Her chestnut hair is still tied up in a tight bun and her amber eyes look tired from her recent travels from Celo to Aurum and now here in Asper. She's alone as she lifts her elegant green gown up from dragging on the dirty ground.

"Athena? What are you doing here?" Neptune asks, turning to face her.

"I need to talk to you." She huffed, "honestly I don't know how you can travel all the way down here so often!"

"It's worth it." He shrugged.

"So, this is the mysterious "Project H" you've been working on." She looked around, "It could use some work, but that's not why I'm here." Neptune sighed and look her arm to lead her to the bench in the grass, farther from the edge. They both sat down and Athena went on. "My land. It's dying Neptune."

"Last time I check the Silva forest was as thick and dangerous as ever." He commented.

She frowned, "I meant my creatures! Every day we find more carcasses of animals and we can't figure out why. Pixies, wooden creatures, deer, Jackalope, Kitsune, Hippogriff-"

"I don't need a list every creature in you land Athena."

"Even my Unicorns are dying off..."

"Well, you do have a problem there. I'll admit I've had that problem recently."

"What do you have here? Almost all creatures live in the Nix mountains or Silva forest, you don't-"

"You're ill-educated in sea creatures." Neptune spoke rather annoyed and somewhat offended. "Hippocampus, Sirens, Hydra- Scylla!"

"Okay, okay. So, you've been facing the same problem?"

"Yes. Sea serpents and Sirens have been washing up on the beach for quite some time. Of course, this is no big deal as those serpents are always attacking my ships and sirens, well, you know what they are. Its beneficial that they're dying off. But, the other day we found a Mermaid, they may not be able to talk or come to land, but they are just as much my citizens as everyone else! It was a terrible sight."

"Do you know why this happening?"

"I wish I did."

"I don't know about yours, but my land is killing it's self-off almost. Somethings purging itself of these beautiful creatures. I thought maybe it was…"

"What?"

"Maybe it's the negative energy coming from Nemesis as the seal weakens each day. That dark power can infect and harm people, the same is probably for the animals and creatures of this world."

Neptune gave a grim expression. "That's pretty bad for us, isn't it?"

"Yes. If Nemesis isn't resealed then they might as well be considered dead." Athena sighed, "A whole race of creatures killed because of Nemesis, it's…"

"Tragic." Neptune sighed, his worries more set on the Mermaids that inhabit the sea around his land. They were just enough considered his people in his mind, so why shouldn't he do everything to protect them as well? Just then a shrill scream from Athena caused Neptune to stand quickly and draw the sword at his hip. "What!?"

"What is that!?" She stood, wide eyes and shock clear in her expression. She pointed to the long, scaly necks rising from the large pool of water before them. Nine dark green-blue heads lifted into the air, sharp teeth were shown as some of its moths opened and closed. Dark serpent like eyes peered down on the rulers. Neptune immediately put his weapon away with a chuckle.

"That there is the Hydra that lives in the sea. Don't worry he won't eat you or anything, for now at least." Neptune walked up to the chains dangling to the wall at the right where two wooden hatches were located. "You're here for dinner, right?" He grinned and gave a few great yanks at the chains, causing the latches to slowly lift open and the smell of fish to hit Athena and cause the Queen to wretch slightly and cover her mouth and nose with a hand. The fish went falling into the water and the large creature dove to snap at the food and eat it up. Just as Athena thought it couldn't get any worse two more horse like creatures jumped up to feed also. "Those are the last Hippocampus around you know. Unfortunately, they are both male, so once they die the world will be empty of these beautiful creatures. So, they come here to be protected, along with Hydra, and one day I'll get that dammed Scylla…somehow." He looked back at the still sick looking Athena. "Come on Athena it's just fish." He walked back to her. "Say, why don't you try rounding you creatures up to protect them?"

"I suppose you've got the right idea. I'm sure the Centaurs in the Lux field would even help."

"I hope it will help ease your worries, now you should probably get going. Your people need you around."

"I'm sure my court has handled everything, but you're right. I've been gone too long."

"Yes. I'll walk you out." Neptune's hand found her lower back as her lead her towards the exit, leaving behind the growls and chips of the sea creatures.

* * *

The chilly air of Nix nipped at Kyoya as he trudged through the snow to the castle. Artemis was inside, just down a few halls looking at the paintings of Oliver and others. Her elegant and modest silver and white gown draped across the floor with a white fur trim at the end and around the sleeves, and neckline. Her fur lined boots were hidden and a white furred cape also hung around her shoulders and back. Her dark rimmed icy eyes were focused and her pale pink lips were bright against her pale skin, her raven hair had been left to fall across her back and sides. Kyoya slowly approached her, his eyes moving to the painting she was looking at. It was a landscape of where the battle against Hades had taken place, but it had painted in only different hues and colors of reds and black-grey. "The artist who gifted this to me had said the red was used to represent all the blood that had been spilled that day." She stated. "The man said it had been a beautiful image in his mind, how it inspired him. He didn't mean anything by this, but it still caused my heart to ache as he told me about it."

"It's very beautiful Artemis, but it's time you quit your moping around about the subject. I understand we lost a lot that day, but it's time we move on and work to fix things for our future." Kyoya looked over to her. "I still can't believe you took your magic away."

"Well, you better start because it is very true." She stated, colder than before. "You're leaving today?"

"hunting trip, were low on resources in the village and a storm is approaching."

"I understand. Please don't bring up my magic again."

Kyoya growled slightly. "Now none of our rulers possess magic, what if you are needed to fight Nemesis, like before?"

"I said don't worry. I have a few…options…if I need the aid of magic." She cleared her throat slightly, "be safe on your hunt." She dismissed him silently.

"I will. I have you and others to return to."

"She must really love you to not complain about how often you leave."

"I'd like to think so." He began to walk away, only to be stopped.

"And Kyoya?" Kyoya turned his head with a hum. "All that blood was never beautiful, it was just red."

* * *

Later on that day Kyoya had returned to his home to pack his musk ox (pretty much just a snow ox.) The dark furred animal would pull a small cart filled with his supplies and where he would carry his kill back. Two pairs of feet crunching in the snow approached him. Dashan and a younger girl by his side. This girl was a half-sister to Dashan, Aurora. She was only seventeen, so not much younger than Dashan and Kyoya. Her dark violet hair fell just past her knees and swayed as more chilly winds finned the air. Dark, long lashes forced attention to her silver eyes. A midnight colored cloak was wrapped tightly around her to protect from the cold she'd grown used to from living in Nix and underneath was black dress, no straps, and the sable skirt ending at her knees with crystal accents. Others small, silver embellishments embroidered her waist. Around her neck and peeking slightly from the cloak was a black moonstone pendant, something considered a rarity around Nix, shaped like a four-pointed star with smaller points between the larger ones. And one could just barely see the matching anklet on her right ankle.

Dashan and Aurora joined Kyoya. Dashan adjusted his fur trimmed coat before moving to help the other male load that last few bags into the cart. Aurora waiting patiently for her brother and significant other to finish, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. "You're going alone?" Dashan spoke as Kyoya tossed the last pack in.

"Yeah. Benkei's heading to Asper to complete an Important trade with Nile."

"Speaking of Nile, how is he? He doesn't come around much anymore."

"He's the same as them all over in Asper, trading and trying to survive on what he makes to lead a somewhat comfortable life. We're quite lucky you know, we're close with Artemis, so we don't really ever have to worry about things as they do." Dashan hummed slightly, unsure for how he should respond. Kyoya turned his neutral expression to Aurora and lifted into a small smile for her. It was just like her to quietly a wait for them to finish talking, she was always so patient and gentile opposed to himself. He moved over to pull her into a quick hug, leaving a small kiss on her forehead, acknowledging that Dashan was indeed watching him from the corner of his eye.

"Be careful" She pleaded slightly, "You hurt your eye last time, I don't want you to damage you vision or worse, put yourself in a position where you can't make it back."

"Don't worry so much. I have those two mutts with me." Kyoya motioned to the gray and brown mixed breed dogs sniffing around the ox and cart. "Don't forget to feed my purebreds though."

"I wouldn't dare forget to. I know how much those dogs are important to you."

"Yes, they were my brothers before he passed." Kyoya somewhat sadly recalled, his girlfriend placed a hand on is shouldered and gave a warm smile. "You'll going to stay with Dashan while I'm gone, right?"

"Yup. It's all sorted out."

"Good. Be careful while I'm gone. There's a lot of tension building between the five kingdoms right now and you never know what could happen while I'm gone. And visit Artemis sometime, she gets…" Kyoya searched for the right word, "lonely? Something like that."

"I'll try my best. I'll miss you!" She mumbled as she forced him into another hug.

"I'll see you guys in a week."

Though, little did either of them know, Kyoya would not return in a weeks' time. In fact, it would be weeks before the hunter found his way back home.

 **This is a very unexpected update as I wasn't going to update until Tuesday, but I was feeling motivated and got it done sooner. Which is good I guess. I apologies for any small mistakes, I've read through this a few times, but it's just past four I the morning and I always miss a few things. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy and I can't wait to start next chapter as I get to start writing some more action stuff and look more at Mortem's royal family and Nemesis.**


	6. Past Grudges and Evil Plans

"Honestly I don't know why father lets that man ramble for so long!" Pluto huffed as he and Rago exited the meeting hall. "I got a headache pretending like I actually care about Doji's opinions." Pluto had been referring to the rather long meeting he had just sat through concerning the feature after Hades puts the first stage of his plan into action. Unfortunately, like always, Doji and Ziggurat had an earful to say about it. Pluto had been very tempted to just walk out, but he wouldn't dare after what happened last time he did. "Hm?" He looked to his older brother, "what's wrong with you? You're quieter than usual today."

"I've been thinking about something I read the other day-"

"You and reading, you're always reading about some nonsense. Honestly, I don't see why you bother to put so much energy into it when you very well could just make someone read for you- actually, that is a great idea! I will no longer be bothered with it, Johannes will take care of all that document reading for me. He is a servant after all." Pluto seemed to of forgotten all about the start of Rago's sentence, or more like he really didn't care. "Come on Rago let's go back to my room. I'll have the servants bring us some tea, there's something fathers been ignoring that I want to talk about."

The two princes made it to the eastern wing of the castle rather quickly as Pluto was quick to drag Rago along with him. Pluto's room was probably one of the largest in the castle besides Rago and his fathers. It was spacious with a high ceiling and three large windows with open red curtains. The floor was mostly covered by a rug, and in the middle of the room was a pair of chairs with a small end table between then and a larger one in front of them. On the tables and other furniture in the room were books neatly stacked with papers and quills. Candles were scattered around also, unlit as the windows provided enough light during the day. Finally, there was the king size bed decorated with many pillows and plush covers. On a fluffy pillow of her own was a white furred cat, sleeping peacefully next to Pluto's familiar feline. The most interesting thing about the young princes' room was the many pieces of art and banners covering his walls. He had many portraits of himself and ones with he and Rago. There was only one including both the brothers and both parents, but the past queens figure had been conveniently covered by a piece of fabric pinned on the wall. There was also several both animal and beast heads mounted higher up on the walls, above the fireplace next to the sitting area.

"Take a seat." Rago followed Pluto's lead as the brothers sat, another male entering the room as they did so.

"Johannes, you brought the tea?"

"Of course." The castle worker assured, holding up the hot kettle and moving to pour it into the white and silver china already waiting on the table. Pluto suddenly jerked his arm away.

"Watch it!" He snapped as the liquid left a stinging sensation where Johannes had bumped into and spilt a bit on the prince. He mumbled a barely audible sorry, steeping back to leave in a hurry. "Wait!" Pluto ordered, causing Johannes to let out a small huff and turn back to him. "Apologize again, like you mean it."

"Pluto." Rago sighed at his younger brother's childish behavior.

"Be quiet Rago, I can make him and any other staff here do whatever I want."

Johannes only rolled his eyes. "It won't happen again, please, forgive me." Pluto smirked, resting his chin on his hand.

"You're lucky I like you better than the other servants, or else I would've kicked you out of here like I would them." Pluto gave a small hand gesture, "I'll forget about it for now, but only because I don't want to go to sleep angry tonight. Leave now." The amount of times Johannes had scoffed and rolled his eyes during Pluto's small ramble caused Rago to give a small, concealed smile of amusement. Johannes left without another world, hurrying to get back to his other duties. "Now Rago I'm sure you've noticed father's new tenancy of merely glossing over the topic of the Bychkov family."

"What about it? I'm sure he has something planned for them."

"Well, he's ignoring it now."

"Likely because he has the deal with the mages coming to seal away Nemesis again. You're hasty and impatient Pluto."

"Maybe I am." The younger sighed, "I almost had her though Rago. Almost." Rago took a small sip of the tea, not really favoring it.

"But the girl got away with the necklace, and she will likely never return to Mortem. Father has been angry at you since." Rago glanced over to his brother. "I know the story Pluto, no need to get hung up on it once again."

"As long as father is still mad at me, he won't even consider me to be King." Pluto pouted a bit.

"I'm the oldest, so I'm next in line Pluto."

"That's not what father told us!" He snapped, "he said that he'll pick who he sees as better fit. It's clearly me, when's the last time you had an actually conversation with the man?"

"I guess you're right. At this point, seeing how bent you're on about ruling, I've stopped caring about it."

"But now that he's angry with me he won't choose me!" Pluto growled in aggravation. "It's been three years, when will he get over it!"

Rago laughed a bit, "father will hold a grudge until the day he dies." Pluto groaned, standing to pace about the room with a thoughtful expression. It was three years ago when the prince happened to stumble upon the Bychkov family's daughter, Ninel, in the outskirts of Mortems boundaries. Ever since that day Pluto had been the object of Hades grudgeful nature, in fact, the few months after the incident hadn't been the best for the Prince.

 _It had been three years ago, only a day after Pluto's sixteenth Birthday. The second son of Hades had been out for a ride that day. The snow-white coat of his newly gifted horse managed to catch the many eyes of the citizens passing by. Pluto was accompanied by two of the royal guards along with the soldiers patrolling the streets. The magnificent steed had been gifted to him by the visiting politicians from Celo, even they knew better than not acknowledging the heirs Birthday. Though the gift was fairy bland in Pluto's eyes as he already had many horses of his own, but none of such pristine white like in Celo. "I wonder, what should I name you?" He questioned aloud as the animal pranced about the side streets. Above head rainclouds continued to build in the graying skies._

 _Pluto's adoration was soon drawn away from the horse though. He brought the animal to a stop, his eyes landing on one of the people straying at the end of the crowd passing by. They were covered by a dark hooded cloak, their boots squishing in the mud as they cautiously steeped. "Is something wrong my Prince?" One of the guards questioned._

" _That person…" He hummed, looking harder as the female had slowly pulled her hood down to reveal a head of reddish-brown hair looking opposite of himself. "Something about them doesn't feel right…" He pondered, sliding of his horse to approach her, the guards not far behind. "Excuse me!" He announced as he pushed past a few people, "you there." The girl turned, amber eyes flashing with panic for just a second._

" _Yes, you!" He huffed, steeping up to face her. "You look lost? New to Mortem?" He asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice._

" _Yes, I just got here in the past hour or so."_

" _You have your papers, right? No one gets into Mortem without them. Can I see them?"_

" _Of course, I have them, but I'm afraid they're back at the inn I'm staying in."_

" _How convenient." He muttered, eyeing the bag slung across her shoulder. "Name?"_

" _Oh, well, do you really-"_

" _Do you not know who you're talking to? I'm royalty and you'll answer me now!"_

" _Nicole. My name is Nicole. Are we done here?"_

 _Pluto smirked, what an obvious lie. "You see, you just look very familiar to me. Nicole…" he sighed, thinking hard about it. "Are you sure you're not Ninel Byc-" Before the young man could finish speaking the last name the girl, now clearly Ninel, tossed had hard punch to him, though as he was quick to flinch and back away she missed and only hit the edge of his cheek rather than where she intended to. Pluto hissed in pain and he pointed in the direction Ninel had run off in, "don't let her get away!" The two guards speed off after her. Pluto rubbed his stinging cheek, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been hit, if ever. He growled in frustration and moved to hop on his horse, chasing after them._

 _It wasn't supposed to be like this! Ninel panted slightly as she rounded another corner to sprint towards the edge of the town where forest and fields went on for miles. Small droplets of water fell from the now rumbling sky as she dove down to hide behind one of the carts on the side of the street. She had already lost on guard and now the remaining one had run past her hiding place, rounding the corner to head back towards the towns center. Ninel emerged again and continued to run. She had never been to Mortem before now, and she hadn't even planned to end up here. She had been on her way back to Aurum after a visit to Celo, only the driver of the wagon she had hitched a ride on to take to the edge of Aurums borders had long forgotten about her as she had fallen asleep. Instead returning to Mortem to trade and leaving her with no way home. Miles of field and farmland separated the two kingdoms, so she had no choice but stick to the outskirts of Mortem and hope she found someone to take her home. She had been so cautious while looking around, but she didn't expect any of the royal family to be around the area. In fact, Ninel had never actually seen the Mortem Princes, so, she had no idea what they looked like. Until Pluto announced it she had no idea she had been speaking to one._

 _Ninel slowed to a stop, breathing heavily to regain her breath. She had no choice now, she had to make to long trip across the land to get to Aurum. Once she was back within Zeus' boundaries she'd be safe. Maybe she could even convince a farmer to help her out. She sighed, the rain coming down steadily now, she had to leave now before-_

" _Found you!" The muddy gallops of Pluto on horseback was heard as he turned to corner. Ninel's eyes widened as she turned to dash for the forest coming up, once she got in there he wouldn't be able to ride after her, but she was at a bit of a disadvantage. Her legs were growing tired and she may have been fast, but she sure as hell couldn't outrun a horse. "Go faster" Pluto groaned as his steed had refused to speed up, the roads here beginning to grow slippery with rain water and mud. Pluto scoffed, the horse didn't want to go any faster and that aggravated him. Without being able to ride faster Ninel had disappeared into the trees with only a small gab between them. Pluto quickly jumped off to chase her into the forest._

 _Pluto had no weapon on him and neither did Ninel, but surely, he could overpower just one girl, right? Pluto grinned as his fingers gripped the fabric of her cloak, yanking it to pull her in and take hold of her arms. As the struggle continued the shine of her family's sapphire pendant was seen by Pluto as the necklace tossed freely around her neck during their struggle. "My father has been looking for this pendant and I just so happened to run into you!" He laughed a bit, "I knew you looked familiar! The descriptions Doji provided to us were spot on!" Pluto twisted Ninel's arm, his free hand moving to take hold of the pendant off. "Father will be so proud!"_

" _I won't let you take it!" She shouted, anger growing inside her as she broke free from him. Both their eyes were forced to look at the pendant, which Pluto still had in his grasp. It was glowing a gentile blue color. Ninel's eyes reflected the faint glow, this hardly ever happened outside of her magical training, so why now?_

" _What's happening?" Pluto questioned with a small hint of fear. "What's happened to the rain, why has it-" the droplets of rain around the pair had come to slow down, as if in slow motion, a single drop slowly fell in front of Pluto's eyes. "I knew the pendant had magical properties, but this...!?" Ninel, getting over her shock, took advantage of Pluto's confusion. A hard hit was sent to his stomach with her knee, the breath was taken right out of him and she attacked again. Her family pendant was released and when Pluto was on the ground, a hand clutching his stomach as he groaned in pain and discomfort, Ninel disappeared into the tree's. "Get back here!" He shouted angrily, attempting to get back up only to slip and fall back onto his knees in the muddy forest floor. "Damn!" He cursed, "I'll get you Ninel! You can be sure of that!" He heard soldier footsteps approaching from behind him. "I'LL RIP THAT PENDANT AWAY FROM YOU PERSONALLY!"_

Pluto winced slightly at the memory. He'd gotten so worked up over it that his face was burning red slightly. He groaned, falling back onto his bed. He could practically feel the stinging sensation in his side and back from that night.

When Hades caught news of what had happened to Pluto and Ninel, well, he was far worse than furious at his son. He had been fuming when he called Pluto to see him. Hades had never been a man to let something go, especially this. Pluto very well compromised the plan he had been formulating, and now she was likely to never return to Mortem again, possibly only stay within Aurum. Criminals in Mortem were not treated like in Aurum or Asper or anywhere else. They were served long sentences, punished, even executed at times. Of course, he couldn't send his son to death or jail him, that would only cause problems. He was still punished for what Hades called treason, this hardly qualified as so, but he needed an actual term to sentence Pluto. That night Pluto received five lashes on his back and slightly on his side. They were shallow and certainly nothing like what a criminal would receive. The healed somewhat slowly, but he definitely learned not to do anything without questioning for approval.

That was three years ago and Pluto was long healed. He never forgot though, and even today he thought of ways to get the Bychkov girl. Pluto rolled onto his side, looking over at his big brother, who had picked up a book in the long pause of silence. "Rago?"

"Hm?"

"I want to get her." He mumbled, his head resting in his arm. "I want to get the pendant for father."

"I know you do." Rago lazily flipped another page. "But you can't right now, so just focus on whatever it is you do." Pluto hummed, a dark look covering his features as he thought about the past.

"My time will come." Rago sighed.

"Will you stop focusing on that poor girl and-"

"Poor girl? She's holding father back! Honestly Rago you should be the one stuck, every other sentence that comes out of your mouth is something bad about father or just you blatantly defending the other side!" Rago snapped the book closed, setting aside his tea as he stood up.

"Stop sulking and get over it. You hold a grudge just as bad as dad does."

* * *

Kuro shifted slightly as she leaned to tighten the laces on her boots. The long black locks of her hair fell forward with her, causing her to bat it away in slight annoyance. The silver streaked raven hair contrasted with her pale complexion along with her all black attire of boots, pants, and a hooded shirt with sleeves. Black armor blended with her clothing as they covered the important parts of her body, weak spots, arteries, joints. The soldier stood up and paced a few times across her room. She'd be leaving any minute to begin the trip to Mortem. It will take them all day to get there on horseback, including time to rest the horses and such. She and the others will get there a few hours after dark, meeting the Asper team, who had gotten there yesterday, and the mage from Nix, who would arrive before them.

A knock was heard at the door, causing Kuro to stop in her tracks and open it to reveal on of her teammates. Zeo Abyss was waiting in a somewhat similar attire to hers outside. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." She responded, steeping back in her room to look around. "Where did I leave them…?" She wondered aloud.

"Looking for these?" Zeo laughed a bit. "Don't remember giving your things to the black smith to fix up?" He held up the bundle of knives for her to take.

"My sword?"

"Left it with Masamune." Zeo closed the door behind Kuro as she stepped out. "We're late leaving, so we better hurry."

"Of course, we're late. With a team like this we're always behind."

"Come on Kuro, you know you love us." Zeo grinned with a laugh. "Well, maybe not Masamune!" Kuro rolled her eyes, pulling her hair up to keep it out of her way. "Oh, I don't think anyone told you yet, but King won't be coming with us."

"What? He's the leader though."

Zeo shrugged, "I guess he'll be busy with something else. Also, toby's been added to the team as a mage."

"Is that a good idea?"

"He's a talented mage. That makes Cooper and Toby as our mages. Masamune, you, and I will be escorting them. Is something wrong?"

"No." She stated.

"Okay then. It's okay to worry Kuro. We don't know what could happen out there. By the way, I overheard Zeus yesterday during training. What did he have to say to you?"

Kuro shrugged, "nothing really. He just wanted to make sure I knew the problems with using my type of magic on this mission."

"Why?" Zeo asked. "You don't like using your magic much anyways, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's what I told him. You know, there's not many people still around with the magic I have. Dark and illusion magic is pretty rare, I haven't met anyone who shares it with me in a long time."

"why is it so unheard of? It's pretty cool from what I've seen you do with it! Scary too…"

"It falls under the category of black magic." She stated, catching Zeo's attention quickly. "I know what you're thinking, just because it falls under that category doesn't mean its evil! It just might feed into Nemesis if I try to use it around the seal, that and if Hades heard that I had I could be in danger, my family too."

"Well, you don't need it. It tires you out anyways. Plus, you're dangerous on your own without it!" Kuro smirked a bit at the comment. She was strong and she knew it. In their little team Kuro and King were probably considered the most skilled, being that King had several years of military training under his belt like Kuro, who had fighting since she was young. In her younger years in Nix she had the other kids her age to roughhouse with, and considering Kyoya had been an annoying hot head at their age they roughed around a lot. Another boy's father, Dashan's, also usually had a little something to teach the children around town. At around ten she and her family moved to aurum where Kuro spent a lot of time on the streets, she even found herself in a street fight ever now and then, where she learned that sometimes you had to fight dirty. She often defended her younger brother at their young ages also, and once she was older to join the military and learned a whole new set of skills.

"Speaking of your family, how is Bao?"

"He's fine. He's been kind of bummed since Aguma moved into the castle as a guard for Zeus, but that's life. He'll figure things out."

"Yeah, Aguma and Bao were really close, weren't they?" Kuro nodded. The pair pushed open the doors to set outside, approaching the stables where the others waited. Masamune was already on his horse and ready to take off any minute. Toby and Cooper, the two mages accompanying them were helping get the other horses packed and ready to go. King was watching over them.

"Oh, Kuro! Here!" Masamune called, sword in hand as he waved it around a bit. "It's like brand new. Look at it!"

"Stop waving it around like that!" She rushed over to take her weapon back, bonking him on the head in the process. "You act more like a kid than a soldier!" She snapped. She turned away from Masamune, who was now rubbing the new bump on his head.

"Hey come one guys. You're about to go on a really important mission, so try not to get on each other's nerves!" King laughed as he and the mages followed him to meet the other three. "listen, this is either going to be easy or dangerous, depending on what happens in Mortem. Ryuga will met you with his men at the meeting point, okay? Listen, I've met that guy a few times and trust when I say he's a crafty one, dangerous too. Just keep your guard up and remember these two are your priority along with sealing Nemesis. If this doesn't go well I'm not sure what could happen. Man! I wish I could go with you guys!" King sighed. "I should go with my team wherever they go…"

"There's no need to worry King. We have good news." Zeus spoke as she walked out in to the dim sunlight overhead. Yuki and Dynamis followed after him. Yuki was his normal self, but Dynamis had traces of dark under his eyes, showing off the little sleep he'd gotten the past few days. "Go on Dynamis, tell them what you saw last night." Dynamis steeped up to them, a new air of uncertainty around him as he cleared his throat.

"I had a vision the other night about you all." He began. "I saw that you all had succeeded in your mission to seal Nemesis again. I'm revealed to say that I see no reason of danger in your travels today."

"Really?" Masamune grinned, "Great! Of course, I knew our team would get the job done!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kuro asked from her position next to Masamune. "I just don't see this going over so smooth."

"Come on Kuro, relax! Dynamis has never been wrong about these kinds of things before."

"Fine…" she mumbled, "but that's no reason to let your guard down!"

"Kuro's right!" Zeus agreed. "Dynamis says you will succeed and come back, but that doesn't mean you won't face difficulties."

"Zeus is right, but I faith in you guys! I'll be right here to greet you when you all return!" King grinned widely, but little did he know that it wouldn't be the case. Things wouldn't play out the Dynamis thought, and that surely would lead to some major consequences.

* * *

"Are they ready?" Hades questioned form his spot next to Ryuga. They were in front of an older, crumbling bell tower just a few miles away from where Nemesis lay dormant for the time being. Metal bars closed whatever was hiding inside the shadowy structure. sharp, high pitched screeches could be heard from inside, sharpened talons gripped the bars and beaks even bit at them. Dark, ugly feathers littered the ground around the towers along with the bones of small rodents.

"Yes, these Harpies are haven't been fed the past week, they will released on the mages and guards begin to walk up the hill. My men with fight of the guards as the Harpies make way here. They are blind, but have excellent hearing and sense of smell. Once blood is drawn they will go for the attack. I will lead the Mages away before they are injured and lock them up with the others."

"Good. That's what must happen tonight if we are to go on with the plan. If we fail tonight war will be called and punishment is certain."

"I know that and I know what I'm doing." Ryuga assured him. "They will not return to Aurum of Asper if I have anything to do about it."

"That's what I want to hear." Hades grinned, "don't fail me Ryuga. Artemis has refused to send her men here and Athena has no mages to send. The forces coming here will be small, you shouldn't fail. Consequence's will be in order if something goes wrong." Hades looked back up to the tower, their screeches as loud as ever as the cloud filled sky seemed to darken.

Meanwhile deep in the forests of Celo Ryutaro could be seen outside is little cottage. With rainclouds rolling in fast the boy worked quickly to finishing pulling the vegetables growing in the small patch in the front yard. A basket full of carrots and other vegetables sat next to him and the old dog sitting beside it. The old mutt yawned, watching the man who fed him stand up, brushing his dirty hands on his pant legs. Ryutaro sighed, exhausted from his yard work. He hadn't been feeling to well the past few hours. Normally he would've blamed the sun, but the sun hadn't been out all day. He bent down to left the basket into his arms, his back hurting from being hunched over and pulling the weeds and veggies all day. "Come on boy, I'll get you some food." He smiled down at the elderly animal as it slowly got up to follow him with a small limp.

Ryutaro stopped before he could reach his doorway, his arms suddenly giving out and dropping the basket. His familiar was quick to appear floating by his side. A set of chills ran down his spine as his eyes widened, stare down at the grown. His breathing slowed slightly. Flashes of images appeared in his mind. Black and white images of Mortem and Nemesis, Harpies in the sky, the new color of red appearing as he saw the battle awaiting the soldiers in Mortem. He gasped, a cold sweat and a small tremble racing throughout his body. "That can't be…" he murmured, "they'll- they'll-" He couldn't find the words he wanted, "I have to warm someone!" He turned, leaving his basket spilled on the ground and the old mutt to whimper slightly as Ryutaro lead his horse form her pen. The tan and white mare seemed to sense her owners distress and he climbed onto her. "I have to go now!"

As Ryutaro road towards the village nearest to the castle he struggled to write a note to leave for his Queen, his handwriting was shaky, but it was manageable. He slowed down once he neared the settlement, Tsubasa was just outside, likely training the newbies of the royal guard. "Tsubasa!" He skidded to a stop, thrusting the note down to Tsubasa with urgency. "You must get this to Lady Athena as soon as possible!"

"Oh? Have you finally decided to join Athena and written her-"

"Drop that! This is urgent. Give this to her now! I must get to Aurum now."

"Ryutaro?" Tsubasa asked, concern in his tone. "What wrong? What happening?"

"No time. Athena will understand in the message I've given you." Tsubasa was left being at a loss of words as Ryutaro again took off quickly. _Once I reach the crossroads between Aurum and Mortem it will take a while to get there, but if I keep at this pace I'll be there by nightfall…I just hope I'm not too late…_

 **Hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm excited to get the next one out already.I have a lot of things planned for the next round of chapter after this next one. Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that Aurora belongs to** **Nightlingale.**


	7. Surprise Attack

Not far from the Silva forest lays the boundaries of the three Kingdoms. Celo's land ended at the entrance of the forest, two guards stand to check papers and guard the entrance. Leading away from the forest is a long, wide dirt path way. This path is the only known one to stretch between the three kingdoms and to their borders. Being the main roadway between the lands guards patrolled it often to watch over the travelers and traders that drift between lands. Miles after exiting the Silva forest one will come across fork in the road, one leading to Mortems borders, where papers will be looked over by guards and any merchandise or property the traveler has with them will be searched. The same will happen if traveling the other way to Aurum. Before crossing the bridge to official hit Aurum's land any traveler will be stopped at the guard post.

Asper and Nix were a bit different and far less easy to get to. Unlike Aurum, Mortem, and Celo, which were about a day worth of travel apart depending on mode of transportation, they were farther and required more work to get to. Asper's across sea location made travel rather inconsistent. One would have to have papers in order, money to travels across sea, and of course a ship to take them. Many trading parts sat in Aurum and Mortem so after entering wither one a traveler will likely have to pay for a trader to take them across, or may wait until a transport ship left, but this only happens one every week. Finally, their time of arrival depends on the weather, which could cause many days on ship before arriving. However once in Asper one only must show their papers and state their business to be in Asper to the guards stationed at the entrance of the city, and they are free to go on with their business if cleared for entrance.

Nix was by far the worst to get to. To get to Nix you would have to travel through Mortem's large and winding cities before getting to the other side where the mountains rest. After going through the final of Mortems guards you're on your own to get to the stations in Nix, which takes three days to travel to. Many winding paths lead into the mountains, where there are seemingly endless guard posts to check papers and help point you in the right direction of what village you want to go. With so many small settlements scattered about the mountain land it can get very confusing and one can get lost easily without knowing the lay of the land. Of course, you can always hire one of the Nix citizens that hang around the posts outside of Mortem. Due to the cold environment and where you're trying to get to it may take a bit to get to your destination. If you want to get to the main city and castle of Nix, it may take two days of traveling to get to the great walls that protect the area. There you'll be processed and cleared for entry. Due to the trouble of traveling Nix doesn't receive as many visitor's as Aurum or Asper and many find adjusting to the cold weather difficult.

Right now, Ryutaro had made it to the Aurum border, where he has gotten off his horse and is speaking to the guards. After this it will take him the final half of the day to get through the miles of farmland and villages before he enters the city and even catches sight of the Aurum palace. Ryutaro watches as one of the guards calls over his parent to say something to him. "Listen, I'm in a hurry, so if we could hurry this up?"

"Just let us have a look at your papers and we'll clear you."

Ryutaro smiled, "okay, finally." He moves to reach into the bag that's usually at his hip, but he feels nothing. His eyes widen a bit as realization hits. "I don't have them with me…" He clears his throat nervously, "I was in such a rush to get here that I forgot my bag." He laughs a bit nervously, "but I can assure that I do have the proper papers needed to enter Aurum!"

"We can't let you in without them." The man dismisses him, calling for the older man behind to step up.

"Come on, I'm sure you can make an exception…maybe for the right price?"

"Are you trying to bribe me?" The female guard questioned.

"Am I in trouble if I say yes?" The woman reached for her weapon, causing Ryutaro to quickly apologize. "No need for that!" He nervously stopped her, "I'll leave now!" He could feel the guards glare on his back as he took hold of his mare's reigns and walked with her off the bridge. He sat down near the water's edge with a huff. He held his head a bit, a headache coming on as he thought about his vision. "I don't know what these visions are about, but looks horrible." He grumbled, his face hidden in his hands. He didn't have time to go all the way home and getting past the border undetected was almost impossible. "Think!" He growled to himself.

"Excuse me, but are you okay buddy?"

"I'm fine." He stated dully, "just working my way through a minor crisis, but everything's fine!"

The unnamed person behind him got closer. "Maybe I could help you out?"

"If you mean by help me out then by all means find a way to get me into Aurum." He rolled his eyes a bit, turning to look to the spiky haired redhead behind him.

"Is that all you need? I can totally get you into Aurum!"

"Seriously?" Ryutaro got up, "Can you really? I'd rather not do any illegal..."

"Illegal? Nah, I can get you in with me. My papers say so." The male pulled out an envelope with a grin, "I'm Ginga Hagane and as far as those guards are concerned you're my partner. You see, my father owns a small farm not far from here in Aurum. It says here that as long I can prove you're not dangerous and take responsibility on you, you can enter as my worker. The guards will be changing shifts soon, so we can go then. Just tie this beauty to my cart and get in the back." Ginga patted the mare's side, offering Ryutaro a kind smile.

"Okay…I guess this is the only chance I've got…" Though he was skeptical, Ryutaro lead his horse to the road where Ginga's cart sat waiting with a horse of its own pulling it.

"I just sold a load of wheat to a bread maker in Mortem, so you can just hop in the back and play it cool, okay? I've done this before, so no need to worry."

Not long after the scheduled shift change came about and two new soldiers took the other's places. Currently there were no other people trying to get across so Ginga approached with a cheerful grin. "Hello! I have my papers right here." He handed the envelope over with a smile. Ryutaro sat behind Ginga in the back, trying to look over the redhead's shoulder. The guards nodded slightly the moved to take a look at Ryutaro.

"And his papers?"

"Actually, if you look on the second page of mine, it clearly states that I may bring my partner with me with or without papers. And we were out on business as you can see by these signed notes from my father and my buyer." Two slips were handed over, leaving the guard to look over them.

"Okay kid, you can pass." Ginga took the papers back, folding then into his shirt pocket for safety before taking hold of the reigns to finish crossing over the bridge.

Now the two were back on the dirt road. It was approaching past midday and the sun no longer sat as high in the sky and was still blocked mostly by clouds. Around them were seemingly miles of fields. Wheat, corn, and many other crops were growing around the farms around. The main road split into a smaller one and likely lead to a village. Ryutaro took this time to sit back in a more relaxed state. The world around him at the moment was calming. The slight creak of the cart, horseshoes clopping against the dirt. The sky was a serine blue and the golden fields stretched on around him, breaking when the grazing fields of cows and sheep collided with them from behind the fences.

"Listen, if you want, I can take you as far as my home here. I only live about forty minutes from the city. Of course, I can't go as fast as you can on your horse alone, but she looks like she needs a bit of break." Ginga looked back to boy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I appreciate your offer. If it's no trouble I wouldn't mind riding with you until then."

"Okay, but I figured you were in hurry?"

"I was, but…but I don't think it matters how quickly I get there." Ryutaro sighed, "No one can stop what is going to happen tonight. As long as I can tell everyone what I saw then they can decide what to do with the information."

"I'm not really sure what you're talking about exactly, but as long you get what you need to do done!" Ginga laughed and went to speak to Ryutaro, who kind of blocked most of it out as he looked up to the grey-blue sky to watch the winged beast above circle around the open land. He smiled a bit, turning to answer the question Ginga had just asked.

* * *

Ninel smiled as the warm embrace of the woman in front of her found her. Her arms immediately wrapped around the older woman, who was welcoming her with a kind smile. "I'm so glad you were able to stop in for a visit."

"I am to, but I am sorry for not coming earlier. Mary didn't want to let me go until we all finished what she wanted us to do." Ninel pulled away from her. This woman was her mother, Tamara. Tamara was currently residing in a home in the upper-class part of Aurum. This was where many politicians and big business owners lived, and the Bychkov family was no exception to these standards. Tamara's husband, Altair, was a well-known politician in Asper, so their normal life back home was quite similar to now. Of course, it wasn't the same as Asper, and though they each felt a ting of sadness from leaving their home, they all knew it was for the best.

"That's not a problem, you can come anytime you can." Tamara smiled, "here come in. I'll get us some tea." Ninel followed her mother inside, closing to door and making sure it was locked despite that they were guards patrolling and at least one had been ordered to keep a look out for the Bychkov's. Tamara hurried of into the kitchen, leaving Ninel to take a seat in the sitting room. This place was a lot like theirs back home. Big and certainly not lacking in the extravagance of the arts. Paintings, vases, and other pieces were presented around the home. The furniture was expensive. The sofa and chairs in the sitting room were made of the same rosewood as the table and other furniture in the home. The cushion on the sofa was a creamy white color with a small, simple floral design in blue.

Ninel leaned back, crossing one leg over the other as her mother returned with a tray in hand. It was set down with two cups of tea and small snacks with it. Tamara took a seat next to Ninel. "Where's father?" Ninel questioned, hoping that she'd be able to see him before she had to get back to the palace.

"You know him Ninel, he's out with some of the guys around the neighborhood. Talking about politics and what's been happening in the Kingdoms no doubt."

Ninel smiled, "I should've guessed. What about you, do you get lonely here?"

"I have my own things to keep me occupied, but I will say that it's…different not having you around all the time." Tamara smiled, her eye filled with love for her daughter, "but as long as you're safe I can't complain too much." Ninel agreed, her state of mind at the moment the same as her mothers. She knew she was safe where she was, and as long as she can count on her family's safety, then that was one less things for her to worry about. "So, how is your training going? You mentioned you had been practicing before coming here."

"It's going well, as long I can make progress at a somewhat steady basis then I'm happy, and that keeps Mary from getting upset. What we were doing earlier, well, Mary wanted us to work on using our magic for extended amounts of time, so we had to be able to walk around the castle corridors without losing our focus on keeping our element from giving out. Rin couldn't do much with her nature magic, so she sat this one out, but the twins and I worked really hard."

"How did you all do?"

"It was a bit hard for me, but I managed to get the activity done without letting my water touch the ground, Dan was amazing to be honest. His flame barley flickered during the whole thing, I'm a big jealous to be honest." Ninel laughed a bit.

"Dan, he's the one with the twin, right?" Ninel nodded. "I thought so. Those brothers really are something, rarely are two children are born to be able to unlock their magic. And even more rarely do they use different types of it."

"Yes, I thought the same when I first met them. Fire and water, it's an odd combination. Unfortunately, though, Reiki had a lot of trouble today. I feel so bad for him, he just couldn't keep it going throughout the whole thing, he was pretty upset that everyone else completed it."

Tamara leaned forward to grab her cup of now cooled tea. "For some people, like Dan and Rin, it just comes easier. I'm confident that you'll do just as well as them."

"Thanks, I have to become great, it's my job." Without much though Ninel's hand rose to touch the pendant around her neck, running her finger over the sapphire stone. "Can I ask you something?" She spoke suddenly, as if remembering something.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Before it was passed down to me, you had it right? Then grandmother before you and so forth?"

"Yes, it's been passed down for generations in our family."

"When you had it in your younger years, did it ever just do things? Like glow and-"

"No Ninel." Tamara stopped her. "This pendant relates to your magical abilities. Me nor your grandmother were able to use magic. Magic has a way of skipping generations, I guess you were the lucky one to be able to have these abilities. This necklace belonged to a woman in our family years ago, but from what your grandmother can recall, hundreds of years before even Nemesis came to the land, when our first ancestors settled in the land this necklace was in our possession. One of our first family members on record was a mage and he used this necklace to aid him and his magic."

"I know mother. It just amazes me sometimes that things like this exists and that we're lucky enough to have it in our family. I'm going to do everything I can to protect this."

"I know you are Ninel." Tamara smiled warmly, taking her daughters hand in her own. "King Hades and his past family has always wanted the power this necklace can offer, but I'm confident that if anyone can protect it, it's you." Ninel had stared at her other for a moment before she felt her face warm up a bit and a small wave of emotions hit her. She squeezed her mother's hand slightly, thanking her for putting her past doubts to peace.

* * *

Dashan was upset. Not the sad kind, more like the "how could they do this, I'm going to give them an earful" upset. He rushed through the palace halls, making way towards where Artemis would be having her dinner now that the sun was nearing to set. He moved right past the guards, who knew Dashan was a close confidant to their Queen. The doors to the dinner hall were opened for him and he walked right inside to spot Artemis sitting at the end of the table, waiting for her dinner to be served. "Artemis" He stated, not bothers to remain formal due to the feelings he had toward her at the moment. The raven-haired Queen looked to him with icy eye, she had an idea of what she was about to hear.

"Now Dashan, don't come storming in hear like when Kyoya does. I know you were raised better than that." Dashan stopped, biting his tongue as he took a seat beside her.

"What is this I hear about not sending a team to Mortem?"

"It's exactly as you've said. I decided not to send my people to that place."

"Why? Didn't you make an agreement with the other rulers? This could cause problems with them and we can't afford to have right now!"

"Don't lecture me." Artemis warned slightly, she already got enough of that from Kyoya.

"I'm not, I'm just having trouble figuring what's going on in your head." Dashan sighed. "Me and my team, we would've taken Rosalina and any other mage around to help them seal away Nemesis again."

"It's not that easy. How can I send my people there when Hades could very well just kill you all? Imprison Rosalina and get rid of the rest you?"

"You don't know that, sometimes we have to make a choice, even if it could end up badly. To not help protect millions of people from Nemesis and Hades? That, in my opinion is the wrong path to choose." Dashan spoke firmly, he honestly believed that was the right thing

"If Aurora was a mage, would you let her go?" Artemis questioned.

"I…" Dashan sighed, "I wouldn't."

"Exactly, the man is responsible for the deaths of thousands of my people, your father included." Dashan watched Artemis as she looked away to the cook coming with her dinner. "Do you want some?"

"No." Dashan sighed, "No I need to go. This conversation isn't over though. There are many things that need to be said between us my Queen."

Artemis looked away from him, her shoulders slumping a bit. "I know."

Meanwhile down in the city Aurora could be seen walking the streets. There was a strong wind in the air which caused the girls long hair to blow around her as she hurried towards her destination. She hurriedly pulled open the door of the local blacksmiths shop and home, pushing it closed to keep out the chilly winds. It was rather dark inside as the window were covered and only the fire place was burning. Orange flickering light caused dim shadows to cast about the room. Aurora looked around the familiar space, sliding her cloak off to leave in on the back of a chair. She held an armful of things in her arms, setting them down after slowly approaching the counter. "Madoka? Chris?" She looked around from her place at the counter, "are either of you two here?" She called out, not too loud due to the chilling silence in the room.

She heard shuffling from the large room that was behind the counter. The blanket hung in the doorway instead of a door was pushed aside and Madoka came walking in. she had her work apron on. "Oh, Aurora." She smiled and moved to greet the other girl at the counter. "how are you and Dashan?"

"We're good, Dashan's been working on training the newbies. Um, how are you and Chris lately? We hardly see you two around town, we worry about you sometimes."

"We're doing well. There isn't much business coming lately, buy we can make it on what we have. That and Kyoya and Dashan really help when we need it." Madoka smiled, "anyways, speaking of business I see you have a few things. Do you need them repaired?"

Aurora nodded. "My brother wants his swords sharpened and was looking to get a new one to go with. Mine is here two, I only need some minor repairs on it, if it's not too much for you guys."

"No of course not!" Madoka had begun to write down what Aurora had brought them and what would need to be done in terms of repair. "Chris can let you know how much it'll cost if you can stop by tomorrow after he's had a look. I can help repair, but he's the best!" Madoka laughed, causing Aurora to smile. She was usually so timid around others, but Madoka was one of the exceptions. She had known the blacksmiths partner since their younger years. Madoka's father had been part of the royal guard along with her stepfather, this left to two girls together often. Chris on the other hand had been another story. He moved to Nix when Aurora was fourteen, so about three years ago with his own family, who soon opened the blacksmiths shop. Eventually after his father's passing and he became old enough, Chris took over the business and Madoka joined not long after. She never got a chance to spend much time with the blond male, so that left her with more of awkward feeling around him.

Speaking of Chris, he had walked in not long after Madoka started to take her notes. "Hey you two." He moved to join Madoka's side, his eyes almost immediately landing on Aurora's own sword before him. "It's always a pleasure to work with you weapon Aurora!" He grinned, picking the damascened blade. "Easy to handle and aerodynamic" he grinned, turning it to look at the silver on the handle, Aurora's name was engraved with fine calligraphy. "Hey, do you need any more arrows made? I'm working on some for Rosalina, so I can easily get you some more if you need them."

"Oh, yes." She spoke somewhat nervously, "that would be lovely, thank you."

"No problem, though let Dashan this is all going to cost quite a bit."

"It no problem, you know him, he'll leave you more than enough if you don't stop him." She smiled as Chris gathered the blades.

"That's just how he is. I'm going to take these to the back, Madoka I need your help with something."

"Okay, Aurora you can let yourself out, right?"

"Yes, I need to get to Kyoya's place anyways." She smiled and said her goodbyes to Madoka before leaving the shop. Kyoya's home was only a few minutes away from the shop. Aurora was quick to get there, wasting no time to get inside and out of the cold. It wasn't as warm as her and Dashan's home since Kyoya was away and the fire place remained unlit. She sighed, going to the pantry to prepare his dogs food. Kyoya owned a team of magnificent purebred dogs, something Kyoya took pride in owning. Before his parents passing during the invasion of Nix, his father had been a hunter like most of the men in Nix and his mother had breed these kinds of dogs. Hunting, herding, guard, even just dogs to be a pet to someone. After their passing Kyoya sold most of the dogs his mother had owned, only keeps a few for himself.

Aurora adored these dogs just as much as her boyfriend did. She enjoyed the animals company. One of his dogs Sammy, a Samoyed with pure white fur, was always the one she went to for comfort when alone. He was so sweet and was always there to try to climb into her lap. Kyoya also had a pair of husky's named Atlas and Fable. And finally, there was chief, a large malamute. Though these were meant to be herding and hunting dogs, even sled dogs, Kyoya didn't use them for that.

Aurora opened the back door to step into the snowy back area when two pens were. Atlas and fable were in one. And Sammy was secured in the other. Chief was inside, guarding his usually empty home. Aurora went to leave each their food bowls and give fresh water, tossing in a few extra blankets for them before finishing up her work for Kyoya. Afterwards she went right back inside to take a seat in his dining area. She rubbed her arms a bit despite being used to the cold weather. Aurora felt Chiefs head in her lap and she reached down to scratch his head. "I know, I know. I miss him too." She sighed, lying her head down on the table before her.

* * *

It was night by the time they arrived in Mortem. Kuro lead the others on the back of her black stallion, the others by her side on their own horses. Toby and Cooper rode tighter, their horse tied loosely to Zeo's as they walked. "You're late." A voice spoke from the blackness of the night. The blue haired mage from Asper has spoken, standing with her guards with a group of soldiers from Mortem. Ryuga was at the head of the men, waiting somewhat impatiently.

"I told Masamune that we shouldn't have stopped so many times." Kuro hissed under her breath to Zeo, who chuckled.

"it's no big deal Kuro. Let's just get this over with." Kuro nodded, sliding off her horse as the other did too.

"We had expected more mages." Ryuga stated.

"Well, Artemis was supposed to send more than any of us, but I guess that isn't going to happen." Masamune huffed, moving to help Toby down. "It doesn't matter. Toby and Cooper are two of our strongest around."

"Yes…" Ryuga looked over the two, "we have some of our mages waiting up at the site. Follow us." While walking towards the location Ryuga had joined at the side of Toby, who was walking and chatting away with Cooper and the Asper mage. Masamune was next to them also with Kuro and Zeo more upfront to keep an eye out. Nemesis was located near the Mortem castle, up on a hill and hidden away in the dark.

Kuro slowed her pace a bit, an odd feeling rose in her stomach. A few small rain drops had fallen from the moonless sky as she looked us to it. "Zeo…" she began, the feeling growing stronger to the point where she almost felt sick to her stomach. "Somethings not right." she could feel the people around her shifting slowly, Ryuga was close to the three mages, Masamune now cut off from them by two soldiers. The Asper forces were seemingly surrounded their selves. And one of the darkly dressed soldiers had slowly made way in between her and Zeo.

"Kuro-!" Zeo's voice seemed to blend into the background for her as she felt metal of the man behind her shield come across her head. She was instantly on the ground; the sound of weapons being drawn was heard and the golden eyes girl felt a strong pain in her head as blood could be felt oozing from the new wound. She got up with little trouble, despite her head spinning and the aching, she drew her sword from the hoister ah her hip. She whirled around, her vision somewhat blurred as rain had begun to fall hard. Ryuga was nowhere in sight and neither was Toby of the other mages. Kuro raised her weapon, charging viciously at the men overpowering Zeo. As the clash of soldier went on the wound of a bell echoed in the air, making it all the harder for Kuro to concentrate with the splitting pain in her head. The last thing Kuro could remember hearing before she stricken once again was the horrible screeching breaking through the air as razor sharp talons of these beasts had swooped down on the soldiers.

 **I had planned to get this chapter out this weekend, but I ended up writing way more than I planned to tonight, so I finished rather early. I'm glad to be done though as It's almost four am! I guess I didn't want to stop until I got it done, no worries though, I've unfortunately made it a habit to stay awake so late recently. I will say for now that the next chapter will probably be pretty short as we're just going to see the effects of Ryutaro's arrival and what will happen next in Mortem. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Also, she didn't make her official appearance, but Rosalina belongs to** **Eternal Nexus Warrior.**


	8. Harpies

The sun had officially set behind the grassy hillsides of the country land outside of Aurum. The sky had faded to a deep blue and stars twinkled down on Ryutaro as he made way through the emptying streets of Aurum. His horse trotted at a decent pace, making way towards the inner city, afterwards he'd have to find a way to get to the castle. Of course, no one could just walk in, which met Ryutaro would have to find someone familiar to take him. He was lucky enough to know a few guards around the city, they were mostly the ones who had escorted him to meet Dynamis on his last visit.

Though it was growing late the streets of Aurum were still bustling with life. Many street venders had gone home by now, but quite a bit still stayed to sell to the men and woman still walking the streets. People of all ages were still wondering the streets, buying and trading with the venders. Gentile flames illuminated the streets and helped in providing a lively feeling in the air. The glowing hues of familiars could be seen as they walked besides their humans, ran between the pairs of legs walking. Ryutaro watched everyone with interest. Nights in Celo were never like this. Since he lived alone in the forest he was normally greeted with animal sounds and darkness when the sun set, even in the main towns of Celo the streets were never this lively after dark. People usually stayed in their homes after dark, as the night could be dangerous at times with all the beasts and wild animals running around. Ryutaro also hardly found himself in the big cities around the land, let alone around so many people at once. It made him feel almost uncomfortable.

The citizens of Aurum were different compared to those he was familiar with in Celo. Besides the fact that these people did not have the elvish features of many back in his home kingdom, he stuck out as well. With how much time he spent in the concealed forests of Celo and how the sun often didn't since as brightly past the towers trees and branches covering the sky, and of course all the time he spent inside, he was rather pale compared to the farmers of Aurum, who, like most in Aurum, were always outside rather it be farming, selling, or just enjoying the nature. He was pale and his clothing was different from these people. Though he was aware of how much his stuck out here, it only bothered him a little bit as he had dealt with being different since a young age. At the time being one of only two people known of to possess the abilities he did had made his wish to be a normal child quite difficult. Of course, by now he had accepted it and even come to enjoy what he could do, though, he did not enjoy the rather dark and dismal things that came to him at times.

Ryutaro slowly pulled the reins to make the horse slow to a stop, sliding off he took the reins to now walk beside the large animal. Carts and people scurried around him as he walked up to a cart selling a particularly interesting group of items. An old woman smiles as she sees him walk up, in a fairly raspy tone she spoke, "interested in what our feature has in store for you?" Ryutaro raised an eye brow as she spoke. He looked over the pendants and crystals littering her cart along with other things.

He laughed a bit, "no thanks." He found it funny, being offered a fortune telling when he already caught glimpses into his own and many other's futures every day. "but here" he pulled a few stray silver coins from his pocket, "You probably need it more than I do anyways." He dropped them into her shaky hand and in turn the woman picked up one of her pendants.

"Here then, you take this."

"Thank you." He smiled and turned to continue walking, shoving the simple blue spinel pendant into his bag. Ryutaro kept along the same road, trying not to get into the towns people's way, but he failed often bumping to others until he was forced to turn down another emptier street. Ryutaro huffed and pulled his horse along with him. Despite that he was beginning to recognize less and less of his surroundings worried him a bit, he had only seen a small part of the Kingdom before. He made it habit not to leave Celo very often, Aurum was the only place other than his home he'd bothered to travel to see. That and he had attempted to go to Nix once, but his travel through Mortem had been so unpleasant that he turned to go home after barley making it through the city.

As the young male walked through the less warmly lit streets he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on him, turning around he spotted a cloaked figure watching him not far back. "Do you need something?" He called back loudly and slightly annoyed. He watched as the person took Ryutaro's words as invitation to walk up to him. They joined by his side facing him, reaching to pull their hood down afterwards. "Oh, Dynamis?" Ryutaro questioned, quite shocked to see someone with such a high status out at this hour and with no guard escorting him for protection. He was sure King Zeus wouldn't allow one of his most valuable assets to his court run around in possible danger.

"Hello Ryutaro, I thought that was you when I saw you turn down here."

"What are you doing out here this late?"

"I wanted to buy a few things off a vender I know here. I was heading back to the castle when I saw you at that old lady's cart. What brings you to Aurum?" Dynamis tipped his head slightly, "you don't normally come unannounced."

"I uh…" Ryutaro bit the inside of cheek lightly. Should he tell Dynamis about his vision now or wait and bring it up to King Zeus? "I just needed to see the King about something important- are you okay?" Ryutaro leaned in slightly to get a better look at Dynamis, who had suppressed a small yawn and all together looked exhausted. "You usually look quite regal, but you look pretty bad today."

"I'm alright. Thank you though. I just haven't been sleeping well the past few nights." Dynamis smiled kindly, "do you need me to take you to the castle? The guards probably won't let to go in at this hour."

"That would be great, thank you." Dynamis nodded in response, leading Ryutaro towards the castle

* * *

Whenever the sun went down the Kingdom of Mortem always turned deadly silent. It was as if no one even lived there. With such a strict curfew put in place by King Hades, no one was to be out of their houses past dark. The street venders were forced to pack up and leave, beggars had to hide from the patrolling guards or face the harsh nature of Hades men. Beside the marching of soldiers and faint calls of the animals straying around the Kingdom it was quiet. King Hades liked it this way. He liked knowing that his people were inside where couldn't cause him any trouble. Of course, not many dared to cause problems during the day either as they were fully aware of their ruler's temper and harsh ways. The late hours of the night were when Hades took care of his dirty work, yes, many executions and punishments were made public during the day, but the real work was done at night.

Tonight, was no exception. The usual silent atmosphere of Mortem was broken by the sounds of screeching in the air, the swoosh of feathers as the less than human bodies of the harpies swung through the cool night air. A light drizzle of rain fell from the clouded sky as the ugly feathered beasts dove down on the fight below them.

These nearly blind creatures made way through the dark with their heightened hearing as the clash of weapons and shouts rang through the air. These Harpies were unlike the ones found in the high peaks of the Nix mountains. They were ugly shades of gray, blue, and purples. Ruffled feathers coating their bodies and sharp talons accompanied their bird like feat. Their upper bodies resembled a scrawny female with unpleasant looking feathers coating their whole bodies. Beside their ability to carry off and kill their prey, it was their faces that were truly grotesque to most. Their faces were based on a human woman's, but in place of a nose and mouth was a large, dirty yellowed beak. The top ended with a small curve and some of these beasts had a broken one. Wiry graying black hair was always short and tangled with feathers, twigs, and other things from living outside. Their eyes were a black or red color, always clouded and glossed over. And finally, their wings, they were large in span and often missing feathers, showing off their grayish scarred skin beneath.

This group of Harpies had long ago been effected by the dark energy brought to the world by Nemesis. The power killed off many beings, but sometimes it infected and corrupted. A simple animal such as a dog could be corrupted and turned into a ravenous beast. Some humans were a risk at being infected and controlled by Nemesis, bringing out the worst possible version of themselves. These Harpies, who were normally unseen and only hunted when hungry, were turned into blood seeking beasts, attacking and killing on sight. After Nemesis was sealed away and the land was divided between the five rulers, Hades decided the corrupted beasts in his land should be captured rather than killed. So, like with these harpies, Hades had them captured and locked away until the time was right to use them

Down below Ryuga could hear them coming, causing the male signal his men quickly. Some of them steeped up to take hole of the water mage from Asper, and the others grabbed Cooper from Aurum. Ryuga was quick to grab Toby before the earth mage could make a move to cast spell. "Get them inside quickly!"

"What about the other soldiers?"

"Let them die with the rest of them!" Ryuga snapped, turning to look over his shoulder at the ones who remained fighting with the Aurum and Asper soldiers. The soldiers quickly followed after Ryuga, the mages in their hold struggling along the way. Through the light drizzle of rain, they were taken around the seemingly never-ending castle walls, where they eventually found way into the castle courtyard. After traveling through the large area, they would enter one of the many entrances to the castle around the courtyards edges, but as Ryuga expected it did not go smoothly. While passing the large, elegant fountain in the center of the yard the mage from Asper took this as her opportunity to fight back. The water quickly rose to fly towards the men restraining the others, hitting them with a crash and pulling them down to the ground. Toby and Cooper jumped into action also. Cooper, being the wind mage he was, had gone to send power blasts to his attackers. now that he was able to move freely Toby also joined the fight, easily bringing up vine from the ground to wrap around the Mortems soldier's legs and pull them down. Everyone had been thrown into battle. The mages magic was far superior to the soldiers though, since the three of them were well trained and considered to be some of the best in their respective Kingdoms. Everyone was fighting, except Ryuga.

The trusted general of Hades own guard had almost been forgotten as he stood before the others. The dark armor protecting his body helped to conceal the young man and help him to slip out of his enemy's minds. Ryuga's amber eyes watched them carefully as he seemed to be in deep consideration on whether he should make the next move he'd planned. Slight resentment to join the fight weighed at his mind, wondering if his King would be upset with this decision. Even though he was weighing towards just drawing his weapon and striking down the mages, only injuring them to leave them unable to perform their spells, the ability to realize how over powered he was, had caused him to step up without making a move to pull his weapon from his hip. A well-trained solder could take on a mage depending on that mages skill set, but more than one was definitely problem, especially when these mages know what they're doing.

Fortunately, Ryuga was no common solider of Mortem. He was head of Hades personal guard after all, and he certainly had a trick up his sleeve to deal with them. The leather gloves on his hands were taken off and discarded on the ground. Ryuga smirked, his arm stretched out before him, and his eyes looked as if they were glowing. The burning shine of red broke through the nights darkness as under the enemy mages as the glow of three magic circles appeared below their feet.

Magic circles were not a common thing to see from just any mage. Most of the remaining magic users that could summon up these for attack were extensively trained and in Aurums case, resided in the high ranks of Zeus' army and were often not sent out besides times of war. Magic circles are a hard thing to master, often times the mage learning is unable to successfully summon one before extensive years of homing in and mastering their art. Of course, the ability to do so is one that can open many new doors in terms of battle for a mage. A water mage could summon water without a source, an earth mage could bring about seemingly endless miles of vine and earth to throw at their competitors, a fire mage could summon endless about of flames to hurl at anyone in their way. Unfortunately, on top of all of the helpful attributes, it's a process that can easily expel one's energy and magic and Ryuga hadn't even batted an eye while doing so.

These intricate drawn circles were a shook to Toby and his comrades, he hadn't even been able to learn enough to summon them himself. And the shock at the discovery that Ryuga was some kind of mage caused the three to cancel their previous attacks and turn them on Ryuga. The control of his newly revealed magic was clear as nothing had come of the magic circles yet. When the Asper mage threw her everything to send a barrage of frozen points at him, Ryuga grinned and a burst of orange flames erupted from the circle, engulfing the three and easily sending them down. Though this magic was clearly different from most fire mages. Streams of purple-black flames intertwined with the orange ones, it was the unfamiliar sight of dark magic infused with his own. Like most trained mages Ryuga had learned to use a second form of magic, but despite what one would expect, Ryuga was a primary dark mage; fire being his secondary magic. He had only learned to combine the two to form his own style of power, something that was highly admired by King Hades.

The attack was quick and relatively painless as Ryuga had held back most of his power to weaken the burn and intensity of his fire. The mages were left battered on the ground as the glow of magic disappeared as quickly as it had come. Ryuga turned to his remaining solders, who quickly jumped to attention under his intense glare. "Take them to the dungeons with the others. You're to stay down there all night and make sure they are weakened before the King comes to see them in the morning." Ryuga looked up to the sky, hearing the screech of a Harpy approaching quickly, "hurry inside before they get here!" the men scrambled to take hold of the fallen mages, quick to open the doors to the corner of the yard and disappear down the dim halls. Ryuga followed, stopping in the doorway, and turning to the open outside as the swoosh of feathers was heard diving from the sky and towards him. He scoffed as the sharp gleam of a Harpies talons came swiping at him. He didn't move right away, only moving his hand to bring up a mass of flames to surround and eventually kill the beast, leaving behind a body turning to ash as he slammed the doors behind him.

* * *

Despite the slickness of blood trailing down the side of her head and the rain muddying the ground and making it harder to stand firmly, Kuro had again risen to charge at one of the Mortem men, her sword already stained with mud and blood as she swung it to tear across the mans armored chest. Again, she raised it to strike across his lower side where the thick black leathery material seemed to be thinner. She knew she'd cut through it and blood had been drawn as the soldier stumbled back a bit. Their weapons clashed as both stuck at each other, her hand rose to grasp the other blade, her palm cut as she forcefully twisted and pulled it away from him with a struggle. It was tossed aside without any consideration for the fact that her opponent was unarmed, Kuro easily used her leg to shove him to the ground. Quickly her sword was drove through an opening in the mans armor and pulled out, so she could move on the held her remaining teammate.

She cringed slightly at the sight of the fallen body of Masamune that was almost hidden in the grass. After taking down the two men that had attacked him he was attacked from behind, killed quickly, but neither Zeo or Kuro had time to properly process the fact. Kuro joined Zeo's side as he finished off one of the last men. Two more Mortem men remained, but they stopped mid charge as one shouted, "Those things! They're here!" A gruff voice warned his remaining partner. Kuro looked up to the sky and quickly took hold of Zeo's shoulder to duck with him as one of the Harpies swiped a pair of sharp talons at them.

"What are those?" As a boy who grew up exclusively in Aurum, Zeo had never seen these kinds of monsters. He was used to the kind and bright beings in Aurum, unlike the vicious and dark ones in Mortem.

"Some kind of Harpy…I think." Kuro watched one of the Mortem soldiers raise his shield to block the monster's talons, attempting to stab at it that way. Zeo was forced to jump away as another one came towards them, Kuro also moved away, picking up the heavy shield from a Mortem soldiers dead body to left it above her to protect her head and upper body as the weight of a Harpy came crashing down on her. The metal of the shield dented as the monster's razor talons made impact, the Harpy now thrashing as flapping its large winds to try to pull her now stuck talons from the shield. Kuro breathed somewhat steadily as she tried to keep her footing despite the large being causing her to go off balance. She could hear Zeo fighting on his own somewhere behind her. She dropped her sword, one hand reaching for the bundle of knives at her hip to pull on free and raise her arm to swipe at the Harpies wing, causing it to screech and move it's wings harder.

Kuro almost shouted her self as she felt her feet lift from the ground as the monster flew higher. Kuro was smart enough to drop down from the shield before it could get to far though. Kuro spun around the check on her partner as he was taking on the last Mortem guard remaining as a Harpy pestered them from above. She saw the man take hold of one of the monster's wings fearlessly and finished it off with battle axe in his possession. Kuro was a bit hesitant to repeat his moves, he was larger and heavier than her, so she was unsure if she'd be able to even hold it long enough to kill one. But when she felt a claw grasp at her leg from behind she was forced to try. She was lifted from the ground by her leg. With a struggle, she hooked her free leg over the lower part of the monster's wing, trying to pull it closer so that she could life her body up and take hold of the grey wing. With one wing now being held the Harpy was forced to lower in the air, one wing flapping to desperately keep her in the air. One of Kuro's knives was drove through the wing and a screech was heard as the Harpy fell out of the air. Kuro fell along with her, landing on the monster's body once hitting the ground. Quickly she scrambled to kill the beast, but was still faced with many more upon looking up. She couldn't see Zeo or anyone else anywhere, so she pushed her self up to take off running, grabbing her sword and a shield in the process.

Kuro heard the Harpies as the chased after her. She slipped once or twice was she made way down the hill, now crawling to duck away the monster's attacks. For once she had no clue what she could do to get out of the situation. With this many remaining and no help, she knew she couldn't possibly kill them all on her own. Her legs were begging to hurt slightly and her clothing was beginning to get soaked with mud and rain water. She could see a structure before her, it had to be where Nemesis was sealed.

It was a large and circler slab of stone in the ground. It was cracked and un cared for with plant life over growing the area. Kuro stood back up, moving closer to it. Large stone pillars surrounded the area as well, but there was no shelter for her to hide under. The ground had markings in white all around the seal, shaping into a large, fading magic seal that looked as if it was drawn with crumbling chalk. Her eyes traveled around it in amazement, which was short lived as she was forced to thrust the shield in her hand above her as the monsters swooped to attack her continuously. Talons pulling at her only form of protection at this point and their screams were loud and hurt her ears. She used her sword to attempt to stab and cut at them, but she was doing nothing that would actually take them down.

Soon her arms began to grow tired and heavy, she considered magic, but she couldn't use it around here and even if she could she probably didn't have enough energy to do anything big. Eventually the shield was torn away from her, causing a panicked scream to escape her as she tried to fight them off. Eventually though Kuro felt a pair of talons wrap around her arm and another pair around her waist. She was lifted as two Harpies attempted to fly away with her. They peaked and screeched at each other, eventually though the one that had her waist won, taking off high into the air with her. She cried out, felling her body fall from the sky as she was dropped, but was taken hold of again by her leg as the Harpy caught her and took off flying across the sky and above the city.

* * *

"So" Zeus cleared his throat as he stood from his throne. "What you're telling me completely contradicts what I've been told. Are you trying to say Dynamis was wrong?" Ryutaro, though slightly intimidated by the great ruler he stood before, recomposed himself and spoke in response.

"I wouldn't say he was wrong, I could be wrong myself, but I know what I saw." Zeus looked to him with tired eye, having been ready to turn in for the night before Dynamis came in with him. The King rubbed his jaw I thought.

"Dynamis?" He asked, causing the said male to step forward. "What do you think of Ryutaro's claim?" Dynamis was quite for a long time, unsure of how to answer. Perhaps he was wrong about his vision? But he had never been wrong before, so why now? He looked over to Ryutaro, who was watching him with questioning eyes.

"I'm not sure." He replied quietly. "I've never been wrong about these things before, but neither has he. Perhaps…" He trailed off slightly, his face scrunching up in slight pain.

"What's wrong?" Zeus quickly stood form his throne, the guards at the door quickly moving towards them.

"I just have a headache, that's all. I get them all the time lately." Dynamis rubbed his head, trying to regain his focus, but failing. "I- may I please be excused my King? I need to leave..." Dynamis didn't even wait for an answer before turning to leave the room, the doors falling closed behind him and leaving a worried Ryutaro and Zeus behind.

Once in the halls he felt cooler, though his pain hadn't disappeared. He stumbled, falling forward to learn against the large window. He bit down, opening his watering eyes to look up to the star filled sky, something that always made him relax and feel better, but it didn't. instead he almost felt worse with a new swirling feeling in his stomach. He focused on his reflection in the window. Staring back at the tired and sickly-looking refection of himself. Dynamis flinched slightly, the visions that usually clouded his dreams snapping through his head. Terrible images flashed in his mind, the ones that normally kept him from sleeping at night. He let out a choked sob like noise, collapsing to his knees to hold his head. _What's happening to me?_ He thought, little episodes like these had become more common, but he had been alone when it happened until now. Eventually he looked back to his reflecting, but what he was not himself. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind must be playing tricks, right? He opened them again, his refection back to normal, but headache remaining. Dynamis pulled himself up slowly, wanting only to just get to his room and lay down.

 **I don't have much to say this time, I'm just hoping that I didn't put to much detail in and make it boring to read. Ryuga's reveal as a mage and what's happened to Kuro leaves a lot of exciting things to come, an of curse what could be happening to Dynamis. Hope you guys enjoyed the update!**


	9. The Call To War

Three days had passed since King or anyone else had heard back from Kuro and the others. The leader paced with quick strides around his room. It was late morning, not long after breakfast, which King had skipped. With his close friends and teammates missing he couldn't seem to get them off his mind. Yes, they all had faced dangers before, but King had always been with them. This was the first time in a while that he hadn't accompanied his friends on a mission. They had been lost in the Nix mountains before, thrown off course on a trip to Asper, fought many beasts in Celo, and many other things. Though, in the time that King severed King Zeus, he had never been sent to Mortem. In fact, Kuro had been the only one out of the four of them that had traveled there as a somewhat frequent rate.

King only sighed, stopping in his tracks as a knock on his door was heard. He pushed his worry for his fellow soldiers aside and opened it up to reveal the younger girl waiting outside. The young mage of only twelve gave a half smile, worry and sadness clear in her eyes as she did. "Rin, what are doing here?" King asked, somewhat taken back that he hadn't been greeted by her usually bright smile. "Don't you have class with the others?"

"It was concealed today." She stated, "Mary told us to take the day off since…" she trailed off slightly, fidgeting in her spot as she continued. "King Zeus needed someone to fetch you, so I offered. Mortem men had arrived here with news on your comrades."

"Only news? But…does that mean…"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it." She sighed, "come on. I'll walk with you." The blonde offered her hand, but King took a moment to take it with a rather grim expression. The pair traveled from the soldier's quarters and down the long, grand halls of the palace. King Zeus awaited them outside the palace in the chilling air as the summer months slowly began to fade. Aguma was beside the King, Yuki as well, but Dynamis was nowhere in sight. He was likely held up in his room. The news that he may have sent the team to the death had taken its toll on the young man. The thought of their deaths being on his hands had made him unable to confidently face King or Zeus. Mary and Ryutaro were lingering by King Zeus as well, and Ninel stood a bit back from them.

King slipped away from Rin and approached the group. Rin joined Ninel's side, not wanting to see what would happen next. The Mortem soldiers had come in a group of four, riding in a cart with something blanketed in the back. A thin white sheet lay across the back, but the staining color of blood could be spotted from a mile away. Rin could hear the gruff voices of the Mortem men as they described what had happened to the them, and how they all had been killed. King almost tearfully tore away the sheet to reveal Zeo, Masamune, and the others form Asper.

"Where's Kuro's body?" He questioned after a long pause of silence. "She's not here. Where is she?"

"There was no sign of another body-"

"And you say this was an accident?" Ryutaro questioned fairly coldly. "It's a bit odd for something like this to happen, are you sure there isn't anything else to their deaths?" Ryutaro already knew the answer, and he knew it very highly unlikely that these soldiers would let the truth slip. He looked to King Zeus questioningly, wondering if the King would confront their cover up or not.

"No one could've seen these beasts coming. They've been attacking the Kingdom often lately." Ryutaro watched as King opened his mouth to speak, only to be outspoken by Zeus.

"You have our thanks for bringing their bodies back. I plan to get in touch with King Hades on alternatives to the still pending problem of Nemesis. For now, I advise you leave my land now as your business is done here." The Aurum King dismissed them, turning to leave. "Yuki fetch General Samuel and Dynamis. I wish to speak with them privately."

"I'll get right on it." Yuki broke away from the group, Zeus and Aguma taking their leave as the Mortem soldiers had begun to leave as well, a group of Aurum men following with watchful eyes. Mary approached Rin and Ninel, who had quietly watched what had went down.

"Come you two." Her hand brushed over the youngers shoulder, "you shouldn't have to see this." She was referring to the deceased bodies now being moved, though still covered, the sheet didn't do much to hide the horror beneath it. King helped in moving them, likely to be buried by the end of the day. Ninel nodded, though the sight made her feel somewhat uneasy, it hadn't struck much with her. Unlike Rin, who had likely never seen such a thing.

"Rin, let's go see what the twins are doing. Maybe we can get in some extra practice." Ninel smiled down on her, taking her hand to pull her away. Even though her emerald eyes couldn't seem to peel away from the scene before her.

"Who's going to tell Kuro's brother what happened to her?" She wondered, eye flickering to Mary. "He needs to know…"

"Someone will be sent to inform her family of what has happened." Mary stated, "Girls, please don't let this unsettling news distract you from the work you must be doing. This is indeed a sad day, but we mustn't let ourselves be afraid of what will happen next."

"Of course, don't worry Mary." Ninel tugged Rin along gently with her, disappearing back into the palace to find the twins.

Ryutaro was the only one left with Mary besides the guards going about their business around them. Ryutaro looked a bit conflicted, he must've been questioning what would happen next like many others. He looked over to Mary, "Where are the stables? I think I want to go home now. Queen Athena is likely waiting for me to explain my sudden leave."

"I'll show you." Ryutaro gave to complaints in letting her join at his side and lead the way for him. Though, her questions had brought a small amount of annoyance. She asked what everyone seemed to ask him. She wanted to know just how far his abilities could stretch, how much he could actually predict and how often he turned out to be correct. His answers almost sounded robotic, as if he'd been asked a million times before these same things, which he had. He was often correct, sometimes he couldn't pin point the exact time the things he sees will happen, and his visions ranged from voices, to quick flashes and longer scenes. He also often had dreams. "Tell me Ryutaro, have you ever thought about joining Dynamis here in Aurum?"

"No and I likely will never consider it. I enjoy my life in Celo."

"You don't favor helping the Queen there either, or so I've heard. With a gift like yours and Dynamis', many would kill to have you."

He shrugged, "I'm not a tool for others to use. Besides, I don't think I should be forced to interject with the Royals politics just because they want something."

"With what's to come, it'll be interesting if you keep that mindset."

"What do you mean?"

"Ryutaro, you're a bright boy, I'm sure you of all people can see what's to come? War will likely be called if Hades doesn't back down. If war does spread across our land, then I can assure you King Zeus and Queen Athena will only push for you to help."

"You may be right, but I have no interest in trying to predict and foresee disputes. It's doesn't work like that, maybe for Dynamis, but not me."

"You may not be interested in war, but it will be interested in you in the time being." Ryutaro scoffed a bit, walking away to enter the stables without her. He prepared his horse, soon leaving to spend the rest of the day traveling home.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Mortem the two Princes could be found out in the courtyard. Rago was sitting by himself under the shade of the tree by the fountain, his nose buried inside his book as Pluto strolled around the large area. Pluto hummed a tune to himself, passing by Rago and stopping. "Rago, what do you think about last night?" Rago gave a quick glance up from his book. "You know, father took care of the problem."

"I don't care about what happened. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Rago gave a questioning look, slowly setting the book down in his lap. "You're oddly chipper today, what happened?" He spoke, remarking on his younger brother's unusual good mood.

"Nothing." He grinned moving to lean against the tree besides his older brother.

"Compared to your sulking the other day, something must have happened? Did Doji resign and now you don't have to listen to his, as you put it, annoying rambling?"

"I can only hope for that day, but no he is still here and very much bothersome. My soon to be betrothed is on her way here."

"Don't act like you actually care about that kind of thing. Besides, father actually took the time for this?"

"Surprisingly, yes, but if an arranged marriage is what it takes to be king then so be it." Rago only hummed in response, picking up his book. "Why didn't father arrange one for you?"

"He did a few years ago, but I told him I wasn't going to go through with it. Eventually he stopped caring. Why are you so open to this? You're the last one to go for something like this."

Pluto shrugged, "it's what father wants. Besides this girl is the daughter of one of our Kingdoms finest politicians, so it's not like she's some commoner from the streets. That and I can see how having her around can help my future."

"And those would be…?"

Pluto grinned, pushing himself off the tree. "It's a secret for now, just know that the problem with the Bychkov family will be settled in the near future."

"Of course, you're planning on using this girl, why did I think anything else of it."

Pluto smirked, "you underestimate me."

Meanwhile back in Aurum Ninel had gotten the twins to join her and Rin outside for some extra training. The four seemed to be having a little battle between the four of them. No one was on a specific team, they were just practicing their magic in a more action-packed way than usual. Rin had pretty much forgotten about earlier for a moment as she sat up in one of the trees branches, the green glow of her nature magic working below. Dan easily used his flames to push back the vines as she tried to immobilize him and the others with. Dan and Ninel on the other hand, had seemed to of made a silent pact. With just a shared look the two water mages would send a joined effort of water raining down on the others. And due to the rain form the previous day they had a supply of water to keep up with the other two. As always though Reiki lagged behind Ninel in his overall abilities.

Everyone seemed to be having fun, well, everyone, but Dan. He blocked the water form soaking him, and he pushed back the vines twirling around his legs, but that's all he could really do. Fire magic may be a powerful magic to be able to use, but there are downsides. He could conjure up a flame whenever he wanted, but unlike other more skilled fire mages, he couldn't control them as well. One could be trained to control the intensity of their magic, cooling and heating up their flames to prevent burns and such. Dan may have been excelling in his studies, but he was nowhere near that level. Because of that the twin didn't make any moves to fight back, he defended well, but didn't want to end up hurting his friends. Because of this he was growing more and more bored and annoyed. And the moment when he turned his back on Ninel and his brother to deal with Rin, who was fending off Ninel and messing with him at the same time, Reiki moved to drench him with the slightly muddy rainwater he'd found. Everyone laughed as Dan angrily scolded his brother.

Eventually though the four had settled down, worn out form the time they spent together. They retreated inside and wondered into the kitchen, looking for something to wat before moving to relax in the twin's room. Rin tossed herself across the arm chair, the twins sitting on one bed and Ninel leaning by the window frame. "Reiki, you did good today!" Rin commented.

"Thanks, you guys did great as always." Reiki said. "Learning all this is harder that I thought it would be."

"I agree, but the payoff is worth it. We're lucky to be given this opportunity." Ninel commented.

"Especially us Reiki. Kids from the street rarely get the chance to even see inside the palace walls like we have. If we didn't have magic we'd still be living on them..."

"I never said I wasn't grateful!" Reiki defended, "I really am."

"Good. You better be!" Dan playfully hit his brothers arm, causing Reiki to swat back at him, both laughing along. Dan looked over the girls, who had also shared a small laugh from their brotherly antics. Dan frowned a bit to himself. He could remember the first day he and Reiki had arrived at the Aurum Palace.

That's when they first met Ninel and Rin, who had been working with Mary months before they arrived. Ninel, who presented herself in a formal matter when first meeting them, had been quite friendly. Rin had acted the same, though a bit blunter with her friend making. It would be a lie if he said he didn't feel a small amount of resentment towards the girls, who both came from such prestigious and wealthy backgrounds compared to them. In fact, he had done everything in his power to get Reiki to ignore them as he did on the first weeks of arrival. Reiki of course didn't play along and happily befriended Ninel. They got along well since they shared the same magic and helped each other practice. Eventually as time went by and they were paired up more and more in class Dan warmed up, but the subtle differences in their clothing quality, table manners, and even the rather frequent occurrences when Ninel or Rin had to step in the pay the bill due to their almost empty pockets still managed to bother Dan. Neither of the girls ever showed disrespect towards the twins for their lower-class status, neither of them would ever do such a thing, but Dan, like many, could never bring himself to fully get over the fact that some were just born lucky and others were born to the slums that all the Kingdoms had.

"Hey, what do you think happens when we eventually complete our training here?" Reiki asked, finally getting Dan to stop messing with him. "You know, when we've learned everything we need to know."

"A mage is always learning Reiki." Ninel spoke up, "There's still so much we don't know about magic that we're always surprised with how far one can take their powers. I mean it was only two decades ago when a mage discovered how to form a magic circle."

"That's still a long time…"

"Yeah, but looking at all the hundreds of years our world has been around, it's relatively short."

"I agree with Ninel, we'll never truly mast the art if we've only scraped the surface of it." Rin commented, "but for what you asked, I've actually spoken to Mary about it a few times." Rin sat up straight from her position on the arm chair, "Even though we'll be able to leave and go on with whatever it is we want it, we will likely be heavily persuaded by people to join the royal army or guard. You know King Zeus is always looking for a great age to place into his ranks. I for one want to explore the world more! You know, a lot of exploration teams love to have a mage around to help with the tough stuff. I could see the world and help people reach the places humanity has yet to discover!"

"The guard sounds fine to me." Dan responded.

"mercenary would be fine with me." Reiki grinned, "People pay a lot for other to do work of protect them, imagine what they would pay for a mage?" Reiki grinned, easily jumping into conversation with Rin about their similar feature interests."

"We could even go into business together!"

"What about you Ninel?" Dan asked her, walking closer to get away from the over enthusiastic conversing Rin and Reiki were having. "Do you know what you'll do? Besides carrying around your family's necklace, you must have something you want to do?"

Ninel smiled, gazing out the window and up to the clear blue sky. "Once I know my family and I can be safe again, I want to return to my home in Asper. Someday, once I'm qualified enough, I would like to help seek out potential mages there and help them any way I can. Joining the army there would the best way for me to do this, by working with the group of mages already there."

You've put a lot of thought into this…" Dan observed, suddenly his decision of joining the guard seemed ill thought out.

"Of course, there's so many people out there who don't realize they have the potential to do what we're doing and never go one on to unlock their magic. I want to be someone who can help them like Mary and everyone else here are helping us."

"How ambitious." Dan stated, glancing out the window as well while a small amount of guilt for ever resenting the older girl washed over him.

* * *

Back inside the castle Dynamis could be found alone in his room. The curtains were drawn closed to block the shinning sun from brightening up the dark room. The neat room had recently been cleaned by the servants of the palace. His usual paper and book scattered desk had been organized, only to have Dynamis clutter it again earlier as he searched through his writings. The white curtains had been open when he got there, only to be pulled shut by the upset male. The rug in the middle of his floor had been stained after he knocked over a bottle of ink in his hast to flip through his journals and the broken class had yet to be picked up. The dark blue and black tapestries on his walls depicted his love for the starts and night sky, constellations, moons, and much more were painted and sewed on.

Dynamis was currently sitting on his bed, the white blankets were covered with the males thrown aside books and journals. It was completely silent in his room as Dynamis sat unmoving with his head down and his hair falling forward in face to cover his eyes. He had heard the news of their failure in Mortem, and had even peeked outside earlier to see King receive the news of the tragedy. He rushed to his room afterwards, upset that Ryutaro had turned out to be correct. He couldn't understand. Why had he seen what he did if it was wrong? He'd never been wrong before. He couldn't help but feel the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders as he slumped forward slightly, a hand raising to cover his eyes as tears began to build in them. One slipped down, and slowly did a second as them fell, dripping on the covers below him.

In the midst of his teary state Dynamis felt a coldness run down his spine, causing him to lift his head and look around. A faint voice was almost calling to him, speaking his name and asking for him to come, _**Dynamis…**_ He was indeed still alone, so why did he suddenly feel as if another presence had entered his room? He thought maybe a stray familiar had wondered in, as he hadn't had one of his own since his early childhood. There were so many people in the castle there always seemed to be one roaming around. He couldn't see one though, unless they were hiding. At the same time though, this didn't feel like the warmth of a spirit, at least, not a friendly one. With an unnerving feeling spreading in his body Dynamis got up and wondered towards his wardrobe, the unsettling feeling in him growing more and more as he drew closer. He slowly opened it to reveal nothing but his clothing and a few other belongings. Dynamis crouched down, a box sat at the bottom of the wardrobe. He took the familiar box in his hands and moved to set it down on his bed.

The box was about the size of a jewelry box and was made of copper, but not the shiny new kind. It was clear this was an older piece. It was latched shut and around the sides were the faint remains of a design. On the very top though, was the image of a sun and moon combined and below that was where something had once been escribed, but over the years it had worn down and no longer could be read clearly. Dynamis' hand brushed over it, fingers tracing over the sun and moon slowly. This had been in his family for ages. Passed down the line for generations, it had been in his possession since his father's passing a few years before now.

Dynamis' family had traveled from a faraway land, one beyond even the sea kingdom Asper. His family entire bloodline was clear of magic, even before the number in mages lowered. His ancestors traveled to settle in the land a century before Nemesis came to the land. During this time civilization, here had still been developing to become more organized and such. During this time, they began their new life, building and living in a shrine that grew larger and larger each year. With this their reason to leave their own land and come across sea was revealed. his ancestors had traveled here to spread their beliefs in the gods above, something that wasn't as present in that time that other places. With their new home and shrine the family taught those willing to learn of the gods above. As the years passed they were widely received and many put faith into their teachings. After the God Nemesis was defeated and the land was divided and developed into the five Kingdoms it is today, they eventually lost their shrine and the family split to relocate in Celo and Aurum.

After opening it one could see the many items inside. Old letters from the years, rings and jewelry, his mother's journal was also packed neatly inside with several other things. After pulling the stacks of papers and items out and placing them to the side Dynamis could see what he was looking for. Underneath all that there was box that fit perfectly inside. It was thin and falling apart in many places. This was the oldest thing in here, an old item that had been in his family from the beginning. After pulling it out and opening it the shine of a necklace could be seen. Dynamis' eyes trailed over the item. It was a necklace made up with several murky golden pieces, and gleaming in the center was a deep red gem. He cupped the center in his hand to bring the gem for a closer look. Years ago, the members in his family that were giving this wore it all the time, rarely to take it off, but the tradition stopped soon after the reign of Nemesis. From then on, a warning that one should never wear it for extending amounts of time was left to the future of the family. Though Dynamis knew much of his family's rich history, he didn't know much behind this pendant.

Again, Dynamis felt a coldness in the air and a child down his spine as the red gemstone gleamed before his eyes. Quietly in the back of his head he could hear himself telling himself to put it away, but a different voice made him want to keep it. _**Dynamis…let me help you, Dynamis.**_ A dark, eerie voice echoed to tell him to put it on, and he almost did if it wasn't for the loud knock at his door.

"Dynamis! King Zeus wants to see you right away!" Yuki called, turning the door knob only to realize that is was locked. _**I helped your ancestors, now let me help you like I have in your dreams…**_ the familiar voice swayed him as a dark glow surrounded the pendant, slowly creeping up his arm. "Please hurry up!" Yuki spoke impatiently. This caused Dynamis to gasp slightly, blinking as he dropped the pendant on the floor. After a moment, he was finally able to respond to Yuki, telling him that he needed a moment before he moved to quickly put everything away, but in his haste, he forgot about the pendant lying half under his bed, a small part of the glowing red gem peeking out.

* * *

Ninel sighed to herself. She was finally alone in her own room for the night. After dinner the twins said the wanted to turn in for the night, but Ninel was pretty sure they were out causing mischief around the Palace as always. Rin didn't say where she was going, but she said it was something important that she wanted to do. Since the evening was drawing to a close Ninel decided to just return to her room and relax. The sun set outside her window as the golden orange light was cast about her room as she lay gazing up at the ceiling in thought. She had let her hair down and cast her jacket aside in attempt to get comfortable and relax, but she couldn't quite wind down completely. She sighed, thinking about what had happened today. Despite spending most of her time with the other mages in training she still hadn't been able to get it off her mind. Though she didn't know Kuro or the others very well, their deaths saddened her. The thought that Hades had taken yet even more lives disgusted her, but the thought that one day her or even her parents could suffer at his hand was what made her truly sick.

The royal blue glow of something besides caused her from going to deep into the thought. She turned to her side to face the golden eyes of her familiar next to her. "Don't think about it like that Ninel." The small dolphin that Ninel had named Dione spoke. Not many familiars could actually speak, but Dione was exception to that thought. There are in fact others who could communicate with the human world, but that required a bond between them and their human partner. Not just any bond though, a true, strong one that they both shared. Trust and understanding were the main foundations of it, and with a strong enough bond this connection could be made between familiar and human.

"I won't Dione. Thank you for coming, I know you haven't had much of a chance to come out with how busy I've been."

"It no problem Ninel, that why I'm here, to protect and offer you the support or comfort you may need. Some familiars mat be mere pets to most, but you're my friend and I'll come to you whenever you need me!"

Ninel smiled, "I'll do the same, little buddy." She had reached to touch her, but remembered Dione's spirit state and dropped her hand onto the bed. After a moment of silence, she spoke again. "I'm worried." She stated quietly. "How will Hades use Nemesis once the seal is broken?" She wondered aloud, "how long until he tries to come after me again?"

"You're in safest place you can be Ninel, Hades would never come to Aurum let alone try to get into the Palace. And I doubt his men could get past all the security here." Ninel hummed in response, playing with the sapphire necklace.

"I know that, but I also know that things can't stay this way forever. One day I will have to face Hades or his son Pluto." Ninel's eyes looked away, worry clearly reflected in them. "I just hope I'm ready for that day."

Meanwhile outside King could be found outside of the Palace grounds. He breathed heavily and he leaned on the shovel in hand. A group of newly dug graves before him, now occupied with bodies and filled again. His neck and forehead was slick with sweat and his body felt exhausted form the hard work done throughout the day. He had refused the help offered by Aguma and many others. He said he needed to be the one to do this, only him. His team and three closest friends were gone. Such an important part of his life now over and he was forced to move on with new people and continue his work. It made him so mad. He was fuming with anger, but overtaken with sadness at the same time. He didn't think he could produce anymore tear though, with the quite tears shed while digging earlier he felt emotionally drained.

"King?" A girl's voice asked from behind as footsteps approached him. "I brought you some water. It's getting late, you should come in for some food." Rin grabbed his free hand and made him take the glass of cold water from her. He did, gulping it down in seconds before steeping away from the shovel and letting it fall to the ground.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't had anything all day, you have to eat something before bed." Rin ordered, looking over at the work he'd done. She hesitated to ask, "you didn't dig a grave for Kuro…"

"Of course, I didn't!" He snapped at her. "I know her, she's not dead!"

"You saw what happened to the others, no one could survive an attack like that."

"You don't know Kuro, I do! Kuro will find a way to come back, maybe not for me or for King Zeus, but I can promise she'll come back for her brother. As long as Bao is still alive then she won't allow herself to die!" King panted slightly, his voice had raised and his sudden rush of energy depleted as quickly as it had come. King's ocean eyes watered as he tried to calm his breathing again, but he failed before he began to sob. Rin was quick to wrap her arms around his waist and bring him into to comforting embrace.

* * *

Night had fallen over the land and Mortem was as dark as ever. The princes were long asleep in their rooms and so was most of the castle. Ryuga, who would normally be resting at this hour was still awake and in the company of King Hades. The two were down below the castle, in the winding caverns and halls of the dungeons. Hades stood in the door way of a large room filled with cells, Ryuga at his side as always. There was no lighting for the room though, instead several large, green crystal-like rocks poked up from the ground, walls and ceiling. These lime colored formations were glowing a dim green and casting an eerie glow on to the room. In these cells were mages, old and young, form all around the five Kingdoms, but most of them seemed to be those taken from Nix. It had taken Hades many years, but the collecting phase of his plan was drawing to an end.

"My King, as I was trying to tell you earlier, we intercepted a message leaving Aurum and heading for Nix. King Zeus considers war, and has likely sent the same message to the other Rulers."

"War?" Hades smirked. "Well, it's as I thought."

"Excuse me sir?"

"I knew my cover up story wouldn't fool Zeus, the others maybe, but not him." Hades eyes darted over the cadged mages with amusement. "War was always a part of the plan Ryuga."

"Then shall we send the massage onto Nix?"

"Yes, even though I doubt Artemis will go for it. Do not assemble you men Ryuga, we will wait for Zeus' call for war before we attack." Ryuga nodded to show he understood. "The one that escaped the attack the other night, have we found a body?"

"No, but we have every reason to believe the girl was taken by the Harpies, likely to a nest to be killed and eaten."

"As do I. stating tomorrow begin to daily searches for mages in the city. I don't want anyone slipping away from me. If I want my army of mages to succeed then I will need everyone in the Kingdom. Their training for combat will start in a week's time, by them they all should have broken and easy to control." Hades turned his sly smirk towards Ryuga, "you're a powerful man Ryuga, I expect only the best results from you."

"I plan to do only the best for your plans my King. I have to ask though, when will Nemesis be fully released?"

"Yes that. There has been a minor setback." Hades sighed, "Nemesis will be at full power in over a year's time."

"What? But I thought-"

"As did I, but with further research my best option is to wait for this day. On this day to come, the sun and moon will collide. The moon will block out the sun in a solar eclipse, just above where Nemesis is locked away. He will be at the height of his power, and I will take advantage of that."

 **Man, I'm glad to be done with this chapter! I had trouble actually concentrating to get this done sooner, and even now I keep spacing out while working on it. That and I had a lot of planning to do to make sure this chapter including everything I needed it to so the next chapter can go on smoothly. Despite planning I still changed and took out things out and put a lot in to set certain things up. I will say this about the next chapter though, so it's not a huge surprise or anything. The next chapter will be the start of a small time skip in to things and will be mostly info and updates on certain character and problems. The remaining OCs will also be introduced within these next few chapter as well. the next chapter may or may not take a while to get done, as I have personal issues to deal with. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Over One Year

On that night King Zeus and his advisors wrote up a letter to send to the other rulers across the land, excluding Hades of course. The letter's purpose was only to question the notion of war and get the others opinion or support if he were to go through with his discussed actions. Though, unknown to the others, King Hades had intercepted the message met to arrive in Nix. He allowed it to be forwarded to Queen Artemis, he shared full confidence that she would not participate in a time of war. Athena responded to Zeus first, despite pushing towards finding another way rather than the mess of war, Athena agreed that if the time were come she would back King Zeus' decision. Neptune's response came a few days after. The youngest King of the five said he had no problem entering war with the evil King, in fact, he was the easiest to get on board with the idea. Artemis however, did not respond and Zeus assumed she chose to have to part in their affairs, though he accepted her choice, he did fear for what could happen to the Kingdom of Nix, as it was the closest to Mortem.

Several days of debate followed in Aurum as Neptune and Athena were called to meet with Zeus. With the danger that Nemesis' upbringing could bring and the past traitorous actions of Hades, Zeus wrote up an official document of war with the other two. Neptune, who signed to fully back his fellow ruler, and Athena who promised aid, but would not step in unless her forces were truly needed. Within a day a call to war was presented to King Hades, who welcomed it without any reservations. Within the next few months war began to bloom across the land.

War for Aurum met a few different things. Eventually drafting for the army would begin as the Kingdom dove deeper into conflict. Farmers in the outskirts of the cities were forced work harder than ever to provide the food needed to supply everyone. All trade with Mortem was ceased, and in that process so was trade with Nix. The cur off with Nix was only a small lost, the most traded item there were the thick animal furs and hides that were bought in the winter months, and Aurum could get by with their own resources. In the past Mortem traded the precious metals found in its land and weapons were often bought from the Kingdom, which was considered to have some of the highest quality in material and craftsman's ship. This was only a small loss as well, as both Aurum and Asper could provide for themselves just as well.

As the months went on the need for mages grew bigger, and both Aurum and Asper put emense effort into seeking potential one out in the Kingdoms. Neither of them were short of soldiers by any means, but with the unknown dangers that Hades could bring to the table the special powers of a mage were likely their strongest weapon against him, that is, if Hades didn't have magic of his own on his side. Many attempts were made to contact Artemis, asking for her assistance due to the fact that many mages were born into bloodlines that resided in Nix. As expected their requests were denied as the Queen wanted to stay out of conflict. With her Kingdom already weakened, she likely couldn't afford any new threats. Celo also didn't make any immediate moves to aid Zeus or Neptune, Athena gave the okay to send many needed items like food and clothing that would benefit the soldiers fighting, but it would be later as things grew more drastic for her to send her own warriors to Aurum. Neptune made good work to divide up with forces between Aurum and Asper, even sending some to Celo for good measure.

With the three working together the first few months of war were in Zeus' favor.

As tensions slowly escalated between the rulers the students in Aurum were forced to work harder than ever in their studies. The twins, Rin, and Ninel worked hard throughout the days and often Ninel and Reiki worked into the night to catch up with the others. Rin ended up the first to complete their studies with Mary, Dan not far behind, and they both were officially put into training to eventually end up in the battle field when Zeus deems them ready. Reiki, as always, lacked behind them. Finally, Ninel, who was a balance between the four, is now close to moving up with Dan and Rin thanks to her countless hours of dedication. If anyone had a reason to rise to the top, it was Ninel, who seemed to be in more danger than ever. With the first phase of Hades plan being a success, he moves to the next stage: the Bychkov family necklace. With the amount power hidden inside that sapphire gem no one could really predict what Hades could do with it.

Kuro remained missing and even to present day hasn't been heard of since that night. King, after taking a short leave, eventually went to lead a new team while still keeping his hopes up to find Kuro. If his sorrow and guilt didn't keep his search efforts up, then the fact that Bao came every day to see if any news on his sister had arrived yet. Dynamis' downward spiral continues even to present day as well, but his efforts in keeping it hidden have kept his secret for now. His predictions also ended up being received with hesitation and suspicion as to why he couldn't seem to get anything right. Ryutaro didn't show any actions that would make the others believe the same was happening to him, in fact, he turned out correct in most of his calls. Still though, he refused to join Athena and blatantly turned down offers to move to Aurum with Zeus.

In both Celo and Asper the animals and creatures of the land continued to steadily die off, leaving many declared some of the last of their kind. The only bright side to this was the help Athena and Neptune received. The mermaids and docile sea creatures in the sea now protects the waters surrounding Asper. No unauthorized ship made it to Asper without these creature's approval, and any Mortem forces were attacked on the spot. In Celo Athena housed and protected many beings as their numbers were whittled down, and the usual independent centaurs that lived in the Lux fields offered their help only to protect the forest and villages around, some even traveled to the fields on the outskirts of Aurum to watch over the families that farmed there.

Meanwhile Nix remained cut off from the others, in what Artemis deems the safest was for her Kingdom to go on. Though every day Dashan and many others close to the Queen push to help fight Hades. So far, the harsh weather and terrain of Nix keeps Hades from invading the kingdom, but that likely won't last long. Inside the Kingdom Dashan still takes care of what's left of Artemis' Hunt, or her personal guard. Oddly enough though, Kyoya hasn't returned either, leaving Aurora and many others worried and confused as to what could've happened to the hunter.

And finally came Mortem, the worst place to be at times of conflict. King Hades ruled harsher than ever. Anyone found opposed to his actions were jailed or in some cases executed. censorship of the press also grew and people like Jack, who had many opinions on the King, were watched carefully. The citizens of Mortem were more oppressed than ever. With little money from their usual trade coming in many people in the Kingdom begin to grow poorer, and the already poor are left desperate to leave Mortem, but rarely make it past the borders as Hades won't let his people abandon him. On top of the terrible conditions the King also has searches that tear through the kingdom looking for traitors, spies, and mages. Traitors and spies were killed after information what forced form them and mages were thrown into Hades army and forced to fight for him. Prince Rago does what his father wants and nothing more, while Pluto actively leads the attempts to capture Ninel and her necklace, and even is soon to be married to his betrothed, who still holds no idea of the plans Pluto has for her.

Though the terrible conditions in Mortem, war is still hades expertise and Ryuga shares his Kings strategic ways. Battle after battle is fought with Aurum, months pass, slowly turning into a year. Many die, but many more still go on fighting. With each battle and attack more land is taken form Aurum, then from Mortem, often leaving the win to the last man standing. Hades focuses his efforts on Aurum, waiting to attack Nix or Celo. Once Aurum goes down, the others will follow, as Hades puts it. With the wearing conditions and spirits in the land, war consumes every aspect of life and no one is left without fear and uncertainty for the feature. So much blood had been taken and so many terrible things have happened thought-out a year, and Hades hasn't even made use of Nemesis.

And soon, as fate would have it, Zeus' upper hand doesn't last forever and eventually Hades really begun to fight back with many more surprises up his sleeve.

 **This really short than what I'm used to putting out, but it was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter, but it didn't really fit, and it didn't fit with the beginning of the next chapter, so I decided to just post it separately as a kind of update as to what's happened over past year. There's still much to be explained and revealed in the next few chapters and the few remaining OC's will either be introduced or set up, so I guess you guys have that to look forward to. This update wasn't really planned, so the next chapter, depending on some things, might still take a while to get done, as it's far from even being halfway done. Hopefully things will go well and I can write more! Anyways, enjoy this small update.**


	11. The Runaway Mage

Winter has begun to fall over Aurum as a frost spread over the usual green land. The farmers outside of Aurum have stopped their work, sending in what they had left to be bought and traded among many inside of the Kingdom. Animals that once grazed in the stretching fields were now closed into their pens and a thick blanket of snow blanketed the ground. Inside the city snow brushed across the streets and huddled on top the roofs. Usually the sign of snow met the people of Aurum would begin their preparations for the holidays, since they were defiantly a big thing to be celebrated here, but this year the sheets of white brought a gloomy feeling. The holidays were the last thing on the people of Aurum's minds. In terms of the war they were caught in with mortem, snow and the cold weather only brought more difficult times for the people and the soldiers out fighting.

In the city street's many people still wondered around, looking at the offers the vendors had and perhaps trying to make money themselves. While the rich and middle class walked around there were those that were down on their luck that sat to the sides and watched, some begged and received a few stray coins, others didn't want to beg and some, who had been on the streets long enough to steel without getting caught, stole things form the vendors carts, and even some pickpocketed. Among the crowds of people traveling up and down the streets a familiar group can be seen walking together. The twins walked together alongside Ninel and Rin, the four mages were out on their off day to do some shopping. They all were dressed warmly as they pushed through the crowds and attempted to stick together. Ninel and Rin already had a few bags and items with them that they'd bought, Reiki also held a package in his arms which contained his new coat, and Dan stayed empty handed.

Over the past year the four have excelled in their studies, all but Reiki were currently in their second stage of training. The shine of a golden colored pin on their clothing showed that off. The pins on the girls and Dan's chests showed two over lapping starts with ten points all together, attached in the middle of a thin golden circle with a design that represented one of the many forms of a magic circle. And in the middle, was the head of an eagle, representing the griffon on the Aurum flag. These pins represented their now elevated status among mages, but it mostly showed of their ability to go on missions for King Zeus or anyone else in the castle. The day Dan had got his own Reiki had gushed about how cool it looked on everyone, and gloomily wished that he had his own.

Dan huffed slightly, his breath visible as he breathed out. he adjusted his red scarf better around his neck, but he was still chilly. "Reiki, let's just head back to the castle now. We don't even have enough money to get anything else, so there's no use freezing."

"Come one Dan, we never get to just go out and explore the city anymore!" Reiki complained, stopping in his tracks when Dan did, Ninel and Rin continued with their conversation, disappearing across the street. "Why are you being such a stick in the mud?"

"I'm not. I'd just rather not walk around in the cold for no reason."

"Fine, but I want five more minutes!" Reiki demanded, shoving his packaged coat into his twin's arm. "Hold this while I go look in that shop over there!"

"Wait, Reiki. Wouldn't you want to wear your new coat now? Before going in with all those…wealthier people."

"What?"

"It's just a bought you this nice coat with the money I made last week, you should put it on now."

"Dan…are you…?" Reiki flushed red a bit, looking down at the loose sleeved shirt he wore. It wasn't that old or dirty or anything, just something one would normally wear in the spring and was made with a lower quality. "Are you embarrassed of me!?"

"No." Dan stated calmly compared to Reiki. "We're in a high-end part of the Kingdom, so you'll just fit in more."

Reiki looked almost offended. "I'll be fine without it." He turned to walk towards the shop he had his eyes on. Dan groaned, rolling his eyes and moving out of the way of the people passing by. Inside the shine of the expensive furniture and other goods reflected in the blue of Reiki's eyes. He grinned, his ungloved hands leaning on one of the countertops so he could lean and get a good lock at the sparkle of the expensive looking jewelry and other accessories laid out. Reiki awed at the sight, he'd never really seen anything with this many diamonds and jewels like this before, maybe through windows or on a woman's neck. That and growing up in the outskirts of Mortem neither he or Dan were faced with much luxury. His eyes lit up as he took golden pocket watch in his hand. The grand design, shiny gold and expert craftsman's ship. It was a grand sight in his eyes. He knew he couldn't buy something like this, not many people could. Biting the inside of his lip his grip tightened a bit, a familiar urge to conceal the expensive item away and leave with it came over him, something he hadn't done since he was a child. He knew better though, knowing that he better get back to Dan Reiki lowered the watch about to set it down when a woman's shrill voice confronted him.

"You there! Yes you, I saw the way you've been eyeing those." The pudgy woman hurried to his side. "You were about to steel that, we're you?" Her azure eyes narrowed, her hand clamping around his wrist and forcing him to drop the watch with a loud clang.

"No, I wasn't- let go!" He snapped, pulling away from her. "I was just looking."

"What's a street boy doing in here anyways?" A man's voice questioned.

 _Street boy? I haven't been called something like that in a while…_ "Listen just let go and I'll be on my way."

"No, you won't! Not until a soldier gets here, I know kids like you, so I know you've taken something." Reiki's face went hot, a certain moment from his childhood suddenly flashing in his mind.

 _It had been a murky day in Mortem, raining on and off all day and the air was stuffy and humid. Two young children could be seen within the marketplace, twins that only appeared to be around eight or nine at the time. They walked, hand and hand, whoever their mother is wasn't around with them as they timidly walked the streets. But something happens to disrupt their peaceful walk. Reiki had broken away from his brother, leaving Dan without a hand to hold as he excitedly rushed forward at the sight of a puppy across the way. grinning, he'd always wanted a puppy of his own, but for now to see them on the street was all he could have. His small footsteps are stopped and a woman's yelp is heard. Reiki had run straight into an older woman who'd just steeped from the carriage she'd been riding in. his hands instinctively grip at the blue of her dress, as he took a small step back to look up the black-haired woman. His mouth opened for an apology, but his was cut off by her string of complaints._

" _Get it off me! He's so dirty, he'll stain my new dress!" She screeched, her husband's coming up beside her, dressed just as nicely as she was and leaning against a sleek, black walking cane with a silver handle._

" _Steep aside darling, I know the scam this brat is trying to play and it won't work." The man's icy gaze glared down on Reiki. "I've seen many poor brat like you. Bumping into and steeling from others in the confusion!"_

" _No- I wouldn't-"_

" _Reiki!" Dan had run up in time to see the shine of the man's cane strike across his twin's face. Reiki wasted no time in breaking out in tears, leaving Dan to angrily shout at the man to stop and leave them alone._

" _Leave him alone. He wasn't trying to take form you"_

" _I just wanted to see the puppy…" reiki tearfully muttered, flinching as a hand was risen to strike at the both of them._

" _Stop it!"_

"Stop." Dan's shaky voice as he tried to catch his breath was heard, "let go of my brother." Reiki snapped out of his memories, looking over to see Dan speak a few more words before pushing his scarf aside to reveal the gold of the badge on his chest.

"Oh, my! A mage of the state." The woman spoke in surprise, quickly releasing Reiki.

"Whatever." Dan ignored what the woman tried to say next, "come one Reiki were going back to the castle now." Reiki followed without another word of complaint.

Meanwhile, Rin and Ninel had remained walking the street, unaware that their fellow mages had gone back. Rin skipped aside Ninel, humming a tune. "I'm glad Mary allowed us a day off." Rin spoke up. "we've been working nonstop for weeks."

"I agree, but we're back to training tomorrow morning."

"I know. Things have really gotten tough." Rin sighed, "I was excited when Mary told us we'd start learning spells, but it's hard to cast the successfully. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten myself tangled up in my own spell!"

"You and Dan will pick it up soon, you two are really excelling in these studies." Ninel smiled, glancing to her. "To be honest I'm a bit jealous!" The girls shared a laughed, walking and chatting until they stopped to enter a bakery. The pair were greeted by the warm smell of bread and other baked goods. The girls were only in for a few minutes before walking out with a bag of goods in hand.

"Ninel, the Holidays will be here soon, do you parents plan on coming then?"

"No." She sighed, "I wish they could, but King Zeus orders they stay in Asper for now." Despite originally being moved to Aurum to be kept safe by Zeus and his men, Ninel's parents had been ordered back to Asper some time ago. Aurum had once been the safest place for them to be, but their home Kingdom is, since Mortem and King Hades was only a day away and Asper took several days to said too. That and King Neptune had buckled down on the security of his Kingdom. No one got in or out without being cleared, and any Mortem ship was taken out on sight. With King Hades slowly pushing towards attacking Aurum its self, King Zeus contacted King Neptune. Ninel would've gone as well, but she still had work to do with her teachers in Aurum.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"What about yours?"

"I was planning on going to see them, but I won't be able to stay for long, so I'll probably end up back with you and the twins."

"Speaking of them, I wonder if they've gone back yet?"

"Probably, I heard Dan complaining earlier." Rin shivered a bit, moving to the side as a group of playing children ran past them. "Have you heard that Zeus wants to go on with the winter festivities?"

"What?" Ninel was a bit surprised. Around the Holidays every year Aurum held a giant winter Ball and many other festivities around the city, and everyone had expected them to be canceled due to the war brewing.

"He's still trying to get his council on bored, but I hear he really wants to hold the Ball." Ninel had never attended one of Aurums Balls before, but she had heard of how extravagant and wonderful they turned out to be. In her opinion, she found him even considering the idea to go on with it as dangerous.

Meanwhile as Ninel and Rin went on to talk about the topic while walking the streets of Aurum, another group of people could be found talking about the Winter Ball as well. Inside the Aurum Palaces meeting room King Zeus sat at the end of a long table, Aguma and Yuki were stationed by his side as always and Dynamis was seated along with his armies general, Samuel Thomas, and a few other important members of the Kings court. Even Mary was present, silently listening at the end of the table.

"I just don't see how this could benefit us in a time of war!" One of the men spoke. "Going on with the Winter Ball will only leave us open for attack!"

"I have to disagree." Dynamis spoke up. This was a small surprise to the others in the room, usually Dynamis quietly listened and put very little input into meetings like these, even when Zeus himself questioned the young man he was fairly quiet and short answered. Recently the gifted male had changed, nothing too drastic, but he was a bit firmer when speaking, a bit more vocal on his opinions when it came to matters like these. These changes had hardly been questioned by anyone though, as many took it as him reacting to the mistake he'd made a year ago that led to the deaths of the team sent to Mortem. "Every Winter we have held this Ball, I see no reason we shouldn't now. As our King has said before, these festivities have always represented a special time of year that brings people together for just one night. The rich and the poor put differences aside and attend this Ball together and celebrations continue on in the streets."

"I agree with Dynamis…if it's worth anything." Yuki spoke, he normally just silently took notes during these meetings.

"Go on Yuki, you have something to add?" Zeus looked to his young advisor, who dropped his quill to clear his throat.

"Yes, I believe what King Zeus and Dynamis are trying to tell us is that this Ball is something that our citizens look forward to and enjoy every year. Yes, we are caught in dark times with Mortem, but we should not let that control our every action. Morale is low to be honest, our people fear every day, and if throwing this Ball will make them forget and come together for just one night then I think we should do it. It might even spark a new sense of pride in them and that can always lead to a rise in support for our cause."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Zeus smiled as Yuki pushed his glasses up in slight nervousness. "Yuki has provided me and you all with a good reason to hold the Winter Ball. As our General said earlier, we have no reason to worry for our Kingdoms safety. Hades wouldn't dare a direct attack on Aurum, and even if he were foolish enough to, between the Asper guards stationed here and our own we have more than enough security to spread to every corner of our streets. Entrances and security around our border would be doubled." A course of hushed mumbles filled the room as the people spoke it over with others beside them. Discussion of the topic went on longer, but by the end of it Zeus had decided that he would indeed hold his Ball in one week from now.

Outside of the Aurum Palace in the training yards the newest group of recruits can be found, standing at attention to the older men in charge of their training for the day. The group of young adults could be heard putting their all into the training. Outside at the castles entrance charts filled with goods can be seen stopping to be unloaded. Above in the clear blue sky large beasts darted across to land and settle on top the many towers of the Palace. These beasts known as Griffins perched on top the highest towers that over locked the city, their sharp eyes looking over the land for threats. They were made up the body, back legs, and tail of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle, and talons as their front feet. Many people from other Kingdoms were often started or even frightened at the sight of these beasts soaring the skies and living at the very tops of Aurum's towers. This is because it was quite uncommon to see these beasts outside of mountains ranges or the Nix peaks.

During the time that Nemesis reigned over the land most of the magnificent creatures and animals that roamed the land were infected with the darkness that the god exuded, taking control and transforming them into evil beasts that only obeyed his command. After the defeat of Nemesis some beings reverted to normal, or had to be killed due to being stuck in a vicious state. The beings that returned to normal moved to the forests in Celo, where they could live peacefully. Though some spread across the many Kingdoms, and a few even left the land to travel where nobody dared to. The evil beings were taken care of everywhere, except in Mortem, where Hades captured and locked them away to keep at his exposure. Much like the Harpies that decided to live in Nix's mountains, the Griffins wanted to stay in Aurums land, of course, this caused problems for the settlers in Aurum, but eventually an unspoken deal was made. The Griffons protected Aurums people when needed, and in turn Zeus gave them needed food and shelter, as well as protection form the people in the world that wished to hunt them.

Now the winged beasts soared the skies more often now that tension had broken out between Mortem and Aurum. Down below King could be spotted looking up at them as they seemed to be swapping places with other Griffons, like a shift change almost. King smiled up to the beasts that protected himself and the others that roamed the busy area outside of the castle entrance. King held a small book and quill in his hands, he was supposed to making sure that all the expected shipments arrived today, especially the weapons and furs coming from Celo. Furs were an important component for the soldiers now of year, and though Nix normally provided Zeus with the best and finest furs, Queen Artemis had been unable to get anything to Aurum without going through Mortem, or being seized by Mortem soldiers. King sighed setting the inventory book down on the create he'd been leaning on. His actions were brought on by the familiar sight of a young man approaching him.

Bao, the younger brother of Kuro Blackheart, had been coming almost every day to check up on the news of his still missing sister. Everyday King had to tell him that there was still no sight of her. Bao walked up to King with a small smile, but the look in his amber eyes told King all he needed to know. It was evident that the young man was beginning to lose hope on the subject of his sister. After a whole year without a single sign of the young woman returning to Aurum, everyone had concluded that she'd perished at the Harpies will, but Bao, King, and very few others still held a small sliver of hope that she would return. But after a year of nothing to cling on, Bao was begging to lose hope, and though King still firmly believed his teammate would show up, he wondered if it were time for he and Bao to begin the moving on process.

His team's death still cut deep within him. Zeo, Kuro, Masamune and Toby had been deer friends and comrades to him for so long, to have them ripped away from him on a mission he was supposed to be on only to be called away on different bossiness tore him apart at first. The grieving process was never easy, King was sure he wasn't completely over it yet, he probably would never be. After taking time away from the army for many months to get back in his original mindset to serve, King returned with his emotions sorted and settled out. Still, he did tear up at the sight of their graves, or overcame with a deep feeling of sadness in his chest when he spotted their family members or happened to walk by their old rooms, but he was slowly healing. When king returned to Zeus' army he didn't jump back into his usual leader type role, instead he took on trivial tasks like today and patrolling the castle and streets.

King sighed deeply when Bao stopped before him to begin speaking, again he would be forced to tell the grieving brother that Kuro still hadn't been found, and it slowly tore him up inside, whether he realized it or not.

* * *

The smell of alcohol was strong in the tavern as a young man pushed his way through the mess of drinkers. The young man's nose scrunched slightly as he didn't like the smell of beer coming off these men and their drinks. His blue eyes shifted around as he approached the bar where a young woman was serving. The red-haired male steeped up, waving to get her attention and speaking loudly over the noise, "I'm looking for Argo Garcia, any clue where he is?"

The raven-haired girl shook her head, "nope."

"But you know who I'm talking about, right?" The girl sighed, setting a man's order down and approaching him.

"Yeah, I know him, give me a name and I'll tell him you stopped by." The waitress's golden eyes watched him carefully. Her raven hair was pulled up loosely and silver streaks mixed with her raven locks.

"Hawk Shinobi." The young man told her, "yours?"

"Kuro, I don't know my last name, might not even have one." Kuro looked at him with tired eyes, almost as if she's given up on everything and faced only serving at the tavern in the center of Mortem.

Kuro had no memories of why she had woken up in Mortem, what had happened to her, or who she even was. She'd awoken between the borders of Nix and Mortem, likely dropped by the Harpies that had carried her away. With a great pain in her head and an injured leg she was forced to travel to Mortem in search of help. She received aid from an old couple that lived in the outskirts of Mortem, staying with them until she was healed enough to get to the city and figure out her next step. With amnesia clouding her mind she had no choice but to seek a job and find a place to stay beside the dangerous streets. For the past year she'd been working here with no recollection of her family or friends back home, hell, she didn't even know where home was.

"Make sure to let Argo I stopped by, he owes me a favor." Kuro nodded, but was clearly waiting for something. Hawk quickly realized what she wanted and pulled a few stray coins from his pocket, handing them over and mumbling that everyone in Morten was the same.

Hawk left the tavern, steeping into the crumby streets outside. He was annoyed that Argo hadn't been there. Hawk had done some work for the older man, and was entitled to a favor. This favor would be his ticket out of Mortem and back to his homeland of Aurum. If anyone could him back home it was the Garcia siblings. Hawk had been in Mortem when war broke out between the Kingdoms, and before he could leave King Hades declared that no one would be allowed in or out of Mortem. The King was serious about it too, when Hawk tried to get out of the terrible Kingdom he'd only been laughed at by the guards and forced back into the city. Sighing again Hawk began down the streets to get back to the inn he'd been staying at.

After war broke out King Hades ruled down on his citizens with an iron fist. An even stricter curfew was enforced, homes were searched often for a mage in hiding with nowhere to go. Those found harboring a frightened mage were often killed on the spot. All mages found were taken to the castle where they weren't heard from again, and were kept locked away where they would soon be forcefully trained to join Hades army. Fear and poverty spread like a wildfire in the Kingdom as now there was nobody for traders to trade with and make money, funds were poured into the Mortem army and the Royals. This made life in the city harder than ever with the pour struggling to live on the streets. Those who openly opposed the Kings actions were jailed or executed. Guards that walked the streets were often found attacking a citizen who dared to over step their boundaries, the King did nothing to care for his people as he was enveloped with the war and breaking Nemesis free form his imprisonment. Things had never been worse, and they would only get darker as the days go on.

This is why Hawk needed help to escape the Kingdom, that and his hatred for King Hades, but who didn't dislike the King now days? The Garcia siblings were con-artists and thieves, who, for the right price would get anything done for a client. Some time back Hawk had helped Argo Garcia get some information on the guards that guarded a bank in the center of the City, much to his disliking he had to help due to the issue of running out of money and not wanting to turn to the streets. Now in return Argo said that he and his siblings would help in with anything he needed, and he needed to go home.

"Hey you!" Hawk had only just gotten outside of the inn he was currently staying at, and he'd barley turned the knob to his room when two gruff voices from a pair of soldiers stopped him.

"What is it?" Hawk looked over his shoulder to them.

"Have you seen a runaway mage around? Small girl, light hair and blue eyes, not much younger than yourself." Hawk looked the men over, hoping that they would believe his answer, he didn't need the trouble of these men bothering him.

"Can't say that I have, check the tavern down the road." Hawk watched as the men contemplated believing him, but eventually went on to rush down the road in search of the runaway mage. Despite not caring much for mages, Hawk did feel a pang of sympathy for whoever the escaped was. They were likely to be caught and forced into prison like everyone else had been. Hawk sighed, shaking his head as he pushed his door open to walk into the small inn's room. The room was small with a bed and desk. A wardrobe sat beside the window to his left and unlit candles were places around the room for the nighttime. It was dark in the small room as the curtains were drawn closed, a small beam of light broke through the dimness and spread across the wooden color and bed.

Hawk looked around suspiciously, despite it being quiet and the way he'd left it, something about the air in the room was strange. Walking in the blue-eyed male closed the door and pulled the curtains open to brighten up the room, immediately spotting the reflection of an earring discarded on the floor. Raising an eyebrow as he picked it up in confusion, this defiantly wasn't his. With being more alert to find if anyone had been in his room, Hawk caught the scent of females perfume and a strong smell of ink mixed with liquor. He paced around his room, looking under the bed, and every other possible hiding place in the room before coming to the wardrobe. With a new feeling of alertness and anger that someone had defiantly been in his room, hawk pulled the doors open to catch sight of a small figure sitting, hidden by the coats hanging inside. The female's legs were pressed to her chest as she nervously looked up to Hawk, deep blue eyes fearful of what would happen now that she'd been caught. Greyish lavender hair was a mess and laying down her back and around her sides with hair falling slightly into her face as she looked up.

Hawk had pulled one of the Shuriken from his side out held it concealed in his hand. She didn't look like much of threat, but he'd at least have it if she were to lunge and attack him. His other weapons were packed away with his other tings by the doorway. "I can explain…" The girl spoke and Hawk steeped back as she crawled out to push herself up, smoothing down the skirt of her simple sleeved white dress.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" He questioned, eye narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." She stuck her hand out for him to take, but he didn't make a move to. Realizing that it was stupid thing to try and shake his hand, Lily dropped it with a nervous clear of her throat. "I'm not here to fight you or anything, or steal from you. I just needed somewhere to hide form those guards and your window was open so I crawled in and hid when I heard you coming in. I-I didn't think anyone would be back so soon and didn't have time to leave!"

Hawk gave a sigh of relief, stashing away the weapon he'd previously taken out before reaching to grab Lily's arm and pull her towards the door. "You're the escaped mage I'm assuming."

"Yes- what are you doing?"

"I could be killed for even talking to you, let along having you here, so you need to leave and go somewhere else."

Lily immediately stopped in her tracks to pull away from him. "Wait please listen to me!" She begged, "They'll just kill me when they find me! I'm no use to them at this point- I'm not very strong and my magic isn't made to fight with."

"Listen I'm sure you a great person, but I don't feel like getting into trouble for this." Hawk looked back to her, a small amount of remorse as he opened the door to kick her out.

"Come on! Just let me hide here until night, then I can go somewhere else and it'll be easier to get around. I can pay you?" She quickly pulled a pouch of gold and silver coins form her bag, presenting them and fully willing to hand every last one to Hawk. "I can give you more once I get to Aurum…I'll get them to you somehow."

Hawk bit down, slightly conflicted as he slowly pushed the door back closed. "You're trying to get to Aurum?"

"Yes…it's the only safe place I have left to go."

"You'd be better getting to Nix. The border is right there and you can easily hide in the mountains and get to a nearby village."

"I can't go there. Aurum is where I need to go. I have a friend there and King Zeus protects the mages that come to him seeking help." Hawk took the bag of money from her, only taking a small handful and tossing it back to her. "you can stay for the night, but if anyone comes here looking for you, I'm turning you in."

"Really?" Lily grinned. "Thank you so much! I owe you!"

Hawk nodded, "Yeah whatever, just get down and stay away from the window. I don't need anyone recognizing you."

"Don't worry, I'll be careful. Thank you again- uh, what's your name?"

"Hawk." He sighed, wondering just what kind of danger he'd put himself in.

 **I'm feeling quite motivated, so here the next chapter. I don't have much to say other than I hope you guys like the chapter, and a few things to say about the next three chapters. This chapter was supposed to contain all the info and scenes for Mortem and Aurum, to catch you all up on what's happening after the year we skipped and to see the new characters and conflicts coming up. I cut this chapter in half because I didn't want it to be too long. So, this is the first part and the next chapter will continue on with this. So, chapter 13 will be all about Asper and Celo, and 14 is for Nix. Afterwards things will be the usual set up.**

 **Since more OCs are being introduced, if I write you OC out of character just let me know and I can make any changes needed. And one final note, I want to say thank you to you all who read/review on this story. The time you take to review and read really makes me want to go on with this story and very much appreciate them. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the update.**


	12. Dragons and Fiances

Pluto hummed to himself as he wrote down another set of notes on the large paper before him. Ryuga could be seen standing at the young Prince's side as he watched what he was writing down, though trying to make out Pluto's scribbled cursive was a bit of a challenge for the General. "Have we received news on what King Zeus will be doing regarding his yearly Winter Ball?"

"Not yet your Highness, but the spies that have been sent to Aurum should check in with us soon."

Pluto hummed. "If we were to attack Aurum on the night of the Winter Ball, are you sure you and your men could get the job done?"

Ryuga scoffed a bit, "I'm offended that you would doubt my abilities. If King Hades decided that we attack Aurum, no matter the time, I can assure our army will get the job done. Aurums army may be the size of our own, but many of his men are new recruits, and as far as we know King Zeus won't make use of the creatures in his land. Beside the Griffins that guard the castle, Zeus wouldn't make the creatures fight for him."

"Unlike father." Pluto commented. "I took a look at cadges containing the monsters father has collected over the years the other day, and I will say that they certainly look like they'll cause some damage."

"Of course, we've been training them all these years, but do you forget about Adra?"

Pluto grinned, "How could I? Adra is fathers prized possession after all." Pluto set his quill aside, rolling up the paper to and to Ryuga. "Adra is the only dragon known to be left in this land." Ryuga nodded, mostly indifferent with the fact that Adra may as well be the only dragon left in the land, but also slightly disappointed as well.

As a child he many others grew up around the mystical beings that wondered the world, they were nothing to be truly amazed by. Perhaps the hydra that lurks in the sea, or the unicorns that hide away in the forests of Celo, they were things a rare few got to see with their own eyes, but most everything else was just considered a part of life. The dragon though, was different. The people that had been born within the past fifty years hadn't received the pleasure of seeing these beasts that once dominated the skies above. Fifty years ago, only three dragons remained between the five kingdoms land. A pair of shinning dragons that had been said to of been from a land beyond the great sea and beyond Asper's borders. A pair of twin dragons with silky golden scales and a docile nature, later named by many Savi and Viora. The twin dragons were ordered to be hunted and slain by Zeus all those years ago. Many couldn't fathom why the King had killed such grand creatures, but were later silenced by Zeus, who said that he simply had reasons behind everything he did. The third dragon, Adra, was believed to be killed, but was only captured and contained by King Hades for two reasons. Adra had been a destructive being that attacked many, unlike Savi and Viora. The other reason being that Hades knew if he could utilize the great beasts power, he would hold the potential that no one else had. Before these three the rest of the dragon species had been gradually slain by mages and other great warriors in the history books.

As a child Ryuga had adored dragons, wishing that one day he would get to see them soar the skies once again. Of course, as a trusted general to King Hades, once he had been given the chance to lay eyes on the last dragon known to the land, Adra, who was cadged within an underground cave unknown by many. The shine of Adra's midnight scales had fascinated him, his peering golden eyes and bat like wings that had been unable to fully stretch out in the small area he was forced to live in. Seeing such a feared and magnificent being was truly a privilege.

Ryuga had left with Pluto by now, but broke away from the young Prince to return to King Hades. Pluto however did not go to see his father like he usually would. Instead the young adult would make way towards the castle court yard to meet with a young woman waiting for him. Over the past year Pluto had met many times with his new fiancé, spending time together, developing feelings of trust and admiration, and perhaps love. Though, these feelings were mostly on her part, Pluto had no real desire marry out of love. This was just an arrangement set up by his father and who was he to say no? Besides this, over the last year Pluto had grown his efforts to get the Bychkov family necklace, he had several plans waiting to be executed, but he would have to wait on Kings Zeus's upcoming actions to choose which would be played out. In almost all of these carefully crafted plans, his fiancé would play a big role.

His fiancé was the daughter of one of Mortems wealthy politicians, well, he wasn't just a politician anymore. It was a few days after hearing about her that he found out that she was one of Ziggurat's children. With Ziggurat being wealthy and appointed as the Kingdoms head of treasury it made sense that Pluto's father would pick her. Of course, Pluto was a bit annoyed as he didn't quite favor Ziggurat, but at least she wasn't related Doji, that probably could've been the only deal breaker for him. Pluto was grateful that she wasn't much like her father, as Ziggurat could be quite the sly talker and sometimes a bit overbearing with how he decided to spend the Kingdoms money. His daughter Mariana at least didn't show any interest in following her father's footsteps. Mariana shared her father's business savvy and smarts, her love of literature also reminded Pluto of his brother. She was rather bubbly and sweet compared to Ziggurat, who seemed to always have ill intentions or an alternative reasoning to getting close with people.

Pluto put on a charming smiled as he entered the sunny courtyard, spotting his fiancé waiting with Rago under the shade of one of the large trees present among the bushes of flowers. Mariana was the same height as himself, with a light brown complexion that came from her mother's side. Her silky black hair fell around her, fading slightly to a blue color and brushing to a stop at her hips. Her eyes were a turquoise color, never tired looking or accompanied with bags or dark under them. Her slim, but fairly curvy form wore a long and flowy dress. The eggplant colored drees had fitted sleeves ending at her wrist with a white lace trim, this same trim outlined her respectably lengthened neckline. The dress was a seemingly perfect fit up top, and the skirt flowed down to barley touch the ground and hide away the small black heels she wore. As a girl who always received the best in clothing and jewelry Mariana wore a lovely pair of amethyst earrings to match the necklace around her neck.

Pluto approached with that sweet smile, placing a hand on Mariana's shoulder to join her and Rago. "Mariana, I'm glad you've come to see me today."

"I'm willing to come any time you want me too, we're to be married by the end of the winter and it's a wife's job to be there for her husband." Mariana flashed a kind and loving smile, causing Rago to clear his throat slightly, uncomfortable knowing his younger brother had no real feelings for this woman.

"I'm glad you've brought up our wedding. I have something I wanted to talk to you about, something that needs to be spoken of before I can marry you." A small dash of concern flashed in her eyes, worried that something may have come up to stop her wedding to the Prince.

"Of course." She turned to Rago, "may we have some time alone to talk?" Rago nodded, he had already been planning to leave anyways. "Thank you." The two waited until the older Prince disappeared inside of the castle, eventually settling down on the bench beside the amaryllis bushes and more in the gentle warmth of the sun above. "Has something come up?"

"Nothing to worry much about. I just…" Pluto sighed a bit. "I don't think I can marry you until I'm certain you can be someone who is truly loyal to me."

Mariana was a bit taken back, "Of course I am!"

"Yes, but in a different way." Pluto had picked one of the amaryllis flowers from the bushes around them, slipping it so it sat behind her ear, causing a small dust of red to creep across her face. "You already know my father had allowed me the task of retrieving a special necklace from a family currently in Aurum. It's very important that we get this stone before the eclipse, which is only a few months away. This necklace and many others will give us the power to achieve what must be done with Nemesis." Pluto explained, "I need to know that when the time comes, you will be willing to help me."

Mariana's blush faded and her head lowered a bit. She had only recently been filling in about everything the task Pluto would be working to get done. She wasn't sure how to feel about it, despite being told just how bad these people who possessed the necklace were. "What…what would you have me do?" She asked lowly. Pluto inwardly grinned to himself.

"Don't worry. I would never put you into any danger. No matter what King Zeus decides, you'll be taking a lovely trip to Aurum when the time is right. You won't be fighting or killing anyone if that's what you're worried about. You'll lie to people yes, perhaps deceive and divide them even. This all depends on Zeus' decisions regarding his Winter Ball. Think of it like this, if you can help me and once all this is over, we can marry and live happily in the new world my father creates for us all." Pluto smiled, a reassuring grin that, on top of his promise, seemed to almost seal the deal for the love stricken girl.

"I'll help you any way I can. Not only because I love you, but because you are my Prince and it's my duty as a loyal citizen to do what I can to help Mortem's Royalty." Pluto smiled, both coming together to share a hug. Mariana, who's still unsure of the choice she was making and Pluto, who's smile slowly turned to a smirk, knowing very well his plans were on track.

* * *

Dan drummed his fingers on the table as he set his cup of warm tea down, Reiki was beside him with his own cup. Reiki hadn't said much, but Dan could tell that something was wrong. Maybe it was because Reiki usually wasn't this quiet, or maybe because his twin kept absentmindedly brushing his fingers over his left check, something Dan knew was a sure sign his twin was reflecting on their childhood. "Do you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"No. you saw what happened there no use talking about it now."

"Reiki."

"What?"

"Don't act like that, we're not children anymore. things are different." Dan could hear Reiki scoff. He laughed a bit, trying to rise a better response from his brother. "It's funny, you're usually the one telling me to lighten up." He laughed, letting it slowly fade to an awkward silence. Eventually Dan reached to grab at his twin's hand, which was still on his cheek, but when his fingers began to wind around Reiki's wrist the water mage pulled away, getting up.

"I'm going to go lay down for now." Dan pursed his lips, knowing that he should leave this alone as his brother was still sensitive about the subject.

"Reiki, wait!" Dan jumped up to follow his brother out of the room and into the hall. "I know I haven't been the best example when it comes to letting things like this go, but I know how you feel right now and I don't want you to feel like that! I'm always so bitter and protective of you and myself, but you're you and you never let things like this bother you, so don't let it now." Dan watched his brother take a shaky breath, spinning around to shoot this back at him.

"You think I've just forgotten and forgave everything that's happened since we were kids? I haven't! It still bothers me Dan! I just know how to hide it and try to go on with things not letting it bother me, but it does!" Reiki's face had gotten warm and a rush of tears in his eyes. "I never want another person who thinks they're better than me just because they have money to look down on me again, but that's never going to happen because no matter what nothing will change, social classes will never change if they've been like this since we can even remember!"

"Reiki!" Dan called he watched his twin take off down the hall, disappearing around a corner to head to their bedroom. Dan groaned in frustration, feeling his own temperature rise, but more with anger aimed towards the world. Before he knew it, he was heading towards the ballroom, where he knew Ninel would be at this time. He had planned to only go to ask her a question, but the moment he stepped in to see the water mage practicing one of her spells without much of care in the world at the moment, he tightened his fists, the flaming sensation of his magic burning in his hands as he charged for her, a new flame that seemed brighter than ever in hand to attack her with.

Ninel had heard another's quickened footsteps coming towards her, looking over her shoulder from the old book of spells she'd been reading she was just in time to see the flames swiping at her. "What are you doing!?" She shouted, jumping back from the magic with shocked expression. Dan scowled. Ninel frowned as well, anger for Dan's potentially harmful strike at her, but when she prepared to summon up an attack of her own she noticed the glow of the sapphire necklace around her neck. It lifted slightly as it faintly glows, causing Ninel to drop her stance and take the sapphire into one of her hands to investigate it with curiosity. Recently her family's necklace had been acting up more often lately, glowing whenever she was training, even when she'd gotten angry or upset it would glow. It threw her off a bit, as she still wasn't completely sure what the pendant was capable of. Ninel looked back up to Dan who, while watching the necklace, seemed to of cooled down with a new set of steady breaths and his magic now hidden away within him instead of flaring up for attack.

Ninel sighed, letting her necklace fall back down and slowly fade. She walked up to the twin, motioning for him to follow her. Dan didn't look like he wanted two, but did so anyways. The pair left the large hall, going to hang out by the large arched windows in the hall. With the sun setting a new ray of golden light lit up the long halls.

"What's wrong?" Ninel finally said, still angered by his actions a few minutes ago.

"I don't understand you or Rin." He mumbled, "I don't get why you're so nice."

"What?" Ninel asked, "does this have to do with what I heard happened with you guys in town?"

"You heard about that?"

"News travels fast around here." Ninel answered. "You don't really think all upper-class men and woman are the same, do you?"

"I think you and anyone else with money thinks their better and entitled than everyone else."

"Don't lump tighter with everyone!" Ninel didn't shout, but was rather annoyed. "Listen." She ordered firmly. "I wasn't raised to look down on others and neither was Rin. I don't know what the people are like in Mortem, but not everyone's the same."

"They're terrible." He stated, "if you're not Royal or a noble then you're no one. Thy don't care about anyone there."

In Mortem, they're many citizens that struggle to live, now even more during the war, but it is always like this. The Royal family couldn't care much about their people and only favor to rule with fear and threats, a family struggling to make it was absolutely none of their concern. The rich of the land also couldn't care anymore than them, they had money to keep themselves living in luxury, so why bother with the peasants? Aurum was different, Zeus tries to make life for all his people nice, but sometimes there are things that even a King can't change. With Celo's settlements and citizens spread throughout the vast mass of forests things like this were hardly a concern, the same with Nix, but it was mostly due to the deep drop in citizens and the attack those years ago bringing the people together. Ninel's homeland of Asper was a bit different than everywhere else. With Neptune being a King who enjoys sticking close and friendly with his people the struggles that a divided social class could often bring were swept away quite a while ago. King Neptune had absolutely no tolerance for those kinds of things, of course, it wasn't completely gone, but many of the new generations had been raised to see everyone equally no matter their status in a meaningless class system. Ninel had witnessed how harsh some in Asper and Aurum could be, but she imagined this was nothing compared to Mortem.

"It's hard to forget." Dan spoke just above a whisper, his head lowering slightly and his hair falling into his eyes. He couldn't count how many times he or Reiki had gotten in fights on the streets, treated harshly by guards or soldiers, attack, or called out for fun by others. Deep down he knew that hundreds of bad people shouldn't out-weigh the two here, or the ones supporting others in the streets of Aurum. At some level, he wanted hated Ninel and Rin, but he knew he couldn't bring himself to do so forever.

At first, he thought it must've been an act, right? The two students he and Reiki would be working with couldn't be that nice considering their backgrounds. Could they? He avoided them like a plague, and even urged his twin to do the same, but after days turned to weeks, and when it came to months Dan knew he couldn't keep it up, but he wanted to. He really wanted to. Everyday day he waited for one of them the finally break the character they were playing and just yell, or do anything. Maybe when Reiki would Reiki would get excited and jump to hug them and Mary, or maybe he waited for the King to recognize their past and throw them out. it wouldn't happen though.

Sometimes it's hard to accept when you're wrong. Dan and Reiki were no exception to this, despite knowing better, and knowing that he was just letting his heart and emotions block out his better judgment of Rin and Ninel, and many others. He always wanted a better life, he wanted to be able to look at the men and woman that once treated he and his brother with such disdain and unkindness and do the same to them. He wished he could hate them just like everyone else, he wished they'd yell at him, just once and give him his excuse. But that would never be the reality of things, he wanted to believe in his own lies.

" _You don't want to see the truth in people because you don't want your illusion of the world destroyed."_

Dan could remember it, the first thing Dynamis had said to him after coming to the Palace after he'd foreseen a piece of Dan's own feature. Dan took a deep breath, he tears prickling his eyes falling warm and slick down his face until he couldn't hide it from Ninel.

"Dan..." The girls hand found his shoulder in worry. "Are you-"

"Thank you for being one of the good people among all these horrible ones Ninel." He finally spoke looking up with red eyes, "I'm sorry." Ninel dropped her hand as the fire mage pulled away from her. "I need to talk to my bother now." Ninel nodded, slight confused as to what exactly had happened, but didn't stop him.

Dan really couldn't hate the people here.

* * *

It was dead silent in the streets on Mortem by this time of night. Guards paced up and down the streets looking for anyone out after curfew. Hawk could be found stationed at the side of the window in the inn's room, carefully peering out of the curtains that were still drawn closed. The mage, Lily, was nervously pacing behind him. A group of guards were stationed just a few buildings down from the Inn, not showing any signs of leaving their post.

"Someone must've tipped them off that I was here!" Lily panicked, stopping her passing to look to Hawk. "I won't get anywhere with them there!"

"Quite down." Hawk sighed, pulling away from the window. "Early tomorrow morning they'll leave to change shifts with another pair of guards, leaving the street empty for a short amount of time, at least, that's what I've noticed recently. You have to get out of here then."

"I plan too. The sooner I get out of this terrible place the better." The mage huffed, moving to take a seat on the chair next to the desk. "I'm sorry I've gotten you into this mess."

Hawk looked back to her, moving to sit on the bed across from her. He kind of wanted to say something that may have sounded mean in response, but he bit his tongue. He was a bit worried with having guard so close to him and having an illegal mage with him, but he really couldn't say anything since he had been the one to let her stay in the first place. "How have you even managed to make it without being caught for so long?" He wondered aloud.

"Oh, I had some help. The man who runs the paper a few streets away was hiding me for a while. Jack was his name, he was really kind to me despite how much danger I was putting him in." Hawk had heard of this guy, Jack once approached him with questions about how working with Garcia's had been, of course, Hawk knew better than to answer. The Garcia's probably wouldn't have taken to kindly to that. "I was with him hiding in the room below the shop, not many people know about it, but the other day Jack got in trouble for printing off something that contradicting what was happening with King Hades and the war, so they arrested him. I would've stayed, but I knew they would've found me eventually."

"So, when did they find out you were a mage?"

Lily laughed somewhat nervously, "Well. I was actually using my magic out in the open…" Hawk gave her a look that said _are you serious?_ "I was helping someone in my defense." She looked down to her hands folded in her lap, "my magic is different compared to a lot of people here."

"How so?"

"I'm a healer, I use my magic to help people. I can't fight with it, or defend myself with it like others can. This magic isn't every common around here, but where I come from many people can use it alongside other amazing powers." She grinned, but it slowly faded. "Once I get to Aurum…I hope King Zeus will help me get home."

Hawk, who was growing rather curious about the land she was talking about, spoke "What's your home called?"

"Caelum." She smiled when saying her homes name. "It's located across the sea and beyond Asper. Not many people hear have heard about it though, I guess it's because the Kingdoms here don't really communicate with ours. We've never fought a single war either, the rulers and people there don't believe in such useless violence. Did you know that Dynamis, the boy in Zeus' court, is originally from there? Hi family was one of few to move out here."

Both Dynamis and herself had originally come from Caelum. Lily had left a few years ago to see the rest of the world, unlike Dynamis, who was born in Aurum with his lineage trailing all the way back to Caelum. In Caelum, the only real types of mages around were the healers like Lily, some stronger than others in terms of how much they could to do heal a person's injuries. Caelum's a prosperous Kingdom, that spread over a large area mostly made up of rolling fields and almost completely surrounded a complex system of ancient ruins, that are said to be from hundreds of years ago. They had no worries of conflict to worry about as such a closed off nation and because of this they prospered in many different fields. Even in the history books located in Celo's great library there still is limited information know about the land and its people. It is rumored to be a place where spirts and human coincide with one another, with ancient spirits that roam the land awaiting to be put to rest.

Lily had grown rather quite for a moment, but spoke up right as Hawk was about to say something. "I just hope that I'll get to see my beautiful land again." She spoke sadly and rather quiet. "That's why I must leave, it's safe there. I don't plan on dying because of King Hades thinks he can control all these mages." To Hawks surprise, she had even grown a bit emotional with small tears refusing to fall from the corners of her aqua eyes.

"Tomorrow…" Hawk began, slightly unsure of what he was about to say. "Tomorrow I'm going to see someone about getting to Aurum without much of a hassle." He sighed, "if you'd like to I'll take you with me to Aurum."

Lily was quite for a few seconds before standing up abruptly, "really? You'll help me get to Aurum?" Her eyes shined with a new set of tears which were sure to start falling down her face any second. Hawk made a sound of surprise when Lily tossed herself to force him into a tight hug, thanking him many time with a big grin and happy tears. "You have no idea how much this means to me!" She thanked him again. Hawk didn't make a move to hug back though, getting over his initial shook the young man somewhat awkwardly patted her back, saying that it really wasn't a problem in attempt to get her to relax a bit.

 **I got this done sooner than a I thought, but this is mostly because I might not be able to update during the weekend as I will be celebrating my birthday and spending time with my grandmother while she's here. The next chapter might be fairly short, so I might actually get it out, but I'm posting this now just I case. As for the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. I have many things planned for this story and can't wait to get in deeper with my ideas.**


	13. The Truth Revealed

When Ryutaro woke to the sound of light droplets of water bouncing onto his window, due to the ice melting from his roof to only freeze again by nightfall, he immediately didn't want to get out the warmth of his bed. He was curled under his covers as comfortable as ever, several layers working to keep him warm from the snowy world awaiting him outside. He felt that old mutt curled up next to him, nuzzling closer into his back and the covers. Winters in Celo were always tough on the young man. The snow blocked off the trails he normally would take through the forest and his vegetable patches were rendered useless and forced him to go to a nearby town for food. That and his small cottage was always freezing during this time. He couldn't complain much though, after all, Nix dealt with worse winters and cold all year round. Ryutaro yawned rubbing a tired eye, in attempt to wake himself up more and force himself out of bed. He thought about what he had to do today and immediately sighed tiredly. He had a meeting with Queen Artemis today. He buried his face into his pillow to groan before pulling himself up and out of bed, cursing as his feet hit the chilly floor. Ryutaro was not a morning person.

The dreams he'd had all through the night didn't exactly help either. He always had dreams that meant something, whether they were little or very much a big deal he had to deal with them. Ever since the war began. Despite seeing so much he understood maybe five percent of the things that came to him. None of it really had to do with the Royals of the five Kingdoms, he saw a lot of civilian's in his dreams, people he didn't know and others like Ninel or one of the Mortem Princes would pop up. Storms, fire, shadows he couldn't understand and many other rather obscure things. These things often waking him up multiple times during the night left him rather sluggish during the day.

Last night was no exception as the young man was slow in dressing for his day, tidying the mess from the previous day, and finally getting outside. Ryutaro sighed as his feel sunk into the snow that had piled up over the night, stumbling through it to get to his horse's stable. "Good morning Baily!" He grinned as he stepped into the sandy tan horses stable, making work to remove the blanket over her and replace it with another before getting her saddle set up. It took him a moment to get her to walk out into the winter air, he had avoided riding her since all this snow arrived. But soon enough Ryutaro was heading towards the main city of Celo to meet with Queen Athena.

Once arriving Baily was left at a stable in town and Ryutaro wasted no time in making way towards the castle. The over hand of large branches from the towering trees had blocked most of the sky, there was less snow around as well. Many people were still out and about with vendors selling things as always. Ryutaro made way through the fairly crowded streets, eager to get to the front gates of the castle. When arriving there he spoke briefly to the guards and was soon escorted in.

Though warmer than outside the old castle still had a cold chill lingering in the air. The dark and ancient looking stone that made up the castle was cool to the touch and had cracks running along them. The red rug lining the hall was now damp from the snow remaining on Ryutaro and the guard's shoes. The windows in the Celo castle were smaller than the grand arched ones in Aurum, but outside an equally gorgeous sight remained. Tapestries were hung, mostly depicting the mysterious allure of the many animals and creatures found in Celo. The halls were rather dim as well due to the clouds that blanketed the sky and hid away the sun. the Castle of Celo was very old. When Queen Athena rose to rule over the forest land of Celo the castle had already been here, apricating the old beauty of it, Athena choose to fix it up and build her settlements around it. This castle was ancient looking compared to the elvish looking one in Aurum, or the slick, icy gleam of Nix's palace. Even the older, cliffside castle of Asper and the robust fortress of mortem looked brand new in contrast. Ryutaro quite liked it though, it wasn't too showy or grand compared to Aurum's or Nix's and he appreciated the old, delicate details of the castle much like Athena did.

Ryutaro met the Queen just outside of the throne room. The royal green of Athena's dress meshed well with the earthy feel of the castle. Her chestnut locks were up in a bun as always and her simplistic tiara sat on top her head, diamonds shinning even the dimmest of light. A large banner took the place of the tapestries that normally would hang, above the doors to the throne was the Celo flag, a deep forest green color with a winged unicorn prancing in gold. Tsubasa stood by his Queen as Ryutaro approached.

"Lady Athena." Ryutaro greeted, "you wanted the speak with me today?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Tsubasa here had mentioned to me something about a vision you'd told him about. Could you please retell for me?"

"Sure…" Ryutaro took a moment before beginning the speak again. It took him a minute to realize which one she was talking about. "The one regarding the necklace?"

"Yes, that one. What did you see?"

"Not much, just a necklace a girl form Aurum wore and a few other things-"

"Like what?" Athena pushed, "A staff? A diadem?"

"Yes…those were there as well. There was also some kind of stone. There were two other items as well, but I couldn't see them. It was dark and they were glowing in some kind of circle- I'm not sure what it could mean."

"I see…it's as I thought." Athena frowned, "Tsubasa take Ryutaro to the great library and retrieve the book on the Mages of Ruina. I must write to King Zeus, if Hades is doing what I think he is then Celo has no choice than to join in the war and stop him."

"What's going on?" Ryutaro questioned, his voice laced with concern. Tsubasa motioned for Ryutaro to follow him in the opposite direction as where Athena took off in.

"I'm not sure what the Queen could be talking about, but my guess is this book will explain everything."

The pair went to the castle's library located in the east wing of the castle. The great library of Celo was seemingly endless with selves upon selves of books filling the large room. It took Tsubasa and Ryutaro a few minutes to find the section they were looking for as even the section on mages and magic was very large. Ryutaro lingered as Tsubasa walked between two of the long and tall bookcases, his amber eyes skimmed the countless numbers of books before spotting an older looking on towards the bottom. He leaned down to scoop the book up and take it to one of the tables in the room, Ryutaro right behind him.

"The five mages of Ruina?" Ryutaro questioned, not familiar with the name.

"I've heard of this before." Tsubasa stated. "During the battle of Nemesis, a group of mages accompanied King Zeus and the others in the fight against Nemesis."

"I though the Rulers fought alone?"

"I thought so as well before Queen Athena told me about them. Apparently…" Tsubasa flipped open the large book. The paper inside was yellowing and tearing at the edges, making Ryutaro wonder just how old this book was. It looked ancient. "It says here that five of these mages assisted one of the Rulers when facing the God Nemesis."

"A thousand years ago, before a group of brave warriors stood up to the God that ruled over the land, a group of mages traveled long and far from a Kingdom long forgotten, Ruina. These powerful mages possessed an item of their own that only seemed to enhance and unlock endless amounts of magic. The warriors, knowing that they stood no chance alone, accepted their help in fighting the God." Ryutaro read aloud. "That doesn't make sense… the battle wasn't and couldn't have been a thousand years ago."

"You're right." Tsubasa pulled to book to read for himself, skipping a few pages ahead. "In the end, these mages were able to seal away the evil God, but in doing so they disappeared themselves, leaving behind five items to be claimed by the warriors left behind."

"So, a thousand years ago our Rulers fought with five mages, who, after sealing Nemesis, disappeared? This doesn't make sense, I'm going to ask Athena myself-" Ryutaro was caught off guard as he turned with an annoyed expression to face the Queen herself, who'd walked in some time ago. A frown accompanied by her saddened expression. "What's going on? What's this book?"

Athena frowned, "This is something that should've been told sooner. It's time I reveal to you both what really happened the day we fought Nemesis." She spoke lowly, walking up to them to take a seat and pull the book towards herself. "This may be out of the blue, but the five of us agreed that the truth be kept form the people. Now that Hades threatens the release of Nemesis, it's time we come clean." Athena took a deep breath, "everything you two and everyone else have been told about that night is false. It was cover up to prevent what happened to us and those mages that night and prevent what Hades is trying to do now." Athena paused, "What the book says about us joined up with these mages is true, we fought alongside them because of the untold power they possessed."

"Ruina had been a strange and untold of land, even now it is forgotten by all. Ruina is was where the spurge of magic was said to begin, due to this, many of the world's strongest mages came from there. When Nemesis rose to threaten the peace of the world the elders of Ruina sent five mages to aid out fight. We all fought for so long…even with their help we struggled against a God's power. Eventually though we managed to get Nemesis in a position to where the mages could seal him away. After exhausting their power, these mages disappeared, and left behind were the items they traveled with and used to said their magic. A necklace, staff, stone, crown, and a ring remained. They were soon dived among the remaining four of us-"

"Four?"

"Neptune was not the original man to fight at our side those years ago. Poseidon lost his life in the battle and a young man form his lineage, Neptune, was later chosen to take his place and Rule Asper. As for when the battle took place it was indeed a thousand year ago." Tsubasa had grown quite while listening, trying to grab up every detail his Queen presented to them, leaving Ryutaro to ask all the questions.

"How old are you!?"

"We all are older than we let on. As Nemesis was sealed away he uttered on last curse to cast upon us. It was supposed to kill us, but the mages of Ruina counteracted in with their own spell, leaving us to never age again. We've only known of one thing to bypass this spell and bring us close to death, but beside this, we have ruled ever since, the people in the land oblivious to this."

"I'm trying to process all this and I'll regret asking for more information now, but what do the things Ryutaro saw in his vision have to do with this?"

"Ryutaro saw the five relics that the mages left behind. These items still possess the great power they did all those year ago. I'm afraid that Hades may be trying to collect these items to use their power not only to revive Nemesis, but also to feed to him and restore his full power."

"I thought the five of you had the items?"

"They've been lost to time I'm afraid. The staff and ring had been missing for centuries. The stone was originally given to Hades and he still possesses it to this day. King Zeus still holds and diadem. The ring I once held and the staff once held by Artemis have been lost. The necklace from Neptune was passed to young water mage and her family as settlers traveled to Asper years ago."

"Hades has the stone, Zeus the diadem, the necklace is in the hands of that girl in Aurum, and the staff and ring are lost." Ryutaro recounted, "but I saw six items?"

"Right…" Athena sighed. "When Nemesis first took control of the land he needed a body that could contain his powers. A mage that possessed a form of black magic was perfect for this, and a young man was taken and used as the vessel that kept him in our world. Eventually Nemesis reverted to his true form. So, when Nemesis was sealed away a dangerous pendant was left in his place as what remained of that mage that was killed once Nemesis took his true form. Unfortunately, we have no idea where it's gone. We only know that a family from Caelum ended up with it and we've lost track of their linage to this day and have been unable to locate a present-day family member."

Athena let the boys process the last batch of information revealed before saying one more thing. "We kept all of this from the people because of the danger than could be brought about by collecting all five or six items, of everyone were to of known the truth them people would only fight and cause evil in trying to obtain these items." Athena's eye's shone over with a small layer of tears. It hadn't been easy to keep all this a secret her whole life, even now they're still more things that needed to be said, but she decided that she would keep those to herself until speaking with Zeus.

 **This chapter was rather short compared to others as it is here only to fill in and set up the next set of issues and obstacles for the characters and OC's. The next chapter this will clear and tie up what's been revealed in this chapter. Though, it may be a few chapters before these new challenges are tackled head on, there is a reason this is being revealed now instead of later on. I hope none of this was too confusing, as I thought it was pretty easy to follow, but if there are any questions feel free to ask. For now, I hope you enjoyed and I'm excited to get the next set of chapters out to you all.**


	14. The True Battle of Nemesis

_The air was thick with a darkness that spread over the barren land like a plague. There is no sign of life. The sky is a menacing black with the swirl of purple. Dry lightning cracks across the sky, they're no birds or beast flying and they're none to be seen on the dry, dead grassy fields below. Trees are dead with no leaves, homes now abandoned and fields now dead. Water that once flowed through the land was now dried up or rushing dangerously. Though, there is no sign of life around a group of five people can been seen standing side by side with a cloaked figure behind. Appearing in the distance is a large body of darkness approaching. Nemesis, a god that stayed from the others to come down on the land and take over, is ready to take out those foolish to stand up to him._

 _Zeus, the leader of them, though it hadn't been officially said, one could tell with one look. He stands tall and bravely in the face of unknown danger. The mage behind him, hidden with a black cloak with a golden trim like the other mages, is the light mage of the group. Athena is to his left, stony faced, but reviewing the many tactics they've planned for this fight. The mage behind is a nature mage possessing a ring. Poseidon is by Athena's side. He's the oldest looking of the group with a water mage wearing a sapphire necklace near him. To Zeus' right is Hades, close friend to Zeus and a great swordsman. The mage with him is a fire mage, a red-orange stone seemingly infused in the palm in his left hand. Finally comes Artemis, who is on horseback with an ice mage riding with her. the icy gaze of her blue eyes penetrates the darkness to gaze un-fearfully to the evil god. A bow and quill of arrows sit strapped on her back and the ice mage's staff is tucked away on her back as well. Opposite to them is Nemesis, standing tall and towering over them._

" _So, these are the humans who think they can defeat me." His bone chilling voice and almost distorted voice echoes. "A few mages and some humans are nothing but a snack to me!" he laughed. The mass of darkness that was his hand swirling to form his creatures of darkness below on the ground. Wolf and bear like creatures made of the corrupt darkness of his being along with nightmarish wing horses and harpies in the skies. "Let's see if you can even handle these!"_

 _In a blurred rush the beast and warriors charge at each other, weapons drawn and magic glowing as it's activated. While Zeus and the other engage with the beasts Artemis pulls the reins of her stallion to distance herself from the fight. The flying beasts in the sky splitting up so that some race after her, leading about half away from the others. Eventually she pulls her sleek, black bow out and the ice mage had taken her arrows. The matching black arrows levitate in front of the mage as the blue glow of her magic envelops them before Artemis takes one and aims for one of the devilish harpies in the sky. As the arrow makes contact the magic surrounding the arrow explodes in a growing mass of ice around the harpy, sending it down to the ground, hitting the ground and disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. Artemis continues with attacking the from where she is on horseback while the others are in the field of battle._

 _Athena and Zeus are back to back, swords and shields in had as the bear and wolf like beast attack. Both armed with a matching pair of long swords, though Athena's was a bit longer and thinner than her partners. Heavy shields are on their arms as the defends and slice through the shadow beasts, trying not to get over powered. Poseidon is tearing through his own line of enemies. He fights is a trident, a weapon common among the warrior settlement he was born from. The silver and gold adorned weapon stabbed through the beast's, the spear on his back on used for now. Hades is on his own near where Artemis rides and sends her arrows flying into the sky with a blue glow. Hades great sword was the same length as Zeus', a bit thicker and heavier and with an arched design on the handle. He takes on the rest of the flying beasts that Artemis couldn't get to, shield up and protecting him as the blade of his weapon slashed through the air and at them._

 _Eventually the mage with Artemis dismounts as Artemis continues to ride to Hades and help from a distance. The ice mage, Jasper, a young man with short black hair and an icy gaze to rival Artemis'. His tanned arm pokes form the black and gold cloak to make use of the staff in his possession. It began to glow as he lifted it to slam it back down, a spiked trail of ice busting forward and running through the beasts overpowering Poseidon. Poseidon also had the water mage to help, who had opened a magic circle and sent streams of rushing water towards the beasts, the sapphire on her necklace glowing as she did so. The water mage's name was Mavi. Deep blue locks fell down her back like waves and a pair of brave green eyes accompanied it. She shared the same tan complexion as her brother Jasper._

" _Alina!" the male fire mages called, his wavy brown hair blowing into his eyes due to the wind around them. His amber eyes met with Alina's, who's sky blue ones reflected determination. Alina was the blonde light mage with messy curls and a fair complexion like the fire mage's, whose names was Aiden. Alina left Zeus and Athena with the help of the earth mage to join at Aiden's side. Lifting her arms in the air the diamond on the silver diadem began to glow and an array of yellow magic circle appear at an angle above her, aiming for the God himself. Next Aiden stepped up to the, the stone in his palm glowing as his hand sipped through the air and line of flames were sent to flow through the magic circles, then bursting out of the circle in an assault of beams of golden glowing flames and the light and fire magic worked together to hit Nemesis._

 _Finally, the earth mage, Opal, had helped finish off the rest of the beasts attacking Zeus and Athena. Her forest green hair braided down her back, but still dampening around her forehead as she built up a sweat fighting alongside them. The faint glow of her ring matching her grey eyes as her hands worked to use her magic and bring about vines to go after the remaining beasts in the sky._

 _The group of ten were beginning to grow tired, but showed no sign of backing down yet. Nemesis growled from his position, the attack from Aiden and Alina had god eight through his form, leaving him agitated and ready to really begin fighting. "I'll kill you all now!" He bellowed as he went straight of the group of fighters. But before the large mass of darkness could come down on them it vanished, only a little bit remained to form into a human being with deathly pale skin and messy raven hair. The form of the dark mage Nemesis had taken control of stood before them with an evil grin. His eyes were a deep velvet color and an air of red glow around them. His, cold to the touch and the veins around his eyes and arms were a faint grey/black color, resulting from the immense evil power or Nemesis coursing through his veins. The young man had once been named Blake, a mage leaning black and dark magic at the time of his possession by Nemesis, who fed on the dark energy his magic could supply him. none of them knew a way to separate the two, by now they had to think that Blake was either completely gone or just barely hanging in. despite Athena's want to find a way to save the young male, they couldn't find an answer and were out of time. Blake couldn't get in the way of this, they had to get rid of Nemesis for good._

 _Before anything else could be said a wave of attack was sent towards Nemesis. An array of Artemis's magical arrows flew through the sky. Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, and Hades all jumped to attack Nemesis from all sides, the mages magic either protecting of enhancing their weapons. In turn three swords and a trident swipe and jab at him, Nemesis used his power to protect himself from their hits. The icy explosion of arrows however threw him off a bit, allowing Zeus' sword to cut through his chest. Slowly though the dark that made up Nemesis flowed over the wound to close it. Next silvery magic circles formed under the four of them, a mass of dark magic bursting from them and encasing them in it. Their shouts filling the air as the remaining mages and Artemis rushed to their aid._

 _Opal and Aiden had teamed up to attack next. Opal uttered a spell under her breath before her eyes fell closed and her hand found the ground beneath her at the glow the green color of her magic. The ring around her finger faintly began to close as it worked to increase her magic's strength. Her spell caused a crack in the earth, traveling to and around where the possessed Blake stood. Next Aiden recited his own spell and a wall of burning flames burst from the tear in the earth Opal had created, cadging the evil in the center of it. Artemis' arrows continued to fly one by one to strike at and around Nemesis, powered by her own magic as Jasper had joined Alina and Mavi's side. Mavi had gone to Zeus and everyone else's aid before the corrupt power of Nemesis could get to them. Bubbles of water had been sent to each of the four so that Mavi could cast a healing spell on them, this would draw out the dark magic from them, causing the water to fade with black. Next was Alina's turn to got to each of the sphere of water one by one and casting her light magic upon them, causing them to expel the dark magic and glow gold. As Mavi's sent the sphere towards Nemesis Jasper stepped up to freeze them into sharp point that would penetrate the cage around Nemesis and strike him with a golden shine._

 _With Nemesis distracted by the magic around him Athena and Poseidon moved for attack, their shields breaking through the wall of flames and they both attacked Nemesis from behind. Poseidon's trident stabbing into his back and Athena's sword slicing many times at his body. Nemesis howled in pain, another burst of energy enveloping him and causing him to take his original, large, godly form. The energy around him darted out to Athena and Poseidon, sharpening to a paint and raining down on the two. Athena lifted her shield in time to protect herself, but Poseidon was struck with one, the dark glow of the magic piercing threw his lower chest and casing the warrior to fall. "Poseidon!" Athena screamed over the roaring of thunder and Nemesis' distorted laughter. As Athena rushed to her comrade's side Nemesis turned attention on Artemis, who continued her long-distance attacks._

" _I thought defeating you all in my true form would be too easy, but looks like you've proved me wrong. Too bad now you'll never stand a chance." Nemesis' bellowing laughter almost seemed to shake the earth as his hand came down on the land before him, causing the earth to split before him. the sound of the earth splitting was loud and terrifying as it separated and shook the land. Artemis and her stallion teetered on the edge of falling into the riff, the black stallion struggled to outrun the splitting of the earth, the animals back legs eventually slipping as the edge crumbling and the he and his rider were sent spiraling down. Artemis was forced to scream out, causing the earth mage Opal to jump to her rescue. A pillar of stony earth was sent rising up from the riff to catch Artemis, who was lifted to safety._

 _For a countless amount of hour's, the group would stand off against the evil god. The mages will come close exhausting the magic power and the four remaining humans are hurt and brought to brink of exhaustion while fighting. Poseidon had passed not long after the attack struck him, Mavi had been unable to heal him before the corrupt power could claim his life. Zeus and Athena continue to team up and attack Nemesis, Opal and Alina using their magic to enhance their weapons and speed. Artemis, who had surely broken a few ribs during her fall pushes on to fight with Jasper combing his own ice magic with hers. Mavi uses her healing spells through the whole battle to aid the others and Aiden casts spells alongside Hades as he fights. Hours pass with the battler tuning to Nemesis' favor, then Zeus', then Nemesis again in an always changing struggle for one side to keep the upper hand. They fight through the night, but finally an end comes in sight as dawn breaks over the land._

 _With the sun rising in the sky it still remains an eerie purplish color with a green hue now breaking through the dark clouds. Everyone is struggling to remain standing and the mages have only a small amount of magic power left. Though there is no hope of truly destroying Nemesis another option is being utilized. Nemesis has been backing into a corner of some sort, with him not used to continuously using his full power for so long he too is beginning to look worn. Zeus and his partners have surrounded the god from all four sides, weapons drawn with their battered, bloodied, and bruised figures wavering slightly as they remain standing despite wanting to collapse right then. They couldn't stop now, the feature of the land depended on them. The five mages moved into position, the bodies glowing their respective magic's color as they muster up whatever magic they have left inside themselves. Their respective item glows as together a spell is spoke, Zeus and Artemis gave whatever magic they had left to them as well, soon forming a large, golden magical seal under Nemesis, who calls out and tries to use his magic to attack them, but he is stop as the last few words of the spell are chanted._

 _The seal glows a bright golden yellow, wrapping around Nemesis and forcefully pulling him down to sink and disappear into the seal. With his final breaths Nemesis quickly shouts out the words of a curse in an unfamiliar language, with intent for it to kill the remaining humans. The mages, whose lights have already begun to fade, use whatever was left in them to counteract the curse, stopping it and causing a magic circle to open under the feet of Zeus and everyone else. The circle is white and looks like a ticking clock, but hand hands stop as the counter spell is finished and the four are wrapped in a glowing white light._

 _As the remains of Nemesis are sucked into the seal the body of Blake is left behind, faintly transparent as the other's mages. Opal is the first to go, her being fading and eventually disappearing with the clang of her rind hitting the stone. Next was Alina, her diadem left behind like opals ring. Next Mavi disappears, the sapphire necklace left behind, Jasper's staff is still present, and Aiden's stone is left in his place. Lastly the form of Blake disappears and a necklace is left behind. It's made up of several golden pieces with one deep red gem in the center. The white glow around the four disappear as well, and they soon collapse onto the ground._

 _With nemesis now sealed away life begins to slowly return to the land. Animals returning and wildlife dying only to regrow even more vast and beautiful. Though they searched for an answer the five mages were never seen again, they'd given up their own being's just to seal away Nemesis, they in reality deserved the title of heroes in Zeus' opinion. The six items left behind were split between the new rulers after they stepped up to take the leader roles that the broken land desperately needed. Zeus claimed the stone. Zeus the diadem, Athena the ring. Artemis took the staff and the water mages sapphire necklace was given to a young man from Mavi's distant relatives, the Bychkov's. This young man would then pass it down to each generation of child born into the family. As for the necklace left behind from Blake, it had disappeared when the four warriors lay unconscious on the ground, said to picked up by a traveler and kept in the family, similar to the Bychkov's._

 _These items were kept safe and protected throughout time, preventing anyone from knowing of the great power they held. It was later discovered that the counter spell cast on the rulers had stunted their aging, though they were not immortal, a special mineral found years later would be discovered to bypass the spell and truly harm them. As Poseidon had passed during battle a man from his linage was chosen to rule in his place, Neptune, who was filled in on the secrets the new Royals were now forced to keep. Because of this a story was created to cover up the existence of these secrets, the people now unaware of the mages that aided the rulers in battle. Even the existence of Poseidon was soon forgotten and in time Neptune became known as the fifth warrior to the people._

 _With the rulers now left the build up their own lands and Kingdoms the world for them was slowly set on track as economies and trade flourished and laws were set in place. Peace would reign through the land for years. Artemis was the only one to have a child hundreds and hundreds of years later, Prince Oliver of Nix, who would later be taken in the Invasion by Mortem. The reason for the change of heart in Hades is unknown even to this day. Hades two eventually had two boys to succeed him, Prince Rago and Pluto. Athena and Neptune would remain unmarried and childless, and Zeus was said to have an illegitimate child or two, but this was neither confirmed or denied by the King. With the five lands now flourishing the five Kingdoms soon became closed off from the many other Kingdoms in the land, such a Caelum, Ruina, and many others. As for Ruina, the ancient Kingdom was slowly forgotten and soon disappeared from the minds of many. When Ruina, which had been where the first mages were born, disappeared the number of mages decreased as well._

 _The five new Rulers would live on to a thousand years' worth of history and peace, that is until a change in Hades begun and the threat of Nemesis returned to the land._ _With the threat of Nemesis returning the gathering of these six items could very well give the god power to return and take the land, and soon the world for himself. With three items missing and Hade's want to collect them all no one has been in more Danger than those who know of hold these items. And with a war to only complicate things more, the land and its rulers are left with a difficult choice._

 **Wow, two chapter done in one night, this will probably never happen again. Well, with more of Hades plan told and true history of the land is revealed our characters are left to face a long road of challenges and dangers. It took a while to tie everything together, but now almost everything has been revealed and the real reason for Hades want of Ninel's families necklace is revealed as well. I hope the connection of a certain character and Blake's pendant is clear, but if not, it will be soon. Anyways, the next chapter will almost exclusively focus of Nix and it's past. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter, and again I am very excited to continue with this story as I have many ideas and plans for it.**


	15. The Invasion of Nix

_When Kyoya woke up he was cold, granted, he always woke up could due to Nix's weather. This time he wasn't just cold, he was freezing and his clothing was damp. He became increasingly aware that he was lying on the ground and the snow had begun to pile lightly over him. His eyes opened slowly, don't fall asleep, he told himself as he struggled to get up. He was freezing, his arms didn't want to move on command, and his muscles ached. His arms shook, trying to hold his weight as he tried to push himself up, but with no avail he went back down to his original position on his stomach in the snow. His eyes eventually fell closed again and a dreamless sleep threatened at his mind._

 _He woke up again, it couldn't have been that long since his first awakening. This time his eyes didn't want to open, but he could hear voices sanding above him. Two females and a male spoke, clearly talking about him. He strained to hear them, only catching bits and pieces before he felt a pair of hands grab hold of him, pulling him up and moving him into the back of cart pulled by a pair thick furred horses. The man had taken seat up front to begin steering the cart as they trotted through the snowy landscape. The two women had seated themselves beside Kyoya, who's eyes were still heavy, and when he tried to speak he couldn't get much out. his throat why dry and he was realizing how hungry he really was. With an uncomfortable groan, he felt a blanket tossed over his body followed by what felt like furs._

 _Kyoya wasn't exactly sure how long the ride had been, or when he'd passed out again, but this time he met with a warmth of many blankets wrapped around his frame. He stirred awake, his eyes taking a moment to open. He looked around, expecting to see his own room and pets waiting for him, but that wasn't the case. He was in a small shack like home. It was dim with thick blankets over the windows to keep the cold out. Kyoya slowly got up, rubbing his head as he tried to recall what had happened to him out there. His train of thought was cut off when he noticed the steaming bowl of stew awaiting him on the side table._

 _After scarfing that down the young man pushed the covers off his body to catch a look at the old and worn clothing he had on. These were the same he'd left home with, minus the layers and coats. He got up, stumbling a bit before stretching. He walked to his boots that sat in the corner, his feet bare against the creaky old wood floors. He frowned, the were ruined, but he still put them on to exit the small home. Pushing open the door, he was greeted by his homelands harsh winds and pure white landscape. He was in a small village, one like many around the mountain land. He heard the people outside whisper and mutter to each other, the strange traveler had woken up. He hadn't been able to walk very far into the village as an older man approached him._

" _So, you've finally woken up!" He greeted with a smile, "You were out for quite some time, we were worried you'd been out there too long."_

" _Who are you- where am I?"_

" _You're in Khione Village." The man, who turned out to be the leader of this village, explained. "I am Boris, leader of this small village. My wife and I were out checking our traps when we found you out there." Boris was a large man; a muscular frame was hidden under the heavy coat and animal fur he wore. His skin was an olive kind of tone and his hair was a dark auburn color with graying hairs faintly present. His murky golden eyes shifted to the empty land just outside of the village, "I'm not sure how you survived out there. The winds around here are powerful and the cold is even worse that what Nix's main city faces."_

" _Worse than there?" Kyoya questioned, there was only one place in Nix's land that was considered worse than the main city itself. "Where is this place located?"_

" _Far North form the Royal palace." Kyoya's eyes widened a bit, North? He had left the Palace to travel south near the base of the mountains, where the elk had been roaming more frequently. How in the world did he end up all the way here? "No one travels this way for a reason, so, why have you? Come to think of it…you didn't have any supplies on you- how did even survive so long before we found you?"_

" _I was heading South, but I must've been thrown off course during that snow storm. Yes, that has to be what happened."_

 _The night after Kyoya's departure a nasty storm spread across the land. Kyoya had gotten caught up in it and had been forced to take shelter in a cave. He'd been thrown off his usual route and he'd gone back out to head the wrong direction. Eventually after days of traveling, but no sign of the usual villages he'd stop at, he admitted that he was lost. Nix's land was not only hard to travel, but it was also quite deadly at times. Without proper supplies and food, one could easily freeze or starve. Eventually the Ox that had originally pulled his cart of supply and room for his hunt passed away, unable to keep up traveling in the weather. Taking what he could, Kyoya set out to find someone on his own, eventually collapsing, hungry and tired. "I need to get back to my home." He spoke, his mind wondering how exactly he'd been gone, and if Aurora or Dashan had discovered what had happened. Either way he knew all his friends would worry for him, and him being a hunter that contributed a lot to the food stock, he knew the city's count would be low even with the other hunters. "I need to get back right away."_

 _Boris almost laughed, "This time of year isn't good traveling so far! You'll have to wait for winter to come to an end."_

 _Kyoya groaned, winter had only just begone. Staying here would mean he couldn't be able to return for a few months. "I can't wait that long! Listen, I just need supplies, I'll get there myself!"_

" _You will die!" He bellowed, "You're still not completely well, and you will freeze out there. You are from around Nix, right? You know how dangerous the winter months for Nix are." Kyoya scowled, balling his fists. He knew very well how dangerous the snow storms and cold winds the winter brought to their Kingdom. If he didn't freeze, then he'd stave eventually, and if not that a hungry pack of wolves or even a beast could attack him for food in such hard times._

That had been almost a year ago, and yet he remained in that same village. Kyoya couldn't understand. Every time he left Khione he'd travel far, pushing through the snow and scaring off the creature's roaming around, but every time he left, he always ended back in Khione. He couldn't figure it out, why no matter what direction he went, what path he chose, why did he always end up back here? Kyoya rarely felt homesick, as a hunter and trapper he was often gone for weeks, but a whole year? He'd never been gone so long. His thoughts would always wonder back to the people who had once depended on him for food. Women with children who didn't have anyone to hunt for them, people like Chris and Madoka, who couldn't do it. He knew he wasn't the only on in this role, but it still irked him. And of course, Aurora, did she think he was dead by now? Has everyone draw to that conclusion after a year?

Kyoya sighed. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Hidden away in the snowy peaks of Nix, a long trail of footsteps could be spotted leading from the descending snowy forests and into the main town of Nix. A girl of seventeen could be seen walking beside the stormy grey of a large Shire horse. Her rose red hair stood out against the snow-white blanketing the ground all around her. Her beautiful red locks were tied in a simple braid to the right side of her head. Peeking from behind her hair and on her neck, was a portion of a dark purple marking, that when uncovered revealed the picture or a rose. The girls azure eyes squinted and blinked as the cold wind attacked her from the front as she trudged through the streets, her brown hiking boots were beginning to become wet from her long travel through the cold terrain. The girls dark green tunic was covered by a warm and cozy looked rust-red furred vest and the red cotton pants she wore worked to keep her warm as well. And swinging around in the wind were three necklaces. One was a simple bow and arrow attacked to a copper circle, the second a simple pendant from someone close to her, and the final one had three pendants made of Celestite, midnight blue Goldstone, and an amethyst. Thee representing those closest to her.

The girl known as Rosalina shivered slightly as she pulled the horse along with her towards the barn. The large breed of horse had been borrowed from one of the hunters around town. After unloading and locking the animal safely away in the warmth of the building Rosalina made way towards the exit, her bags tossed over her shoulder and a worn looking bow and quiver in hand. She hurried down the road to enter the castle grounds, eventually rushing inside after speaking to the guards. She stepped into the considerably warmer building with a sigh of relief. She shook the snow from her hair and clothing before dropping her things to the side of the hall, knowing that someone would take them to her room in due time. Rosalina proceeded further down the entrance hall and around the corner to spot a familiar face speaking with a pair of maids down the hall. Grinning, she moved to join her side, the maids leaving a moment after her arrival.

"Rosalina, your back." Aurora smiled at her. "How was your travel back from Celo?"

"Terrible!" She laughed, "sometimes getting back up these mountains can be a real pain, but Celo was wonderful as always. It was good to see Titania again along with Tsubasa and everyone else."

"Well, I'm glad your trip was nice." Aurora smiled, and Rosalina noticed the package in her arms, the familiar scribble of Chris' signature present. "Oh!" She seemed to of remembered it, holding it out for the redhead to take. "Chris just finished with these for you. He asked me to drop them off by your room."

"More arrows?" She questioned, taking the wrapped arrows from her friend. "Thanks, I used up quite a bit of mind while out. The animals in Celo have been more hostile lately. It's likely because of Nemesis' seal is weaker than ever, its scarring them."

Aurora nodded, seemingly holding back something she wanted to say. "Hey…I know I always ask you this when you come back from a trip, but did you happen to see any sign of him?" She asked, hope shinning in her eye's despite her already knowing the answer.

Rosalina frowned, "No I haven't. I'm sorry." Rosalina's hand found the others shoulder, "we'll find out what happened to Kyoya, don't worry."

Aurora nodded, the sadden gleam in her silver eyes remained. A whole year. She could hardly believe it had been that long. Yes, people who traveled in the unknown of Nix's frosty mountains went missing often, but to leave no trace of themselves like Kyoya had was unusual. _He's leaves all the time, you should be used to it now_ , she'd tell herself in vain attempts to sooth her worries. It hardly worked. Aurora had known Kyoya since childhood, like many of the others around here, and Kyoya was not one to die on those depending on him. He really did care about taking care of his home, whether he said so often or not. There had to be more going on here, he couldn't be dead, could he?

Rosalina looked down for a moment, despite not being as close with Kyoya, she had also grown up with him as well as the others. She couldn't imagine how Aurora must be feeling with him gone. "Hey, do you want to stop by to see Chris and Madoka with me? Maybe if I'm lucky I'll catch Vanemy there!" Rosalina smiled, offering to walk with Aurora in an attempt to get Kyoya off the mind and talk about the recent things happening around the Kingdoms.

Aurora gave a small smile, "sure, I'd love to. Tell me more about Celo on the way."

The two left the palace, traveling down to the large, yet empty town sitting at its base. Rosalina told about her recent travels to Celo to see some old friends and trade a bit with some of the local traders stationed there. But with the cold nipping at the them, Rosalina had stopped her stories to hurry faster to the blacksmiths, both were still shivering as the steeped in to the warmth of the fire burning inside. It was still dim as ever, with the light of orange flames dancing across the room. The top of Madoka's head could be spotted form her position on the ground behind the counter as she was pulling many things out from the selves to take inventory. Chris was not in sight, but the sound of his work could be heard in the back.

"Madoka, guess who's back form Celo!" Rosalina walked up to the counter, leaning over to peek at the brunette as she continued to scribble things down. In the background Aurora could be seen making herself comfortable on one of the arm chairs by the fireplace. When not with Dashan or taking care of her own things, she was often here either helping Madoka or just chilling in the front to keep her company.

"Rosalina?" Madoka got up, Rosalina leaning back to stand upright as she did. "Great to see you!" She smiled, "did you get the arrows?"

Rosalina hummed in response, "Aurora gave them to me. Is Chris busy right now? And is Vanemy around? I didn't get to see her before leaving and I know she usually hangs out with Chris when she's not busy."

"Oh, I'm sure Chris can take a break for now, and yes, Vanemy has been around all day." Madoka walked to the doorway, calling for the two to join everyone. Chris soon walked in, pulling off the apron now stained with coal. He joined by Madoka's side at the counter to speak with Rosalina. The other girl to walk out with him was known as Vanemy, the longtime girlfriend to Chris.

"Vanemy!" Rosalina grinned, "it's great to see you."

"it's wonderful to see too Rosalina. I'm sorry I couldn't see you off before you left for Celo." Vanemy apologized. At the time of Rosalina's departure Vanemy had been in one of the nearby villages to deliver some order to customers, and hand out some to those who needed it. Vanemy had been making winter coats for the people around Nix for years now, giving them away to those who needed them and being paid by those who could afford it. Vanemy's auburn hair fell in waves to her back, with big green eyes reflected to usual cheerful and sweet nature that she usual was. Her skin was porcelain and brightened up by the smile she wore. She was dressed in a gray sweater that was usually covered by the white, fur coat she wore, which was handing on the coat rack by the door. To finish off her look she wore a simple pair of black pants, snow boots pulled on.

"That's okay. I'm glad to see you now." The pair spoke for a while, but Rosalina eventually turned back to Chris and Madoka and Vanemy joined Aurora. Light chatter and laughter drifted through the room as the friends spent time together. This didn't last for long, as a certain topic was eventually brought up.

"You all know what tomorrow is right?" Chris suddenly questioned, causing everyone to grow silent. "The anniversary of when Mortem invaded." The atmosphere darkens a bit, everyone remembering what had happened all those years ago. In fact, they all had been together during in with Dashan and Kyoya. Rosalina and her family had been visiting in Celo at the time, and Vanemy had only been visiting Nix with her parents when it happened.

* * *

 _A storm had been brewing all day and despite it not being uncommon for Nix, everyone seemed to of had a bad feeling about this day in particular. Though the adults of the Kingdom were nervous for what was to come a group of children are almost unfazed by it, snow storms were something they'd been familiar with since birth, so what was the big deal? These seven children played happily in the snow, a fort was in the works and they were clearly excited to use it for the upcoming snowball fight. The oldest, Dashan, had decided to sit this one out. He was oldest and tasked with looking after the others while his father and their own parents were out. His step sister was among the younger's, sitting in the snow with Vanemy beside her. the two girls had been tasked with making the snowballs for the fight that would come later. Chris and Madoka are constructing the actual snow fort with Kyoya._

" _I'm getting cold." Aurora mumbled, dropping a newly made snowball to look at her gloved hands, which were now damp and shivering. "Why'd we have to make the snowballs." She sighed, watching Vanemy in front of her packing together the snow._

" _Are you okay Aurora?" Dashan came up behind her, "here take my gloves." Dashan pulled his own off, pushing them out to Aurora._

" _No, you keep them." Aurora didn't want to take them from her older step brother, but he persisted._

" _I'm not playing in the snow, I don't need them." Aurora smiled, thanking her stepbrother._

" _Hey Vanemy!" Chris trudged up to her, his feet completely emerged in snow. "If you're cold then you can have my, uh, scarf" the young blond grinned._

" _I'm fine. you keep it." Vanemy hummed, almost completely immersed in her snowball making._

" _But you look cold."_

" _We're always cold Chris!" Kyoya called from where he and Madoka were building up the fort, impatiently waiting for him to return helping them._

" _Here we can share yours if you insist!" Vanemy grinned, jumping up to take the grey scarf form her friend and warp it around their necks and shoulders. The pair laughed, earning an eye roll from Kyoya. Their laughter was cut short though, when Dashan spotted an older boy coming towards them._

" _Prince Oliver!" He jumped up to greet the older. Oliver was about seven years older than them, turning fourteen just a month ago. The young Prince never left the castle, so seeing him out was a rare occasion. He wondered up, taller than all of them, and a mirror image of the Queen. A thick mess of raven locks on top his head, curling slightly at the ends and rather messy despite being taken care of. Pale skin that almost made him look like a doll, just like Artemis. He was dressed in a fine set of clothing, warm and clean. A white furred trimmed cape hugged his shoulders and fell down his back, it matched his mothers. Oliver's eyes were probably the most notable thing about him, they weren't as piecing blue as Artemis', they had a green swirling in them. They weren't cold as the Queen's either, calm and relaxed looking with dark under them, telling the world that he had trouble sleeping._

" _Your highness, do you need something?" Dashan asked, he'd met the Prince many times while with his father at the Palace. He knew enough to know the Artemis was rather strict about him leaving without any one to guide ad protect him. "Is something wrong?"_

" _No nothing's wrong!" He blurted. "I was just lonely in the castle, mothers busy right now, so I wanted to come down and see the town." His eyes traveled to the in-progress fort, "are you guys making a fort? Can I help you?" He asked, excitement raising in his voice. There weren't many children to plat with in the castle grounds after all._

" _Are you sure we won't get in trouble with the Queen? I think I should just take you back-"_

" _But I can help you and I want to stay!" Oliver exclaimed. "I can use my magic and help you guys, look I've been learning a lot!" Oliver's hands rose, the snow shifting in front of him to lift into the air and slowly forming into snowballs, next moving to join into the pile by Aurora and Vanemy. "I can help…I just get so lonely alone in the castle all the time…"_

 _Dashan frowned a bit, a pang of sadness for the Prince in his chest. "You can stay, just be careful! Lady Artemis won't be happy if something happens to you. Oliver grinned, despite being older and of royalty he jumped right into to the snow to join in their games._

 _While the children played happily in town the Queen could be found outside the warmth and protection of her Palace. The young-looking Queen stood near the stables, her men before her readying for battle. Warriors were suited for battle, horses saddled and hunting dogs to pick up their scents were also present. Artemis' army wasn't the largest compared to the others, but her soldiers were well disciplined and fought with their all for their home. Beside the main army of Nix, Artemis had another group of warriors up her sleeve. A small group of specially trained men and women, Artemis' Hunt, were the ones Artemis sent out on more sensitive missions. They protected Nix in a different way, traveling to other lands, taking out the real threats to the Kingdom. A high amount of trust is put into them by the Queen herself, that's why not many were called to join, leaving the team smaller and tighter knit._

 _The head of these warriors was Lei Wang, father of Dashan and longtime warrior to Nix. He was a powerful man, strong and expertly trained as the leader. A thick mane of black hair like his son's, but instead of green eyes like Dashan and his mother, Lei had a piercing kind of golden-amber set eyes that always observed his surroundings and watched out for his teammates. The other members of the team were great warriors like Lei, a few were mages, and lastly a few four-legged beasts accompanied them. They were wolves, four of them, with snow colored fur and different eye colors, one with striking blue, coal black, honey amber, and an olive green. These graceful looking animals had been with Artemis since anyone could remember, and like the deer and other wolves roaming her land, they were sacred to her._

 _Lei walked to meet Artemis as she approached him. her hair was up unlike flowing down her back like usual, and she was dressed for battle as well. "Lei, my men are ready to leave. Are you?"_

" _Of course, My Lady, but you plan to fight alongside them?"_

" _Yes. A good Queen does not sit back and let someone invade her Kingdom. I will fight for my home like everyone else here. Do you have a problem with that?"_

" _No, of course not. I simply worry for what could happen to you today. You have the young Prince-"_

" _And you have Aurora and Dashan." Artemis stated. "I can guarantee you, no matter what happens, I will not die today." Artemis' gaze hardened, it would be impossible for her to die today. "I wish you and the others good luck."_

" _Likewise, My Lady." Lei steeped back to stand with his teammates and await the Queen's instructions._

 _Artemis cleared her throat, pulling herself up onto the awaiting_ _destrier_ _horse by her side. "listen up!" She called for attention. "I will lead the charge today. We meet the invading party before they can cross Boreas Pass. As discussed earlier we split into units and block them in, and I will await with a unit until the signal is drawn. Mages have been divided between you all, and keep out of the way of spells and allow them to do their work. And remember, we all want to come home, so have each other's backs out there." Artemis sent all but her own unit off, turning to her Hunt. "Warn the nearby villages to say in their homes until this is over. Afterwards meet us just outside of the pass. She ordered, Lei nodded and left with his own men shorty after Artemis and her team left._

 _With the grey sky only struggling to let the sun come out the different units of soldiers traveled through the snowy land, clouds above them stirring as snow threatened to begin falling. The snow is disrupted with heavy foot steeps as the soldier's trudge through their homeland to eventually cut off the Mortem troops on their way to the Palace. They arrive there before them, awaiting under the cover of snow and woods just outside of Boreas' Pass until the lookout gives the signal to tell them the first group of enemies is in sight. They emerge, meeting the men head on to begin battle, only a few minutes after the fleet sent to cut off the other end of the pass arrives and joins in, and an ice mage signals into the air for the others to make way and join. Spells are thrown around the fighting men and women, mages hidden in the walls of the narrow pass are given an advantage against the mage-less forces of Hades._

 _Meanwhile in the City the Hunt has taken to alerting the people of the situation, urging everyone to stay indoors. Animals are locked away in pens and barns, families draw their curtains closed and lock the doors. A strong wind drifts through, making the unusually empty streets even more eerie looking. But everything isn't completely quiet, children are still out playing, having heard no news of what's happening. Lei rushed to find them some ways outside of the village, spotting his son and the other familiar faces of the local children. A real thread of panic rushes through him when his spots the crowned Prince of Nix, not protected inside the castle, but playing in the snow and throwing snow balls like everyone else._

" _What are you doing?" His strict voice causes Dashan and Aurora's head to look back quickly to him._

" _Dad- we're just playing-"_

" _I can see that, get over here now! All of you." The group of children hurried over in confusion, Oliver trailed behind them, worried that he was the reason they were in trouble. "listen children, our Queen is out fighting off bad people who want to hurt the Kingdom. They won't make it here, I promise, but I need you all to get inside and wait this out." Lei spoke in a more calming tone. "Prince Oliver, you need to go back to the castle where the guards can watch over you."_

 _Unfortunately, as fate would have it, a scream was heard. The dark forms of Mortem soldiers can be seen from the entrance of the village. Unknown to everyone another troop of soldiers had been sent separately from the ones fighting at the moment. They storm in, weapons of all kinds drawn, their eyes really only searching for one type of person; a mage. Lei quickly draws his own weapon, the children standing behind him with fear as guards as the rest of Artemis' Hunt rushed to stop them from storming into homes to search. "Get out of here children!" He shouted over the noise of battle, "Oliver leave now!" Dashan, unlike the others, hesitates for just a moment, his father before him ready to fight._

" _Go! Protect your sister and everyone else Dashan!" Dashan steeps back, nodding slowly before turning to join the others, taking Aurora's hand in his to pull her along. Kyoya is just in front of the step siblings, Madoka with him as Chris and Vanemy are a few steps behind with Oliver right beside them._

" _Are any of you a mage?" Oliver called, "They want mages, I heard my mother talking about it the other day with commander Lei."_

 _Chris' eyes widen and Vanemy seemed to pale. "I-I am, but they wouldn't take me- I'm only just beginning to learn about my magic. I can barely use it now-"_

" _You have to hide where they won't find you!" beside Vanemy Chris runs through the many thoughts flying through his head._

" _There's a hidden cellar in my father's workshop where we all can hide. No one will find us! Come on Vanemy." Chris takes Vanemy's lower arm, steering her in the direction of the blacksmiths, the others following as well._

" _I hope fathers okay!" Aurora manages between fearful tears._

" _Don't worry about him, he knows what he'd doing. Let's just get somewhere safe." Aurora nods, brushing away the now falling tears._

 _Behind them heavy footsteps can be heard, and three soldiers are spotted running after them. They chase, their gruff voices only driving more fear into Vanemy and Oliver, as they were the only mages among the children. Around them homes are broken in to, men and women are pulled out. common mages that don't use their magic for battle are rounded up. Doors and windows smash, people scream and cry out, children cry, and the animals are going wind with the commotion. The Mortem troops outnumber those left to protect the people, killing the remaining threats. Oliver looks back to the scary sight of the men getting closer, as long as they were following the others wouldn't be able to hide. He turned his body a bit while running, slowing slightly. He uses his magic to send the snow and ice tumbling from the roofs onto the solders, causing them to slow, but revealing his magic at the same time._

" _You guys keep going!" He told them, "I can handle myself."_

 _Thanks to the young Princes' selfless act the others get to the blacksmiths, hiding away in the hidden cellar while the world above them shakes with the fighting and desperate calls. Madoka and Aurora shed tears as they wait for the Prince to join them, but they end up waiting for hours with no one ever coming. Oliver had held up well, but as more soldiers appeared he was out numbers and thrown to the ground, recognized as the Prince and locked away with the other captured mages, forced onto the waiting wagons to be caged within the iron bars. Men, women, and children are huddled within many. Gasps ring through them when the notice their own Prince had been taken as well._

 _Eventually they leave, wagons filled with the mages they were after, no heading to the next village, and then the next, and so forth. The main city of Nix is left empty, snow redden with blood of the Hunt's members and guards. Even civilians that got in the solders way were left lifeless in the snow. The streets are empty, everyone seemingly left lifeless in such a short amount of time. The wind howls and whistles. The only crystal snow of Nix now stained with read, dirtied and no longer beautiful._

 _Back with Queen Artemis the Morten soldiers had left as well to meet up with the other team, though, Artemis still had no idea what had happened back home. Boreas Pass is stained as well with both Mortem and Nix soldiers killed in battle. The mages had either been killed or taken away with the soldiers. Only a number of warriors remain to escort Artemis back. The Queen had picked herself up from the ground to gather them, she was injured badly, but showed no sign of pain. Momentarily she forgot to cover the fact of her immortality, instead only concerned with getting home. They ride back on the remaining horses found, slowly with a dark gloom hanging around them. From above a light snow begins finally fall, no longer the snow storm many had expected to come._

 _Those remaining were struck with shock at the sight of their home. The deceased and destruction running through their once beautiful home. Artemis doesn't shed a tear as they walk through, but they flood her vison when she begins to spot the innocent left dead, her Hunt killed, Lei left dead as well. When the Queen gets back to her Palace she looks for Oliver, who was told to of been in the city when they were attacked. A dreadful sob ran through the Palace, Artemis knowing that her only child was now on his way to Hades himself. The remaining survivors were brought back to the palace to be tended to and taken care of. The children were later found and taken in as well. Kyoya and Madoka are comforted by maids of the palace as Chris and Vanemy sit in the long halls, both silent, but hanging on to each other's hands. Dashan and Aurora were soon pulled aside and informed of their fathers passing. Artemis herself handing over Lei's sword wrapped in the silvery cloak the hunters wore to Dashan, who held together quietly unlike Aurora. With her son gone and the land left barren of mages that once overflowed the streets Artemis would spend the next ten years mourning the great loss Nix had suffered that day._

 **Finally finished the chapter! I procrastinated more than usual trying to get this done, but I'm glad it is. As for a quick note, I'm returning to school in day! I'm quite nervous about it and I'm not sure how updates are going to go from now on. I'll eventually get into some kind of regular upload date though. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter as we've finally gotten a look at what happened to Nix when Hades invaded, new OC's were introduced and we're beginning to learn about what's happening with Kyoya.**

 **Rosalina belongs to Eternal Nexus Warrior and Vanemy Rose belongs to Charmpanda. One more small note on OC's. I know not all Oc's are being focused on much right now, but they all will eventually have their time shine. Until the next upload hope you all enjoyed!**


	16. Voices of the Pendant

It had been a week since the decision to hold Aurums Annual Winter Ball had been decided. Since then many of the Palace's staff have been working hard to get everything prepared to hold the extravagant party, with only a week remaining to get ready the staff seemed to be in overdrive. Invitations had been made up and sent to many in Aurum and Asper, few in Celo, and only one in Nix. None to Mortem of course, all the rulers, but Hades had been invited. Though no one expected Artemis to show. Zeus, Neptune, and Athena would likely be the only royalty to attend this time. Despite the Winter Ball being a week away today Neptune could be found inside the Aurum Palace instead of across sea in Asper. He had many things to discuss with Zeus that couldn't be sent over letter, as it would take too long to get things worked out.

It was a moderately sunny day as Neptune and Zeus strolled down the halls of the Aurum Palace. Neptune had always admired how the Palace looked, new and elvish with extravagant scenery and architect. His own castle was nice, but a bit more traditional compared to Nix and Aurum. "So, it's settled?" The King of Asper questioned, another matter clearing up as they talked.

"Yes Neptune, I think the number of soldiers you have agreed to transport here for the night of my Winter Ball will be enough. Athena will be bringing her own guard to watch over herself and her guests. And with my own security we'll be good."

"Well, that's one more thing off the list." Neptune sighed, mentally going over the list of things to get done and talked out while in Aurum. "Right, you said you had received an urgent letter from Athena, didn't you?"

"I have." Zeus glanced to the younger King. "Neptune, you were not there when Caelum mages put Nemesis away, but everything has been explained to you about that day. I trust you can remember the most important detail of them all?"

"Is this about the necklace? Listen, I've told you a million times, Ninel will begin to understand and hone her abilities to use it the same way Mavi had all those years ago. They are distant relatives, you know?"

"Not what I was talking about, but yes. Ninel is making fine work in her studies and will get there soon enough. You remember the other items to accompany the necklace?"

"Of course. The diadem, ring, stone, staff, and necklace. And the pendant left behind by the dark mage Blake. Why? Somethings happening, isn't it?" Neptune questioned, looking to the other King with a flare of urgency in his eyes.

"Athena believes Hades wants to collect the items once more to feed their power to Nemesis. We all know this cannot happen. Beside the diadem in my possession and the Necklace now in Ninel's hands, we don't know where the ring is. Artemis says she entrusted a close friend to hide the staff for good, even she doesn't know where it is. And Hades has had the stone all these years."

"What about Blake's pendant?" Neptune questioned lowly, not allowing those passing them in the halls to hear.

"I can sense its power here in Aurum, it's very close Neptune, but I have had no luck in finding it."

"Let's hope who has it doesn't have any ill intentions for it." Neptune ran a hand through his sand blond hair, sighing. "With the Ball coming up and an oddly quite Hades, we don't need anything else.

"It doesn't matter who has it. The pendant was formed by Blake's black magic and the hatred inside of Nemesis, eventually this person will be affected negatively by its influence." Zeus explained. "As for Hades, he's been relatively docile since last month."

"I would be too, I mean, you managed to take out a large amount of his men!"

A month or so ago troops had been sent out by Hades. The troops had marched past the Aurum border and into the farmland with intent to seize the dozens of farms for themselves. With the winter approaching, the crops had all been harvested and stored to send into the city eventually. If Hades could successfully pull this off he'd have food for his men and himself for months. This wasn't to say Mortem couldn't produce food for itself, it had a fair amount of farmland, but with such a large army they would need more. Zeus had fortunately countered their forces and taken out almost all of them before a retreat was called. Since then Hades had been oddly quiet, which was strange since Zeus and Neptune knew how impulsive the other King could be.

"This Pendant business doesn't sound good for us."

"It isn't, and with this person so close to us I'm afraid it may turn into a problem." Zeus explained. "I've appointed Yuki to try to track it down, but I'm not sure how successful he'll will be just going through old family records."

"What's the use of going through records?"

"I'm hoping Yuki can find something that could locate who took the Pendant that day. It's a long shot, but I have to start somewhere."

"Find it quickly Zeus." Neptune spoke seriously, almost cold sounding. "Don't let the great you've built here be taken away because of this."

Zeus smirked, a small chuckle along with it. "I wouldn't dream on it."

* * *

"I can't do this…" Mariana frowned, facing Pluto and his servant, Johannes. "What you're asking me to do, it's not right."

"Of course, you can do it." Pluto forced a smile, trying not get angry, but a hint to irritation was clear. His hand slowly crept over to hold her own.

"To go to Aurum alone and do this- there must be someone better for the job."

"You won't be going alone, Johannes will accompany you. You will still be carrying out the main part of the plan though."

Mariana hesitated. She didn't really know Johannes that well, and she certainly didn't want to infiltrate the ball with him. "Isn't…" She thought, "Isn't Johannes just a servant though?" She may have been a kind person, but she had still been taught not to spend actual time with those below her. She'd been taught to hold such standards for herself.

"Yes, but he's more than capable of helping you, he didn't grow up a servant you know." Pluto's thumb traced over the front pal of her hand in a sort of comforting way. "It will be easy, and you'll return the same night after the Ball, and we'll be married soon after that." Mariana's face went warm for a moment, but then a new nervousness set into her stomach as she thought about agreeing.

"Are the Bychkov's really as bad as you say they are?"

"Yes, they really aren't good people. The father, Alister I believe, is a politician, and you know how they can be. Crooked politicians that steal money from others and bully. And their daughter is even worse- she attacked me some years ago. Do you think people like them should have such powerful item?"

"No." Mariana sighed. She had heard many stories like this before. Stories that painted these Bychkov's as now better than the many crooked ones in Mortem were all she had heard over the course of the last few months. Mariana reached to brush back a stand of black hair, maybe she should just do this and get it over with. A trip to Aurum couldn't be that bad, and she supposed she could stand to travel with Johannes. "When do we leave?"

Pluto smiled, "Tomorrow. You'll arrive two days before the ball." Mariana nodded, her turquoise eyes looked down, reflecting a small amount of guilt and uncertainty as she felt Pluto's hand of her shoulder for a moment. "I'll see you tonight at dinner." She felt what barley passed for a kiss on top her head before the young prince strode off, leaving Mariana with Johannes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Aurum Palace Yuki could be found sitting in the dining hall. Stacks upon stacks of bound books and papers containing old records sit around him. He hums softly to himself as he takes another in his hands to open and begin reviewing, grinning a bit upon reading the name. "Hey Dynamis, I think I found your family records." His eyes skimmed over the long list of past relatives, spotting Dynamis' own at the end.

"That's not even all of them." The other male responded, being found sitting a bit away from where Yuki was working. "I'm sure my family has many more back home."

"Caelum, right?"

Dynamis hummed in response. "My family moved from Caelum years before even my parents were born. Before even Nemesis took control. They wished to spread certain beliefs of the gods above before it caught on hear. Of course, Nemesis really pushed everyone to believe in them back them."

"Your family shrine is still, around isn't it? In the city, right?"

"Yes, but my family's original shrine has been long forgotten by now. It's somewhere between Aurum and Mortem's land and I'm sure no one want to travel so far to see it, I don't."

"Right, you don't really travel out of Aurum." Yuki smiled and Dynamis nodded. Dynamis looked down at the steaming cup of tea and slice of pie in front of him, suddenly not feeling so hungry anymore. His head was beginning to hurt again. He looked over at Yuki, who was still reviewing his family history as Zeus had asked of him, he was a bit bothered that the King hadn't informed him of what was happening, and Yuki wouldn't spill it either. What's so important that you'd have to go through old family records for hours?

"Yuki can-" Dynamis abruptly stopped talking, beside the headache he felt a new pain surface to stop his train of thought. A slight stinging pain in his chest, and the warm trickle of blood slowly dripping down.

"Dynamis?" Yuki dropped the book, looking over in worry. "Is something wrong?" Dynamis shook his head, something in the back of his mind told him not to mention it, but it also seemed to send a new thought to mind. _**Take the journal, no one can know.**_ Dynamis stood up, his tea spilling over slightly.

"Yuki let me see my family records."

"Huh? King Zeus told me that I was to be the only one-"

"I wasn't asking." He growled, now next to Yuki with his hand firmly on the book. Yuki looked shocked.

"Dynamis is that blood?" He asked, noticed the red bleeding through his clothing. Dynamis didn't answer, only held tightly onto the book and turned to leave, Yuki calling after him in worry. Yuki's hand lowered, dropping to his side when the door banged closed. Yuki sighed, sitting back down, but not grabbing another record to go through. Instead he kept his eyes focused on the dark oak table before him, a million questions racing across his mind accompanied by worries for what had just happened. Dynamis hadn't been his usual self lately, not since about a year ago. Yuki had taken the attitude change just as grieving or something because of what had happened, but maybe there was something else bothering him. Today hadn't been the first time something like that had happened with Dynamis. Nothing serious, just seemingly random bouts of aggression, which was strange for the normally calm and collected young man. Yuki sighed, he'd have to talk to someone about it. He was worried for his longtime friend.

Dynamis had gone straight to his room before anyone else could bring up the blood now staining his chest. It stung. He went to his mirror, setting the book down on the vanity while at it. He leaned, looking intently as his reflection. A somewhat sickly paleness was present, dark fading lightly under his eyes. He didn't understand, he slept throughout the night without any problems, beside a nightmare or a dreamless sleep, he didn't wake up once. He balled his fist tightly, looking down at the blood stains, knowing what was happening. "Not again." He breathed shakily.

He knew his family's pendant wouldn't be in its usual safe place in the wardrobe. Then again, it wasn't even officially a family heirloom. Ever since that day one year ago, when he'd taken it out of its case, he'd felt odd. He could've sworn that day that he'd put it away after finding it on the floor, but he woke up the next morning with it fashioned around his neck. The ruby stone seemingly glowing in the dark of early morning.

Dynamis had pulled down the upper part of his robes, allowing him to see the top of his chest and collar bones. It was there, dimming gold pieces with that gleaming ruby in the middle. The ruby wasn't the only red present though, blood had been draw, but by what? Four of the murky gold pieces on the pendant hung along with the ruby gem, they were oddly sharp for a necklace. The edges of this pieces had pierced his skin, shallowly cutting and imbedding themselves. Dynamis breathed, closing his eyes and slowly pulling one out. he hadn't wanted to believe his suspicions. Slowly another was freed, why would his family have this? The third came next. To have something reeking of a curse and evil, how did it fall into his family's hands? Finally, the fourth came out, leaving a stinging feeling as the chilly air nipped at his open cuts. He tore the pendant of. The dark mage, Blake's pendant now rested in the palm of his hand, passed through the generations of his family, and now in his own possession. No wonder he'd been feeling so terrible lately, that damn pendant had been negatively affecting him.

Dynamis threw Blake's pendant aside. So many questions now running through his mind that would go unanswered, for as far a he knew, he had no living relatives to speak of. He rubbed his head, knowing that he'd have to take the pendant to Zeus as soon as the King was done with the meeting with Neptune. For now, he took the pedant in hand again, to lock it away in its original box with his other family possessions. Dynamis sat down on the edge of his bed, his family record in hand and his gaze almost burned holes into the front cover as he looked down at it. Perhaps he could find some kind of answer in here. Beside his curiosity as small pang of fear rested in him. He knew he was obligated to tell his King about the Blakes pendant, but what if…what if he were to be blamed for having it for so long, or even accused of having it for so long to hurt the King or somebody? He would never. Despite his many restrictions, the Aurum Palace was his home.

He opened the book, flipping through the aged pages quickly to see if he could catch sight of anything particularly useful. He slowed down as he passed his own parents sections, telling their date of birth, occupation, and a few other details record over their years living. Aurum had always made it a point to keep some form of record on its people. Of course, if he wanted more of his family info he'd have to go back to Caelum, which he didn't want to. He discarded the book, moving to look in his wardrobe to find the old family journals and other things hidden away. Pulling out the earliest one dated, Dynamis opened it and spent a few minutes reading through it. Eventually he came across something. A single passage detailing of a past family members greed to keep such an item. There was more on how they'd found it and why they had decided to pass it along in the family, but Dynamis didn't care much for the finer details. He felt like such a fool for not figuring it out sooner.

Dynamis groaned in frustration and threw the journal into the unlit fireplace, landing on top the ashes from last night's fire. He got up, grabbing a piece of paper from his desk and holding to the flickering candle beside him. he didn't know why, but he felt like he had to do this. He tossed the paper into the fire place, causing the journal to slowly be enveloped in flames, a new orange light cast upon Dynamis as he watched with a blank expression. The flames danced, wrapping around the journal and getting rid of it for good.

 **Just a short chapter this time. I had planned for more, but I've been sick this weekend and wanted to get something out, so I cut this chapter in half which will work out pretty well now that I look at what I have planned. Sorry for taking so long to update! I plan to try and update this story every other week from now on, so let's hope I stick to that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed.**


	17. Hades' Mages

Kuro couldn't move. It wasn't that she was constrained, or hurt, she just couldn't make herself move from her spot in the now clear streets. Her face had a shocked expression that mimicked everyone around hers. Her arm, which had been outstretched before her slowly dropped to her side. She could hear a chorus of mumbles from the townspeople around her. They spoke about a mage, about an unusual magic filling the air.

"She's a mage." Someone gasped. Kuro looked around, her face reflecting confusion. She could hear the heavy march of guards approaching from down the street, their voices asking what was going on to cause such a stir.

"That woman, she just used magic!"

"I've never seen magic like that…"

"Arrest her!"

Kuro looked around again at the the people ratting her out. Figures, you could expect something like this from Mortem citizens. Kuro was a bit surprised in her actions as well, whatever she'd done to show off her magic certainly hadn't been done on purpose. She'd been sent home from work early due to her fainting while serving. She hadn't been out for long, only a few minutes, but it had been enough to get her sent home. So, with nothing else to do she had decided to just go for a walk in the sunny weather. Ever since waking up in Mortem she hadn't even realized that she had magic, let alone that she could use it.

Kuro could hear the men come up behind her, the sound of weapons being drawn was heard and the raven haired girl frowned, glaring back at them before spinning around to face them. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel her instincts kicking in and telling her it was time to fight back before they were able to take her away. As she prepared herself to stand up to them she felt the warm sensation of fire magic hit her back unexpectedly, and before she knew it she'd been thrown to the ground and was forced to struggle as she tried to get away from the Mortem men.

Kuro heard a new chorus of whispers escape the townspeople, talking about the new mage on the scene. Kuro breathed heavily, looking up to the mage as her wrists were shackled. The mage was a girl around her age standing with the other remaining guard. The blonde fire mage appeared to be working with them, which was unusual since Hades began to imprison mages. Maybe this was a new move made by the king, forcing those poor mages to do his dirty work now. kuro's head dropped, her forehead pressed against the warm stone of the ground, it was in a time like this that she wished she could remember who she was exactly, or what had happened to her.

"Take the dark mage to the castle and lock her up." Kuro felt her body being lifted and forced to stand. "Take the fire mage with you as well, leave her in her cell as well."

Kuro was taken straight to the castle with the other female mage. Her presence was recorded, along with her magic type and cell number, as if she were inventory to the Mortem staff. She was pushed along the dim halls of the underground dungeons, the flame mage walking calmly alongside them with no restraints as Kuro had. They went deeper underground, to a new large section winding will cells that seemed to be filled with battered looking people Kuro could only assume were mages. Kuro's eyes widened as she looked into the cells while walking by them all, everyone, young and old, looked in bad shape, lying on the ground as sitting with their heads down almost lifelessly. The other things in the dungeons that caught Kuro's attention were the large green gem like stalagmites pointing from the walls, ground and ceiling. They were sleek and almost transparent with a mint green color that seemed to glow in the dim light.

Kuro heard the squeak of the bars slam behind her and the still unidentified fire mage beside her. Kuro was silent for a moment before throwing herself at the bars, hands gripping the iron as she shouted after the guards. The ruckus she caused wasn't long lived, as soon she pulled away with a shout. The bars had grown hot to the touch and burned against her palms. Her golden gaze turned to to the fire mage, who'd pressed her hand to the bars and heated them up with her magic. "What's your problem?" She growled, "why would you bring me here? You're a mage as well, why are you helping them!?"

"It's no use." A woman's voice came from behind her, a bony hand finding its way onto her shoulder. Kuro spun around.

"What do you mean?" The woman was older with a dark skin tone and wrinkling complexion. Graying black hair was tied in a low bun, with charcoal eyes behind a few stand bangs falling from their place, they were tired and worn.

"She won't talk to you, she won't talk to anyone. Trust me I've been trying." Kuro looked back to the blonde, who was now sitting on the ground like most of the others imprisoned in their cell and the ones surrounding. Kuro observed her, sandy blonde locks were tied back in a loose ponytail with stray strands lying against her pale skin. Dark bags sat under her azure eyes, convincing Kuro that she hadn't had any sleep in weeks. Kuro's gaze lingered on her eyes, the blue orbs were vacant, devoid of any real emotion.

"What's wrong with her?" Kuro breathed, catching on to her odd appearance and behavior, soon noticed that a many around them mimicked this behavior as well.

"You see the green gems that grow around us?" Kuro nodded. "They weaken us, take our magic power away slowly, day by day." Kuro walked up to a smaller jagged piece growing out of the wall, her hand trailing over it, it seemed to pulse under her touch and she fell an odd feeling run through her arm. She pulled away, her fingertips tingling. She figured that was the gem sucking magic from her body, she looked around at the hundreds of these mint green gems scattered around the cells, so this was why Hades was able to keep so many mages contained, he'd weaken them to the point where their magic couldn't aid them. Kuro rubbed her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"How- what is it?"

The old woman, patted her shoulder, urging her to sit down with her. "I don't know, the people who watch over us won't tell us anything. In all my years, I've never come across a gem like this. I've been here over a decade, it's the best keep secret around."

"Over ten years?" Kuro exclaimed with wider eyes. "They've keep you here for so long."

The woman nodded, "many of us have been here for that long. I was taken during their invasion on Nix those years ago, many of us are." Kuro's hands balled up, _who gave him the right to ruin these people's lives? For what? The twisted game he was trying to play?_ "My name is Robin, tell me your's girl, before you forget it."

"Forget it?"

Robin gave a saddened smile, "soon we'll all be like Emily over there." She referred to the now named fire mage that had helped with Kuro's arrest. "Spend enough time around these gems, and you'll be like her and many others here, a body vacant of any free will, a shell of your former self and forced to do the king's bidding."

Kuro felt a shiver trail down her spine, "Kuro." She answered.

"Do you have any family Kuro? Anyone you want to remember?"

She shook her head, "No-I don't remember…"

"Oh my...they must already be harming you." Robin exclaimed, her hand finding Kuro's now burning forehead. Kuro felt her eyes roll back as she collapsed to her side and onto the cool stone ground.

* * *

Reiki gave a wide grin as he walked out of the great hall to meet with the others. Ninel, Rin, and Dan had been waiting for him to finish the test Mary was giving him, a similar one they had all taken less than a year prior. Reiki grinned smugly, holding up a golden pin to his friends. "I passed the exam! Now I'm mage of the state like all of you!" A chorus of congratulations was heard from the three others, Rin hugging the water mage and Ninel provided a high five.

"Its great you're finally moving on, but I hate to tell you, but you're still months behind us in terms of studies." Ninel commented.

Reiki puffed his cheeks out, "no need to remind me Ninel. Arg! I have so much work to do!"

Ninel laughed, patting his back, "don't worry too much, I'm here to help you as well as going forward with my own studies."

"I say you all just stop moving forward until I catch up."

"Nice try, but no." Dan smiled, pulling his twin to his side. "Speaking of studies, it's my turn to tutor you, so come on."

"Right now?" The twin whined, "I just got done with the exam!"

Rin giggled a bit, stepping to join Ninels side as they watched Dan drag his brother off. "So, have you heard the news floating around the castle lately?" The younger blonde asked Ninel, her olive eyes looking up to her with a gleam that meant she was dying to gossip about it.

"I don't think I have. What's going on?"

Rin shifted her eyes up and down the hall, pulling Ninel closer to her height to whisper to her. "Well, I heard rumors that King Zeus invited the Empress of Caelum to the ball."

Ninel raised an eyebrow, "Really?" She questioned.

The ruling family of Caelum was quite unknown to many in the five kingdoms, as Caelum had never an important role to them. Caelum was far from Aurum, across the sea's of Asper, and was quite a long journey to get there and back. Dangerous as well. It wasn't always like though, in the years following Nemesis' defeat Caelum and Ruina had helped the new rulers maintain an era of peace and build into the great Kingdoms they were now. Eventually they grew independent from the help they received and a new deal was written up, forming a new agree to coincide in peace with one another, but that was all. Neither would involve themselves with issues concerning the other. This was partly because their lands were so far, and because the young group of new rulers wished to show they could rule their own without another looking over their shoulder. Looking back at in now, Zeus probably would've done things differently from then, but inviting the current Empress and her husband to his ball seemed like a step in the right direction.

"I heard Yuki and Dynamis writing the invitations the other day, he mentioned an Empress named Nori and her husband, but I didn't catch his name."

"Empress Nori…" Ninel questioned, the name sounding familiar somewhere inside her head. "Oh! That is the current Empress of Caelum, I met her once years back."

"You met her?" Rin questioned, wide eyes.

"Yeah, I was just a little girl back then. My parents used to travel around quite a bit when were still able to safely. I don't remember why we went to Caelum, but we had to chance to meet the ruling family briefly."

"Really? That's so cool! I don't know much about Caelum, but you've been there!"

"I guess so, your parents never took you traveling? They are wealthy on their own, I would've thought you'd been around."

"No." Rin sighed. "We can if we want too, but my parents like it here in Aurum. They'd rather stay here, unlike me. Plus now that I'm a student with you and the twins I couldn't go anywhere anyways."

The girls walked along the castle halls, casually chatting about their recent work in training and the upcoming ball. Ninel had been to Aurum celebrations before, her parents and her had attended almost every year. Rin on the other hand had gone once in her younger years, and was excited to experience it now. They also talked about their recent lesson and how they were coming along in their studies. Ninel was on track, in the middle of learning a set of spells Mary had given her, soon though she'd be where Rin was, attempting to learn how to create her own spells.

"Right, before I forget." Rin slowed her steps, "have you seen your familiar around lately?" The blonde questioned. "No matter how much I call for mine, she won't appear before me anymore. I thought maybe I had done something wrong, but she never stays gone this long."

Ninel curiously tipped her head, "I'm not sure what could be wrong with her, I saw Dione last night, so I think it's just yours." Ninel noticed the saddened look in the girls olive eyes, "don't worry too much Rin, I'm sure you're familiar is just in the spirit realm for now, probably just taking a break from us humans." Ninel ruffled the girl's golden locks playfully, "come on, let's grab some lunch and get back to studying. Mary's been rather hard on us lately."

Rin nodded, following at the older girls side, trying to shake off her saddened mood. Though, unknown to the both of them, this would be the first of many strange acts committed by their familiars.

* * *

"You realize the risk you'll be taking in these next few days?" A deep voice questioned. King Hades sat before the man, Ryuga standing by his side and Pluto sitting at his other. Candles flickered in the dark of the conference hall as five men filled seats at the oak table. The other two men sat back, cloaks covering their faces with the help of the the dim room.

"Of course Morus." Hades responded. "Attacking Aurum on the night of their winter celebrations is quite risky, but Ryuga here has devised a plan."

"I've worked tirelessly with the information the spies inside of Aurum have sent me, and with Prince Rago's help, have put together a plan that will catch our enemies off guard. It also works to help with Prince Pluto's plans to retrieve the Bychkov's necklace, and the mage Alina's diadem from the castle."

The man names Morus leaned forward, candle light shadowing his rough features. "If you claim to of come up with some great plan, then why call us in?"

Hades grinned, "Morus, you and Dolus, a long time friends of mine. I thought you'd be happy to help with my cause."

"Being friends means nothing to you anymore Hades, and neither to us."

"But if were to be interested" Dolus spoke for the first time, "what would be in it for us?"

"We need someone good with beasts, and my father says you're one of the best around Morus. If you agree to help make these beasts obey us, then an array of riches will come your way." Pluto explained, pulling out a pouch to toss over to them, gold and silver coins spilling out before them. Morus looked to Dolus for a moment, turning back to the King with a nod.

"Ryuga, why don't you take these two to meet someone the creatures they'll be working with. Pluto and I need to have a talk." Pluto perked up slightly as the three men left the room, he hadn't expected to kept here by his father, not knowing what the King needed to talk to him about put him a big on edge.

He cleared his throat, "what do you need father?"

"You're sending Johannes and Mariana to Aurum soon, aren't you?"

"Yes, they're leaving tonight and will arrive two days before the ball."

"Send a few mages with them, the Bychkov's daughter isn't someone who will be taken easily."

"Trust me I know." Pluto responded, "Morus and Dolus seemed quite reluctant walking into here, I'm surprised they agreed to help you."

"Of course they agreed" Hades smirked, "a greedy man will do anything for gold. I've known them for since Rago was baby, getting them to do anything is easy as long as you money."

"I had no idea you'd known them for that long." Pluto mocked interest as he looked down to his hand, blindlessly observing the ring around his finger.

"Yes, in fact, they were the ones to capture Amelia when she tried to leave the Kingdom."

Pluto's fingers twitched slightly at the sound of his mother's name and he looked back to his father. "Is that so?" He questioned in a nonchalant manner. He'd gotten up ready to leave the conversation. "Well, good for them." He muttered.

 **Morus** **, also known as** **Moros, is based off greek god of doom. He manifested as a shapeless being that drove people to their death or doom. He was the son of Nyx and in a sense he was also the spirit of depression.** **Dolos** **or Dolus ("Deception") is based on the spirit of trickery and guile. He is also a master at cunning deception, craftiness, and treachery.**

 **Neither of them are playing the roles of gods, or spirits in this story, but their original titles will play a role in their personalities and certain events coming up.**

 **Well, that's it for now. I've again cut what I had planned for this chapter in half, the next part will take place after dark and we'll check back in with Hawk and Lily, along with some other characters. It sucks that I don't have the time or energy to write as much anymore, but what can I do? I'm excited for many things I have planned for the upcoming chapters. For now I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**


	18. Double Crossed

**Before we begin, just a quick thanks to all of you who red and review! I've reached 50 reviews, and just wanted to say I** **appreciate that you guys take time to keep up with this fic, review, etc. A big thanks!**

The sun set on the kingdom of Aurum as the busy world slowly worked to calm down. Children ran inside for dinner, animals were brought inside for the night, and vendors began to pack up, leaving those who would continue to sell into the night to work. A new blanket of snow had recently fallen, leaving a chilly frost in the air. Inside the palace staff continued to run around, readying for the ball that would take place in only two days. With the staff rushing about the rest of the castle's residents were settling in for the night. The twins were in their room, Reiki still studying with Dan to watch over him. Ninel was in her room as well, studying as well, but unlike Reiki she'd abandoned her books to practice a few particular spells. Rin watched her, as she was only in the older's room for company.

King could be found in the courtyard, finishing his duties to train the newbie's for the day. Yuki could be found inside sitting by the warmth of the fire in the library, finished the last of his work from the day. Everyone seemed to be accounted for, either working or winding down for the night, but three people seemed to be absent from inside the palace walls. Dynamis lingered at the entrance of the palace gates, watching King Zeus and King Neptune and waiting for his chance to speak to King Zeus alone. Neptune was leaving tonight. Though it would be useless for him to sail all the way back to Asper. So, for the next two days he'd be in Celo to converse with Athena on many issues involving Celo and Aurum trade and other important matters.

Dynamis shivered as he hadn't dressed for the cold weather. He watched from the corner of his eye as the two rulers wrapped up their conversation to say their farewells. "Well, Zeus, I'll see you soon." Neptune looked to the carriage awaiting him, many guards waited as well to escort the King. His hand absentmindedly found where the pendant lay under his clothing. He'd taken it off, but when he awoke he'd found it around his neck. He hadn't bothered to take it off, maybe he should've. His cold fingertips brushed against his temples, repressing a small shiver. He hadn't seen a vision in so long, it frightened him. He'd never gone so long without anything, not even as a young child.

"Dynamis, what are you doing out here?" The young man blinked at the sound of his King's voice, he looked over to see the older man approaching, his guards following as well.

He cleared his throat, "I wanted to speak to you about something important."

"Oh, well walk with me back inside. We can discuss whatever it is you need now." Dynamis nodded, following at Zeus' side up the path leading back inside. "So, what's the matter."

"Why do you assume that something is wrong?"

"Yuki told me about what you had done. You haven't been yourself lately and your visions have stopped?"

Dynamis tilted his head down, silently confirming the King's statement. "Nothing is wrong with me, they're just not coming as frequently as the normally have. The real reason I have to talk to is about…" Dynamis trailed off, his hand again rising to absentmindedly brush over the concealed pendant. "I know where-" Dynamis had stopped, his throat went dry and he struggled to get the rest of his sentence out. He suddenly had the urge to leave without saying another word. Something inside his mind yelled at him to keep his mouth shut and not speak a world about having the pendant in his possession. He seemed to struggle with the thought.

"Dynamis!" Zeus called, noticing quick shift in behavior. Dynamis had gone pale, and his eyes had grown with struggling look of guilt present in them. He groaned, hands lifting to hold his head as he dropped to his knees. The all too familiar glow of a dark aura growing to encase the younger with hues of black and purple. The guards moved to stand in front of Zeus to raise their weapons to protect their King, but he pushed past them to gawk at the scene. Zeus could never forget the dark aura that Nemesis had exuded in the past, so he knew exactly what was happening. "Take it off Dynamis!" He ordered.

"I can't!" He cried, dropping forward so that his forehead grazed the glittering snow on the ground. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the coldness of the snow and the rapid flashes of images played across his mind. So many things were shown to him that he could barely grasp at it. Many people he knew, and even more he didn't now. Battles and deaths, gods and spirits, magic and secrets. Nemesis, or some form of him was present in each one as well. Catching a glimpse of people he recognized deaths made him feel sick. And yet with all these being revealed to him, he could barely open his mouth to speak of them.

"One of you, summon a light mage quickly!" Zeus ordered. Dynamis panted slightly, sitting up slowly and attempting to tear the evil pendant away from his body, he succeeded, dropping it in front of Zeus' feet only to drop back down motionless into the snow. "Don't touch him or the pendant, wait for the mages to come." Zeus warned, looking down in worry at the unconscious face of Dynamis.

* * *

The winged beast trotted around the circular shape of the room, it's eyes steady on the group of men entering the caged area. Ryuga had lead Morus and Dolus even deeper in the winding labyrinth or cells and floors that was the lower levels of the Mortem castle. "Try working with this creature." Ryuga stated. Morus glanced to his partner for a moment before stepping farther into the room, facing off with the creature. He discarded his hooded cloak onto the stone floor, finally revealing his appearance to Ryuga. Morus was a large man, muscular and intimidating in most eyes. He dark skinned with lighter shades of scars tracing up and down his arm and all over his body. One long scar tore down the right side of his face, across his eye and down his jawline. His eyes were a rouge shade of gray and brown mixed together, and his hair chopped and growing a bit down his neck and long enough to barely curl around his ears.

"I'm surprised to see you have one of these guys in your possession." Dolus observed. "A Pegasus is quite tricky to capture, how did you do it?" Ryuga glanced to him for a moment, simply stating that they very well had the resources to capture anything they desired.

The Pegasus in question trotted around Morus, who'd stepped up. It's hooves clicked against the straw scattered stone as it's chocolate brown eyes watched the new intruder carefully. The Pegasus was truly a sight to behold, it's pristine white fur on it's body gleamed, almost shining in the dim room. It's main was was white as well, bouncing as he moved around. But what was really grand about these creature were the wings now folded away. When they did open it showed off a silvery white shine of neatly arranged feathers.

The Pegasus quirked an ear as the new man held a hand out to him. It slowed, wearily stepping closer to him with caution. As Morus reached to touch the winged horse it's wings unfolded with quickly and his hoof lifted only to come back down onto the ground with a loud stomp and echo. He reared back, wings flapping and sending feathers to drift into the air. The power flapping of the creatures wings sent waves of wind into the air, sending dust into the air and hitting Ryuga and Dolus with small gusts of air. Dolus pulled down the hood of his cloak at the feeling of air hitting his face.

He looked almost like the complete opposite of his companion. He was thinner, lean with muscle, and shorter that Morus. His hair was longer, shiny and a deep red color. His hair was straight, short as well, but pushed back with the exception of a few stray strands falling out of place across his forehead. He had elvish features and fair skin, evergreen eyes and the faint look of freckles dotting his face. His skin was clean of any scars unlike Morus, who was littered with old wounds. He looked visibly younger compared to Morus as well.

Looking back to Morus and the pegasus one could see that the creature had reared up again in attempt to come down on the man. It backed away eventually, tuning to run away from him. He slowed to a trot, keeping it's keen gaze on the untrustworthy human. Dolus didn't move a muscle, but when he head the beast's wings flap as it raced to charge at him from behind he spun around just in time to raise a hand in front of himself before he could be struck. The Pegasus stopped in it's tracks, unable to move as a new sensation spread through it's body. It neighed, fearful of the red gleam of magic now holding its legs and wings in place, as well as wrapping around its body. The deep read shine of magic stained against the creatures gleaming white fur.

Ryuga watched with interest as the sigh of magic illuminated the room with only the sound of the Pegasus' grunts and neighs. This Morus guy was supposed to be the best around, known for his ability to tame or conquer any creature he wished. Though very few actually got to see his methods, and even those he had were still unsure what exactly he did. Ryuga wondered if his magic could really be the reason for his success. He certainly hadn't felt this kind of magic before, but he could feel the slight sense of black magic hidden within it.

Morus continued to hold the Pegasus in place, muttering something in a language unfamiliar to Ryuga, it was ancient to his ears and Morus had likely learned it while studying whatever magic he was using at the moment. The winged beast strained to move, the high tone of his neighs filling the room as the red magic seemed pulse around him and Morus stepped forward, his hand flowing red with magic as he placed it on the beast snout and glared deeply into it's wide eyes. The hybrid creatures eyes reflected terror back at him. Whatever he was doing to the Pegasus was working.

"How are you doing that?" Ryuga questioned in slight awe.

"I'd rather not reveal my methods." Morus stated, drawing away from the hybrid as his magic faded away. The Pegasus was left panting slightly, his eyes still wide and soft grunts escaping as it stood weakly on it's legs and his head lowered with tired, glossy eyes.

"Easy work. I didn't even have to steep in to help." Dolus smirked from beside Ryuga.

"Impressive." Ryuga watched as the Pegasus followed Morus on command. "I guess you really do have the skills, but perhaps you'd like to face something a bit more challenging?"

"What would that be?"

"Nothing's a challenge for Morus, especially when we work together."

Ryuga gave a smug grin. "I can assure you that you've never seen anything like this before."

Ryuga lead the two out of the room, and down the winding halls of the lower levels of the Mortem castle. The came to a natural cave that clearly lead to the outside. Light from above could be seen where the cave had crumbled to reveal the outside, but bars had been put up to cage whatever was inside in. Metal bars closed off the entrance as well, and when Dolus moved to look inside at the monster waiting for them he suddenly jerked back in shock.

"That can't be- Is that really a dragon!?"

"What? Let me see!" Morus pushed past the other took peer inside at the black form of Adra the dragon.

Adra's piercing lime eyes sit buried within Adra's bony, long skull. His snout is thin and has two large, slited nostrils and several rows of sharp teeth poke out from the side of his mouth. Adra's wings grow starting from above his shoulders and ending at the end of his back. They wings are curved, bones are clearly visible through the thin layer of skin and small, sharp tips grow from each ending like spears. A thing neck leads to his lean and thin body, which is covered with pitch black scales that eventually fade of a deep almost unnoticeable midnight blue. His limbs are long with four claws at the end of his feet and spines trailing down his neck and back. His tail ends in a sharp tip and is covered in the same midnight scales as his body.

As the both observed the intimidating sight of the the dragon Dolus uttered one thing. "This may be a tad harder than anticipated…"

* * *

When Hawk managed to help Lily get through the city without being spotted he had expected the difficult part to be over with. Boy he was wrong.

He and the runaway mage had been waiting by a river just outside of the city, one that would eventually lead to the main river separating Aurum and Mortems borders. It was dark now, and they had to extra aware of their surrounding as anyone out past curfew could face serious repercussions. Waiting for Argo Garcia to show was really putting a bit of an edge on the two of them. As far as they knew the Garcia's were just about their only hope to get out of this corrupted Kingdom, and despite owing hawk a serious favor, their was still room for worry as the Garcia's were known to have a pretty crooked reputation around Mortem.

"Argo." Hawk stepped up as he spotted him approaching with one of his siblings, the other older brother, Ian.

"Hawk, you seem surprised to see us."

"I didn't think you'd show." He stated. "But it's good you did."

"Yes…" Argo replied, picking up on the hidden threat in Hawks voice. "And who is this?" He questioned, looking over to Lily who stood slightly behind Hawk.

"Lily Evans, a mage I'm taking to Aurum." Hawk cut to the point, who knew one had to be straightforward and decisive with people like the Garcia's. "I'd rather not stand around and chat. You owe me, and you said you could get us to Aurum."

"Actually, we said we could get you to Aurum, not the mage."

Hawk scoffed, "are you going to make things difficult?"

"Not at all, but we do have a problem." Argo spoke, "we're not taking another person for free Hawk, that wasn't the agreement."

"Then-"

"I can pay you." Lily cut in. "If I pay can you help me along with Hawk?"

The brothers had almost cleaned out Lily's wallet completely, but once she'd given up and array of gold and silver to them the two were lead away with Argo and Ian. They silently walked along the river bank, the Garcia brothers leading them to where the said their sister would be waiting to take them through the fields between the two kingdoms and into Aurum with fake papers claiming that they weren't coming from Mortem, but Celo. It was when Argo slowed to a stop in front of them when Hawk picked up that something was wrong. _Oh no…_ Hawk thought, stopping and causing Lily to bump into him. "Why did you-"

"I've been doing some thinking Ian." Argo spoke, glancing to his brother. "How much is a wanted made going for?"

"Quite a bit of gold brother."

"And those trying to leave the Mortem?"

"Even more."

"That's double the reward Ian."

"Oh…" Lily paled, "I think we're being double crossed…"

"Yup!" Hawk exclaimed as the brothers turned with weapons drawn. "Listen you two-"

"Listen Hawk, it's nothing against you, but you gotta do what you have to survive, especially at a time like this."

"Run Lily!" Hawk watched as the mage took off, Argo following after he was he was left with Ian. Hawk took two Shuriken in hand, watching as Ian's sword swung at him, he held them up, attempting to block the blade by allowing it it hit them rather than himself. It was a quick movement that was over just as fast as the sword slid away and Hawk charged at Ian, the Shuriken pushing into Ian's abdomen as Hawk shoved him toward the river, sending him tumbling down the bank and into the water. Ian wasn't finished though as he worked to get back up the slightly steep bank, but Hawk didn't stick around waiting for him as he dashed in the direction Argo had followed Lily in.

Lily had absolutely no idea what to do. There was no way she could go back into the main city for cover as guards would be crawling around the place, and there was next to nowhere for her to hide out here. She was no fighter, at least compared to Argo she knew she didn't have a chance. The healing mage looked around, hoping to spot her familiar, but she didn't, and no matter how hard she concentrated on calling her familiar, she didn't appear. But she did spot a different familiar in the sky circling above her. A Goshawk, Hawks own familiar. Lily huffed a bit, why wouldn't her own familiar reveal itself to come help her? Nonetheless Lily took whatever help she could get as Argo was closing in on her. As the familiar dove down to fly right through Argo and threw him off balance, Lily ran towards on of the building sitting away from the main city, a barn. She ducked into the animal filled building and crawled behind a new barrels of hay, Argo followed her in and crept along the stalls that kept the horses in, thinking that maybe she'd dove into on to hide. Lily hadn't though, and was able to exit the barn before he reached the last stall. She mustered all the strength in her arms to pull the heavy door closed, and fumbling slightly she worked to get it locked. It was a bit tricky as Argo had ran the moment he heard the squeak of the door, but she just barely got the wood piece in place to trap him inside.

She backed away with a small sigh of relief, though she knew it wouldn't hold him forever. She jumped slightly as she heard the sound of guard approaching, talking about the noises they'd heard. "Who is there?" They called out, causing Lily to silently groan as she looked for a new hiding place.

Hawk was a bit worried. Yes, he was pretty sure he'd lost Ian, but he couldn't spot Lily or Argo anywhere, and that couldn't be good. He rubbed his temples, the whole night giving him a headache. "Lily?" He called in a hushed whisper. He noticed not far from a barn that a few trading carts had stopped for a moment, likely fiying the traders a small break before heading to the border. He crept up to the closest one, crawling up a bit to look inside of the enclosed cart. He pushed back the canvas that covered it and made walls to protect the merchandise. "Are you in here?"

"Unfortunately…" She heard a muffled voice. He looked to a cluster of barrels sitting against the edge as the top of one of them cracked open. "Some guards came around after I locked Argo in the barn and I have to hide. This was the only place I could get to quick enough...it smells like fish." She scrunched her nose a bit as she outstretched a hand for Hawk to help her out.

Once the pair got situated they found out that the trader was heading to Celo, and would passing the Aurum borders by early morning, so they decided to just hide out in the cover of the cart until morning. Hawk sighed leaning against the carts edge and looking out of the cover to see the star filled sky. Lily did the same opposite of him.

"Some night." He stated. "I should've known they'd pull something on us like that."

"It's okay, really, it my fault." Lily sighed. "I shouldn't of talked you into helping me."

"No, it's okay." He assured her. "We'll be near the border by dawn. We'll have to get off undetected and sneak past the guards at the border and we'll be all good. I have papers to get in, but I'm assuming you don't, not like they're letting Mortem citizens in anyways."

"I don't. I never bothered with them after permanently moving to Mortem a few years back."

"Lovely." Hawk stated. "You have someone who can take you in at Aurum, right?"

"My older sister Emily and her partner are awaiting my arrival. If you need a place to stay they'd be happy to take you in as well."

"I'll be fine." He declined. "What are going to do in Aurum?"

"I'll continue to help with their-" Lily stopped herself, "I uh, can't talk about that actually. They could her in trouble for what they're trying to do…just forget I said anything please?" Hawk quirked an eyebrow, but dropped the subject.

"We should get some rest. Sneaking across the border won't be easy work."

Lily laughed a bit. "I never thought I'd be doing something like this!" She exclaimed. She got quiet again though. "Are you worried about the feature?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because we'll beat King Hades." He stated simply. "He won't get away with any of what he's trying to do."

"I hope you're right." Lily muttered, looking up at the star filled sky. "He wants to do so many horrible things to good people. I hope you're right."

 **Yay for late unplanned updates. I feel so much better now that's gotten this chapter done, seeing as I spent two weeks pretty much getting nowhere with it in terms of progress, but I for some reason managed to get pretty much this whole chapter done in one sitting after school with the exception of the first paragraph. Well, things are going tot get exciting as the Ball is coming up! Lily and Hawk have gotten some much deserved time and Lily said a little something about what her sister had been up to before being captured, a small reference for the the feature chapters to come. Dynamis revealed the pendant, but it doesn't look like that will be the end of it.**

 **I'm excited for the next few chapter and the ball, new characters will be introduced, Mariana will reveal Pluto's plans, and I have much more planned! Until then, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


	19. A Fragment of Nemesis

When Dynamis awoke he found himself in a small somewhat chilly room. He wasn't in his own room, rather in one he vaguely recognized as one of the rooms closer to the healing mages quarters. He groaned, stirring a bit more awake. The blankets over his body felt heavy, trapping him in their cozy warmth. He blinked a few times, his vision still blurry with sleep. Next he attempted to sit up. "Lay back down." An older woman's voice ordered sternly from the doorway. She was older than him, with fair wrinkling skin and silky graying hair that was once an auburn color. It was tied loosely in a braid that fell down her back. She watched him carefully with sky eyes, much lighter than his own. "You heard me, lay back down before you hurt yourself dear." Dynamis was reluctant to obey, recognizing her as one of the older healers residing in the Aurum palace. He shifted, moving his pillow to help prop himself against the back of the bed he lay in. She was older, which meant she was probably one of the more skilled and advanced healers around here. He wondered; did she being here mean that he'd needed that much help after collapsing?

"What happened?" He spoke hoarsely, his throat dry and yearning for cold water. "Did the King-"

"Don't worry yourself too much dear. Our King has explained everything me and the team, including what we needed to do to help you last night."

"What do you mean by team?"

"Oh my, it took a whole team of healers and light mages just to get it out of you and keep you in a stable condition." Dynamis was a bit taken back, what was she talking about? What was inside him? "You don't remember any of it do you?" She frowned. "Poor dear, you'd been awake the whole process too. It was quite painful and strenuous on your body, you've must've blocked it all out after blacking out last night. It's okay, Yuki will be here soon to speak with you. He'll fill you in on everything."

Dynamis gave a small nod. He really couldn't recall what had happened last night, but judging by the sore pains in his body Dynamis knew it must of been as strenuous as the healer had said. Dynamis looked down at his hands folded in his lap, his eyes felt heavy and tired. He felt heavy and tired, like a rock sinking with nowhere to go but down. He wanted to lay back down and close his eye to return to a time where things weren't so messed up.

A place where there was no war with the revival of Nemesis hanging in the middle. A place where the winter would never come, where the sun would shine brightly everyday with no threat of going away. A time before he lived in the Palace to serve the King, and before he even understood what the gift he had was. When he was a child that had no cares in the world, with his family at their shrine, before he'd been passed down that cursed pendant. A time before he was faced with the pressure, hurt, and expectations that came with the gift than ran through his family's bloodline.

Dynamis closed his eyes, bringing his hand to his chest, which he'd come to realize was unclothed and bandaged thickly and tightly, but he could still find where blood and seeped through in the night. His hand closed around thin air, where that pendant would've been just a few nights ago. It was gone to his relief. Gone hopefully forever.

Dynamis opened his eyes quickly when he heard shuffling next to his bed. Yuki had pulled up a chair with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're okay, everyone was worried about you." Yuki pulled his bag into his lap. "I guess I have a lot to explain to you, don't I?"

"I would appreciate it greatly." Dynamis replied with a hint of embarrassed shame in his voice.

"Let's start with what happened after you passed out outside. To be honest this was very...unexpected. All of it." Dynamis lowered his head, the words of his close friend leaving a bitter feeling in his stomach. Yuki sighed. "You were taken to the healers right away and the pendant was moved as well. Fortunately we had light mages on standby that could move it without risking touching it. Their magic has a habit of working well when it comes to cursed objects. The pendant is locked away and safe now, no one will be laying their hands on it again. As for you- well, things were a bit more complicated. Thankfully Zeus knew how to help you."

"What had to be done?" Dynamis glanced over to Yuki. "She had said they removed something, what was it?"

"The healers and light mages spent hours trying to help you, for a while it didn't look good. Be thankful you don't remember, from what I hear it was painful. Anyways, they were finally able to get this out of you." Yuki slipped something from his bag. It was a plain glass jar. "Have a look for yourself." Dynamis took it in hand, bringing it closer to his face to examine it. Inside there was something moving.

It was almost floating, moving and globing together as it pressed against the glass with a tapping sound. It was dark as midnight, purple and blue hues hidden within the blackness and glittering shines that could be interpreted as stars would be seen deep inside. It was clear that whatever this thing was wanted out. Dynamis stared at it for a long while. _This is what they extracted?_ Suddenly the misty like substance lurched forward, hitting the glass and startling Dynamis, who in turn dropped the jar. "No!" He exclaimed in horror, knowing that he'd surely just broken it.

"Don't worry." Yuki reassured with a small laugh. "The container is enchanted. Nothing is breaking or opening this jar without the King's order." Yuki picked it back up, "do you know what this is Dynamis?"

"I have my guesses." He responded. "From the pendant, right? Dark energy."

"Close I suppose." Yuki stopped for a moment, almost struggling to get the sentence out. "According to King Zeus, this is a fragment of Nemesis. It must've infected you while you wore Blake's pendant."

"Go on." Dynamis stated, his eyes cast downward.

"I assume that when you tried to speak to the King about the pendant the fragment of Nemesis inside of of that ruby made haste to stop you and take over. I was shocked to hear this myself, but thinking it over and doing some more research on the recent things revealed to me about the battle of Nemesis, it makes sense now. When the mages or Ruina disappeared, they must've left parts of themselves with their possessions left behind. It wouldn't of been any different with Blake, who'd been bond to Nemesis at the time." Yuki watched as his friend rubbed his face in an act of tiredness and disappointment in himself. "Are you going to be okay Dynamis?"

The said male shook his head. "I don't know Yuki- I should've known better- I did know better! I just...after I realized what that pendant was it was too late. I couldn't get rid of it, and I tried so desperately too." Dynamis felt Yuki's hand on his shoulder, prompting him to look over meekly. He felt something slip into his hand. He looked down to find one of his own journals. It was one of the many Dynamis had taken to writing his visions in. However, he hadn't written in months. He flipped it open slowly turning to the next empty page. He glanced over to Yuki, then the fragment of Nemesis slowly. He exhaled. "Thank you Yuki."

* * *

" _Be careful when in the Palace." Pluto warned as he walked with Mariana down the path leading to where Johannes and two mages were waiting for them near the carriage that would get the four to Aurum undetected. "You only have to get the necklace from her, don't worry about anything else. Johannes will handle that all."_

" _Yes, of course." The young lady responded. "Get you the necklace and get out of there, that's all I must do." mariana turned her head to watch Pluto at her side. "I will miss you Pluto." The said Prince glanced over to his fiance._

" _I will miss you as well Mariana." Pluto wrapped an arm around her. "Just think how we will be married in no time." Mariana grinned, "you are doing such a great thing for my father and I. truly, you're doing a great thing for the whole world."_

"I hope so." Mariana breathed as she gazed around the mass of people around her and Johannes. She'd been pulled from her memories of the other night while Johannes grabbed her arm, hissing at her to pay attention and keep a look out for their target.

"That's here over there!" He snapped in a hushed voice. "Our man on the inside said Ninel would be here today and they were right."

Mariana looked over to spot the said girl. Ninel stood within the crowd of people on the street. With the ball only two days away everyone in the kingdom seemed to be in overdrive. Vendors selling their merchandise to make extra coin for the Holiday approaching, others were buying, spending money on the traditions of the Holiday to buy gifts, decorations, and other things to celebrate. The festive nature of upcoming ball seemed to lift everyone's spirits, right now, to these everyday people, King Hades was a distant thought. Ninel was alone today, Rin and the twins were back at the castle doing their own things on their day off of training. Ninel had go into town to mail a letter to her parents back in Asper, though she could've done this at the castle, she wanted to come into the city and have a look around. Plus it gave her a little time to herself.

"Go to her. I have to get you dress for the ball, we'll meet at the inn this afternoon." Mariana felt Johannes shove her forward a bit. "You remember the story we've made for you?"

"Yes." Mariana replied. "I'm a wealth sailor's daughter from Asper and I've come in place of my father to attend the ball."

"Good. See you later Miriam." Mariana frowned a bit, she really wasn't used to the fake name the others had given to her. Mariana walked forward, slowly with her head held high. She stepped next to Ninel, looking over the items laid out as Ninel was.

" _Why must I do this Pluto?"_

" _Because, people like you, that's who you are. You just have this thing about you that makes people trust you."_

Mariana took a silent deep breath. _I can't screw this up._ "Hello." She turned to Ninel with a smile. "A lovely day isn't?"

Ninel glanced over to her, a bit caught off guard as she hadn't expected anyone to speak to her. "Yeah, it's pretty nice today, for being winter."

"It's usually quite nice in Asper around this time."

"It is." Ninel replied, "are you from there?"

Mariana nodded, conversation flowing out of her with ease. "I'm form there. My father's a sailor, I'm taking his place to attend the ball."

"How nice, the balls Aurum throws are always spectacular." Ninel smiled, "I'll be attending as well, maybe I'll see you there...I don't think I caught your name?"

"Miriam." Mariana lied. "It would be lovely to see a familiar face there, I'll be attending alone."

"Well, don't be afraid to say hello if you happen to see me. It's Ninel by the way." Ninel extended her hand to Mariana, who lifted hers as well, but stopped for a moment, hesitating. "Is something wrong?" Ninel questioned when noticing her slight change in demeanor.

"I'm fine." mariana snapped out of it, taking Ninels hand. "I was just wondering if you had any idea where the nearest bakery is? I've never been in Aurum before."

"Oh, I was going to head there after getting this letter sent out, If you like you could tag along and we can go together?"

"Oh that would lovely! I would love to get to know more about you." Ninel grinned as Mariana had as well. The two took of together, bound to dive straight into conversation. Unknown to Ninel that Mariana was taking note of everything and slowly putting together Pluto's plan in her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Aurums large city Hawk and Lily could be found. They were safely in Aurum and away from the dangers of Mortem. Granted, getting into Aurum undetected was a challenge and they pair faced many minor slip ups that almost landed them in jail. Now Lily led the way rather than Hawk, who followed in silence. "We live just up here, well, I don't anymore. My sister Emily and her partner Kirron do now." Lily spoke as she trudged through the snowy roads. It was emptier here than in the heart of the city. Less people roamed around and there was a certain air about the place that seemed to bring the both of them down.

"It's quiet here." Hawk remarked. "It must be nice to get a break from the noise of the city." The narrow streets were lined with homes and small shops. They were tall, casting a dim lighting over the streets.

"That's why they like it. There aren't many children around and older folk stay around here." Lily replied. "It's peaceful, no one bothers anyone around here." The pair walked for a bit longer before Lily slowed to a stop in front of one of the homes. "This is it. Thank you for accompanying me." Lily turned with a small smile. "I know I've been more trouble than I'm worth, honestly I'm grateful you helped me. No one else wanted to, so I really do owe you my life. If there's ever anything you need help with just come find me and I promise I will do anything to pay you back!"

Hawk listened, closing his blue eyes with a thankful smile. Lily was ready to turn and go her separate ways with the other, but she felt something cold hit her already freezing cheek. Looking up she should see a new rain of perfect little snowflakes descending from the sky slowly. Clouds had already cover the sun, leaving weak rays of light around the city. Strong puffs of wind blew through the empty street as well, leaving Lily with a shiver.

"I know you wanted to home after this hawk, but maybe you should come in to warm up. From what I remember you telling me, you live pretty far into the city from here, maybe resting inside for a bit is best for now? During this time of day it's kind of hard to get around the heart of Aurum as well." Hawk hummed a bit, thinking it over , but before he could answer he felt the other's hand grab his arm and pull him along inside.

The house was dead silent to the point where he could hear his own breathing and it slowly gave him an eerie feeling. The small home was neat and clean, everything put away and set up seemingly perfect. The curtains were drawn over the windows making the room dim. Lily hummed, looking around for her sister. "She and Kirron must be out." She observed, "I guess they'll be back later. Want some tea?"

"Sure." Hawk muttered, looking around the neatly cozy area.

"Feel free to look around." Lily offered and walked up into what hawk presumed was the kitchen. The red haired male walking into the living area. His weight on the old wooden floors caused them to creak slightly as he walked around. It was all simple and nothing really stuck out to him besides the bookcase sitting with more books than it could hold. He skimmed the book titles for a moment. He turned, spotting a pair of painting's hanging just above a small table with a vase of dying flowers. _That's odd. Surely someone would've replaced or gotten rid of them by now?_ He looked up at the portraits. They were decently sized, nothing no grand like his own family had back at home. The first one was of the two sister's and what he assumed were their parents and the other had only Emily and whoever that Kirron guy Lily had mentioned earlier. Hawk had never really liked when his parents insisted their portraits be done, sitting still while a strangers yells at you to keep still for hours was truly boring to him.

Lily entered the room holding a tray with two steaming glasses of tea and a few snacks. "They're nice right? I hated getting the one with our parents done it was such a pain." Lily set their tea down, "I don't remember the other one, they must've gotten it sometime after I left." Hawk nodded, looking away from the painted pictures and sat down in the armchair next to Lily's place on the sofa.

The pair rested in the house for quite a while, longer than either expected. They talked most of the time filling in details about themselves that the other didn't know. Hawk learned about Lily's healing magic and more about what she could use it for. He also learned more about her family and the time she spent in Mortem. In turn Lily got to hear about his own family and life. How he was trained in fighting and the weapons he was best with, his life in Aurum, why he'd been in Mortem when he was.

"How'd you get that scar?" The blue eyed girl questioned.

Hawk reached to touch the scar on his left cheek. To be honest he forgot it was there most of the time. "Nothing to major, just a little slip up in a sparring session with a friend of mine."

"Oh" Lily mocked disappointment, "no heroic tale or tragic story of betrayal?"

Hawk laughed, "No, I'm afraid not."

Lily's own laughter died down, and a small frown tugged at her lips. "Um, I was wondering about something you said earlier…" she seemed unsure whether to bring it up or even how to say it. "You had something about mages earlier, about how you're not too big of a fan of them…what do you mean by that?"

Hawks eyes widened a bit, "Don't take offense to that Lily. There's a bit more to it." Lily nodded, leaning back into her seat to watch him and wait for his answer. "It's not that I hate them or anything, it's just...weird."

"What is?"

"Magic. It's weird? I mean, I've seen some pretty good mages around, but at the same time there's been some pretty bad ones as well. Dark magic-"

"Not all dark magic is bad though." Lily argued.

"It's one of the most dangerous forms of magic though."

"Is a knife evil?" Lily blurted out, he face reddening slightly as she hadn't even put thought into her words before speaking.

"What?'

Lily groaned slightly with her dumb reasoning. "A knife isn't evil, it's the person using it for evil. Magic is the same way, it's wonderful and beautiful! I don't consider myself a mage, just healer, nothing like those who have such great abilities. People like my sister, her magic is beautiful. I love seeing it and it helps so many people!"

"Lily, calm down. I didn't mean it like that."

Lily sighed, "I know you didn't...It's just ever since my family moved to Aurum when I was still a child people have been less than kind to Emily. I see it all the time actually. Mages who aren't working for the King don't get any respect, and it's just tiring to see some people talk badly about them."

"I'm sorry Lily…" Hawk awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. "Erm, I'll leave you to sort your thoughts out…" Hawk stood up, thinking it better to leave for a moment. He certainly hadn't meant to upset her, nor had he meant anything bad. Sighing Hawk stopped from walking down the small hall he was in and leaned against the wall. He could hear Lily shuffling around in the other room. However, something seemed to catch his eye. He spotted the piece of paper laying messily on the neat stack of books on the small table sitting next to the door. He took it in hand, curiously looking over the neat handwriting. His eye's widened a bit as he skimmed over the note, catching the main idea of it. "Lily" he called, prompting the said girl to appear in the hall and join at his side. "You should see this."

"This is Kirrons hand writing…" she muttered, beginning to read it over. He expression quickly dropped. Before Hawk could ask if she was okay, Lily pushed to door open to the bedroom and stepped in to look around with hurt filled eyes. The bad was made up without a single wrinkle in the covers, and Lily could finally see the thin layer of dust on the furniture. Her face seemed to grow red with either anger or sadness, maybe both. Hawk stepped into the doorway to see her sit on the edge of the bed. "They left…" She sighed. "They didn't say where they went, they just left."

Hawk wasn't sure what to say, so he said the first thing to come to mind. "Will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah." She stated. "It's getting late, you probably want to get home." lily stood with a saddened expression. "I'll show you out."

Hawk stepped outside into the chilly winter air. Lily closed the door with a small goodbye. He didn't blame her though. Coming home to find you sister up and left without a word about where they'd gone would upset anyone. Hawk looked up to the grey sky as snow continued to rain down on him. He sighed, wondering what would happen next.

 **I don't have really anything to say this time. I'm glad I've gotten this out, and I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**


	20. The Dungeons of Mortem

Mariana fell back into the covers of the bed in her room at the inn she was currently staying in. She'd changed into her nightgown as the evening light from the setting sun was dimming away. The young woman played with the stray strands of hair that had fallen out of the braid she'd thrown her dark locks into. Mariana gazed blankly at the plum colored gown hanging opposite of her. Her day with Ninel had gone well, maybe a little too well. She'd accompanied Ninel to lunch that afternoon in attempt to get to know her more, and more importantly build trust. Ninel seemed to have been excited to make a new friend who'd come from her home land, and had asked many questions about how things were going over there. Of course, Mariana had to be very vague and wing most of the information she didn't know. Ninel told a lot about her own life in Asper, and what it was like being Aurum now. Mariana only could talk about her little made up life from Asper.

And now Mariana was faced with a moral crisis. To be honest she was afraid this would happen, as she knew enough about herself to see something like this happen. She'd assumed that Ninel wasn't as bad as Pluto made her out to be, but she hadn't expected her to seem like that great of a person. If Pluto had such a grudge against her, then she could be that good of a person. Ninel seemed kind a friendly, someone that Mariana would want to be friends with in any other circumstance. Not only that, but she seemed tough as well, and Mariana was certainly not strong at all. She was small and dainty. Johannes would be helping, but she had a feeling the scrawny male would be as much help as she was. It seems the mages they'd brought along would have to do most of the dirty work.

Mariana sighed and settled in for the night. She stared up to the ceiling with a worried expression in her turquoise eyes. "You just have to get the necklace." She told herself in a hushed voice. "Just get the necklace and then we can go home. You'll get married, and we can just live happily." The new feeling of nervousness dug into her stomach and sent a sick feeling. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

Pluto lounged, sprawled in the comfort of one of the arm chairs in his room. "Bored." She sighed, his legs hanging over the armrest as he leaned back. Without Mariana and Johannes around to keep his attention the youngest Mortem Prince was left alone in his room. It was dark out now, leaving the castle so quiet that it was almost unreal. The staff knew not to disturb the royalty after dark, and worked as quietly as they could. The castle may of been quiet, but one noise could be heard, muffed from underground was Adra's ferocious roars. The dragon may have been hidden away underground, but with Morus and Dolus disturbing the great beast, everyone would hear the faint echo of his agitated screeching.

Pluto payed no mind to it though as he hummed at the sound of someone knocking at his door. The door opened without warning and Pluto growled, sitting up with a sharp glare. He almost began to yell at them for not waiting for his permission to come in, but he stopped himself when he noticed the figure of his father and older brother. "What do you want?" Pluto questioned, his eyes narrowing. Hades never came to his room, it always had to be Pluto going to meet him in the throne room or wherever the King wished. Rago often came around though, just to be in the presence of his brother, but with it being so late it was still odd even for Rago to come along.

"You had requested to see me."

"Right." Pluto thought back. He had requested his father's presence early that morning. He watched as Rago took a seat next to him, Hades standing before them. "I had wanted to speak with you earlier, but you were busy. You didn't come to dinner either." Pluto remarked rather bitterly.

"It's better to talk away from prying ears." Pluto gave a half nod, moving to adjust his position and sit up straight while in the King's presence.

"Why did you come?" pluto looked over to Rago.

"Father wanted me to come with him, I don't know why." Pluto scoffed. He wanted to talk to Hades in private, and that included away from his brother.

"What did you want Pluto?"

Pluto was quiet for a long moment, until finally he spoke. "What happens if…" He glanced over to Rago and his father. "If Mariana doesn't retrieve the necklace?"

"You doubt she will?"

"Of course I don't! I was just simply wondering."

"Well, she will get the necklace. You were very firm on that when you told me you wanted to go with your plan." Hades spoke firmly. "But I suppose if she is unable to, then someone needs to face punishment."

"By punishment do you mean Mariana?" Pluto's glare narrowed.

"What do you care if it turns out that way?" Rago spoke up, "you said it yourself that you don't care about her at all."

"Maybe her, and maybe the one who proposed the failed plan."

Pluto forgot about sending death glares to his older brother and looked to his father. "So me then?" The youngest in the room tensed slightly, he could picture the marking on his back clearly. Old scars that wouldn't heal. He had no intention of allowing anyone to add to them.

"But it's like you said. Mariana won't fail." Pluto scowled. His father was messing with him, and he didn't life it. Hades cleared his throat and paced before his two sons. "The day of revival nears soon boys."

"I don't see why we have to wait for some eclipse, why don't we just revive him the moment we have all the items?" Pluto questioned.

"Because" Rago spoke, "All those years ago when Nemesis first entered our world, he did so on the day of an eclipse. Plus waiting for this event will give us all the time we need to collect all the items."

"He's right." Hades confirmed. "By tomorrow night the necklace, diadem, and pendant will be on their way to me. We already have the ring and stone, so after that we only need to find the staff."

"It went to Artemis didn't it? It will be hard tracking it down in Nixs st land won't it?"

"I have a plan for that as well Pluto." Hades smirked. "Just wait, in due time we will be feeding the items power to Nemesis in now time."

* * *

Kuro had woken to the sound of yelling. She'd gotten up as quickly as she could, finding that Robin was nowhere in sight. Looking around desperately she saw that the Emily girl from early was passed out no far from her. Others were crowded against the bars either shouting in anger or cowering with fear. She pushed her way through the other mages, the sound of guards marching just outside of the cells brought anger to her. Kuro pressed against the bars, her hand gripping them as she strained to see what was happening just down the row of cells. She could hear a child crying and screaming. "whats happening?" One of the males next to her turned.

"You must be new here."

"That doesn't matter right now, what are they doing to those people?" A group of people had been rounded up, shackled and waiting for the the guards. They were all older, or either terribly sick looking. She spotted robin among them.

"Every so often the King sends his men to take care of the weak ones."

"What?"

"A lot of people get sick down here, and if the can't get better then they can't fight. If they can't fight then they aren't of use to Hades. The same with the older folk."

"So they...they kill them?"

"To put it bluntly, yes they do."

Kuro's eyes widened, horror reflecting in them. "That's-" Kuro looked over as she felt someone's hand on her wrist. Robin had managed to break away from the group to stand before kuro on the other side of the bars.

"I knew my time was coming. I've been here over a decade, I'm surprised I've lasted this long."

"Robin. They can't just do this."

Robin laughed a bit. "Of course they can. King Hades will do whatever he pleases." Kuro's grips tightened in anger. "Listen Kuro. We've only just met, but I feel there's something about you that will help so many people here." robin smiled sadly, "I've been watching other many here for years now, and I ask that you do the same. Give them someone to look to in these dark times, give them hope as I once did." Kuro watched with an slightly confused expression, but before she could speak a guard had yanked the older woman away, roughly forcing her back with the others. Kuro could see an ill woman being torn away from a little girl from the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cold of rusting metal bars. She stayed that way until she heard the footsteps of those taken die away and the doors slam closed.

Kuro had gone back to where she'd woken up. A depressed feeling causing her to just sit and reflect on what had happened. Not only did she not know who she was, but now she was trapped here, soon to be forced into the King's army like every other mage here. She was leaning against the wall with only a few others around. The young girl from earlier was still sobbing loudly from somewhere down the room from where Kuro was. The raven haired girl lifted her her head from her knees to shift her golden gaze around the room. She hadn't been crying, but she certainly felt like she had. She was tired, with heavy eyes and a small nagging headache. She hadn't known any of those people taken away, beside Robin, who she'd spoken too a few times with in the short time she'd been here. It still upset her. Someone like robin, who'd spent so long here just to be killed off in the end, and the mother who'd been torn away from her child...how could someone do that? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Even if you were following you King, how could they do something without even batting an eye?

Kuro took a small breath as she heard shuffling from the other side of the room. Emily had stirred away, blinking her deep blue eyes as she sat up to rub her head. She looked up slowly, her eyes no long blank as they'd been earlier. She hissed slightly, almost going cross eyed as she tried to stand up. He held her head with one hand making it look like it hurt badly. "You're awake." Kuro stated, sensing a new air around the fire mage. Despite looking in terrible condition, she seemed more alive than before. The blonde looked to Kuro with a confused gleam in them.

"I- what happened?" Emily had approached Kuro, dropping to kneel next to her. "I was taken by the guards. I don't remember anything after they took me up from the dungeons." Emily looked at her hopefully, obviously looking to her for answers.

"I don't know what they did to you, but you attacked me and helped them bring me here."

"I did?" Her eyebrows drew closer as she went into deep thought. "I trying to remember what happened, but I can't. I'm sorry, not that it really means anything since I got you here." Kuro hummed. "Where's Robin? I need to speak with her."

"She's gone."

"Oh…" Emily got up, "excuse me. I need to see someone." Kuro watched as the blonde walked off, stopping in front of the bars of the next cells. She gave them swift kick and knocking down a a where the bars had grown weak. Kuro jumped up to follow her. The bars had been broken long ago, probably set back up to avoid the guards or anyone unwanted spotting it. Kuro followed as Emily crawled through to get to the other cell. Kuro looked around, there were a lot more people locked up here. She spotted the crying little girl and frowned. Emily left Kuro to approach another in the cell.

"They took Robin?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah they did." The boy looked to be a few years older than her. He was thin, too thin. With wind raven locks and pale skin that was smudged with dirt from spending so much time on the ground. He looked at Emily with kind turquoise eyes and a sad smile. "I'm sorry Emily, I know you too spoke a lot."

"She helped me remember." Emily spoke sadly. "She kept my spirits up when I felt like I could go on anymore here." Kuro listened, Robin had been a big person in these peoples live as she'd said. Caring for children and the sick, keeping other's spirits up despite being here longer than most of them. "Oliver I help them imprison a girl. I don't know what happened to make me do so. I was so weak by the time they took me out of here, I could barely stand."

"They've done it to so many people I'm not surprised."

"Done what?" Kuro stepped towards them. "When I first got here robin said that these crystals drained magic power and made you forget who you are."

"She was right about them draining out magic, but you don't lose your memories until they take you. After they take you, I don't know what they do, but they make you do what they want you to and you don't have a choice."

"Eventually you'll return like I did, and sometimes you remember, but sometimes you just don't."

"They're weakening you just so they can control you." Kuro scoffed, "that's how Hades is gonna get this army. They'll keep doing this until everyone forget permanently!"

"We have to find a way out!" Emily spoke with worry. "I have worked hard to help fight against Hades since the war started, I will not let myself be taken control of."

"Calm down you two." The boy, Oliver, spoke. "Maybe one day we'll find a way out, but for now-"

"What do you mean one day? You that as if it's impossible!" Kuro growled.

"I've been here from the start, they've made sure we have to way out. We're underground with only one exit. There are narrow stairs that are always patrolled. There's no way we could get out of here in the state we are in."

"Oliver, it's okay." emily placed a hand on the male's shoulder.

"Oliver?" Kuro repeated, the name was familiar. She thought back, pushing through all her hazy memories. "Are you by any chance the Prince form-"

"I am." He confirmed. "I was taken away years ago and haven't seen the light of day since." Emily got up, walking to Kuro to speak quietly, so that only she could hear.

"He wants to go home as much as all of us, but I don't think he believes it's possible at this point. I don't think he has any hope left." Kuro frowned, turning away from the two. She looked around herself. The dark of the room lit up with the occasional touch, but mostly the lime glow of the crystals gave light. So many people were trapped here, and so many already looked dead despite being well alive. So many didn't have any hope. Kuro looked over to the crying child. Frustration took over as she balled her fists. Trapped here with barely any of her own memories with no real way to escape, the thought caused her to gnaw on the inside of her cheek to bite back the urge to start crying herself.

* * *

"Listen here Boris!" Kyoya had stormed right threw Khione village with a mean glare and scowl on his face. "You are going to take me home right now or so help me I'll-"

"Ah Kyoya! Good to see you've returned."

"I didn't have a choice! For whatever reason I still can't away from this place, and I want to go home." Kyoya stopped in front of the large leader of Khione village.

"Well, it seems our little village doesn't want you to leave." He laughed, patting Kyoya on the shoulder.

Kyoya angerli pulled away from him. "I have been here over a year helping this village because I can't find my way home. I have people waiting for me Boris!"

"Listen Kyoya." Boris spoke soother, no longer loud and happily. "My little village has a habit of keeping those important around, so I'd advise you to just accept it."

"No." Kyoya deadpanned.

"I figured it wouldn't be that easy." He sighed, "You're here for a reason Kyoya! Just you wait and see!"

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT ANY LONGER!"

Meanwhile, in the main city of Nix the streets are no longer empty. Many have left their homes to walk the streets. The darkness of the night illuminated by the candles held in everyone's hands. Memorials were being held, as they were every year. Despite the anniversary of the invasion being past by now, many mourned the day for weeks afterwards. They lit candles for lost children or parents. Friends and even for those they didn't know. The castle was glowing with light as well, many travel there to mourn at the memorial there. Inside the castle the halls are lined with citizens, speaking to each other or looking over the tapestries hanging from the walls. Those lost during the invasion stitched into them. Mages, soldiers, and the casualties of the day were all included.

Dashan could be found standing with Rosalina among these people. He'd already lit a candle for his father with Aurora earlier. Rosalina had done so for many as well, now joining Dashan to speak to him about something rather important. "Dashan…? I hate to bring this up here, but you don't have much free time outside of protecting the castle with the rest of the hunt."

"It's okay Rosalina, what is it?" Dashan turned to her, already fairly sure of what she wanted to say.

"I'm worried about Aurora, we all are. Ever since kyoya disappeared she's been so upset- I just don't know what to do anymore."

"I know Rosalina." Dashan sighed, "I'll talk to Aurora again before she goes home."

"I just wish we could put more effort into looking for him…"

"You know if I could I would, but I just don't have the numbers to risk men every day. Most of them are killed out there, if not the weather then the wild animals."

"I understand, I know Aurora does too, but I just...can't imagine what she's been going through this past year." Rosalina frowned. "I hope for her sake that he is okay."

"I do as well." Dashan sighed, "would you like to lit a candle for the Prince with me? I know Lady Artemis had probably already gone through a hundred candle for him by now."

Speaking of the Prince, two figures could be found around the corner and in the hall next to the main floor where the others were. It was empty besides them, only lit up with one candle held by the girl. Venemy was standing before the portrait of the young Prince with Chris by her side. The auburn haired girl had bowed her head in sadness as Chris rubbed her back. "Please, Vanemy, we've talked about this." He worried watched her, "we're not here to cry over these people, we're here to remember them. Prince Oliver sacrificed himself for everyone."

"I was the only other mage there. The only reason he stopped was to make sure I couldn't be taken away." She sniffed "he wouldn't of had a reason to if I had just, I don't know, been faster or not a mage at all!"

Chris frowned, "I think it's time we leave and talk about this at home."

Vanemy keep her green gaze down. "I'll meet you later on at home. I still have respects to pay." she muttered gloomily. Chris stood for a moment, not really wanting to leave, but eventually turning to return to the others. Vanemy looked up to the portrait with gleaming eyes full of warm tears. The warm light from the candle reflecting in them. She could heat other from the room not far from her speaking. Young adults speaking and mourning of lost parents from that day. She could hear one woman in particular speaking of the daughter she'd lost those years ago. Vanemy inhaled shakily, she could've easily been one of those lost children, but thanks to her Prince she hadn't been. The thought was enough to send a small shiver down her spine and a sick feeling to form in her stomach.

 **Finished on schedule as I wanted to! I'm glad I've gotten this chapter done and can now focus on the next chapter concerning the Winter Ball, which will be split up into a few different chapters. Most OCs will be involved, and we'll even meet some now face, both good and bad. I'm excited as always to get the neck chapter out, so hopefully I won't take to long. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update.**


	21. Preparations

Dynamis dropped the quill his hand with an aggravated sigh. His journal lay open in his lap, a new set of pages recently filled with his scribbled handwriting. He'd seen so many things the day he'd given up the pendant and the time following that he'd spent his hours resting writing everything he could think of down. The other half of his time here was spent trying interpret anything he'd written, which was rather difficult when he didn't know half the names or thing's he'd written down. The male drug a hand through his hair with another sigh and glancing up to if Yuki had returned yet. The young adviser had left not too long ago to help overlook the final preparations for the Ball.

Despite being a bit grumpy about being held up in this small room all day, Dynamis was excited to attend the Ball later on that night. It had taken a great deal of convincing on Dynamis' part for Zeus to grant him permission to attend. He'd been worried that Dynamis still wasn't quite ready to leave the healers wing, but Dynamis thought otherwise. He really didn't want to spend the night alone. So, with the supervision of one of the castles healers, he would be able to attend and have a nice night like everyone else.

Dynamis glanced up as the door to the room opened. Dynamis expected to see the face of Yuki standing in the doorway, but that was not the case. Instead he recognized the face of one of the healers that visited him throughout the day. She was a his height, and a bit tanner than himself. Her forest green hair was straight, cut to hang just above her shoulders and with bangs that that covered her forehead and framed her eyes, which were a sharp golden color. Dynamis hid his scowl, she was late to see him. She was supposed to come and change the bandages around his chest and and clean his wounds once more, but Dynamis had taken it upon himself to do it himself instead of waiting any longer.

"You're late." He stated.

"Oh, I am? Sorry about that. I do have others to look after as well." she spoke sweetly with a smile.

"Then go tend to them. I've already changed my own bandages." That had come out a bit ruder than he'd intended.

"Someone's grumpy today." Dynamis hummed, he didn't think anyone liked sitting in a bed all day and night. "Well, I hope you change it!" She grinned, "I'll be the one watching out for you during tonight's festivities."

"Lovely, Clover." Dynamis muttered, picking his quill back up and plunging the tip into ink before moving to write in his journal as he had been. The now names healer, Clover, stepped up to clean up the mess of crumpled papers that Yuki had left earlier while going over a few things in his journal. She stood before the bedside table, glancing over her shoulder to look down at Dynamis as he filling the page with his rather sloppy handwriting. "Do you mind?" He spoke impatiently as he snapped his book closed to avoid her prying eyes. "I'm not writing something that's meant for your eyes."

"Sorry, sorry. Just being nosey I guess." Clover went on with her own business. She didn't stay too long though, eventually leaving a few minutes later. As she stepped out of the room Clover lost her smile. Her lips twisting into a scowl. Putting on such a cheery attitude was such a drag.

* * *

"Well Athena, you certainly travel in style." Neptune remarked. The youngest of the five rulers sat before Athena. Both were in a carriage from Celo, traveling to Aurum for the Ball to come. A few other wealthy men and women from Celo joined in their own carriages as well.

"I suppose." She spoke absentmindedly, a bit worried about leaving her Kingdom for the night. She had left longer than just a night before, but something wasn't sitting night in her stomach now that she neared Aurum. She placed a hand over her nervous stomach to try to calm down, telling herself that Tsubasa and the others she'd left in charge could handle it. Neptune on the other hand didn't seem to have a care in the world now that everything was falling into place smoothly, and was perfectly confident in the young woman he'd left in charge. "It is an Aurum celebration after all. Zeus always throws such grand parties."

"True, it's become so rare for him to hold such an occasion as well." Athena hummed in response.

"There's something on your mind?"

"It's nothing. I just get a bit worried everything I leave the Kingdom."

"Ah, you have nothing to worry about Athena. Your court is more than capable to watch over Celo for the night. That and all that forest is a big help protecting everyone."

"You're right, but still, don't you get worried when you leave? Sometimes you're away for days at a time."

"I used to, but I trust my daughter can run things efficiently now."

"You never speak much of Princess Ceto, how is she?" Athena questioned, "come to think of it, how are all of you children?"

"She is well, ready to take the throne any day now." Neptune chuckled, speaking of his daughter. "She has some competition though, her brothers won't give it up that easily." Athena smiled, it had been years since she herself had been to Asper. The newborns of Neptune and his wife she'd meant years ago were now fully grown and competing for who would step to the throne after Neptune.

"Too bad that day will never come." She stated, causing the grin on Neptune's face to fade.

"Right." He sighed. "We can't age. Sometimes I forget." Neptune murmured, the new thought of out living his children and wife saddening him. Athena frowned, that why she'd never married or carried children herself. There was no point to produce a heir, or even fall in love if she'd just watch them die over time.

"I'm sorry Neptune, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no it's okay." Neptune rubbed the back of his neck. "I think about it all the time really. Sometimes I wish Zeus hadn't...you know."

Since Neptune hadn't been present to fight against Nemesis those years ago he hadn't been granting the same immortality as the others. He was mortal when he was appointed to take over for Poseidon as the new King of Asper. Zeus however had found that keeping Neptune as a regular person would be dangerous to their secret, and found a way to give the descendant of Poseidon the lasting life that the other were given. He did this at the old battle ground they'd fought with Nemesis at. The effects of the god's power and the Ruina mages magic were still active at the time. After spending months forming a spell, Zeus was able to perform it. Using his magic to suck the remaining magic of the mages from the land and Artemis' arrows to their power to grant him immortality. Of course, to do something like that consequences. Zeus was left without his own magic after the fact. His connecting to the magic pulsing inside his body had been severed in order to do something like that. Although, Neptune was grateful for the sacrifice on Zeus' part, but at the same time he wished he'd been able to live life normally. He was sure the other rulers had the same wish as well.

"On a lighter note, aren't you excited for the party?" Neptune smiled, changing the rather heavy subject quickly. "I say we throw another party after we defeat Hades. Everybody's invited to celebrate the death of a malicious ruler. I'm sure that's something everyone can celebrate."

"What do you suppose caused Hades to turn down such an evil path?" Athena questioned after a pause of silence.

Neptune was caught a bit off guard with that one. "I uh- I'm not sure. I never really thought of it. To me he's just the bad guy to me. He's been the bad guy since what he did to Nix."

"You think too much like a citizen, and not enough as a ruler." She commented.

Neptune scoffed. "Well, you knew him in his youth. Tell me, was he any less of the monster he is today."

"He was cold, but...there was a time when he did care about those around him and the wellbeing of the world. He did fight Nemesis alongside us after all, but who knows? Maybe he was just a greedy and twisted man back then as well."

Neptunes breathing hitched, "I didn't mean to- sorry. I know he was a close friend to you all back then."

"Yes he was. He, Zeus, and Poseidon had been as close as brothers."

"...Are we alike?" Neptune asked suddenly. "Poseidon and I...were we similar?'

"Not in the slightest." Athena chuckled. "To be honest he was a bit of a stick in the mud, and took things very seriously. Not like you at all.'

Neptune grinned, "I guess I'm just a people person."

"That you are. A king of the people. Nothing like him." Athena smiled. "How has Asper been lately? You're always so far away it's hard to know what exactly is going on over their."

"That's the point, exactly why I chose that island to build my Kingdom. Things have been good, peaceful so far. No one dares to attack us straight on, they know we have the advantage."

"How about the land?"

"Not as well. Everyday someone finds a new dead ground of sea creatures washed up on the beach." Neptune frowned, "but I see you're forrest has hehld up well. It's as beautiful as ever, even covered in snow."

"Maybe on the outside, but it dies more every passing day. The animals, the plant life...there's nothing I can do either. This is all Nemesis doing, even locked away he finds a way to harm us."

"After Nemesis is sealed away for good, the land will have nothing to fear. It'll stop killing itself of life and bloom into the beauty that it holds onto. Soon, Nemesis and Hades will just be a thought, not a reality."

Athena smiled softly, "you're right. Someday they will be nothing to us."

* * *

With the Ball ready to begin in just a few short hours the Aurum Palace was in overdrive. The building buzzed with with movement as maids and servant worked on the final touches, and the cooks put their final touches on the food. The Ballroom was in it's final stages of decorating, as Yuki overlooked the guest list and King Zeus finished helping his men in charge deployed his soldiers around the castle and city for extra security for the night.

Reiki and Ninel were scrambling to help as well with several other water and ice mages. The pair of students had been tasked with forming one of the many ice sculptures that would decorate the pearly pillars placed around the room. They stood before it, Reiki with a somewhat nervous expression. "We can't mess this us…"

"I know." Ninel spoke, "Yuki would have our heads if we did." Ninel looked over to him. "Remember it's just a simple ice sculpture."

"Just and ice sculpture." He repeated. "I can do this! Er- are you sure the more advanced mages should be doing this? You know I still mess up a lot…"

"Reiki." Ninel turned to him with a serious expression. "We've been training for over a year. I'd be very worried if we couldn't pull of an ice sculpture by now."

"Right…" The younger sighed. "Well, who's modeling it and who;s freezing it?"

"You model and I'll freeze."

"Then let's get started before Mary comes and yells at us for slacking again."

Ninel hummed in agreement, watching as Reiki stepped forward with the blue glow of his magic glowing as the globed form of water appeared, rising just above the pillar. It flowed, moving slowly as Reiki began to shape the figure and manipulate the water. The water glowed a baby blue as the magic forced it into Reiki's desired shape, a phoenix. It's large wings were spread as it looked as if it were flying directly into the air, a feathery tail flowing behind it. "That's perfect Reiki, just hold it a bit longer, so I can freeze it."

Ninel steeped in front of the fire bird made of water. She reached, he hand slowly rising to touch the surface of the water. Her fingertips trailing delicately over the waters edge. The crackling sound of ice forming could be heard as the snowy glaze of ice was left behind to spread around the birds form, slowly moving from the surface to the middle until it was completely solid.

Reiki dropped his arms and Ninel stepped back to stand beside him and admire their work. Reiki cocked his head to the side, "It looks surprisingly well." He pointed out.

"Yes, surprisingly detailed for your work."

Ninel turned to look around the room at the other pillars around. They were now all newly occupied with an ice statue. They all were of a different animal or beast, and all were representations of the different Kingdoms that would be present tonight. The phoenix was the symbol of the Caelum flag. A griffon for Aurum, sea serpent for Asper, and Pegasus prancing for Celo. And though Artemis would not be attending, there was an elk sculpted as well.

On the other side of the room Rin could be found with a group of nature mages. The final touches on the flowers arranged around the room were being put on. Silver ribbons being adjusted, dead leaves of flowers plucked away and unbloomed flower buds were opened with the help of their magic. Rin had finished wrapping the silvery ribbon around the mantle the arrangement of snow colored roses sat. The blonde moving, taking a small bud in hand. It hadn't bloomed liked the others. Instead of picking it away she cupped it gently in her hand. She smiled as her fingers caressed the small plant with the light green glow of her magic. The small bud was forced to open, slowly opening to show off its beautiful petals.

Soon the decorations were finished as the first guests arrived. The large room was glowing with the gentle light of the chandeliers and soft lighting of layers on the walls. The faint pink colors of the floor shinned as it was newly polished. The arched windows around the room were decorated with silky silver curtains with black ribbons tied to keep them open and showing of the gentile snowfall outside. The doors leading to the large balcony were closed, but were to be opened soon enough to let the guests steep outside. The flower arrangements of white roses were spearhead about the room, accented by several ribbons and other decorations.

King Zeus stood awaiting as his guests slowly entered to room, seeing as they took in the grand sight. He smiled kindly, "Welcome everyone. I'm delighted to announced that Aurums annual Winter Ball has begun."

* * *

As the celebrations in Aurum were just beginning, something in the Mortem Castle seemed to be brewing as well. Ryuga stood waiting for Morus an Dolus, anxious to know if they'd succeeded. "So, it's done?" Ryuga questioned as the two men approached him. After spending all day and night with Adra, Morus and Dolus returned from the underground.

"It wasn't easy." Dolus responded as he and Morus steeped before the general. "But yes, the dragon has been tamed. Do with him as you please."

"I can't believe it exhausted all my magic just to tame." Morus spoke with annoyance. "It almost took all of your too, didn't it?" He asked Dolus.

"Adra is a dragon after all, a particularly powerful one at that." Ryuga pointed out. "I'm weary that you've managed this task, but I suppose you may take your pay and leave."

"If our magic can control humans, then we very well can get the best of some brainless beast."

"I'd have to disagree, Adra is rather smart." Ryuga mused, "the dragon that once hid in the cover of night just to prey on us humans for fun, and to ho hundreds of years without being captured. He's destroyed Kingdoms, completely wiping civilizations from the map without a trace to be left of them. The dragon is not brainless, he's far from it."

Morus scoffed, "why does it matter? They're all just mindless beasts. There's no point for them, but to serve humankind."

Ryuga's lips tugged into his signature sly smirk. "That kind of thinking is what will lead you to your demise." Ryuga turned, looking over his shoulder to say one final thing. "We're done here. Take your pay and leave. I have an army to prepare."

After leaving the pair Ryuga went straight to King Hades to tell of their success in taming Adra. Hades only grinned and told the younger general to collect his men and ready to leave. Ryuga did just that. It wasn't long until the large number of Mortem soldiers were armored for battle and taking positions outside. Below ground guards have stormed into the dungeons looking for the mages Ryuga requested. A large group of fire mages are taken, and of that group all of them steep into the night air with a blank expression in their eyes. They are scattered amongst the large formation of the army.

Pluto, for once isn't sticking his nose into what's happening, instead he's inside looking form a window in the castle corridor. He watched as his father was seen before the army, giving his speech to the soldiers before sending them off. Pluto leaned against the window frame, looking up into the sky. He could see lanterns from Aurums celebrations floating far in the distance, a dim light that dotted the night sky dimly. He knew what would happen tonight would shape the turn out of this war and his own feature, and for once he actually felt worried for what was to come.

Ryuga paced before four other men. These men would be the leaders of five different sections of the army. "You will take your men to your designated area and wait for the signal. After the signal has been fired you and your men will enter the city. The well being of the Aurum people are of no concern to you, kill any who slow you down. We're there to conquer, not capture. Stick to your orders and secure the city. My section will me taking on the Palace." Ryuga mounted the white stallion awaiting him. "We leave in half an hour. Use your time to prepare you men further and to ready for the march." Ryuga turned, his horse shaking its head as he marched away. Ryuga looked over the men around him, his awaiting army. "I plan to succeed tonight. Failure isn't an option. For any of us."

 **Well, that's that. This whole chapter was spent setting up most of the events in the next two chapters or so, so hopefully it wasn't too boring. The next chapters will be fun though, we have some actions and new character coming! I know you all know what's going to happen next with Ryuga planning to attack Aurum, but hopefully the twists I have in mind will keep it interesting. Until then, hope you all enjoyed!**


	22. The Winter Ball- Part One

Athena and Neptune had been among the first to arrive at the Aurum Palace. Outside snow fell gently from the dark sky as the Palace seemed to glow with the warm light from the the ball inside. Carriages pulled up repeatedly, letting out elegantly dressed men and women out to walk down the pathway before heading inside. Neptune got out first, giving his hand to help Athena pull herself out. Athena smoothed the skirt of her evergreen gown before linking her arm with Neptune as the King of Asper would escort her inside. Athena's dress was strapless, leaving her shoulders bare under the shawl wrapped around her. It fit snuggle around her upper body, flowing to pool around her feet and flow behind her to the ground as she walked. Athena could feel Neptune toying with the set of golden bracelets around her wrist. The act caused her to laugh quietly to herself with a small roll of the eyes. Her hair was up in a tight, neat bun with the golden shine of her crown sitting with it.

"Ready?" Neptune asked as he was ready to enter the castle.

"Yes, let's go before it gets any colder out here."

The pair stepped in, greeted with the sight of Zeus waiting to greet his guests. The three smiled to each other, beginning to dive into conversation.

Meanwhile as the large room began to fill up Ninel could be found steeping into the room from one of the other halls leading from the room she'd been getting ready in. Ninel looked rather lovely with the dress she'd chosen to wear for the night. The gown was a plump color, falling into a teal ombre as it fell to the floor. The Grecian styled dress skirt was an A-line, and one shouldered. Along the right side of the skirt was a medium sized slit revealing a bit of her leg. The silver dress sandals she'd chosen had a small three inch heel and matched the silver of the metal belt around her waist and the armlet on her right arm, the same location of the of the strap on the dress. As for her accessories she'd picked out a pair of drop jade earrings and a beaded necklace to match. Finally, in her hair was a teal feathery hair clip on the left side, matching the ombre of her dress.

Ninel brushed over the side of her skirt as she walked in to find someone to speak to for the time being. She noticed Neptune in the corner of her eye speaking to Zeus and Athena, she made a note in her mind to speak to her home Kingdom's King sometime before the night ended. Ninel looked around the room as she approached the twins, she spotted Rin with her parents among the crowd. Ninel looked down, wishing her own parents could be here. Ninel looked to her side, expecting Dione to appear for her, but the familiar didn't show up.

"Hey Ninel!" Reiki grinned as she stopped before him and Dan. "You look pretty tonight."

"Thanks Reiki, you look" Ninel's eyes shifted between the brothers, noting that their attire was almost identical besides a few colors. "Almost exactly like Dan."

"Story of my life." The boy laughed. "You seem sad, is something wrong?"

"It's nothing, just...Dione hasn't been around lately. I guess I'm just a bit worried."

"Huh, you know, I haven't seen many familiars around lately." Dan commented.

"I wonder whats wrong with them?" Reiki wondered aloud. "I'm sure they're fine though."

Ninel nodded. "I would hope. Not many things can harm them in their state." Among the chatter about the room the gentle strings and keys of instruments could be heard as the musicians took their place. The soft melodies filled the room quickly, and many people joined with a partner onto the dance floor. Reiki's eyes seemed to light up at the sight. Neither he nor Dan had been to such an occasion, just figuring out how to dress for it had been a nightmare of itself. Reiki was certainly excited to take part in the traditions of the nights, so much so that he'd practically drug Ninel to the dance floor whilst begging her to dance with him, as he knew no one else to ask.

Once Reiki and Ninel too their places one could see a new look flash in the other water mage's eyes. His face went warm with slight embarrassment. "I uh don't actually know for to dance to this kind occasion." Ninel grinned, laughing a bit and offering to show him.

While Ninel guided Reiki through the steps of the dance the three rulers present could be found scattered about the room. Athena was speaking with a group of men and women near the ice sculpture of Aurums symbol, while Neptune was entertaining a small group of children with his tales of the sea's. However, Zeus was not speaking to anyone in particular. He awaited outside near the entrance, knowing that the night's most honored guest would be appearing at any moment. And she did. As expected the Empress of Caelum arrived within minutes.

In a spiral of flames the night was lit up with an orangey glow. Zeus looked around. Grateful that there was no one currently around. Stepping out from the flames a sandal was seen before the rest of the owner's body emerged from the fire. Two mages could be seen beside the woman in the middle. They were obviously behind the show of flames that had brought them here. The Fire mages stepped back, allowing the now obvious ruler of Caelum to step forward towards Zeus. "Nori, It's been so long since I've seen you." Zeus greeted, offering his hand in respect. Nori only glanced around, her sky blue eyes displaying interest. Nori was a young woman, in her late thirties now. She'd taken the throne at eighteen once the previous ruler, her mother, passed. She had never been to Aurum, the only ruler who had had been her grandmother, who dealt with Zeus long ago. This would also be her first time meeting any of the other rulers in person.

Nori was fair skinned, tall with an hourglass figure. Her hair was a deep red, like all the other rulers of Caelum before her. Her deep scarlet locks fell smoothly and straightly down her back and almost past her hips. Her eyes were a light blue, resembling the sky on a clear sunny day, and on top her head was a small crown, accented by the deep red of ruby gems. The woman wore a white gown with a flowy skirt. Silver gems dotted the neckline, and a few could be seen hidden away in flows of the skirt. Pearls were hung around her neck, matching the ones on her wrist.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She responded. "My grandmother always spoke highly of Aurum."

"The pleasure is mine." Zeus spoke, taking her hand to lift it and place a kiss. Nori watched with a slightly bored gleam in her eyes. She knew why she'd been invited. Zeus wanted another Kingdom to back him up during his and Aspers time of warm, and she wasn't sure if Caelum would be that back up they needed or not. She did have her own people to take into consideration. "You certainly arrived with a bit of flare, didn't you?"

Nori nodded, "It's just an old spell my mages have been working on lately. Aurum is quite far from Caelum, I figured it be best that I can arrive back home as soon as needed."

"Your grandmother always did keep that mindset, always looking for her way of escape whenever entering a room."

"Yes, well, it can take a lot out of my mages, so I will be here for the night whilst the rest."

"That's good to hear, many people are interested in meeting you." Zeus looked around, "but I can't help but notice that you husband hasn't accompanied you."

"I decided it best that he stay to watch over our people for the night. He give you his regards though. Now, I would love to head inside. I;m sure there's plenty you want to speak with me about?"

"Ah, of course. Follow me inside." The two shared a smile as Zeus lead the lady inside.

* * *

While the Aurum Palace seemed to be brimming with excitement, the streets of Aurum were no different. Lights seemed to decorate every street, ribbons around every lit lamp post, and other decorations filling the snowy night streets. The streets were crowded with people celebrating with their loved ones. Children ran about, playing in the snow as parents and adults ate the the food they'd made for the Holidays. Guards were around every corner as well, both Aurum and Asper men and women looking over the city. Among the crowds of people the in the streets Hawk could be found walking around. Despite being eligible to attend the Ball at the Palace, the young man hadn't. He'd Only just gotten back home not to long ago, and to be honest he wasn't really feeling it this year. He'd already stopped by Lily's place to check up on her, as she'd seemed pretty upset that previous night. However, she hadn't been there, or she was just ignoring his knocks on the door. He assumed the first, knowing that she'd probably gone out the celebrate with everyone else.

Hawk smiled as a small group of children ran past him, bolting down the street in the game of tag. The redhead sighed contently, the atmosphere of the celebrations enough calm him and leave him entertained whilst on his way back home. Hawk hummed in curiosity as he heard someone calling his name, but before he could turn he felt someone's hand land on his shoulder. Turning he found the girl he'd just been looking for. Lily smiled, bundled up with a hat and coat as the night air seemed to be growing colder.

"I knew that was you." She spoke, having spotted the redhead walking a few moments earlier. "Are you out to celebrate?"

"Not really, I'm heading home now actually." He responded. "What are you doing out?"

Lily lifted the bags in her hand, "I'm heading to the church to leave these for anyone who needs them." She explained, "I was thinking of volunteering as well, I know there's a lot of people there tonight in need. Would you like to come?" She offered.

Hawk shrugged, a bit indifferent on the offer. "Sure."

The pair walked together by each others side. Both Lily and Hawk spoke about whatever came to mind. Lily told about how she'd only been to the Winter Ball once before with her sister a few years back, and Hawk had replied that he'd been to a couple. Eventually though their conversations drifted to silence as the different music masked their voices. They approached the church in silence and Hawk noted the amount of people outside of it seeking shelter on such a chilly night. He looked over to Lily next, noting how upset she'd seemed the last time he had saw her, and now she acted as if she didn't have a care in the world. This was probably due to her new mission to get to the church and help out.

But before they could begin the walk up the steps to the church Hawk heard the sound of Lily dropping the bags she'd had in hand. As quickly as she'd dropped them she was no longer by his side, and instead running towards a man walking down the street. "Lily? What's wrong?" Hawk called after her, leaning down to collect the bags she'd dropped before following after her.

Lily had left the moment she saw him. She shoved her way past the people in her way as Hawk tried to follow. She broke out of the mass of celebrating people, looking around for the male who'd she had spotted a minute ago. She jumped in attention as she spotted the white haired male and ran after him. She grabbed the back of his black jacket. The male turned with an angry gleam in his lavender eyes as he glared down at her. Hawk caught up with them, now slightly worried that the anger clear in the male's eyes meant he was ready to start something with her. "Kirron?" The disregarding look in his eyes disappeared after he got another look at the shorter girl. The albino male blinked, "Lily?" He spoke as if she'd been the last person he had expected to see tonight. "You made it out of Mortem?"

Lily scoffed, "That is not the point right now. But yes I had some help though." Lily frowned. "The letter you left said that you and Emily weren't in Aurum anymore, so why are you here?"

"I left that note months ago. Really, we hadn't planned to be gone for so long."

"Oh…" Lily's face flushed, knowing that she'd gotten so upset the other night for nothing. "Well, where were you?'

"We were in Celo for a bit, but eventually we moved on to check out a few places between the Aurum and Mortem borders, specifically a battle ground we stumbled across."

"Why-"

"We can talk more about it later in private." kirron's eyes flickered to Hawk for a moment.

Lily narrowed her azure eyes. "Fine. where's my sister?" Lily looked around, normally Emily wasn't too far from Kirron, especially on nights like these.

Kirron seemed to tense at the question, growing silent, and Lily knew Silence was never good.

"Answer me!"

"Listen" Kirron sighed. "We left on a short mission and we both knew it would be dangerous. Emily…" He sighed, seemingly having a hard time getting the next sentence out. "Emily was captured while we were making way through the old battlefield near Celo. She's-" Kirron stopped to look away, "she's gone."

"What?" Lily's eye widened slightly as she took in the news. She took a step back, bumping into Hawk in the process. "You can't be serious- how did it...How could let this happen!?"

"You think I just let this happen?" Kirron scowled, "I have spent weeks trying to figure how to find her!" Lily rubbed a tear filled eye, watching as Kirron sighed and ran a hand through his short white hair. "Where are you going?" He questioned as Lily had turned to walk back towards the church's direction.

"I'll see you later." She brushed him off, "I'm going the the church like I wanted."

Kirron sighed, turned to rub his head in an exhausted motion. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you at home."

* * *

Ninel had finished her dance with Reiki some time ago, now having one with Dan, who was just as bad about learning the dance as his twin was. Ninel giggled, watching the fire mage trip over his feet once more as the song slowly faded to an end. Dan retreated in embarrassment to find Reiki, leaving Ninel ready to leave the dance floor, but before she could she felt another tap her on the shoulder. Turning she saw King Zeus waiting patiently, Nori now speaking with Athena rather than Zeus at the moment. "It would be appreciated if you were to give me a dance Ninel. It will give us time to talk."

Ninel nodded, having a small bow as the King did so as well. She took his hand to dance shorty afterwards, beginning to dance to the soft sounds of the instruments playing, and twirling around the dance floor among the other dancing pairs. Ninel felt herself grow a bit nervous upon taking the King's hand to dance, but she kept her composure. She'd been to many social gatherings before with her parents, but she couldn't think of a time when she'd danced with a King or anyone in a royal family. Still though, despite being a bit nervous, she kept her head up with a small smile whilst going through the steps in her head. "Ninel" She heard the King speak, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Mary had informed me that your studies have been going very well, you're excelling quickly." He mentioned, "one could believe that sometime in the near future someone of your intelligence and strength could easily take a place in the royal ranks in other Aurum and Asper."

Ninels face flushed warmly for a moment. "Are you offering?"

"Perhaps, one day."

"I'm grateful for even the thought of an offer." Ninel begun, "but I have no intention of going joining anything like that."

"Oh? Can I ask why?"

"Don't get me wrong. To go into a position like that ad risk your life to protect your people- it's a noble thing really. I would like to help in different way. Compared to so long ago not many people are capable of unlocking the magic in them, nor do the care. I would like to help others achieve it, as everyone here has helped me and the others."

"Thats pretty noble of you Ninel. Not many actively seek to do something like that."

"Thank you." Ninel twirled, returning to the King's grasp quickly afterwards to keep up. "I don't mean to bring something like this up during the ball, but I can't help but wonder what will happen next."

"Care to clarify?"

"I just mean- speaking of war isn't appropriate for a setting like this, but in terms of Hades, I question what's to come."

Zeus sighed lightly, "I'm sure after tonight many will wonder the same thing as you." Ninel nodded, her gaze dropping to the shine of the floor beneath their feet. "Things are far from over." Zeus spoke again, "what has happened to Dynamis recently has opened my eyes more so than they had been."

"I agree." She stated. "War isn't something that has an easy fix."

"That is very true. Many will perish." Ninel's eyes quickly flicked back up to the King, wondering why he would say something so bleak during the ball.

"Why do you say that?"

"Ninel, have I ever told you of my own family?"

Ninel was a bit taken by being taken off and having the subject changed to quickly, but she shook her head in response. "I wasn't away you had any alive."

"They're my best kept secret, you know?" He chuckled. "I have a daughter, Helen, she's grown now."

"Where is she?" Ninel questioned with interest, unaware of a heir to the Aurum throne. "That means you were married as well? There was a queen to Aurum once?"

"Not married unfortunately. I've never married." The older explained. "Helen, she's in Caelum now, under the safety of Empress Nori and her Kingdom. She's safe, and that's all I could ask for. The Empress's arrival tonight has caused thoughts of my dear daughter to bother me all night."

"Has it?" Ninels hands left the King's hold. Stepping back she gave one more quick bow as the music drifted to an end. "That's why you bring her up now?"

Zeus nodded. "To be honest, outside of my fellow rulers, you are one of the few to know of her existence, let alone her name and whereabouts. I take comfort in knowing that if I were to lose my life during the battle to come that someone I can trust knows of my family as well." Ninel raised an eyebrow, a confused look on her face as the King walked away among the crowd. She was left to wonder what exactly he was thinking.

"Oh, so we do meet again." Ninel turned to a pair who'd just finished dancing beside her. "Ninel." Mariana smiled as she held the arm of Johannes.

"Oh, Miriam." Ninel smiled. "I was hoping to see you here."

"As was I. I still have many things I wanted to talk with you about." Mariana smiled kindly, going over the plan slowly in her mind as Ninel happily joined she and Johannes.

 **Well, there's part one of the Winter Ball. The next chapter will be a continuation of most of the scenes in this chapter, and a few new ones. I don't really have much to say, so I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. The Winter Ball- Part Two

While Aurum as a whole seemed to be brimming with celebration, Nix was quite different. With night falling over the snowy Kingdom everyone was locked cozily in their homes. A fresh blanket of snow had fallen that day. With the wind whistling outside and cold air drifting in from any cracks in the door or windows Vanemy shivered under the blanket draped over her as she leaned over the desk before her. She gently pushed the needle in hand through the fabric of the coat spread before her, fascination in yet another button. Her afternoon had been filled with buttons and furs, as she was working to finish her goal amount of coats soon so that she may deliver them to those who may be in need of them. The auburn haired girl leaned back, tilting her head to inspect the work she'd done with slight worry that the buttons would look off centered. She sighed when hearing the work of Chris and the others downstairs. Sometimes it was hard to work here rather than the quiet of her own home, but she certainly did prefer to be in the company of those here rather than the emptiness of her own house. Tonight especially those downstairs with Chris seemed to be making more and more noise. Huffing slightly she stood, moving across the room to see what exactly they were doing.

However, the door didn't open and Vanemy could feel the strength of someone folding it closed form the other side. Narrowing her green eyes she pulled again with all of her strength. From the other side she could hear familiar voice of Chris. Vanemy let go, the door opening just a bit to reveal Chris peeking his head in. "What are you doing?" She narrowed her gaze a bit, this whole situation was telling her that the blonde was up to something.

"Nothing, just do me a favour and don't come down until I call you?"

"What are you guys doing down there?" She could Aurora and Rosalina's voices and the shuffling movement of furniture.

"It's a surprise Vanemy."

Very reluctantly she agreed, going back to her work to wait for the blonde to call for. She felt like she'd been waiting forever, the noise and muffled speaking from downstairs only making her more and more curious. Eventually, as Vanemy was about ready to just barge downstairs, Rosalina swung the door open with a look of excitement. "It's ready!" Vanemy followed her redheaded friend down the hall and down the stairs. Rosalina grinned as she watched for Vanemy's reaction.

The downstairs area of the blacksmiths had been cleaned, the furniture pushed to the side and out of the way. The fireplace remained burning alongside an assortment of glowing lanterns around the room. Vanemy looked around, green eyes shifting to Chris and Aurora waiting just before her, both dressed with a pair of grins. Dashan wasn't anyone to be seen, so she assumed that his work at the palace hadn't ended yet. She could also hear the clutter of who she assumed as Madoka in the kitchen.

"What did you guys do?" She asked, stepping forward and looking around once again.

"As you know, Aurum is celebrating it's annual winter ball tonight." Rosalina began.

"Nix was unable to attend this year for obvious reasons. And we don't hold those kinds of events here, so, we decided since everyone's been a bit down since the memorial the other night, I thought we all could use a little holiday celebration of our own."

"That nice, but… why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you all with it."

"We originally hadn't told Aurora either, but she got here early and we had to explain." Rosalina explained.

"And as for you, I wanted it to be a surprise." Everyone could spot the small shade of pink spread across the male's face. "You were pretty upset after the memorial, as was Aurora, we decided to just spend this time together with everyone."

After a chorus of thank you's from Vanemy the group of friends began their own celebrations. With limited space they still danced, as well as without any music. Chris and Vanemy sharing a dance a few times, the others dancing on their own or with each other for fun. Madoka eventually presented them with a nice dinner, allowing everyone to sit with each other and talk. To Aurora's dismany, Dashan still hadn't shown up by then. Which was a shame since she'd hoped to spend the evening with her half brother as well.

Now the friends sat beside each other by the burning fire place. Chris and Vanemy sate beside each other speaking on their own, while Rosalina was beside Aurora. Neither of them were talking at the moment, and both were sitting with tired eyes warming up by the fire. Rosalina sighed in content over the night, leaning over to bump her shoulder into Aurora's to grab here attention. The Violet haired girl glanced over. "It's been a tough few months." Rosalina commented.

"Yes, it has." Aurora sighed. "I'm grateful you and Chris put this together, I think we all needed this tonight." She smiled, "I just wish Dashan could've joined us. He's been quite stressed lately."

Rosalina hummed, "how are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there." She stated, "I still worry for Kyoya, but I know I have to keep going. I mean, everything happens for a reason, right? He'll be back when the time comes."

Rosalina watched Aurora, a bit skeptical of her words. "You're right. Besides Kyoya's too stubborn to die out there."

* * *

Dashan was annoyed, grateful to be at the ball, but annoyed. With Clover glued to his side all night he was unable to get the space that he valued so much. He knew Zeus and everyone else were just taking precaution to make he nor anyone else were to get hurt. He wanted his time spent away from the room he'd been boxed in for the past days to be spent in an enjoyable way, and Clovers eccentric rambling certainly weren't considered enjoyable to him.

Dynamis was currently looking around the room full of chatting men and women. He knew Empress Nori was here, and he was dying to speak to her. His family had originally come from Caelum, despite this he'd never actually been to Caelum. He'd always wanted too, but he'd join King Zeus at a young age, and hadn't been able to travel around outside of Aurum and Celo. He'd never even been to the other three main kingdoms. So, Dynamis was exciting to speak to someone about his homeland. His family was rather large, filled with priests and priestesses throughout the hundreds of year their lineage had been around.

As he spotted Nori he felt Clover leave his side, "I'll let you speak to her alone." She stepped away, "I saw someone I've been wanting to talk to as well. Just be careful! You're still not at one hundred percent yet." Dynamis didn't say anything in response, he just watched the girl disappear into the crowd of people. _Finally_ he thought to himself, talking with Yuki about his recent visions had been awkward enough with her by his side, he imagined speaking of his family to Nori would be just as uncomfortable with Clovers prying ears around.

"Your highness" Dynamis greeted with a gracious bow, "I hope you're enjoying your time here in Aurum tonight."

Nori turned to look at him, her eyes instantly catching interest. "You must be Dynamis." She stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I should say the same." Dynamis spoke, "Caelum has always been an interest of mine, as my family originally descended from its land."

"Yes, I know of your family and of you." Nori smiled, "Your family name is quite popular back in Caelum."

"It is?" Dynamis asked, a bit surprised. He knew his descendant's played quite a role in establishing one of the first shrines in what was now present day Aurum, but he hadn't expected those in Caelum to be too concerned with his name.

"Yes, your family did originate as a long line of high priests and priestesses to the past rulers of Caelum. Their teachers were very influential to how Caelum has developed over time."

"I never knew we had such an influence anywhere but Aurum."

"It seems you are unaware of a lot of your family's distant history?" Nori asked, a bit surprised as she'd grown up with his family's teaching as had most in Caelum.

"I missed out on a lot of my family's teachings after moving to permanently stay in the Aurum Palace. I was quite young at the time."

"Ah, I remember the day I received news of you being taken in under Zeus. You were twelve at the time if I recall correctly."

"Nine." Dynamis corrected. "I guess I was such a rarity that the King wanted my gift as soon as possible. I moved to the castle from my parents care at our family shrine the same day the King and his advisors came to see me for the first time." Dynamis explained, a slight tone of bitterness in his voice towards being hauled off away from his family at such a young age, though it was probably more directed to his parents allowing him to leave.

"Well, you were one of the first to be born with such a gift in Aurum. Unlike around here, Caelum has seen quite a few with similar gifts as yourself. I was actually surprised to learn that your family wasn't the first to show signs of these gifts."

"The first person to be recorded to have a foresight of the future was apart of the Fukami family." Dynamis stated. To be honest he was a bit relieved to know that his family hadn't been famous for that as well.

"You're right.' Nori's attention drifted from Dynamis for a second, her eyes finding Neptune just across the way. "Well, it was nice to speak to you Dynamis, but I wish to have a word with Neptune and Athena before the night ends. It would be a pleasure to have in caelum one day soon."

"I would love to visit someday."

"Well, you're always welcome. We have extensive records of your family among other famous ones in our archives."

"I'll keep your offer in mind." Dynamis smiled as the redheaded rulers nodded and scurried off to catch Neptunes attention.

* * *

When it came to Nix's carrier birds there were two types. There were mostly the usual hawk or falcon. Artemis and others around the castle hardly used this way of getting messages around anymore. Instead most was taken messengers that traveled around the land. However, with Mortem separating Nix from Aurum Artemis had been unable to get anything across the land without Mortem seizing it at the border. With carrier bird being her lease prefered form of mailing, Artemis was prepared to pull out a little secret of hers.

Despite having seen the bird many times before Dashan still always got a small gleam of awe in his eyes when he got the chance to see this creature in action. Though Dashan wasn't sure if he could call it a creature if it wasn't breathing. The captain watched as a guard approached them from the base of one of the norther towers in the castle. Pushing the heavy door closed one could see the supposed bird perched on the female guards shoulder. Dashan could hear a slight ticking sound as the winged figure walked down from her should her rest on her forearm. Little, metal, taloned feet were holding onto the material of the guards forearm. Gears could be heard turning from a small opening on the side of it's neck. The winded with a faint creak in a turning motion, and it's small silver beak opened and closed with a soft tapping sound. The bird was made up completely with a shiny metal, silver and clear to give one looking at it an almost clear reflection. It's eyes were made of two glowing red bulbs. It's wings stretched open slowly, each feather clearly detailed and moving with individual craftsmanship. They spread smoothly without any visual problems as did it's tail feathers.

This little mechanical bird had been a gift long ago when Artemis first came to rule. Unlike the other Kingdoms Nix had formed almost a year after the other four. With the snowy and harsh climate in Nix's land it had taken longer to build upon and ready for civilization. With the help of many mages and others Nix was built up over a year after the others, leaving for the people who already inhabited the snowy land to move to the first city established. Back then only one main city sat along with the castle, and now hundreds were spread around the mountainous landscape. So, when Artemis first took the new throne the other Kingdoms had provided her many gifts to help aid her in forming her kingdom. She received many offering, but the two most notable gifts had been from Celo and another.

Athena had gifted a magnificent hind to Artemis. (also known in greek myth as Cerynitis, or the Golden Hind, as well as being sacred to Artemis.) the deer like creature quickly became a treasured beast to Artemis. The mechanical bird had been a gift from the small Kingdom of Ira, and old kingdom from before the main five came to power, and had sat between the larger Kingdoms of Mortem and newly formed Nix. Ira had been known greatly for it's mining of coal and metals, as well as for the excellent blacksmiths and inventors that resided there. The king had a brilliantly metal worker forge a gift for the new queen, and thus Artemis was given the mechanical bird, something many had never seen before. Though, as fate would have it, the Kingdom of Ira was soon destroyed years later. The dark dragon Adra would wipe the small Kingdom of the map, and leave no known survivors.

Dashan noticed that there was already a leather bound pouch strapped around it's body, leaving room for a letter to be secured. "Hopefully this little guy can get your letter to Aurum."

"I don't have an ounce of doubt that he won't." The Queen stated. "You already know how this works, he can fly much faster than a normal bird." Artemis watched as Dashan extended his arm to let the mechanical bird grip onto him. He took the bound letter to secure it into the pouch. She was right, Dashan really had no reason for doubt. This thing could make a trip that would normally cost a man days to travel and get there within the night. And with the cover of night she doubted that anyone in mortem would manage to spot it.

Dashan stepped up to the window, opening it to be met with a sudden cold breeze as he leaned out to stretch his arm with the mechanical bird out. "Take this to Aurum, to Zeus." Dashan ordered, the bird blinked, nodding as if it really understood the male's words. His arm outstretched, giving the bird room to spread it's wings and take off at the feeling of Dashan giving it a small nudge. It took off into the night sky, disappearing from his eyes as quickly as it had taken off. The shine of it's metal body disappeared in the star patterned night sky, soon to be on it's way through Nix, over Mortem, and to Aurum palace as Artemis had wished.

Turning from the window, Dashan had decided to ask one question before leaving the Palace for the night. "If you don't mind me asking, what's this sudden letter all about?"

"It's none of your concern." Artemis dismissed the question. "It's been so long since I've been able to speak with my fellow rulers, I just need to know what has been happening beside the winter festivities in Aurum. Being so far from Zeus, I do miss out on a lot when in an isolated situation as we are now."

"Well…" Dashan glanced over to her, hesitation in his voice indicating that he already knew what the answer was to his next question. "We could always fight until King Hades agrees to reopen the travel routes from here through Mortem once again."

"We've been over this." Artemis spoke firmly. "We simply don't have the numbers to stand up against Hades. His men are trained, equipped with the finest weaponry- we don't have the resources that he and Aurum have." Artemis glanced to him, these icy blue eyes as stern as ever. "Nix's was at it's highest point when your father was in charge of the hunt, he did many things to ensure that Nix would stand as the greatest, but Hades ruined that the day he invaded." Artemis spoke, "find a way to bring that back to Nix, and then we may talk about fighting." Artemis turned, walking away to retreat to her throne room. "Follow in his footsteps, and be the man that he once was."

Dashan nodded in understanding. Nix was far from the glorious state that it had once been, it hadn't been for a long time, and Dashan had no idea how he'd even start putting it back together.

 **Well, that's the second part of the Winter ball. It was a a bit shorter than usual, but there's just one more part left before Aurum's festivities end. And we also got to learn a bit more about Dynamis and Caelum, as well as the past Kingdom of Ira, which we'll learn a lot more about both in later chapters. Anyways, I don't have much more to say besides I hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time!**


	24. The Winter Ball- Part Three

"I'm glad that we've run into to each other again."

"Likewise." Ninel smiled as she watched Miriam let go of the male arm to walk up to her.

"You look lovely!" She exclaimed with a smile. "You're alone? No date?"

"Yes, between my studies and helping prepare the ball I didn't have much time to look for someone to accompany me tonight. I don't mind though, I like being able to go around and speak with everyone." Ninel eyed Johannes standing just a bit behind her. "I thought you said you'd be attending alone as well?"

"Huh?" Mariana's eyes widened just a bit. "I-I did?" Johannes had also heard Ninel, and he took a few quick steps to come up behind Mariana, placing his hands on her shoulder.

"Really? That's odd, Mariam, trying to hide me from others?" Johannes chuckled with a teasing tone.

"Of course not! It was a slip of words I suppose. Ninel this is J-"

"Joseph." Johannes cut in, introducing himself and taking Ninel's hand to give it a small shake.

"Oh, It's nice to meet you." Ninel spoke in a friendly manner, despite the fact that the male gave her an odd feeling.

"Well, I suppose I should let you ladies speak on your own. Right?"

Mariana nodded, "that would be nice." Johannes smiled, telling that he'd be just over there before he hurried off.

"Are you okay?" Ninel asked once he was out of earshot. "You seem tense, is something wrong?"

"Hm? No, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Mariana walked with Ninel around the ballroom, both taking turns to speak to each other about whatever came to mind. Ninel was enjoying herself, finding that she was rather easy to talk to. She was quite warm and inviting, and she made sure to crack a few jokes to get whatever awkwardness had formed between them. Though, Ninel did find it odd that she seemed to not want to talk much of her life in Asper, or really Asper at all. Instead she focused on Ninel, asking about her studies, her magic and how it was living in Aurum Palace and training as a student. Soon enough Ninel heard her mention her family's necklace, which she was wearing.

"Your necklace is very pretty. Where'd you buy it?" Mariana questioned, wondering if that was indeed the Bychkov family necklace she was supposed to be after.

"I didn't buy it. It's actually my family's necklace. It's been passed down for many years."

"Why? Is there something special about it? Like a special meaning or something?"

Ninel's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "No." She stated, "it's just a necklace." She brushed off the question. She always grew a bit suspicious whenever other took an interference in her necklace, at least, more interest than just complimenting her on it. She tired to shake it off, telling herself that there was nothing to worry about. She wished Dione was here. Her familiar was always by her side whenever she needed her, and now she couldn't even get her to answer. Ninel wasn't sure what was going on with the spirit, but she hoped she'd have Dione back at her side soon. Ninel cleared her throat. "Your necklace is nice as well, did you get that in Asper?"

Mariana's hand reached to touch the open pendant around her neck, smiling she answered. "Yes, I bought it from a man in the market."

"That's interesting." Ninel's tone fell flat. Having lived in Asper all her life, she knew that a stone like that was in fact not mined in Asper's mines. It was more common around Aurum and Mortem rather than the island kingdom of Asper. Having already been a bit thrown off that Mariam had originally said she'd be alone, and now that she was clearly getting things about her claimed homeland wrong rubbed Ninel the wrong way. Perhaps she should be careful around her. "It's just that you can't really find things like that in Asper. They are however very common around here."

Mariana's heart skipped a beat. "Oh, well, I must be mistaken then. Perhaps I didn't get it back home." Ninel hummed in response, her eyes fixed in Mariana.

"Er- Ninel would you excuse me?" Mariana spoke quietly. "I need a moment alone, please?"

"Of course. I'll be here waiting." Mariana wasted no time in scurrying off, she went out to one of balconies to take a deep breath of fresh air. She fanned herself with one hand, her corset suddenly feeling to tight as her face was flushed red. Mariana leaned against the railing, dragging a hand through her hair.

"What are you doing out here?" Johannes questioned as he stepped out onto the otherwise empty balcony.

Mariana turned, "I don't think- no, I can't do this Johannes."

* * *

Hawk had been blunt with Lily, perhaps a bit too blunt as he felt his check stinging slightly form being hit by the girl. She looked up at him with angry azure eyes. "Why would you say that!?"

Hawk calmly touched his now red check. "You said you wanted my honest opinion."

"I didn't think you'd tell me Emily would be dead by now!"

"I didn't say now. I said she'd likely be killed after Hades is done with her, just like the other mages he's using."

"I wanted reassurance, but all I got was-"

"The truth?" Hawk interrupted. Lily remained quiet. "Here, sit down." Hawk ordered, causing her to flare up at him for a moment before moving to sit down on the step of the stairs they'd gone down. She shivered from making contact with the ice cold stone as Hawk joined her, though seemed unfazed. "Lily, you're not very strong." He stated. The girl huffed, mumbling that she already knew that. "You sister has probably been there to protect you, right?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!"

"Sorry" he spoke after hearing her slightly annoyed tone. "You were in Mortem for a while without her though, so obviously you have some kind of survival instinct in you."

Lily shrugged. "I guess so, I did break into your room at that inn. I wouldn't call that instinct, more like cowardly to be honest. I guess...living through all the bad things happening in Mortem now is something."

"You understand whats happening then." Hawk stated, "Hades staves his people to pay for his war. He captures and imprisons mages to fight for him. He doesn't care about how many people he leaves dead on the battlefield, not as long as he gets closer and closer to getting to Aurum to take over. A lot of Aurums men are dying just to keep him out."

Lily bowed her head. "I know…" she answered. She'd heard a few stories from Hawk about his time fighting for Aurum, having fought in a few battles so far, but she knew he and many other would likely be going back to fight any day now. "It's really sad that a lot of people here are so blind to it all. They're still going about their happy little lives, thinking that just because they're in Aurum that they're safe. Doesn't it...make you angry?" She questioned, looking up at him. "That people choose not to understand?"

"No. Not one bit."

"I don't understand how-"

"I chose this Lily. I wanted to be apart of the fight to protect the innocent people from Mortem. How could I be angry at the same people I want to protect?" Lily watched him for a moment in silence. "If you were in my position, would you?"

"I'm not sure." She stated. "To be honest I used to think about joining the military a lot when I was younger. I guess if I were in it now, I'd be upset that no one understands what I'd go through for them to help protect Aurum, but at the same time you're right as well."

Hawks furrowed his brows at her statement. "You of all people had once thought about joining the army?"

"Don't say it like that! I-I wanted to use my healing magic to help soldiers fighting. You know, go out and help them at the battlefield after a battle."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was always too afraid to. I'm not strong like Kirron and my sister. I'm a healer not a fighter and I was always afraid that I...someone like me isn't cut out for it anyways. I'm small, and I know I'm weak. A healer isn't meant to go to war, let alone one who can't even get enough courage just to help others." Lily shook her head, getting up. "Just forget it. I think it's time I go home."

"Uh Lily…" Hawk rubbed the back of neck, already standing by now. "Be careful. Things are just going to get harder as the war goes on. Be safe, and...I'm sure you'll see your sister again."

Lily looked down to the ground, bowing her head slightly. "Thank you." She stated, "Thanks for everything, I'm extremely grateful for all you've done for me. I think it's time I get out of you hair, and just let you go on with whatever it you need to do. I wish you well! Thank you for everything!" Lily smiled one more time, turning to leave Hawk standing in the snow as Aurums celebrations went on.

* * *

Kirron had always enjoyed the Holidays in Aurum. All the Kingdoms had their own yearly celebrations, but the winter ball held by Zeus had always been one he looked forward too. He'd grown up in Celo, where the people there held annuel spring festivals, though they never seemed to be on the same scale as Aurums ball. Kirron had even attended every year since his move to Aurum. In fact, that had been where he first Emily three or so years ago. He'd been fifteen at the time and attending with his parents when he'd run in a newly fifteen year old Emily, with the younger Lily trailing them all night.

So yes, the Holidays had always been a joyous time spent with them either at the ball or having their own celebration at home, but now he was stuck by himself. Now at home, the albino male was lying back on his bed. The sound of celebration echoing from the outside. His lavender eyes were closed, sleep weighing at his mind, but he forced himself to stay awake. He'd planned to take Emily to the ball once they returned from their mission, but now he was stuck in the emptiness of his own home while she was likely locked away in Mortem, and Lily was clearly avoiding having to come home after hearing the news of her older sisters capture. Kirron shifted, he supposed he should get up and feed his growling stomach. He hoped Emily was eating well, but he knew that was likely not the case. No one could expect Hades to treat his prisoners well, especially the ones he only planned to use as weapons.

When Kirron shifted he heard the sound of his journal hit the floor. The brown, leather bound book hit the floor with a soft thump, flipping open to a random page and allowing a few stray pieces of paper to slip out. The little book contained pages of notes, names, and many other things from his mission and travels. Even a rough map of Mortem he'd found while on his last mission was folded up in there. With a small exhale, Kirron rolled over to pick up the book and stray scraps of paper. The map was last to be picked up. It had unfolded just a bit when it fell, so Kirron opened it up. The male sat up to spread it out in before him and look it over. Black ink mapped out a rough landscape. He could see part of Mortem filled in, and other parts were left blank. Aurum's territory was completed, making him believe however made this was from Aurum. Celo was there as well, but many of the destinations hidden within the forest that he and other who lived there were aware of were not marked. Nix's vast land wasn't anywhere near complete either, and since Asper was so far it hadn't even been marked up on the paper yet.

Kirron jumped out of bed, walking to the desk to fish out a bottle of ink and a quill from the drawers. He pushed the books aside, allowing them to hit the floor. He knew that if emily were here she'd scold him for doing that, but he ignored the thought and smoothed the map out over the desk. His eyes scanned the paper, as he tried to remember that place he'd last been with Emily. It was not marked on the map, but he found the unnamed area where he knew it should be. The quill scratched against the paper as he marked it up.

That was it. He looked down on the neat scribbles of his handwriting and the small landmark he'd drawn. He'd simply entitled it "Battlefield" as that was just what it was. An old battlefield that had been littered with the remnants of a battle between Aurum and Mortem men from months ago. It has sat right in their path on their way home to Aurum, but it had turned out to still be crawling with a few Mortem soldiers. Kirron frowned at the thought of that place.

 _Kirron and Emily had been walking all day just to get back to Aurum a little after nightfall. They were currently somewhere in the rolling fields of Aurum, the ones that sat not too far from the borders. Both he and Emily had been hiking side by side when they came across the old battlefield._

 _The large stretch of farm field was littered with the dark figures of fallen soldiers hidden amongst the snow. Weapons of the fallen men lay half buried in the snow, some sticking out and others completely buried. Torn remnants of flags lay damp as well. Carts that had once carried men and weaponry lay broken down, arrows from archers were lodged on the dirt and wood of the carts, and some stuck up from bodies on the ground. With the sky darkening above them the lighting had shifted to make the scene even more mysterious and depressing looking._

 _Kirron could hear Emily's footsteps slowing beside him as she caught sight of it all. "We should backtrack and go around this."_

" _No, that'll take too long. We need to get back home." He heard Emily's immediate groan of disapproval. "Come on, the faster we walk the sooner we get through." Kirron lead the way, boots crunching through the snow as they both maneuvered through the old battle grounds. Emily followed with a new set of chills racing down her spine. She didn't like the sight of all the bodies on the ground. It made her stomach turn just enough to make her feel sick. As nerves wracked her body, Kirron seemed calm, as he was only focused on helping Emily navigate the grounds. As they walked Emily made an upsetting observation. Whenever she looked down to what could be seen of the bodies she noticed that they were always the bodies of Mortem soldiers. Emily frowned, knowing the King Zeus always brought the deceased back to Aurum to be taken care of properly. It seemed that King Hades didn't have a care in the world for them, and only left to the rot beneath the snow. They continued on. Emily tried to keep her wondering mind off the topic of what had clearly happened here, while Kirron seemed to make observations of his own._

" _More people should see this." He stated from his place ahead of the blonde._

" _What?" Emily questioned, having others see this while she was wishing that she'd never laid on the scene. "Why do you say that?"_

" _A lot of the people in Aurum don't know of what's really going on." He explained, "I've overheard so many people talking in the streets...they don't know the magnitude of the war were fighting. Many of them haven't even seen the terrible conditions Hades puts his own people through, let alone the real power he has."_

" _Many think that just because Aurum is Aurum that we'll win, and that can't be the case." Emily added, having caught onto his train of thought. "It's going to take every last bit of help to get over this. No matter what anyone does, bad things are still going to happen. Take Nix for example, they're already weakened as a Kingdom, and now Hades has it blocked off from the rest of us. He could go in there any day now and…" Emily stopped her words with a sigh. Having been so wrapped up in her thoughts Emily hadn't noticed Kirron's slight change in demeanor. He'd grown more alert, he'd heard something. "This world is-" before Emily could go on Kirron had forced her down into the snow, and before she could open her mouth to say something he'd hushed her. He'd knelt down telling her to go hide, and that he thought someone was here with them._

 _Emily did as she was told, though reluctant as she wasn't some child incapable of defending herself. She slid under one of the turned over carts, backing up to hide her presence under it. Kirron had gone the other way to check things out, hopefully finding that there was no threat around. Kirron quietly trotted through the snow, dipping down to take cover behind the broken remains of a catapult. There was a man just ahead of him. He was much larger than himself and dressed in Mortem armor. Kirron's lavender eyes narrowed, wondering why on Earth he was here and if there were more of him lurking around._

 _His question was answered only seconds after when he heard a scream from where he'd left Emily, and the orange glow of her magic tear through the night air. The soldier raced towards her scream. Kirron leapt from his hiding spot, slipping slightly in the snow as he raced the catch up with the soldier._

 _Emily was on her back, having been drug out of her hiding spot by her ankle. The soldier who'd pulled her out kept a strong hold on her. She groaned, feeling the snow soak through her clothing and leave her shivering. The sandy blonde kicked at him, another group of flames burned to attack the soldier, giving her room to free herself and jump up as Kirron raced to her side. Both were mages, Emily clearly skilled in fire magic, and Kirron had unshown skills in dark and shadow magic. Both were skilled, Kirron quite masterful in his magic, where Emily lacked in certain aspects compared to him. Before them was a group of Mortem soldiers, Emily imagined that they were either rogue or had been sent here by Hades for whatever reason._

 _The Mortem men all shared smirks and grins at the clear sight of two mages in front of them, not only that but two clearly powerful mages. They had only come out here to collect the remains of a few specific men that had fallen here, but they were sure the arrival of two powerful mages deemed more important in Hades book. Just from looking at them the could tell that the pair would serve the King well. Not only that, but powerful fire mages were important to Hades future plans for Aurum. "Get the fire mage, the other if we can, but she's of importance." One of the men, clearly the leader, spoke. Kirron scoffed, over his dead body they'd get either of them._

 _Fighting with mages as a someone with no magic could often times prove difficult. This was something all seemed to know and acknowledge. They often had the upper hand, as other may have difficulty keeping up with them or trying not to be overwhelmed by their magic. However, these soldiers proved to be a match for them. Being soldier of Mortem, they'd already fought and captured mages many times in the past._

 _With their clear problem turning out to be Kirron, they all went for him except one. Emily was faced with the large man that Kirron had spotted earlier. He stood, towering over her with a pair of battle axes in hand. Not being someone who relied solely on her magic Emily pulled the blade from her hip to try and match up to the man. The man charged at her and she stepped back to prepare herself, trying to avoid tripping over the bodies on the ground. The blade of Emily's long sword met with one of the soldiers battle axes, the other had yet to be pulled out of it's constraint on his back. Emily's stance wavered slightly, the weight of the man's hit almost greater than her strength keeping her sword held up. Emily huffed as she felt her wet locks of hair flipping into her face. Her azure eyes fell closed, and the orange glow of magic wrapped around the sword. The inscribings that were normally found on a magic circle faded onto the blade, leaving it with the glow of a flame as the fire burst forward in a barrier type formation. This forced the man to step away. The barrier faded away, but the fire continued to burn around the blade._

 _Kirron had three men out for him. He'd picked up a sword from the ground, having lost his own weapon earlier in their mission. That was no problem though, as he could make due with this. He'd already taken one of the men down, leaving him with two who made sure not to give him any breathing room. The inky black shadow of Kirron's magic rose from behind on of the men as he was locked in a sword battle with the other. The other soldier had begun to run up behind the albino to strike at his back, but Kirron would allow him as the shadow caught the man's arm, holding him back mid swing. Kirron breathed heavily as his sword cut upward, slicing at the soldiers forearm and causing him to loosen his grip on his sword. Kirron attempted to keep his mind focused on fighting and holding of the other with his magic, but he was struggling to do both. Kirron steeped back a bit form the soldier, his leg lifting to kick the man and push him back into the ground. Kirron hissed, feeling the other blade drag across his back as he broke free of Kirrons magic._

 _Emily yelped as she dove to the side, one of the soldiers battle axes had been thrown at her. It hit the wood of the cart harsly. Emily rolled on to her hands and knees, reaching for the round figure of a shield buried halfway in the snow. Her eyes widened as she heard the soldier run up to her, his other axe in hand as he stood above her, arms extended in the air to send the weapon crashing down onto her back. Clearly he wasn't paying attention to capturing her like he was supposed to, as if she hadn't rolled quickly onto her back and held out the shield to block herself she'd probably been hurt badly, if not killed. Emily painted, her arms shaking as the man's blow was caught with the shield. Emily's flames rose from the ground, circling around her to force the man to back away. Having lost her original sword, Emily stood up and took the hand of the soldiers axe. Having never used a weapon like this Emily wobbled slightly as she took stance to run out from her barrier of flames. The soldier had gone to his other axe that was still lodged in the cart, yanking forcefully to get it free. Emily sprang forward, not as fast as she would've liked due to her struggle to hold the weight of the large axe, and a swirl of magic flames around herself. The double bladed axe swung to tear through the air and slash through the man's armour. At the same time the soldier pulled the other one free, bringing it's handle down to slam into the side of her jaw. Emily cried out, next feeling the man grab onto her hand jam his knee into her lower stomach. The blonde was pushed down into the ground. She coughed, blood dripping from her mouth as she tried to regain her breath._

 _Kirron hadn't realised just how far he'd strayed from Emily. He'd walked slowly, the gash on his back sending bolts of pain throughout his body. He'd taken care of the last two men, and was now trying to find Emily, hoping that she'd taken care of the last man. "Emily!" He called out, walking onward. He was sure that she'd been right here fighting, but she was nowhere in sight. Kirron rubbed his aching head, walking onward to follow the path of footsteps. He picked up his pace, his lavender gave darting around in a slight panic at the sight of blood on the ground. Kirron spun around, the battlefield beginning to all look the same. Now turned around he stepped back, tripping over something on the ground. He couldn't see any sign of her anywhere, besides the tracts of the soldier who'd taken her in the ground._

Kirron blinked, having gotten lost in memory. The sound of the front door swinging open and the sound of Lily's voice pulled him out of it. The male rubbed his head, his eyebrows knitting together as he thought about how he'd retell the whole thing to the younger Evans sister.

* * *

Pluto had been leaning against the frame of one of the arched window in the Mortem castle corridor when Rago found him. He was sitting up on the ledge, one leg extended and the other bent slightly as he played with something in his hand. Rago moved to lean against the wall opposite of the younger Prince. Pluto's eyes shifted to the older for a moment. "Shouldn't you be with father?" He questioned, slightly bothered that his alone time had been invaded.

"He's gone to his chambers for the night." Rago explained. "What are you doing?"

"I was enjoying some alone time until you showed up." Pluto stated duly, rolling the golden band between his fingers. Pluto noticed Rago's gaze fixed on the ring in his hand. Rolling his eyes he explained, "A ring for Mariana when she returns tomorrow night."

"So, you really do have intentions of marrying her."

Pluto scoffed, "if it's what father wants the yes." Pluto turned away to look outside. "Besides...I've grown to...tolerate her." Rago chuckled. Pluto let his guard drop for a moment, cracking a small smile alongside his brother. A few minutes of silence passed between the pair. Pluto continued to gaze out the window and towards the direction of Aurum. "You know, if general Ryuga pulls this off tonight, then we will be closer than ever to reviving Nemesis."

"Yes, if Mariana and Clover pull through tonight, them we will have three more of the of items."

"Leaving us to go after the staff next, which is in Nix."

"And everyone knows how easily we will get it as well. Nix is no great threat anymore." Pluto glanced to Rago with grin.

"If all goes well tonight, them we have to need to worry about Zeus anymore."

"Though, we will surely catch the attention of Ruina and Caelum."

Pluto hummed, "I'm sure father has everything planned out."

At the same time as the Mortem Princes discussed future plans, beneath the Mortem castle the remaining mages locked away had been hit with a wave of worry since all the fire mages had been escorted out. Kuro was standing with a few other prisoners speaking to them, trying to get more information from anyone she could. Oliver was sitting alone besides the company of a younger child. The little girl who'd lost her mother earlier was leaning against him, her eyes puffy and red as as Oliver rubbed her head, cooing softly that she'd be okay. The raven haired male looked over to the doors where a pair of guards stood watch. He frowned, he had a hunch that he knew what Hades panned to do with those fire mages, and it made him sick with worry over being correct.

Meanwhile, the sound of marching filled the barren land outside of the main city of Mortem and across the border into Aurum territory. Ryuga rode ahead of his team on horseback. The army had already split up into the designated large teams that went their separate ways to travel, eventually to fall into position. Ryuga's white stallion trotted alone, behind him was a large group of soldiers of all kinds, and behind them was the group of fire mages, followed by the wagons, catapults, and such. Emily was off the the side of this group, one the outside and next to the men on horseback watching over them. The young woman walked alongside the others, fear bubbling in her stomach as she looked around. Tired faces of the other mages greeted her along with the dark cover of night. Emily had no idea why they all had been forced to join in their march, but she had a bad feeling about it all. She knew they were heading towards Aurum, where Lily and Kirron were. Where King Zeus and the Palace sat, and where so many civilians were, surely still celebrating the Holidays.

Suddenly everyone slowly drew to a stop without warning. Emily looked around, the men had parted for Ryuga to approach the mages. She worried watched him stalk forward with an icy glare in his eyes. He looked down on them, stopping just before the group. "Continue forward Mages." He ordered. "And don't try anything, unless you have a death wish." Emily followed the group up the small hill before them. Having been away form the crystals in the dungeons she could feel her magic growing stronger, though still weak. She stopped, her eyes spotting two figures standing on top the hill waiting for them. She knew them, she was sure of it. "Keep moving!" She heard Ryuga bark, but she felt stuck in her spot. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Ryuga growled, now moving to shove her after dismounting. "Go now!"

Morus and Dolus were waiting where they'd been instructed to, and Emily was terrified with what was going to come next. Knowing that both their magic could work together to compel their victim to do whatever they wished, she had a feeling that she'd be fighting alongside the Mortem army against Aurum with the other fire mages whether she liked it or not.

 **Finally! It's been awhile since the last chapter and I'm glad to of finished this. There's really no reason as to why this took a bit to get done besides lack of motivation, but hopefully I'll get back to a normal schedule soon. Again, if I happen to write your OC out of character don't hesitate to let me know so that I can correct it. Like always I hope you guys enjoyed, and I wish you all a happy new year.**


	25. confrontations

The Aurum ball slowly began to fade to an end as the late hours of the night slowly approached. The general public began to slowly file out of the ball room to be lead out to the chilly night air and head home. The rulers attending the party stayed behind, watching over them at the large double doors leading outside. Inside the twins had already run to their room, likely passed out in the warmth of their beds. Rin was the same way. After saying goodbye to her family she retreated to her room for the night. Ninel was one of the few people lingering in the grand hall. Dynamis and Clover were among the ones to leave, Clover following after Dynamis to his room to change his bandages and such before he went to bed. Athena left shorty after, bidding everyone goodbye as her horse drawn carriage disappeared into the night. Neptune was next to leave, boarding the ship that would said back to Asper over the next few days. Nori stood next to Zeus, waiting for her mages to finish preparing the transport spell.

"Nori, I must thank you for coming tonight." Zeus was the first to speak.

"It was a long time coming. It's been a very long time since a ruler of Caelum has visited Aurum or any of the other Kingdoms around here. Perhaps this may be the beginning of new relations between our Kingdoms."

"It's funny you bring such a topic up Nori. One of the reasons I invited you was to speak about-"

"The war you and Neptune are fighting with Hades." Nori finished with a sigh. "You want Caelum to back you up, is that it?"

"It's a lot to ask of you, I know. Especially since this is the first time our Kingdoms have been on good terms in a while."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Zeus, but Caelum has no intention of joining your war." Nori looked with a stern glare in her eyes. "Not only would interfering in your lands issues cause trouble with my alliance with Ruina, but it would also rope my people into a fight that they are not meant to fight."

"I understand, but you must consider-"

"I've already taken your daughter in Zeus, what more do wish to ask of me? Helen is more trouble than she's worth and still I am generous to give her shelter and safety ask so so long ago begged me to. Have you forgotten? Dynamis had predicted her to be the reason that Aurum would fall years ago, but I have taken the precautions to prevent that, and you still ask more of me?"

"You don't understand Nori. I know that there is more to my daughters story that has yet to be revealed to us. When I found out there was possibility that she could turn out to be the next Aradia I knew that you were the only one that could help her.

"Do not speak of Aradia!" Nori gasped, "that woman's name is never to be spoken, especially since she is very well the reason we are all in the position with Nemesis that we are today!"

Zeus went one, ignoring Nori's scolding. "Nori, I am warning you now that Hades will go for Caelum, as well as all the others out there. I advise that you think of my request over the next few days."

* * *

Mariana looked down the the shine of the floor when she heard a voice call for her. She'd only been waiting for Johannes to return with the pair of mages they'd brought with them to assist. With everyone leaving the castle or retreating to their rooms for the night she hadn't expected anyone to come down the rather secluded hall she was in at the moment, but as fate would have it Ninel was indeed the one who'd called for her.

Earlier that night, after stepping outside for some air, Mariana hadn't even bothered to rejoin Ninel for the rest of the night. She hadn't felt well, and on top of that she had already been feeling nervous to the point of sickness. Ninel was nothing like she'd imagined her to be. She had expected the youngest Bychkov to be some kind of crooked daughter of a pair of politicians, like the ones she'd grown up around in Mortem. Of course, that was not the case. Ninel had been kind and friendly the whole time, and made her feel welcome in Aurum. And despite being here only to steal her necklace, well, Mariana was beginning to like the girl. In fact, in every other circumstance Mariana could see herself being rather good friends with Ninel. Her growing liking to Ninel was obviously a problem, especially with Johannes around, and this left Mariana with a rather hard decision to make.

With a small hum of response Mariana turned to Ninel. Again Ninel repeated her question. "What are you still doing here Miriam?" Though, the suspicions Ninel had had earlier that night caused her tone to turn rather unfriendly, and it would stay this way until she found out what was really going on.

She brushed down the skirt of her dress and walked towards Ninel, who had already been to her room to change into her normal attire, likely to get some late night training in before bed. "I was just waiting for Joseph. He's just speaking to a few men around the corner."

Ninel looked over Mariana. She was still dressed up from the ball, but now she had a different look in her eyes. She looked nervous, like she'd get sick right there at any moment. "Come here." Slowly Ninel watched as the other girl inched forward a bit more, head still lowered. As Mariana stepped just in front of her Ninel opened her mouth to begin to speak, but was cut off.

"I don't have much time to speak to you before he gets back, so I suppose I need to make this count." Mariana let out a long sigh, "my real name is Mariana. I'm from Mortem, not Asper, and me and that boy were supposed to come here to steal your family's necklace."

Ninel blinked. Yes, she had had her suspicions during the ball, but she would've never expected her to come out and admit it so forwardly. "You have no need to worry. I'm no mage, and I'm far from any kind of fighter. I'm just a stupid girl who was convinced to come here. I was only to befriend you and give the other opportunity to swoop in and get you." Mariana's voice had dropped lower, to almost a whisper. It was likely that she was afraid that at any moment Johannes could be listening, or could steep in and cause harm.

Ninel had already backed away from her to be cautious. "Why are you telling me this? Because you got caught and want to gain sympathy for coming clean?" Ninel spat, her eyes fixed on her with a glare.

"No. I don't want anything from you." Looking up Mariana felt her face grow warm and her eyes grow wet with tears. "After meeting and speaking with you and many others I realized that were a good person just trying to protect your family and those around to you. I can't blame you for that, I have to right to." Mariana sighed, "Prince Pluto said that I would be perfect for this. He said that since the first day he'd met me that he knew I'd fit perfectly into his plans. I never payed any mind to what he said, but now I know that perhaps is the only reason we're marrying. Yet I still find myself in love. Ninel, ever since arriving in Aurum I've come to realize a lot of things about this place, and I've had to fight myself every step of the way. I've always known right from wrong, and now I know that I need to do what's right. So, please take this warning and get away from here Ninel. I-"

Ninel, who had been listening intently looked over her shoulder when Mariana stopped speaking at the sound of someone clapping just behind her. She found Johannes standing there with two others. Johannes grinned, "What a story Mariana. It seems you've managed to keep miss Bychkov here busy long enough so that we may move in. Really, how clever of you." Ninel spun around back to Mariana, and was met with a shocked expression to match her own.

* * *

Dynamis heard the faint sound of the lock on his door click. He looked up from where he'd been standing before his desk, his azure eyes landing on Clover. "What are you doing?" He questioned, watching the girl lean against the door.

"So, you really don't have any idea."

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess I got lucky. I thought for sure that you'd discovered me for a minute there." Clovers hand dipped down into the bag hanging at her hip. She held up the familiar sight of a jar containing the fragment of Nemesis. "Don't say a word or I'll let this thing go free. I'm sure it'll be thrilled to get back to it original host."

"Who are you?" Dynamis questioned, his voice growing stronger. "You aren't a healer to the castle, are you?"

"Better yet, I'm not a healer at all." Clover pushed off from the door, stepping forward to Dynamis. "You never realized it, but I've never completed a single spell on you." Dynamis thought back quickly, she was right. "Mimicking the healers style was easy, making it seem like I was working with them was even easier. So long as I joined in with another one of the mages that would come to heal you I could act like I was doing as I was supposed to, and no one had a clue."

Dynamis watched her with caution. "You just revealed yourself to me, so I imagine that you'll be telling me who you really are and why you're here."

"My name is really is Clover, but as I said earlier I'm not a healer mage for the castle. I am a bandit from Mortem, and I will be getting paid a large amount of gold completed the mission I'm here on."

"Hades" Dynamis growled, "he paying you to do what?"

"Steal the Pendant and Diadem from the Aurum castle." She stated. "Steal those two items and bring them back to Mortem along with you."

"And you think that you will just walk out of here with me and the items?" Dynamis scoffed. "The moment the guards spot you with me they will take you to the dungeons."

Clover grinned, "don't you think I planned for that?" Digging into the bag at her hips she slipped out a jar. Holding it up he could see the fragment of Nemesis floating in it. "Dynamis I have no idea why Hades wants you as well, but I can guarantee that I will do whatever it takes to get paid. If that means releasing this fragment of Nemesis and allowing it to re enter your body that I guess that's what I have to do." Dynamis' eyes had widened at the sight of it, already the bad memories form just a few days ago flooding back to him. His hand clutched the chair beside him.

"You can't bypass the enchantment on it."

"Want to bet? I may not be a healer, but I know quite a bit about enchantments and I've studied this little jar for days now. I can and will break it." The kind facade that clover had been wearing for so long had been completely dropped. She stood with a mischievous flea in her eyes, and a grin stretching across her features. "I am the reason Hades has gotten all that information on Aurum's planning. I am the spy that you've all been looking for. It's funny how one can just put on an innocent act and sell it well enough to trick everyone around her. Even you didn't see this coming, did you?"

"You're not going to make it out of this castle, I can guarantee you that." Dynamis growled with a new tone of anger.

"Whatever you say. Now, Either follow me or I'm releasing this piece of Nemesis. I'm sure it would be glad to be in control once again."

* * *

As the ball had ended, so did the festivities in the streets. The Aurum people slowly returned to their homes. The taverns closed, the lights were out, and the streets became empty once more. The Aurum and Asper guards continued to patrol the streets and the snow falling from the night sky slowly came to and end. Inside the people slept peacefully without a worry on their minds. The world seemed to be at piece for a short amount of time. However the piece would be broken just minutes from now. The first group of Mortem soldiers would arrive any minute to get past the security around outer part of the city. The quiet of the night would be broken with the sound of soldiers marching through the streets. A new darkness with fall over the Kingdom as the shadow of Adra will soar over it, and those in bed will hear the roar of a dragon for the first time in likely ever. That would be followed with the other teams invading as well. Zeus and Nori's argument will stop as the sound of an explosion runs through the city, Ninels fight with Johannes will be put a stop, and Clover will push Dynamis along faster at that sound. And finally, Ryuga will come leading his own army of soldiers and fire mages. This next fight coming to Aurum could very well be the last peaceful night for the Aurum citizens.

 **Here you all are, the chapter that has just begun the next important battle for the story. Despite this one being shot, the next chapter is expected to pretty long depending on how I cut up the next few chapters. Anyways, there's a lot of stuff going on and I'm so excited to get to these next few chapters! Anyways, until the next update I hope you all enjoyed.**


	26. Invasion

Ryutaro woke with wide eyes and a gasp as he sat up in bed. He had no idea what time it was, but the window allowing a gentle light in, the sky was still dark, but one could tell the sun would be rising within the next few hours. The young man placed a hand over his racing heart. He sat quietly for what seemed like forever, his mind racing to sort out the jumbled thoughts in his head. That dream, could it be true? "Of course it is." Ryutaro told himself, "It's a foretelling of the future and a big one at that." The old unnamed dog looked up as Ryutaro got out of bed, Ryutaro looked at him. "You have it easy, not having to deal with any of this." He stated, moving to get dressed. He knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, so instead, he readied himself for the morning that would soon come. He lite the fireplace to warm some water for tea and stretched as he attempted to calm the tense muscles in his body. Finally, when he was about halfway through his tea he couldn't take it anymore. He left the teacup behind on the table and grabbed an arm full of things from his shelves.

The scent of candles filled the room as the young man sat cross-legged. Candles burned in the dim light of early morning as he sucked in a deep breath. He tired to only concentrate on his breathing. In and out he told himself, letting his mind flutter clear and the tenseness in his body slowly relax. His eyes were closed with a very relaxed and peaceful expression. With the small cottage completely silent he could put his mind at ease. However, the young man's tranquil state didn't last for long. Eventually, his nose and forehead wrinkled as they scrunched slightly. He felt small beads of sweat on his forehead and the back of his neck. His eye remained closed, but no longer in a peaceful manner. They squeezed closed tighter as if he were in the middle of a nightmare and his mouth twisted into a frown.

He could see it all. Fire, men stomping through a long path, a frightened girl with a pair of odd mages. The wistful presence of the familiar was absent though and he could almost hear screaming and the deep rumbling from a large creature. The image of bars flashed, as did a necklace adorned with sapphires and a pristine white dress. Books set aflame, footsteps trailed through a long snowy path, and a quaint little village hidden in the forest. Other imagines passed through his mind as well, but they all seemed to blur together, and Ryutaro had no idea what any of it could really mean.

Soon enough his amber eyes shot open. A new layer of sweat coated his forehead and his breathing had quickened. He's fallen back to lean on one hand, the other running through his hair. He'd just seen so much, but what was it all? He'd never spent so long in such a state, it was enough to make him tremble a bit. He felt worn and tired, and yet he had no desire to go back to bed after what had just happened. Ryutaro jumped slightly as the dog had gotten up to lick his check. The old mutt sat before him with his head tipped to the side and a pair of chocolate eyes staring at him. Ryutaro ran a hand over its scruffy fur. "How lucky are you?" He sighed. "You don't have a care in the world, while I'm stuck with these glimpses of the future."

* * *

The silence of night had been broken by the scratch of a flying beast in the air. The griffin's that normally sat up in the towers of the castle guarding had all spread their wings to leap from their positions. The largest one soared around the palace, screeching as it did so. The deeper version of an eagle call alerted the guards patrolling the castle. Their alerted calls spread throughout the city as the swooped down into the maze of homes and buildings to perk atop the highest points they could find to keep a watch out for the threat they'd sensed. At the front gates of the city, the dark grey of smoke could be seen pooling into the still dark sky. Soldiers and guards from all over rushed towards the large gates, which seemed to be caving as the weight of rocks catapulted into them. Soldiers on horseback could be heard coming from down the streets as reinforcements.

While the entrance at the North was being worked on by the forces of Mortem, the tunnels towards the eastern district of the city allowed small groups of men from a different troop to flood into the city with minimal difficulty. And though they hadn't stuck yet, a troop would surely be coming from the western end as well, as well as a group that would arrive from the mountains to the south, they would come within hours once the siege was close to an end and assist Ryuga's own troop at the castle. That was the plan Ryuga had crafted for tonight, everything was planned to the detail. With the information from Clover and the few others they had on the inside, he'd thought up this strategy in a way so that it would work around the scheduled patrolling of guards, and throw the odds to their favor.

Ryuga's stallion galloped along the wide main road through the marketplace. He'd and his troop had slipped in through the western walls. The large marketplace was empty, and the guards that had been around here had already been taken care of. He looked around the circle of stalls and booths, a grin on his face. The other men on horseback followed his lead, each with one of the mages with them. Half of the remained foot soldiers followed Ryuga, while the others stayed behind with the fire mages that weren't on horseback. The orange glow of fire magic illuminated the dark behind Ryuga, and the shouts of soldiers yelling to burn it all down could be heard. Ryuga continued with his men towards the palace.

As the invasions presence grew more known the citizens of Aurum remained locked up in their home, cowering in the dark of the buildings with hope to be left alone. The heavy march of soldier's boots terrified everyone as the clash of Aurum and Asper Soldiers fought off Mortems men. The griffins dove down in the crowds of men, picking out the enemies to attack. Swarms of arrows flew at the beasts from the archers waiting along the top of the walls. They screeched picking up men and tossing them, some flew off towards the palace. Alongside that, the controlling magic of Morus and Dolus had worked their wonder once again on the minds of the fire mages Ryuga had brought to them. The burning red of magic circles burned everywhere, spells rang through the air, and fire flickered all around them. People were forced from their homes only to be met with Mortem men and forced into a prisoner situation. Some were taken forcefully, while other were simply stuck down.

Though the odds were clearly in Mortems favor, that would eventually change as the armies from the castle were suited up and sent to fight as well.

* * *

Nori had left instantly in a flash of glittering flames. Zeus was left to watch the remains of their magic fade away. Aguma and a group of other guards came running out of the front doors of the palace. "My King, are you okay?" Aguma questioned with an urgent tone. "Mortem troops have infiltrated the city, we must get you inside."

"How did this happen?" Zeus demanded, walking with Yuki, Aguma and the other guards. "We had men on every corner, how could they get past the gates?"

"My King, it was not merely a few men who got in...it looks to be a whole army split into separate troops that are attacking us from three directions."

"The generals have been made aware of this attack by now?"

"Of course, they have rounded their men up and will leave to counter-attack as soon as possible."

"Neptune and Athena, do we know where they are?"

"Neptune should've of boarded his ship long ago, and Athena just narrowly made it out of their line of attack. They both should safely be heading home." Aguma explained.

"Good, Empress Nori left the moment she sensed trouble. She'll be back to Caelum in a flash no doubt. Yuki, write up letters of warning to our fellow rulers and send them out immediately."

"Of course!" Yuki rushed ahead of them to disappear around the corner.

"Where is Dynamis?"

"He retreated to his room after the ball, I haven't seen him since."

"Well, go find him one of you. We cannot risk hades getting his hands on him."

Meanwhile, on the other end of the Palace where the halls seemed to be deserted, Dynamis could be found leading Clover through the dim halls. Clover walked behind him, the point of her saber just inches away from his back. Dynamis shivered slightly as he felt the very point of the weapon press to his back. "Faster" Clover hissed, "faster before we both are trapped here!"

"What do you mean by trapped here?" Dynamis questioned.

"It none of your concern, just know that King Hades has big plans for this place tonight. If you wish to make it out of here alive then I suggest you hurry up and take me to the Pendant." Dynamis clenched his teeth and pressed forward. He leads clover to the library and opened the set of double doors. As expected it was empty besides a pair of guards standing beside another set of doors.

"Stay where you are!" The first on ordered having spotted the blade of Dynamis's back. Clover shoved him to the side as the pair of guards went for her.

"Open that door and get me the Pendant and Diadem." She ordered, turning back to the guards. 'I'll take care of them." Dynamis scrambled to get up, his chest was beginning to hurt. He was one of very few who knew where the key to the doors was, they were hidden within the large library, and he knew exactly where to find it.

Clover grunted as she dashed to the side, diving straight into the top of the cases of books, causing it to shake slightly. She grinned, an idea to stop both these guards coming to mind. She rounded the bookcase, now behind it with the guards on the other side. The large oak of the case towered before her and Clover slammed her body into it with all her might. It wavered, a few books falling. Before the two men could realize what she was doing she ran into, again and again, eventually, she stopped with a huff. She wasn't strong enough to do it herself, so she retired behind another set of cases. Clover's saber cut into the carpet of the floor, leaving behind a few legible symbols, an enchantment. It flew with a meek mint color along with herself. She tried again, running at the self and sending it crashing down to hit another case, sending that on and the ones next down as well. Her little enchantment of strength had disappeared as quickly as it had come to be.

One of the guards had been pinned under the case, while the other charged at her, his sword sliding across her and cutting her knuckles. Clover hissed, almost dropping her weapon, and did so as the end of the guard's sword came up to hit the side of her face. She stumbled back, her hand cradling her stinging cheek. Her saber slides a bit away, hitting the base of the burning fireplace behind her. Clover scrambled to take back her sword, she got onto her knees, her back to the approaching guard. "Drop your weapon now!" He ordered, leaving Clover to grin. She drug the end of her blade through the ashes of the fire, swinging it to cause the still warm ashes to fly right into the guard's face. The man's shout was accompanied by the sound of his sword hitting the ground.

After finishing up with the final guard Clover strode quickly over to where Dynamis stood, a key in hand. "What are you waiting for? Open it." Dynamis turned slowly, biting his lip as he turned the key and opened the doors. He glanced back past Clover to the doors leading to the hall, hoping that someone would burst through them to come to his aid. They didn't though, and Dynamis watched as Clover practically lunged to the to box sit with many other treasures in the small, hidden room. She pried it open, her hand slipping in to snatch the dark pendant. She grinned as she held it up to look at the glittering ruby on it before wrapping it in a cloth and placing inside her bag. Next, she turned to the pillar that stood in the center of the room. The silver diadem of Alina sat in pristine condition. The tips of her fingers brushed against the cool, sleek material of it, but before she grasps the item she felt the presence of another right behind her. Before she could turn fully around something stuck her upside the head. She gasped and groaned as she fell to the ground a spike of pain running through her head as her hands holding her head. Dynamis dropped what he'd stuck Clover with and grabbed her saber from the ground. The girl turned to face him with a glare in her eyes. "You're going to regret doing that!" She snapped.

Dynamis scoffed, holding the weapon before him. "I wouldn't bet on that." He spoke as he azure eyes narrowed.

 **It's been a while since I last updated, but I'm glad I took a little-unplanned break because now I'm I'm feeling very motivated to write this fic again. This chapter was originally planned to be way longer, but I decided to cut it half since the neck chapter will likely be longer with a certain battle scene and a few other things I have planned. In the next chapter, we're going to see the fight scene I've been preparing for a while now; Ninel and Johannes. I'm very excited to get the next chapter finished, as I've already started it, so hopefully, I'll get it done in a somewhat timely fashion! Anyways, hope you all enjoyed for now.**


	27. Ninel Vs Mortem

Ninel's gaze didn't leave Johannes'. She assumed that since he'd arrived that Mariana's confession was true. These people were really here with the intent to go after her. Ninel wondered if Mariana's apology had been true as well and not some ruse. Johannes spoke with a casual tone, "Well, let's just make this easy. Hand over the necklace and just follow us."

Ninel kept a fierce expression and resisted the urge to laugh in his face. "What makes you think I will give up so easily?"

Johannes gave a lazy shrug. If he was trying to come off as less of a threat that he was, then it was working. "To be honest, I just want to go home before this place ends up in ashes, but if you insist on a fight then" Johannes' eyes shifted to the pair of mages besides him. "Taren, Lenna, and I have you outnumbered."

"Numbers don't scare me." She spat. Ninel looked to Mariana, who'd remained deadly silent this whole time. Ninel asked if she'd be joining in on the fight with her.

Mariana instantly spoke and shook her head. "I-I don't fight, I-I can't" she sputtered out.

"Then you should leave," Ninel spoke lowely. "If you stay you'll just be in the way."

"But I-"

"If you go now then…" Ninel sighed, "then I'll let you go no with no problems later. As far as anyone else would be concerned you hadn't even been here tonight."

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean I'm forgiving you." She snapped back. "You helped put me and potentially my friends and family in danger. If I ever see you in Aurum again I will make sure you're punished to the fullest extent."

Mariana whimpered, a new set of tears bubbling in the corner of her eyes. She looked down, a small smile accompanied with watery eyes. "Of course, thank you." She spoke lowly and hurried off to disappear from Ninel's sights.

Johannes had watched the whole scene with narrowed golden eyes. "Lenna, Taren, you two take care of Ninel for now. I have something I need to do."

As Johannes left Taren and Lenna stepped up. Ninel waiting for the unfamiliar mages to make the first move and they did just that. Her hand brushed against the sapphire of her necklace briefly as she watched Lenna running towards her, a yellow gleam of magic around her. Ninel took a deep breath, the blue hue of her own magic shining as she prepared to stand against Lenna's hit. However, her attack never came. Ninel felt the ground beneath her shift as a circle of rust orange surrounded her feet. Having faked her out, Lenna came to an abrupt stop, watching as her partners magic took Ninel off guard. The floor beneath Ninel shifted, and the magic at her feet seemed to explode. Ninel felt her feet lift off the ground, a surprised shout escaped as Tarens magic sent her into the air. Lenna stepped forward, her magic sparking from her fingertips direct towards Ninel's body.

Ninel's body hit the ground again as she landed her side. She tried to move right away, but couldn't. Lenna, who Ninel very clearly saw specialized in lighting magic, had struck her mid-air and left her body not wanting to move right away as a tingling sensation spread through it. Taren, the earth mage, attacked again as the stone flooring beneath Ninel glowed and a chunk of it jumped up stick Ninel's side, sending her sliding across the floor of the hall. Ninel stood with a messy look on her. This was a problem, things like lightning could easily overpower and render the magic ineffective, and Earth was quite a hard-hitting type of magic. To fight the two of the together wasn't going to be easy for her. Mentally she flipped through the spells she'd both memories from books and the ones she'd crafted herself with Mary.

Ninel went for a basic spell attack she'd learned early on. A barrage of pointed icicles flew towards her opponents. Taren lifted a shield of stone for himself, and Lenna ran for it as well. The ice impaired the ground and cracked Tarens shield, but didn't break all the way through it. Lenna, who was running for over short bursts of her magic towards the ones approaching her, breaking them into a flurry of shattered ice and sparks of electricity. Ninel kept Taren occupied with the ice and turned to Lenna with a glare. The water mage dipped down, her hand touching the ground. A light blue pool of water opened under Lenna, and a rush of water surrounded her.

Lenna coughed, the water now gone. "You think getting me wet is going to stop me?"

"No, but this might!" Ninel grinned as the pendant around her neck began to glow and five bursts of magic flew towards Lenna, who growled as sent her sparks to Ninel in return. The first blast hit Lenna's outstretched hand, but nothing happens. The second got her other arm and the third hit right against her shoulder and collarbone as the fourth hit her leg. The fifth shot was hit by Lenna's magic, leaving it to disperse on impact.

"Hmph, I thought you were supposed to be a challenge? Your attack didn't phase me at all, perhaps you're not the great mage Hades thinks you are."

Ninel had a smug look, her eyes trailing to Lenna's leg. "I'd check again if I were you." Lenna gasped at the sight of ice trailing up her leg from where Ninel's blast had hit her. She could also feel it against her shoulder, collarbone, and her forearm. Jagged pieces of ice rose to freeze those parts of her body in place. "After soaking you I was able to hit you with a simple freeze spell, which is meant to freeze over whatever water it comes in contact with. I was unable to hit your whole body, but this is enough to keep you out of the fight long enough for me to take care of your friend." Lenna's eyes widened with panic as the ice froze over her mouth and right side of her neck and face. Her nose and left eye were untouched though. As Ninel turned to Taren Lenna tried to zap her from behind, but the ice covering her arms caught her magic, leaving into contained within the icy imprisonment, for now at least.

Ninel approached Taren, forming a new plan for him in her head as he lowered his shield and the icicles stopped. Earth magic like his could be rather hard to combat against, especially with like like water and fire. Perhaps if she could overwhelm him she'd have a better chance.

Before she knew it Ninel found herself in the air again, Taren's next move sending the glowing orange close of boulder-like formations of magic to hit her mid-air. Ninel shouted as a few struck her abdomen and legs. She reunited with her own burst of water rushing toward him. Ninel hit the ground again but jumped to the side to avoid another launch into the air. Quickly the glow of a half sphere of water surrounded Ninel from the front as she chose one of her own spells to use, Ocean Protect as she'd named it. Taren's blasts hit the sphere harshly, but couldn't break through. Water splashed from where he hit. Ninel stood behind her barrier with her arm wrapped around her abdomen in pain. His magic hit hard and Ninel wasn't quite sure what to do. Lenna would be free in a matter of minutes, if she couldn't take Taren out by then she'd be left in a bad position.

She fell to her knees as her shield disappeared and Tarens rain of magic began to strike all around her. Dust was kicked up all around her as the blasts cracked the ground and kicked up debris. Ninel did the only thing she could think of. "Dione?" She spoke quietly the name of her familiar as the crashing of magic continues to surround her. "Dione I haven't seen you or any other familiar around for weeks, but I refuse to believe you've abandoned me! Please, I need your help!" Tears threatened to fall as she pleaded for her familiar's help. "Dione!" She screamed as one of the blasts hit and enveloped her with a rust orange light. She felt like a force was hitting her from every direction.

However, as she tried to open her eyes, which had been closed tightly in pain, she saw it. A faint dull blue color that washed over Taren, like a tidal wave against a cliff. She could the faint form of a dolphin riding along that wave, though it seemed to flicker in and out of the spirit and human realms. She could hear Dione's voice in her head, but couldn't clearly see her. "Ninel" she sounded weak. "I would never abandon you. I have and always will be there to protect you, but the familiar have been driven away by the fear and hatred Nemesis's awakening promises. We are weak now, but I trust that you can stop the bad that is happening!" Dione's voice was fading and Ninel could feel her eyes overflowing with warm tears. "I'm always with you, even when I'm not! The familiars will be back to aid our human once more in due time, but I need you to…"

"Dione?" Ninel whispered, "Dione!?" She called out with no answer. The familiar's light had faded and left Ninel alone once again with questions racing through her mind. She stood shakily and looked at the body of Taren lying on the ground. Dione's attack in her weakened state had knocked him out. Ninel smiled, whispering a thank you.

However, Ninel's moment of peace didn't last. The time of the spell on Lenna was up. Most Of it disappeared, but the ice on her hands exploded with a large spark of lightning. Ninel covered face as the sparks flew everywhere. Lenna watched Ninel wish anger reflected in her eyes and Ninel clenched her fist with a new sense of power flowing through her like rushing water.

* * *

Mariana squealed as she felt another body crash into hers from the side. Johannes' arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her down to the floor as he fell over. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed. "Don't you want to get home to your fiance?" He teased.

Mariana knew that she wouldn't be able to face Pluto again after what she'd done tonight, so she bawled her fist, sending it to crash right into the side of his jaw. Instinctively Johannes let go of Mariana to cup his now aching jaw, leaving her opportunity to scramble to get up. She didn't have time to care that she'd already torn the skirt of her dress. Johannes growled and took a fist full of the dresses skirt, yanking her back down.

"No, let go of me!"

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Johannes froze at the sound of footsteps quickly approaching them.

"Help! He's hurting me!" Mariana cried, causing Johannes to shover her away and onto the ground to stand up. Johannes waited until he could get a clear view of the man, it was one of the Palace guards, though he wasn't dressed in the usual attire. He was likely a guard that had been off the duty of patrolling but had awoken to the noise. He wasn't armored up, but he had grabbed his sword after hearing the noise of fighting outside of his room. Despite appearing to be unarmed, Johannes did have weapons of his own concealed on him, but they were mostly small, close ranged ones, not like the silver of the longsword the man carried.

Mariana was surprised by how light on his feet Johannes was. He ignored whatever the guard was saying and ran straight for him. A pair of daggers in hand. He'd pulled them from the concealment on his waist and the blades were relatively short with a small hooked curve at the tip. Johannes got very close, preferring to fight in close combat. He was only a few inches away, the length of the sword now becoming clumsy in the guard's hands with him so close. The sound of metal sliding against metal was heard as the sword was caught on one of the curves on the daggers. Johannes forced the guards to arm up as his weapon didn't look like it was going to easily get free. Johannes was not open for attack with his other Dager.

Mariana had been smart and took off opposite of the two fighting men. She ran, her sandals pattering against the floor as she glanced back to see Johannes dashing after he with long strides. She young woman was forced to a stop as Johannes took her into his embrace, a blade against her neck. Mariana stopped all movement completely. "I don't understand." Mariana choked out, "you're just so servant of the castle."

"Not just a servant, a personal guard as well. Why do you think I'm always in Prince Pluto's company? He may be a brat, but I live to protect and serve him, which is why I accompanied you on this mission. I was raised a thief and assassin Mariana, you won't be getting away from me." Mariana stayed silent as he tore a ribbon from her dress and tied her hands behind her back with a tight knot. "Let's go before General Ryuga and his troops get here."

"What?" Mariana's eyes widened. "No one told me-"

"General Ryuga planned his invasion alongside our mission to retrieve the necklace, as well as a mission to retrieve the diadem and pendant," Johannes explained. "Mortem has quite a few victories lined up tonight."

"I can't believe I let myself be dragged into this," Mariana spoke lowely.

"The tides will be turning tonight Mariana and whether you like it or not you will be a player in this game of Hades." Johannes pushed her to walk forward, a grin on his face. "History is going to be written tonight and nothing will stop us from doing so."

* * *

Taren had risen again after recovering from Dione's hit. He and Lenna were hitting Ninel with everything they had, and Ninel could feel her magic power draining as they assault went on. She was sent flying in the air once again by Taren Ninel huffed, having landed on her hands and knees in front of the heavy white curtains of the hall. The young mage grabbed onto the suit of armor standing at her side to pull herself up, but before she could she felt another blast from Tarens magic his her back. Lenna was right behind him to attack her as well and Ninel could hear the sparking of electricity behind her. She looked at the shield the armor was holding onto and an idea sparked into her mind. Perhaps she could use that shield and her own magic power to reflect an attack back at the pair and strike them out at once. She wasn't sure how it would work, but it was worth a shot.

She pulled the weight of the decorative shield from the armor, the frosty gleam of ice spreading over it. Heaving the large thing into her grip, Ninel turned briskly in time to see the glow of electricity hit the shields front side. The magic sparked throughout the ice, sparking as it was absorbed into the ice. Ninel could feel it tingle through her hands slightly before used her magic and it disappeared completely and reflected back towards Lenna and Taren. It hit Taren, sending his large figure down to the ground. Lenna growled, watching her own magic being turned onto her partner. Ninel heard her call out and felt the power of a magic circle opening around her. Lightning shot out form ever side of the circle, forming a cage around her.

Ninel panted lightly, the wear of battle hitting her. She'd been training with Mary and the others to help conserve and maximize her magical energy while in battle, but fighting Lenna and Taren was far more different than a friendly spar with Dan or Rin. she knew she couldn't stop using her magic though, fighting Lenna hand to hand clearly wasn't an option. Ninel knew that she was at a disadvantage though, seeing as her water magic was weaker against Lenna's own lighting. She looked around the cage, but the entry of another figure on the battlefield drew her attention.

Johannes was back and he'd shoved Mariana to the ground. She was hit with an attack form Lenna and left unconscious on the ground. Johannes observed the scene before him with a grin. "Well, it looks like you've been defeated Ninel." He gave a devious grin. "Too bad, I was hoping we'd get to fight one and one." Ninel didn't answer and only stared at the water on the ground under her from her attacks earlier. Sparks of Lenna's magic ran through the small puddle. Ninel watched and didn't dare touch it, but she could feel a plan forming in her mind. Johannes was too busy talking big to notice a blue hue of Ninel's magic surrounding the water. It was difficult to use the water as another person's magic ran through it, but Ninel kept up with a strong determination. "Once Lenna is done aiding Taren, we'll be on our way to Mortem," Johannes spoke, approaching Ninel. "There are so many people waiting to see you Ninel. I'm sure Prince Pluto would be ecstatic to finally come face to face with you again."

Ninel growled with anger and moved her arm as the sea blue of her magic illuminated around it, the puddle of water was gone, now formed into the small form of a pin made of water and electricity. Lena's magic sparked around the water still, and though Ninel was having a slight difficulty working with it. She watched as the small, arrow-like form of water slipped right through the space between her confinements. Johannes moved out of dodge, though that hadn't been who Ninel was aiming for in the first place. Lenna had her back turned to Ninel, still in the process of helping the bleeding Taren. Before Johannes could even tell her to move out of the way Lenna screamed as the mix of water and electricity hit her. It had been so small, yet Lena could feel both her and Ninel's magic spread through her body and force her to the ground with Taren. As she fell to the ground the magic cage she'd been keeping up disappeared, leaving Ninel free. With both Lenna and Taren out of the game, Johannes was forced to step up to Ninel. "Even after all that fighting, you're still up for more?" He asked.

"I won't be going anywhere with you." She hissed.

"I think we both know that you're wrong."

Ninel body was tired and her magic was almost painful to keep using. She'd never expelled so much of her magic energy in just one fight and she was beginning to feel the repercussions. So, since Johannes wasn't a mage she decided to put magic on the back burner for now and let herself recover some energy. Johannes was fired up and ready to end his time spent in Aurum. Ninel was coming with him and nothing was going to change that. Ninel's eyes caught the gleam of Johannes twin daggers as he revealed them. She clenched her til, she knew this was going to be painful. They ran at each other with an equal amount of viciousness. Ninel lowered her center of gravity, holding her hand tight she threw a job towards Johannes' chin. He shifted his weight, ducking under her hit. He stepped forward and sent a heavy hit to her exposed side. Ninel groaned, steeping uneasily to the side with a new ache in her side.

He took his dagger in hand again and slashed at her stomach, slicing through the fabric and leaning a thin cut behind. A few more hits and slices were thrown, but Ninel was taken by surprise when she heard the snap of her necklace being torn from her neck. Johannes had gotten caught on the necklace by accident and when he tore his hand away the sapphire necklace hit the ground and slide away from them. Ninel face twisted in anger while Johannes laughed with heavy breaths.

It seemed like a long time as Ninell fought off Johannes hand to hand. For every hit, Johannes threw Ninel attacked all the more viciously. After a while, she used small bursts of magic to catch him off guard and even leave him unarmed. She sprung for the directions she knew he'd least expect. Johannes breathed heavily, his muscles beginning to ache slightly. He hissed as she turned and hit him with a heavy roundhouse kick. He stumbled to the side, expecting more hits from her, but they didn't come. The water mage had backed away with a mean gleam in her eyes.

Ninel was feeling better now in terms of her magic power, though she was still tired and aching. She couldn't keep this up much longer, so she figured it was time to pull out one final spell to do away with Dynamis. Ninel felt the light flow of magic run through her arms and to her fingertips as she concentrated. The spell she was summoning was risky and could easily backfire if she wasn't careful, but at this point, she didn't see much of choice. She concentrated on the feeling of a rushing river that was her magic trailing through her body and after taking one final deep breath she stepped forward, extending her arms, and naming her spell. "Frigid Cross!" She shouted as a powerful surge of water sprung forward, a black mist forming form it as it moved to encase Johannes. Ninel felt her body waver slightly in exhaustion, her legs shook and she was forced to drop of one knee. The black mist moved to touch her as well. Her eyes widened, it was too late to stop the spell. Jagged spikes of black ice rose from the mist and hit Johannes, as well as backfiring and striking Ninel as well.

The mist cleared slowly and Johannes and Ninel were both heavily breathing and damaged. Ninel shook, struggling to get back up to her feet. Johannes was in the same position, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. It was a small array of throwing knives he'd concealed within his clothing. Most of them missed, but one of them stuck Ninel right in the shoulder, and that was all Johannes needed. "That knife is laced with a toxin Ninel, you'll be out cold within minutes." He cackled with laughter.

"There's no need to wait that long." The deep voice of Taren spoke as he stood on the ground. He was hurt, but ready to end this. Ninel could barely turn around as she felt a back from Tarens magic strike her body, leaving her unconscious on the floor.

 **Well, this chapter is slightly overdue, but I'm glad to have it out! I hope you all enjoyed reading Ninel's fight as I had a great time writing it. The next chapter sound be out soon and there's still plenty of action to go!**


	28. Aurum Fights Back

The sound of hooves and heavy armored boots filled the air around the Aurum Palace as a mass of soldiers could be seen. Pure white coats of horses protected behind sets of glittering gold and silver. Tough, well disciplined looking men either rode or marched beside those who did, each carrying a shield and sword, or some kind of grand looking weapon. These men and women weren't just the average guard that roamed the streets or the soldiers that left the Kingdom to patrol. They were members of Zeus's royal army, soldiers that rarely came out for battle. In fact, the last time Zeus had to bring them out had been years ago when Aurum and Ruina teetered on the edge of war, though thankfully tensions were taken care of in other ways besides war. The royal army were the elites within Aurum, alongside the mages that sat in ranks equal if not higher than them. Speaking of mages, many light mages could be found within the group of soldiers. Aurum had been a major birthplace of mages gifted light magic, so many of them sat high in the ranks of the army as well. Zeus was never one to let a potentially powerful mage slip away.

The Royal army had suited up and began their march towards the city as soon as Zeus had given the order. Those on horseback rushed towards the city that now seemed to be in flames as Mortems fire mages were forced to burn what they could. The sound of battle filled the air as Mortem and Aurum clashed. The golden gleam of light magic broke out among the intense burning of fire magic. Now free from Mortem soldiers grasp many of the seized citizens of Aurum ran for cover. The Griffins were still soaring the skies in aid of Aurum despite many of them slowly being plucked from the sky. They swooped down, their talon tears at the enemy, some taking the men to toss them into the air. Some of the grand looking beasts even went to attack the catapults and other devices awaiting by the gate in an attempt to stop them from breaking into anywhere else. These beasts were smart and alongside the royal army Mortem was slowly cornered and the tides began to shift.

As reinforcements stuck back in the city Ryuga continued to lead his own men towards the palace. With everyone seemingly down in the city trying to protect the citizens and drive the other out, Ryuga found the path to the castle almost empty besides a few posts of men he and his soldiers took out easily. Ryuga's stallion marched forward alongside the others. The air was growing quiet as the got farther away from the action and closer to the quiet castle. The amber of Ryuga's eyes scanned the walls as he came to a slow stop. He could hear it, the slow draw of arrows and the stretch of a bow. With one swift signal, the soldiers around Ryuga lifted their shields as an assault of arrows flew towards them from the Archers hidden away among the walls. A flame from Ryuga's magic lit up the night as the Mortem soldiers race to and through the walls to meet an Awaiting Aurum defense.

Ryuga raced passed it all. Past the men fighting in the courtyard and into the large halls of the palace. His horse slide across the shine of the halls tiles, but Ryuga kept him on track towards what he knew was the throne room. He planned to go after the king himself.

* * *

Clover rolled to the side as the blade of her saber swiped across the area she'd just been. She jumped up, running at Dynamis with a vicious gleam in her eyes. Dynamis tightened his grip around the saber, to be honest, he wasn't quite sure what exactly he was doing. He probably the farthest thing from any kind of fighter.

Clover sidestepped to the right just enough to watch the blade cut right by her face. Quickly before Dynamis could come at her again, Clover punched his lower stomach, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him open for her to attack again. She threw a simple sidekick into his side, following it with jamming her foot into his stomach and shoving him to the ground. Dynamis groaned, Clover's foot coming down on to his wrist. She peered down at him, "I knew you weren't a fighter, you grew up sheltered in a castle. You're weak, unlike me." Dynamis clenched his teeth, trying for force her weight off of her torso.

Dynamis knew much about battle and weapons. He knew a lot about magic and spells. He was knowledgeable about a lot of things, but knowing all of those things couldn't make him a stronger or better fighter, no matter how hard he wished it did. Having grown up mostly in the Aurum palace he never took up to learning to fight with any specific weapon. He preferred to stay in his room with his vision and simply read about anything he could get his hands on. In his mind as a youth Aurum had been one of the greatest kingdoms of the land, so why would anyone ever want to attack? Of course, now he knew that thought was ignorant and held no truth.

After the small confrontation, Clover kept Dynamis close to her, his hands bound behind his back tightly. He supposed he was relieved that she hadn't just killed him then and there, but he wasn't exactly thrilled about being drug off the Mortem either. He shivered at the thought of what King Hades would do to him. "Why are you doing this?" Dynamis asked quietly, his eyes cast downward with a depressed gleam. "Why are you helping Hades?"

Their footsteps were the only thing audible in the dark halls, but the sound of battle outside was faintly present. "Why?" Cover repeated. "I have nothing personal against Aurum or anyone in it." She began, "Hades has paid my boss and I a large amount of gold to help him in his conquest of Aurum. I never turn down a good offer." She explained.

"So, what are you? A mercenary for hire?"

"No, but I suppose that's close. I'm a member of the Thieves of Malum."

"Malum?" Dynamis repeated quietly to himself. "I know that group!" He exclaimed, "yes, I read all about it."

"Oh? I suppose we're popular among all the Kingdoms."

"If you call being known as despicable human beings popular, then yes." Dynamis glared back at her. "You weren't always called Thieves of Malum though, were you? The original founding members called themselves Worshiper of Malice."

"I don't need a history lesson on the organization I was born into." Clover stopped him. "I know all about our past."

"Then you now that those Worshipers only wished for the destruction of Nemesis to be brought into our world! They worshiped him and only desired that life is wrapped into Nemesis' twisted world! How could you stand for something like that? How would you stand for a group that was built on hatred and evil!"

Clover grinned, "it's rather easy, now keep walking. More members of Malum should be waiting just outside for us." A few moments of silence passed before Clover spoke again. "It's a shame that after tonight everyone Aurum will be dead."

"You're insane if you think Mortem will prevail tonight."

"Am I?" Clover asked, "I know what will happen tonight and you don't. It's a shame you won't be sticking around for the show."

"Men like Hades are despicable. Men like Hades never win." Dynamis retorted as Clover pulled him to a stop in front of the doors of the western exit, only used by servants and guards.

"Where did you read that? Your old storybook or something? Hades is a man who plans for everything. Once Aurum falls and Zeus is killed, Athena, Artemis, even Neptune will fall just as easily. And soon the rest of the Kingdoms will." Clover stepped up to open the double doors. "Face the truth Dynamis. You've even seen the fall of this land in your dreams."

"Those were just warped nightmares caused by Nemesis."

"How can you be so certain of that?" Clover questioned as she threw the doors open. Dynamis winced as he was met with a scent of ash that made his eyes burn and water. He stepped outside but wasn't greeted with a breath of fresh air, but a sound of war and scene of terror. Clover shoved Dynamis down, forcing him to his knees before a group of people forming a half circle around him. Dynamis recognized Johannes immediately. Clover approached two people she named Teran and Lenna, while the other two people he had no idea what their names were. Dynamis felt the strong grip of Taren yank him up and force him towards the awaiting horse-drawn cart.

Dynamis was laid down on the floor of the cart beside another person who was unconscious. He could see another girl knocked out as well as she was leaned against Johannes as he took a seat with Clover and Taren. Dynamis strained against the bindings around his wrists, the rope only digging into his skin more. As Taren sat down he shoved the girl beside Dynamis so that she rolled over and there was room for he and Clover. "Ninel?" Dynamis spoke to her, she didn't respond. The girl's hair covered most of her face messily, but Dynamis was relieved to see that she was still breathing. Of course, the relief didn't last long as he noticed the absence of the sapphire necklace around her neck.

"I suggest you keep still and quiet if you want to make it to Mortem alive."

Dynamis wasn't quite sure who said that, but it didn't matter anymore who was speaking to him. Instead, he meekly looked up to the faint stars that were still in the sky and prayed for his home.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the northeastern district of the city, Kirron found himself practically yanking Lily out of bed. He had no idea who she'd slept through what was happening. Kirron pulled her up and out of bed frantically trying to wrap a cloak around her and push her out the bedroom door. "Wh- what's going on?" She questioned groggily.

"Mortems invading," Kirron stated, pulling the hood of the white cloak to cover her head. "We need to get out of here before they burn this place down." Lily was wide awake by then. She broke away from Kirron to run down the hall to her sister's empty bedroom. She longed for the leather bound books tucked away in one of the cases. "What are you doing!?" Kirron shouted from down the hall, the scent of smoke now pouring into the home.

"The journals! We can't leave them behind to burn up!"

"No is not the time to sentimental!" Kirron barged in as she slipped the last one into the bag at her side.

"They're full of knowledge and information that can help us!" Lily argued. "It doesn't matter now anyway, I have them. Let's go." Kirron grabbed her forearm, striding quickly through the home.

"Go ahead of me, towards the eastern gate next to the mines. Take the back alleyways and don't stop for anyone." Kirron pushed lily ahead of him and out the door, "I'll be right behind you."

As Lily ran ahead Kirron stopped for just a moment, covering his mouth with the scent of smoke. He took one last look at his once neat little home, fire now enveloping it. He felt a small pang in his heart at the sight of he and Emily's portrait, the frame slowly being wrapped with the brilliant orange of flames. He bit back whatever regret he fell for not being able to bring her back to their home and stepped back before exiting the house as well.

Outside Kirron found Lily just a few feet ahead in the early morning light. He could see fire and Mortem soldiers all over his once quaint street and he could see seemingly mindless mages spreading the destruction of their magic everywhere. As he looked around he lost sight of Lily as she turned into one of the narrow back alleys, though his eyes soon fell on a different familiar face.

Emily? He gasped inwardly, "Emily?" He took long, quick steps forward at the sight of the blonde. He shoved through the crowd of fleeing citizens. As Kirron reached to place a hand on the girl's shoulder he was meet with a pair of hands taking hold of his arm and twisting it force Kirron around to face her directly. "Emily…" he looked up with a confused expression.

He couldn't understand how her eyes could look so empty, yet so angry at the same time.

* * *

Ryuga slid out of his saddle after stopping just a few steps away from the grand looking set of doors that lead to the throne room. Ryuga would've gone straight in there if it hadn't been for the man standing in his way. Ryuga scowled at the sight of him. Aguma was suited up just like all the other soldiers that had left the castle to push Mortem out of Aurum. He was covered with the gleaming silver of armor. The plates covered the most important parts of his body, though he'd made the choice to go without a bulky helmet like many of the others.

"Ryuga" he growled with a rumbling voice. "I suggest you and your men turn and leave this instant!"

"Such big talk from a soon to be dead man." Ryuga scowled, his hand wrapping around the handle of his undrawn sword at his side. "Now move out of my way. I have things to settle with King Zeus."

Aguma stepped up, "as the king's guard, I can assure you that you won't be getting anywhere close to him."

Ryuga scoffed, "So you want to fight? Fine then, we can fight."

Aguma watched as Ryuga drew one of his swords as he another one wrapped in leather hanging at his side. It was a thin and long blade and Aguma could see some kind of liquid dripping down the blade as he pulled it out. He swiped it through the air forcefully, sending whatever was coated on the blade to spread on to the floor. Now it was Asuma's turn to ready his weapon, but Ryuga already knew what it was. Aguma had already been holding the rather large weapon when Ryuga rode up. It was a larger hammer of sorts. He held it by a long silver handle with the bottom of it resting on the ground as Aguma leaned on it slightly. The hammer part of it was large and blunt. Made of a dark material with a silver mental molding it to the staff like the handle, as well as forming a blunt, slightly curved piece just on the back of the head of the hammer. Ryuga wasn't familiar with the craftsmanship of the weapon, though he could tell that very much force driven, and if anyone one could hit hard with that choice of weapon, it would be Aguma.

Though, Ryuga definitely had some tricks up his sleeve relating to his own weapon. Besides being a highly skilled mage and fighter, the sheath of his sword had been laced with kerosene. With just one little spark Ryuga could send his weapon into flames. That surely would throw Aguma off.

Akuma's brash voice filled the silence as he charged at Ryuga. He heard a swoosh as the hammer swung at him, Ryuga grinned as one of his red magic circle appeared just as the weapon was about to hit him. Aguma was forced to step back as the magic flames burst from the circle. Ryuga emerged from the flames as he ran at Aguna, his sword cutting through the air to hit and slid across Aguma's raised armored forearm. Ryuga raised his weapon, again and again, to keep striking at him. If he could still uncomfortably close to Aguma while fighting then the hard blows from his hammer wouldn't be a problem. However, Aguma's armor stood against Ryuga's weapon and magic well.

Aguma moved his grip on his weapon closer to the top so that he could bring the head of the hammer back and slam it into Ryuga stomach. The Mortem general stumbled back with wide eyes, his stomach now aching and the feeling of his breakfast from the other morning wanting to come up hit him. He covered his mouth and bit that feeling so that he could successfully dodge Aguma's next swing. The hammer slammed into the tiled floor, cracking and denting it. Aguma pulled his weapon up and stood up straight. Ryuga growled, taking hold of his sword with both hands as the sparks of his magic traveled up the kerosene-soaked blade and set it ablaze. They charged at each other again, now several magic circled opened up around Aguma, some red for his fire magic and some black for the dark magic he possessed as well. Orange and black flames rained form the circles, bombarding Aguma and he was forced to stop in his track and take the hard hit. Ryuga shouted as he charged to Aguma, his sword swinging through the air to strike him harshly.

The flames died down and the sound of Aguma's weapon hitting the ground with a harsh thud could be heard. Ryuga grinned as Aguma's burned and injured form on the ground, though he was still faintly breathing Ryuga didn't bother to finish him off. Instead, he brushed back his now devilish looking hair from his face and strode up to the throne rooms doors with an air of smugness. He slid his now extinguished sword back into its sheath. "Here I come Zeus." He spoke lowly as he shoved open the large set of double doors.


	29. The Kings Wrath

When Hawk thought of Aurum he envisioned a grand and powerful Kingdom that sat in the middle of rolling fields of golden grass. He thought of the elvish yet resplendent palace where the King lived. The kind, yet powerful Zeus who watched over his people with kindness and careful eyes. He thought of how nice the city was, clean and sectioned neatly into different districts. An efficient society where everyone worked to keep the Kingdom. How it was an almost complete opposite to Mortem. Aurum was a leader among all the Kingdoms, fitted with a powerful army and aided by all sorts of unique people. Aurum was a landmark of plentiful trading, elaborate, beautiful parties, and a place of celebration throughout the summer months.

Hawk could see Aurum as a shining beacon the light the future of everyone, but right now all he could see was the true ugliness that was Mortem.

Fire had broken out everywhere. So many people crowded the streets. Citizens trying to find safety, Mortem soldiers trying to destroy whatever was in the path, and the newly suited up royal army, who worked to drive back the enemy away from the civilians. The burning sound of magic could be heard everywhere and a mixture of battle and screams rang in the air. The sky was beginning to lighten up as the sun would soon break over the horizon. It was cold, far to be cold to be drawn from your home and forced to flee for your life. Hawk could really feel it, the stress of it all as he ran past the church. The same church he'd just been in front of only a few hours earlier. It was in flames. Hawk passed a team of light mages form the royal army cornering a group of Mortem dressed soldier. Normally he'd be right with the army fighting, but he'd taken a leave from it a few months after participating in a battle. Though his sense to help out any way he could still acted strongly as he tried to get citizens who fall to the ground back up and running towards somewhere safe. He found himself doing whatever he could to slow the enemy behind him down.

Hawk found himself stopping at the sound of a wailing child. He spun around to look, spotting the young girl, who only appeared to be six or seven, standing in the midst of the chaos. His heart swelled at the sight of that innocently frightened and terrified expression in her wide eyes. Hawk quickly lead the girl from the middle of the street, allowing themselves to be slightly concealed around a building. "Are you okay, are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head. Her small frame shook from the cold and the fact that she was only in her sleeping gown and no shoes. "I can't find my mommy." She sobbed with tears welling in her big brown eyes. "She had my hand, but when everybody started pushing I lost her." The child hiccuped and sobbed slightly. "I'm scared!" Hawk frowned, looking at the mess around them. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to track down this kids mother amongst all the chaos. However, he could take her towards the mines at the eastern end of the city, where all the citizens were fleeing for safety as Mortem enforcements hadn't touched that part of the city yet. People would flee through the eastern gates and head to Celo or the surrounding farmlands for safety. Hawk was sure he could find someone to take the girl at the gates.

"Come on." Hawk offered his hand for her take with the intention to lead her. She did, but Hawk noticed her red and blistering feet and ankles from running through the snow and ice without any shoes. It looked painful, so instead, he heaved her into his arms and began his trek towards the gates.

Hawk got rather far before he was stopped. He'd just climbed a set of steep stone stairs when he heard the shrill voice of an older woman. He'd let the young girl drop down form him and she kept hold of his sleeve as she tried to tug him towards to woman. He'd only taken a small step and hadn't even been able to speak before the source of that frantic voice was right before. "Lucy?" The girl's mother spoke in relief, though she hadn't really taken notice to Hawk yet. The woman eyes flashed up to Hawk, whose sleeve was still tightly bunched in the girl's hand. The mother tore the girl's grip from hawk, a look of panic and terror in her eyes. "Get away from him Lucy! He could be dangerous!"

"It's okay I-" The woman, driven by fear, had torn away from him, stumbling slightly as her hands shout out to shove hawk back as if she really did see him as an enemy soldier invading. Hawk only heard a faint "thank you" from the girl before he went barreling down the stairs again. He hit the icy road with a harsh thump and found himself sliding into someone. He looked up to meet the rough features of a Mortem warrior glaring down at him.

Hawk cried out as he felt the blade of a sword cutting up his side. Rolling to the side, Hawk stumbled to get up as the soldier had lifted his sword to pierce him. With his arm covering the now shallow, bleeding wound on his side Hawk ran for cover, hoping that the soldier would give up on a chase.

He did, clearly only interested in causing as much damage as he could rather than chasing down people. Hawk slid into one of the narrow back alleyways behind the houses. He had to take a moment to slide down to the ground and sit. He caught his breath and looked down at the bloodstained spot at his side. He supposed that was what he got for trying to help at a time like this. No one would be trusting during a crisis like this. Hawk watched a group of people run past him, none sparing a glance at him. Hawk scowled a pulled himself up, leaning against the wall. However, he did come to notice that one person had stopped. "Looks like we run into each other again." Hawk glanced up at the familiar voice. Lily gave a forced smile, "you must really be sick of me by now, but…" Lily inspected the cut on his side for a moment. "But I'd say this isn't just a happy accident. Look, I can heal that for you."

"Huh? Oh no, I don't need you too-"

"You're not going to be able to get very far with a bleeding would like that." Hawk was met with the soothing feeling of a healers magic spread through his wound. The gray glow of magic worked to help him as Hawk felt most of the pain disappearing and the bleeding ceased. "It's just a quick spell, so when you can, I suggest getting it patch up officially.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling this attack isn't going to end anytime soon."

"What's your plan?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know, to be honest." Hawk spoke, "I want to stay and help, but I don't think I can at this point. What about you? Are you just running around healing people or something?"

"No, well, I did stop to help a few soldiers out, but I'm heading towards the eastern gate. Form there Kirron and I will be going to Celo. His family is there, so we'll have somewhere to hold up until this mess is resolved. If it even is…" Lily turned abruptly to Hawk after a short moment. "You can travel with us if you like." She offered. "Things will only get more dangerous if you stay here."

"You're right, but-" Hawk looked around. "Didn't you say you were going with that Kirron guy? Where is he?"

"He was right behind me…" Lily looked around. "He must still be out there. I have to get him!"

"Woah!" Hawk caught her arm before she could run off. He didn't want to say it her face, but he was sure that if she were to run back there she wouldn't stay alive for much longer. "I'll find him and we'll meet you outside the gates, okay?"

"But-"

"Consider it me repaying you for healing me." Lily reluctantly stood and watched as Hawk ran off back towards the main roads.

It wasn't long after when Hawk spotted the somewhat familiar looking Kirron. He'd run towards where he knew Lily's house had been, eventually spotting Kirron wrestling with one of the Mortem fire mages. The blonde mage had him pinned to the ground, though they both looked pretty beaten up. Kirron more so than her. Hawk ran to catch the girls raised arm that was glowing with an attack ready to strike Kirron. Hawk felt the heat of fire magic brush past him as the attack was forced into the sky. Hawk fell back with the mage's arm still in his grip. She'd thrown herself against him to send them to the ground. Hawk kept his hold on her, trying to keep her spells from hitting him. "Hold her still!" Kirron shouted over the noise. Though it was easier said than done as she relentlessly struggled to tear away from him. Hawk took her other hand, forcing them behind her back as he tried to keep her as still in place as he could.

Hawk's eyes widened as the orange glow of a magic circle opened undeath both him and the mage. Though, before she could activate it hawk felt a new sense of magic cutting through the air. Hawk stepped back, letting go of the mage as an attack form Kirron hit her square in the chest. The small spell of black lightning from Kirron hit and spread throughout her, eventually sending her to the ground. Hawk watched as Kirron didn't acknowledge him and only knelt down to check on the fire mage. "I only used enough power to knock her out." Kirron murmured to himself.

"Why does it matter? She's with Mortem isn't she?"

Kirron glared up, "as a matter of fact she isn't!" Kirron snapped. "She's just- well, I don't know what's wrong with her yet, but I'll find out." Kirron got up, having lifted her into his arms. "Thanks for the help though. I didn't want to end up hurting her."

"It's no problem, I told Lily I would find you." Hawk explained. "She'll be waiting outside of the gate for you.'

"You can come with me. We're heading for Celo."

"I know, Lily told me. I told her I would, but…" hawk looked around the mess of the city. "There's still a lot of people that need help."

Kirron noded. "Do what you have to do I guess, but if do change your mind you're welcome to come find us in Mortem. The people there will help you if you even need it."

"Thank you." Kirron gave Hawk one more quick glance before he turned to begin his hike towards the gate, leaving Hawk to do what he felt was right and begin helping those struggling.

* * *

Ryuga had shoved the throne rooms doors open and stepped inside immediately. His eyes searched the dim room, spotting the figure of the man he'd been looking for sitting on that throne of his. Zeus sat in his throne watching Ryuga with a heavy glare. Ryuga looked around at the absence of guards in the room. It was only the King. "What a warm welcome." Ryuga strode into the large room with an air of levity.

"Leave Ryuga, before I take that chance away from you," Zeus spoke in a booming voice.

Ryuga scoffed, "my orders are to leave when you're dead."

"Was Hades really foolish enough to send you to kill a man who cannot die?"

"Of course not." Ryuga smirked, "Hades is a man who plans for everything Zeus, you should know that." Ryuga pulled his other sword from his hip. It was wrapped in a leather material that was thrown to the side as Ryuga unwrapped it. Ryuga looked at Zeus with a smug gleam in his eyes. "It's a very special sword to me." He explained. "I especially like how the everstone infused blade glows that pretty green color." Zeus's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon. It was a replica of Ryuga's other sword, except the silver of the blade was accompanied by lines of green running through it.

Everstone, the only known element that could kill an immortal being like Zeus. the lime green gems that grew within the Mortem dungeons were Everstones, they could weaken and drain magic from mages. Its power to draw out magic from a host was a mysterious one, as no one knows exactly how it happens. In Zeus's case, it could bypass the ancient spell that kept Zeus immortal. Which meant that if Zeus were to be fatally injured by that blade, without the help of a healer he very well could die.

"You die tonight Zeus and after you, the others will soon succumb to Hades."

Zeus stood from his throne, sliding his greatsword from its sheath. "You won't kill me or my Kingdom that easily."

"Well, good. I wouldn't want it to be too easy!" Ryuga laughed off Zeus's threat and charged. Their swords clashed for a moment before Ryuga drew away to strike again. This time Zeus caught the generals sword on his own at an angle, tearing his sword forward and pulling Ryuga's weapon to the ground. The everstone sword hit the ground and slide a bit away, but Ryuga was quick to draw his other weapon. Their blades met again and the locked each other in. The sound of swords clashing filled the large room. The giant, arched window let in the dim morning light that shone down on them like an angelic spotlight. Their footsteps echoed alongside the sound of one on one battle. Zeus, despite being hundreds of years older than Ryuga, moved to keep up with the younger man well. He struck with a strong force and protectiveness that he held for defending his Kingdom. However, Ryuga fought with power and viciousness, moving to catch every hit Zeus's sword threw.

Eventually, Ryuga decided to put his recently unused magic to use. A rope of flames burst between the two and Zeus was forced to step away from Ryuga, who only gave a simple glare and opened an intersection looking magic circle below Zeus. Black flames emerged from the circle, throwing the King back into the wall. More quick spouts of flames came from Ryuga and continually slammed into Zeus, forcing him harder and harder into the wall. With a cry, Zeus emerged from Ryuga's magic flames and balled his fist to hit Ryuga right in the face while he was unguarded. Ryuga stumbled back at the force and was struck again before he could even look up. Ryuga's back hit one of the pillars and Zeus was in front of him once again. Ryuga glared at Zeus with a ferocious look in his eyes, "is that the best you can do old man?" Ryuga's fist was caught by Zeus, whose sword handle jammed into Ryuga's gut. The Mortem general groaned and found himself on his knees. Quickly Ryuga jumped to strike Zeus in the stomach as well, forcing the King to his knees. "Now you're on my level again," Ryuga growled with a grin. Ryuga got up, readjusting his grip on his sword before sending the blade to cut across Zeus's shoulders.

The Aurum King jumped up, seemingly not affected by the slice. They both lifted their swords and clashed, but this time a small spark from Ryuga's magic ignited the sword. Zeus was taken back, stepping away from the hot flames. Ryuga took this chance to dive for his discarded everstone sword. Zeus ran at Ryuga, who swiftly turned to drive his sword to cut into the side of his arm. The flame sword had been abandoned, the everstone blade the one to cut Zeus. The man screamed in shook, feeling the most pain he'd ever felt in decades. Zeus held onto the bleeding arm and Ryuga continued to corner and attack the King.

"What's wrong King Zeus? Did I hurt you too badly?" Ryuga laughed going for another attack. "You die now Zeus" Ryuga shouted between attacks. "Just like your Kingdom and everyone in it!"

"I will fight until the very end to protect my people!" Zeus shouted, his hand reaching to catch Ryuga's blade mid-swing. Crimson blood dripped from the palm of the King's hand down his hand. Zeus felt anger boiling up inside him, a spanking scene of electricity flowing through him. Ryuga's eyes widened as the quiet that had overtaken the room was broken with the sound of electricity traveled up Ryuga's sword and sent him to the ground a few feet back with the weapon sliding a few inches away from him. Looking at his hand Zeus felt amazement running through his mind. He hadn't been able to use magic since the day he cast that spell on Neptune. Though he could feel it fading just as quickly as it had come, perhaps his overwhelming need to protect his Kingdom had brought just one final spark out.

"You say you'll fight to the end, Zeus?" Ryuga got up, wiping the blood from his mouth. He watched Zeus, waiting for his vision to unblur and return to normal. "You won't win." He growled.

"What makes you so sure Ryuga?" Zeus questioned as he approached him, ready to take one final strike. A smirk slowly crept onto Ryuga's face as he heard the clock from the tower outside strike the hour. "Because of that."

Zeus had lowered his weapon, looked out the arched windows as he heard a deep rumbling coming from the sky. Though it was hard to see in the cloud covered morning sky, the roar was unmistakable to Zeus. The call of a dragon rang throughout the sky. The call of the Black Dragon Adra sent shivers down Zeus' spine. Ryuga, however, only laughed as he grabbed the everstone sword to charge Zeus's turned back. "You will fall alongside Aurum tonight" Ryuga growled lowly, having pierced Zeus with the blade. The faint glow of everstone shone onto Zeus as he groaned in pain and slide to the ground.

 **Wow, I got this finished a day earlier than planned. Though, it was all thanks to helping I received planning out the battle between Ryuga and Zeus from my friend. So, credit to them for helping me out, even though they don't have an account on here. Anyways, just one more chapter left for the kind of arc of the story! I'm excited to get to the next part, as I'm sure you all will enjoy it as well. Chapter 3o should be posted pretty soon as well, which we'll get to see Adra in action as well as some more of Zeus and Ryuga. Until then, hope you all enjoyed.**


	30. Aurum Falls

The Mortem army was leaving. The soldiers either heading back towards the gates they had broken into or heading to stick to the walls and make way to cover. The royal army wasn't really sure what was happening. After the clock towers struck five and the bells rang they all just turned and ran. Some of the Aurum soldiers followed to end the fight with them, but most of them had looked around the remains of their city in sorrow and confusion. Most civilians were gone by now, long on their way towards the east gate. The fire crackled as it burned away shops and homes. The frosty air nipped at the soldiers and a gentile, almost unnoticeable snow fell from the greeting blue sky. The uncertainty of what was happening was soon forgotten as the medics began to show up to help and the remaining Aurum soldier began to regroup.

Then they heard it. It was a loud, blood-chilling screech. The big, black form of the dragon was seen just a few moments later as it emerged from the clouds. A pair of piercing lime-colored eyes sat within Adra's bony skull, sharp teeth pointing from the sides of his mouth, and his scales a gorgeous black that eventually faded to midnight blue. The dragon swung its long neck to the left, it's bony body rearing down and to the left along with it. Large bursts of wind accompanied his large wings at the spread through the air. Before anyone had any time to react to the thought to be extinct species, Adra let out another terrible snarl and the dragon's jaws parted to allow a brilliant display of flames to escape. The line of golden orange flames cut across a mass of buildings as Adra flew around the sky.

The Aurum army couldn't possibly stand a chance.

* * *

Perhaps he'd gotten too comfortable, too confident. Maybe the thought of being the closest thing to immortal swayed his reality. Centuries of living in peace, perhaps he'd grown soft. The ball, the people, the holiday. Too much leisure and not enough caution. Could he blame himself for tonight despite having taken every precaution he could to give his people just one night without fear of war? He supposed he couldn't really blame anyone else. Adra's roar stirred something in Zeus. Anger, sock, betrayal. Adra was supposed to be dead. Slain years ago by Mortem like Zeus had requested. During a time decades ago when he'd trusted Hades.

Zeus had planned the killing of Adra to put a stop to the dragons monstrous ways. Adra's favorite pass time had been the total annihilation of the villages surrounding the outside of the main city of Aurum, as well as Celo and Mortem. Killing many and destroying precious crops and trades. At that time the Kingdoms were young and tensions were pretty much when Adra disappeared and Hades reported him dead no one had a reason for doubt. Soon other destructive dragons were slain, but eventually, the entire species was picked off for their skins, shimmering scales, horns, etc. two decades later the last two dragons remaining had been taken care of by Zeus's order. How long had Hades truly deceived him? Why had his long time friend taken such a hard fall from grace?

An aching feeling filled Zeus's heart as he listened to the destruction outside, unable to move. The glow of the everstone blade in his chest paled as the light from the sunrise outshone it. Ryuga was long gone by now and Zeus couldn't hear any sign of other people around. He assumed his staff and the other attendants of the castle had fled. He wondered what had become of Aguma and Yuki. He hoped Yuki had made it out to spread the word of what had happened here to Asper and Celo. he could feel relief knowing that Neptune was safely on his way home. Thankfully the Asper King hadn't stayed any longer to be pulled into this mess. Zeus wouldn't of been able to imagine the thought of Neptune dying with him and leaving behind his large family back home.

Yes, perhaps it was best that he was the one to die this morning.

Zeus thought of how many had died tonight. He wondered how many mages had already been captured and were being taken away to Mortem by now. How many of his soldier that had already been executed or were close to it. Dynamis's name suddenly popped into his mind. The fact that the young man had been nowhere to be seen worried the old King. Hades probably already had his hands on him- and Ninel! Zeus had almost forgotten. Surely she would've been a definite target fo him.

Zeus could feel blood splatter against this hand as he coughed. His bones felt weak and brittle, as if his true age was slowly catching up to him. That must be it he thought solemnly. The everstone was slowly chipping away at the spell keeping him alive. Even if someone were to come to his aid he'd still pass away as time caught up to him. One could see his eyes darken, his hair graying, more wrinkles and lines forming on his face. He thought about the regrets he had, which weren't many. Well, there was Helen, sill hidden away in Caelum. Not being able to be with her. Her inability to see the light of Aurum since she left at age five or so. And now that wonderful Kingdom was soon to be gone. Nothing but a pile of ash and debris soon forgotten by time like everything eventually is. However, he did wish that one day Aurum could rise again, perhaps not even Aurum, but a new Kingdom that could flourish and keep balance. Helen, the students, Dynamis, anyone would be able to live there without worry or fear. Maybe one day Helen could claim her birth right, thought Zeus doubted it. So very few people know of her that he doubted it. Though, since telling Ninel about her during their dance, perhaps she would seek her out and speak to her for him. It didn't even have to be Ninel, he hoped for anyone to do it.

Yes, consider it a final wish.

As Zeus closed his eyes with a small smile he heard the heavy doors of the throne room slam open. The heavy footsteps of Aguma and the lighter ones of Yuki filling the room. "Zeus!" Aguma called out, Yuki being the first to get to the man's side.

"My King…" Yuki's eyes searched the scene of blood before him."I went to the library as you requested to check on the vault. It was opened when I got there and the pendant and diadem were nowhere to be found!" Aguma knelt down, lifting the Kings upper body slightly.

"Dynamis was the only other one who knew how to open it. So, he must be in danger!"

"Then you must find him" Zeus spoke dully. "The both of you need to leave before Adra gets here."

"What about-"

"There's no helping me anymore." He interrupted softly. "Please go, the both of you must go to Athena. Tell her to find Savi and Viora, that they can help."

"Savi and Viora are dead Zeus." Aguma stated, "You aren't well, let me-"

"No, Athena will understand what to do when you tell her. Now go before it's too late to get out of Aurum."

"B-"

"Now!" The King ordered with one of his last strong breaths, which was followed by a string of heavy coughs.

Zeus was alone again as quickly as Aguma and Yuki had gotten there. He could hear the dragon nearing closer and closer and the sound of fire and the palace shaking as a far end of the building was hit. The old man frowned, one last thought coming to mind. Throughout his life, Zeus had been a man of many secrets. He shared these things with very select few people. Certain people that he hoped were able to spread certain information to the right people to help in stopping Hade's plight and the revival of Nemesis.

Zeus's breathing began to slow as the building began to tremble against Adra;s attacks. A golden circle slowly opened up around Zeus, the old magic of the mage Alina working with what little power it had left. The image of a stopped clock was stamped in the center of the circle, but it slowly began to move once again shortly after opening. It ticked at a decent pace before it began to speed up, eventually nothing put a blur representing just how long Zeus had been alive. The part of her life that Alina had put into the spell was fading slowly. Zeus could feel it. He could feel the magic keeping him alive slowly drain away with every tick of the speeding cock. His vision slowly began to blue and ade in and out of darkness. He felt a presence on his shoulder touch him lightly like a feather. That small essence of Alina had taken form of a woman of golden light. She tossed a sideways smile to him and Zeus managed to get one out as well. "I suppose it's time to go my old friend." He rasped.

Zeus's eyes closed, the dull brown sparking with calmness and a shine of tears. The magic of Alina's circle slowly moving to wrap around Zeus's body. Only after a few seconds had Zeus been fully enveloped and the light began to slowly fade away as if it had never been there at all. The golden light mage disappeared as well as the roof of the throne room caved in under the heat and power of Adra;'s flames.

Aurum fell eerily quiet after than. The streets empty. Homes and building destroyed. Somewhere just outside of the remains of the Aurum palace, the shine of metal could be seen laying in the debris. The mechanical bird of Nix now broken and unmoving laid there with the unread letter from Artemis burnt and almost completely black form ash. Among the shattering destruction and burn of fire that took over the city and castle, one stray speck of light could be seen floating among the chaos before slowly blinking and fading away completely as well.

 **This chapter is so short, it feels odd! I just wanted to really include Zeus's final moments in this chapter, so that's why it rather short. That and were pretty much ending this kind of arc of the story and will be moving on within the next two chapters. So, there isn't much more to do, but wrap somethings up.**


	31. Three Months

When Aurum fell the rest of the land was left in a state of disarray and grieving. The sudden death of Zeus left Aurum without a ruler and with no hope of returning to the City. Most of those who did get away during the invasion went to Celo, while some boarded ships to go to Asper. Athena welcomed all as Celo was more than big enough for them, but the question of having enough resources for everyone floated around. Since trade with Aurum was now cut off both Asper and Celo took a rather large blow. Celo focused everything into Asper, who gave them the fish and tropical fruits of the islands instead of the grains and vegetables Aurum once traded. In turn, Asper began to receive more herbs and medicines rather than the metals they normally would from Aurum. Though working, for now, one couldn't be certain how long it would hold up. Within Aurum, a seemingly endless amount of Mortem soldiers crawl about and the monstrous Adra remains caged. As Aurum becomes more and more desolate it also becomes Ryuga's newest post for training the mages alongside Morus and Dolus. Not only that but now Hades may strip away all the ore and resources he wants from the Aurum territory for his own army.

Whilst Asper and Celo struggled to get into a system that could take care of both Kingdom's needs, Nix continues to be blocked off from the other thanks to Hades, who continues to deny Artemis passage through or around Mortem. However, as the winter months slowly draw to an end Nix's unusually harsh weather should begin to clear and give its people some kind of alleviation. However, trade is one of the last things Artemis begins to worry about. With the staff being the only Ruina artifact left the stress of protecting it begins to grow. With Hades's drive to seize the staff, Artemis begins her plan to retrieve and hide it away for good, while at the same time building up her Kingdom's defensives. She wishes to unite the many settlements spread throughout Nix's mountains within the main city with little to no luck.

Within Celo, the ultimate question of what to do next would bounce around for weeks. Full out attack wasn't an option, not with Adra lurking behind Hades's armies. That and fear of Hades spread through Celo like a wildfire and with the fact that Aurum was crawling With Mortem soldiers only served to remind the people of Celo how the great Aurum had fallen in just one night. Against her people's unwant to become entangled in the mess of war, Athena allowed for a resistance camp to be established within the forest. With Aguma and several others leading it they work to combat against Mortem occupied Aurum and reclaim it once again. Though more problems arise when the centaurs of the forest stir up trouble regarding Celo's expanding borders into their land.

With the news of Zeus's death, Caelum began to slowly aid their closest neighbor, Asper. Though nothing official has been declared and Nori remains undecided on jumping into war. Ruina, however, actively continued to show no support to Celo or Asper. As the council of Ruina begins to threaten breaking treaty with Caelum, Nori ultimately chooses to pull her aid from Asper and remain neutral amongst the escalating conflicts.

And finally, Mortem. Hades remains pleased with his victory in Aurum and only plans to further his victories to Celo, though as of now his new concern is Nix. the whereabouts of Dynamis remain unknown every besides in Mortem, where he's now forced into Hades's court. The thieves of Malum deliver the pendant and Diadem and take their pay before disappearing. Their current whereabouts remain unknown. Plans for Pluto's and Mariana's wedding continue forward. Though she failed her part in the plan crafted by Pluto she eventually receives little punishment, unlike Pluto himself, who has kept the recently captured Ninel locked away until further notice. Meanwhile, Rago steps up to begin the plan of action against Nix. As the day of the eclipse nears with just a few months away, Hades grows restless and demands they perfect the plan soon. Now having all the items, but the staff Hades is closer than ever to the complete revival of Nemesis.

Just three months after the fall of Aurum, the plan to hit Nix arises. Artemis finds that she may be struck with an attack even worse than the one in the past, but she and everyone else will be prepared this time. With the revelation of many new secrets and adventures, a small gleam of hope will begin to shine for the Nix people.

 **This chapter, much like chapter 10, is rather short and was hard to place within a specific chapter. I wanted the last chapter to remain to be about Zeus and it felt awkward placing this little chunk of info at the beginning of the next chapter, so it will be its own mini-chapter. Like how chapter 10 served to explain what happened over the one-year time skip, this chapter explains what was has happened during the new three month time skip, as well as setting up things for what's to happen next. I will say that I'm excited for this next round of chapters as they pretty much solely take place in Nix and Mortem and I'll be working more with the character there rather than the others for a bit. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, the next chapter should be finished soon!**


	32. Khione's Secret

When Dashan stepped into the Palace throne room he hadn't expected to see the old familiarity of Kyoya standing beside the Queen. The shock was clearly evident on his face as he seemed to drop all formalities for a moment and hurry up to the other male. Kyoya looked different compared to before his departure over a year ago. He looked a bit heavier with muscle and his demeanor seemed a bit calmer just seeing him standing there. His coat was tucked under his arm, showing off his bare arms that were adorned with old and new scars and marks that likely could be found all of his body at this point. "Kyoya?" Dashan questioned after stepping up to him. "You're alive? It's been so long- we all thought you-"

He scoffed, "like I'd like myself die out there." Despite looking a bit different he certainly acted the same.

"What happened? Why didn't you come back sooner?" Dashan spoke with a heavier tone, "Aurora-"

"Hush Dashan" Artemis stood from her throne. "Allow Kyoya and I to explain everything." She looked over to Kyoya to give a small nod.

"Not long after I left that huge storm hit and I was thrown off course. I had no idea where I was and wondered looking for anything or anyone for days. Eventually, I found myself waking up in Khione, a small village hidden just along the base of eastern mountains. I wanted to leave sooner, but every time I ventured outside of the place I was taken right back. The chief of that place only gave me vague and cryptic explanations, that I was there for a reason. Believe me, Dashan I've been trying to come home since."

"Kihone is a very special village that holds a very special magic within it. That's why Kyoya was never truly able to leave until now. Khione has and still is acting as the resting place for one of the items of Ruina, the staff. It's remained locked away there for years now before you were born, Lei Wang personally delivered and looked over the operation to hide it away there. The staff has always been unusually active, the magic that remains bound to it has had a habit to come out at random, that's partly why it rests in Khione and not here. When Kyoya told me of his experiences in Khione I realized what had been happening. The magic kept Kyoya bound to the village because it needs someone to protect it, it wants someone to use it. I never could understand why it's so active."

"But Kyoya's not even a mage, he wouldn't be able to use it even if he wanted to." Dashan pointed out.

"Perhaps his will and courage were enough to keep him there to help protect it. I'm sure by now more of Nemesis's power has leaked into our world, the staff is trying to protect itself. Blakes Pendant and Opals ring were quite active as well, so I suppose this has never been out of the usual."

"The one thing Hades is after is in some village and now the security of the castle? The one thing Hades needs- that's risky Artemis, too risky!"

"Your father found it the perfect rest place." Artemis frowned. "There has been no safer place for it than Khione, at least, until as of late."

"While in Khione helping the chief protect the staff, I found that many creatures- many monsters attacked the place. Eventually, Boris told me about the monster that's beginning to really terrorize them and has almost broken into the vault it's sealed in several times."

"Why would these monsters want it?" Dashan questioned with confusion, "what good would it do to them?"

"There are some rather...intelligent monster that roams Nix's mountains. More advanced ones than most people realize. Just the power the staff exudes draws creatures to it, if they can manage to access this power, then Nix truly is doomed."

"Doomed?" Dashan repeated, now replaying all of the information he'd been feed. "So, Kyoya has been bound to Khione Village, the staff is hidden there, Hades is after this staff, and Kyoya has been sent back to get help? And on top of that, there's some monster out there that's come dangerously close to getting its hands on it?"

"To put it simply, yes," Artemis spoke. "That's why I've decided that you and Kyoya will return to Khione to protect it." Artemis stepped down from her throne, leading the two boys out. "I've already had horses prepared for you and you're welcome to anything in the armory." The three stepped into a room that was located on the edge of the castle. Dashan could feel the cold air from outside creeping from the large set of doubles doors that lead outside. As Artemis had promised a pair of large twin horses waited.

Dashan ran a hand over their long white coats. "Artemis, before we go, is there anything more you can tell us about this mission? I get the feeling that it isn't as simple as you make it sound."

"You're right Dashan, I don't want you just go and protect Khione. I want the two of you to take the staff to the peak of Nix's largest mountain, within the storm's eye." The storm's eye, likely the safest place for the staff at the moment. On top the highest peak of Nix there is a cluster of storm clouds. Within it storms of ice never end and winds blow violently. If one could travel through the storm they'd make it to the peak, the eye of the storm, they'd be greeted with an eerily calm and serene scene that was almost completely inaccessible. "With how unfamiliar and untrained Mortem is when it comes to our land they would never make it through."

"If an army couldn't make it through, they are we supposed to?" Kyoya asked as he looked away from an assortment of swords.

"Boris will help you with that, he's already been notified of what must happen. Now, there is just one more thing you should know about this monster that has been trying to break into the village."

"Any information would be great. I never really saw the thing, Boris always warded it off before he could get in, but I would hear it at night. A terrible roar that no matter what always kept us awake all night."

"Yes, I'm afraid Nix has had a history of this monster, known as the Yeti." Artemis began, pulling an old book form one of the shelves along the wall. "As Nix was built the Yeti roamed this land freely, but even before plans to construct Nix arise he walked the land. Originally the Yeti was a creation of Nemesis, who gave life to this monster and kept it within the snowy land to protect a special prize of his."

"A prize? What would Nemesis have that would need to be protected?"

"That's a long and complicated story for another time Dashan. Right now all the two of you need to know is what this monster is and what he can do." Artemis wiped a layer of frost and dust from the books cover and flipped through it. She showed the boys a set of drawn or painted imagines that looked aged. "Over the years many different people have described the Yeti differently. Sometimes he's a giant and other he's just a few feet taller than the average man. Sometimes he has horns and fangs and other times he doesn't. However, there is one commonly agreed on trait; his snow-white fur. He will blend into the terrain and you will now see him coming, so you must stay alert at all times."

"What would the Yeti even want with the staff?" Kyoya took the book from Artemis before quickly tearing a page out of the Yeti. Dashan snatched the book from his hands with a disapproving glare and began to read over what little writing was in on the pages. "Why hasn't the Yeti come up before?"

"After Nix's construction was complete we had driven out the Yeti farther into the mountains. He stopped terrorizing our settlements, so I assumed he'd disappeared along with the rest of Nemesis's power over time. As for what he would want with the staff, well, the Yeti had always been rather smart, very clever. That and as the day of Nemesis revival draw closer I begin to feel more and more of his power and I would suspect the Yeti can sense his former master as well. "

"If that's the case then he may be harder to ward off than we thought."

"How do we kill it?" Kyoya asked with a bluntness.

"There is no simple answer to that. To kill a Harpy one must go for the wings, to kill a dire wolf one must go for the face, however, there is no trick to killing the Yeti. I'm afraid that if the time comes to that then you must figure out for yourselves. So, if you do run into the beast then you must use caution before running into battle, right Kyoya?" Kyoya grumbled a bit as his brash and straightforward way of doing things likely not the best for this mission. Kyoya began to saddle up and pack the horses, while Artemis called Dashan over. "No one can know of Kyoya being her or of the plan. You both will leave immediately and stay out of sight, understood?" Artemis earned a nod from the young man. "Also Dashan, take the Hunts wolves with you, they will serve you well out there."

"No, they should stay to protect Nix if Hades does attack while we're gone."

Artemis frowned, "Then take this." She pulled a wrapped sword form one of the stands, handing it over. "I know you put this away to preserve it, but your father would want you to have it, especially now." Dashan pushed back the wrap around the sword, catching a glimpse of a golden handle. His father's sword sat in his.

"Thank you" he turned with a slightly sad gleam in his eyes. "We'll leave immediately."

* * *

For once it wasn't snowing. The blueing gray sky sat above Nix with dull clouds slowly moving in. the air was clear and windless, though still cold, and the sun shone down on the sparsely populated streets. Vanemy could be found strolling down the main street and she could feel the shift in the cold air warming as the winter months drew to an end. She'd just left the Palace and now just strolled around idly, not because she was bored, but because she'd just seen something she was sure she wasn't supposed to. The fact that she'd seen the thought to be the long-lost face of Kyoya speaking with Artemis through the throne room semi open doors worried her. The fact that she'd heard Artemis tell Kyoya not to notify anyone of him being back worried her even more. "I can't say anything to anyone about him…" she muttered, knowing just how hard it would be to keep such information from Aurora.

The auburn haired girl sighed as she came into view of Kyoya's old place, finding the gate already open. "Aurora? I brought that coat Dashan had wanted. I figured you could give it to him." Vanemy held the coat tighter as she stepped into the backyard to find Aurora sitting in the snow, one of the dogs with her. Her face was buried in the malamute's fur and her shoulders shook slightly as she cried. The crunch of snow was heard as Vanemy made her way to the sulking girl. "Hey" she spoke as she sat down beside her, "don't cry." She spoke in a comforting voice.

"I can't help it." She replied in a hushed tone. "I can't stand the thought of not knowing what happened to him- whenever I think about it all I just- I just can't help it." Vanemy blinked away her own tears, but hers were of guilt from what she saw them earlier that day. She wrapped an arm around Aurora and leaned against her shoulder.

"Kyoya is okay, you know that."

"I don't. It's been so long, he's dead, isn't he? That's why he hasn't come back. He's gone." Aurora sat there, her face and nose red from the cold and crying. The dog gave her a few comforting licks as Vanemy got back up.

"Aurora, when was the last time you've been to out neighboring village?" She asked. Referring to the village just east of them.

"Huh? Uhm, not since I was younger. Why do you ask all of the sudden?"

"Their annual light festival is tonight after dark. I was planning on going and Chris and Madoka have been too busy, so I need a buddy to accompany me. It won't take any time to get there on horseback you know." Vanemy purposed, "the weathers clear and the day is young, so why not come with me?"

"I don't know, I have things to do around here still."

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She thought, and it will take her mind off of Kyoya and she'll enjoy herself!

"Well, I guess going won't hurt…" Aurora contemplated, "Okay, sure! Maybe we could invite Rosalina as well?"

"Sweet, girls night!" Vanemy cheered with a laugh.

* * *

It was dark now. Vanemy and Aurora had left a few hours ago, though Rosalina was not at their side. The red-haired beauty could be found away from the city, within one of the walls watchtowers. She looked up to the blanket of stars up in the sky. It was so clear, so beautiful. A stay wind whistled in the air as cold nipped at her nose and reddened her cheeks. She'd been there a long time just watching before she finally had to leave to allow the Nix soldier to get back to their lookout duties. Rosalina left the tower with a sigh. She slowly made her way across the top of the wall, her shoes pattering against the sleek and icy ground. Rosalina had been up there almost every night as of late to watch the stars and contemplate the most recent events that had taken place in Aurum. Many people had either gone missing or died during the invasion. She'd been shocked to hear that Zeus had passed and the news that many of her friends in Aurum were gone devastated her just as much. The fact even Dynamis had been taken by Hades upset her. Her hand subconsciously reached for one of the Pendant's around her neck, the one for Dynamis. He'd always been a close childhood friend of hers despite living so far apart now. It upset her to know that Hades could be doing any horrible thing to him right this moment and no one would be there to help him. The thought of him in pain, it made her sick.

Rosalina could see Mortem from the wall, the vague glow of lights through the dark. The thought of Dynamis just being right there made her want to just rush down there, to just sneak in and do whatever she could to help. However, she stopped herself with reluctance. Nix needed her here, not rushing to do something stupid like that. For now, she'd just have to settle and look up to the stars every night and hope he was looking back.

* * *

Pluto looked down into the cell before him with a blank glare. Ninel was there on the cold stone of the ground. She was curled up on her side, her eyes closed and back facing him. Pluto felt the cold of the dungeons instantly hit him after he walked in. The young Prince looked down at her with disdain, thinking about what had happened after she'd arrived here.

 _Ninel woke up to a cold feeling all around her. The harshness of the floor of the dungeon against her skin and the tightness of metal around her wrists. She slowly sat up, shaking the hair out of her face and looking around. Her eyes widened at the sight of Pluto just outside of the bars. He grinned, the shine of the sapphire necklace in the air as he swung it in his grip as if to taunt her. She managed a "no" form her dry throat as she tried to get up, only to fall right back to her knees. Looking down at the shackles around her wrists she was shocked to see the lime green of everstone shining from within them and the tingling sensation of it working on her magic and strength._

 _"I just wanted to thank you personally Ninel for making it so easy for me to get my hands on this necklace. You have no idea how much you've helped me and my father."_

 _Ninel growled, "like I would ever help him!"_

 _Pluto grinned with a smug air to him. "If you weren't some lowly prisoner I might have just hugged you. Oh, if only you could've sees the joy in Hades's eyes when he saw your necklace. So, tell me how it feels to have failed."_

 _Ninel scoffed, "your a sad man Pluto" she spat. "It's sad to know you've only done all this because you let you King Hades manipulate you, and for what? to have a crown on your head? It's quite sad."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Pluto demanded as Ninel balled her fist and looked back up at him._

 _"You- you only wanted my family's necklace because that's what your father wanted. It was always your father intentions for you, wasn't it?"_

 _Pluto glared down at her with disdain. "I've done what I have to do to become king. That's all I stand for."_

 _Ninel laughed, "So all you want is to just become another carbon copy of your father? You want to know something Pluto?" Ninel asked, but gave him no time to answer. "I pity you" she stated. "I've never been afraid of you, the only emotion that rises in me when I hear your name is one of sympathy." Ninel kept her eyes locked with his, "that pitiful amount of sympathy I have for is was keeps me from seeing you as a truly evil person."_

 _"Sympathy?" Pluto laughed, "What makes you feel that way Ninel? I'm a prince, soon to be king. I get what I want when I want it. I'm standing freely before you, while you're locked inside a cold, damp cell with your magic power slowly being drained from your body. You're spouting nonsense, you have no reason to pity me. If anything, you should envy me!"_

 _"You think stories of how cruel King Hades really is to you and your brother don't spread everywhere? You think everyone turned a blind eye when Hades executed Queen Amelia? Why else would you be so obsessed with capturing me and pleasing your father?"_

 _"You know nothing of my family!" He snapped._

 _"I know you have ten new lashes on you back," Ninel spoke quickly. "Mariana told me everything. How instead of she being punished for her betrayal you were because it was your plan in the first place."_

 _"Shut your mouth," Pluto growled as he yanked her arm so that she was now pressed against the cold of the bars. "Don't speak of what you know nothing about."_

 _Ninel didn't resist against his old, instead, she reached to take hold of his hand, her skin icy cold against his. "When I was nine years old I began practicing to unlock my water magic." She began, "my parents found a master for me study under. He'd trained many mages before me. I was ecstatic to learn!" Ninel smiled sadly, "but he was a strict and cruel man. Whenever I would fail he'd abuse me whether with words or physically." Ninel's grip on Pluto's hand loosened before she let her arm fall to her side. Pluto found himself only slightly wanting icy grip back. He had let go of her by now and she took a step back. "Eventually he was arrested after harming young mages for years. I found a new master to study with until departing to Aurum."_

 _The silence between them was thick until Pluto spoke again. "Do you think making up a sob story will make me feel bad for you?"_

 _"You think I'm lying?"_

 _"Of course I do."_

 _Ninel took a moment before lifting up her shirt slightly to reveal faint scars on her side. "There's more. Some on my back, a lot of them ended up fading away completely too." Pluto looked at the scar with an odd gleam in his eye. Seeing it reminded him of the much more prominent and everlasting ones on his back. He could feel sympathy and other emotions he hadn't felt in a long time bubbling up inside him. In his mind, he could feel weakness rising inside of himself._

 _"You…" Pluto began to say something that sounded kinder and less cruel than his words before, but he could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, likely Ragos. "You- you…" Pluto's grip on the bars of the cell before him tight end and he clenched his teeth. "How dare you even speak to me like that? Do you think I care about your little sob story, huh? It means nothing to me! Your life holds no significance to mine, so why do you insist on trying to speak to me like that?" Pluto had gone as far to pull Ninel by her hair towards him, "I should've just had Johannes do away with you." he growled. "You're pitiful attempts to move me are-"_

 _"Let go of me!" Ninel shouted, her hand moving between the bars to try to push him away. Pluto began to say something, but Ninel couldn't hear him. She felt her hand smack into his eye rather hard and her nails dug into and drug across his cheek, causing him to yelp and shove her away. Ninel fell back onto the ground._

 _"Whats going on?" Rago appeared at his younger brothers side as soon as he heard him cry out._

 _"Don't touch me!" Pluto snapped as Rago tried to grab him._

 _"Pluto, please just listen to me." Ninel pleaded. "I know you can be better than Hades. You can be a great King, better even-"_

 _"Silence!" Rago ordered, having kicked the bars in front of Ninel harshly._

Pluto cringed at the memory, ever since then Ninel had been trying to speak to him like that. As if she had the right to make such assumptions in a weak attempt to appeal to his good side. He scoffed, like that would ever happen. However, Pluto didn't seem to realize the irony in his thoughts as he tossed a blanket into the cold cell and turned to leave.

Perhaps she was getting to him, and he hadn't even noticed it.

Pluto stormed past Rago with anger as he'd gotten himself all worked up over the thought of Ninel's past words to him. He breathed slightly heavier, trying to calm his anger fueled mood, trying to get Ninel's voice out of his mind. "Ignorant girl doesn't know anything" he breathed.

"What happened to you?" Rago's voice rumbled behind him.

"It's none of your concern!" Pluto snapped. "I'm going to bed now. Tell father that I will not attend the meeting about what to do with Nix tonight."

"Well, then. Father as a message of his own to you." Rago began, catching up to walk beside him. "He says not to forget your place, not to forget what happened after the fall out Aurum."

Pluto's breathing stopped for a moment and he became even more aware of the scars on his back. He shook it off and rolled his eyes. "Tch, you've been all over that man lately. Last time I checked you hated him."

"Do I hear jealousy?" Rago teased, "don't get this wrong Pluto, I do hate the man, but as of recently I've come to...appreciate his vision for a future Mortem and the rest of the world." Rago mused. "Besides, I'm the prince aren't I? Shouldn't I take an interest in my future Kingdom?"

Pluto's eyes widened, "but you've never wanted to be King-"

"Don't worry Pluto, I know father will have other plans for you."

Pluto growled, "like father would even let you! I've been working my whole life for this, for him, while you've just ignored him. He hates you."

"He hates you too Pluto. He never even really wanted a second soon you know." Rago retorted, a new dangerously nasty sibling argument starting.

For once his words really struck Pluto and without another word he stormed off to his room. He swung his door open to find Johannes holding Mariana in place. "Pluto, I found her trying to-"

"Leave." He hissed, sending Johannes out without another question.

"Pluto I-"

"Tell one of the maids to set you up in a different room tonight. I want to be alone." Mariana gave a look mixed with relief and confusion before back away to duck out the door, finding that Johannes had been listing form outside.

Pluto wasted no time in getting into bed after all of that, He lay buried under the covers with a permanent scowl no matter how hard he tried to calm himself down and breath away the weight of stress on his chest. Though it seems no matter how hard he tried he couldn't do it and he spent the night plagued with nightmares.


	33. The letter

Hades looked over the large table in the center of the room. Spread over the dark oak of the table was a map depicting all the five Kingdoms land as well as beyond them to Caelum and Ruina. The King looked down at the large section of white representing Nix's land. "Outdated." He muttered, picking up a quill and drawing quick rough lines around the front of Nix's land. Thick lines of ink that represented now standing wall around that half of the snowy Kingdom. "The walls" he muttered again, "how do we get around the walls?" The man continued to grumble to himself before the sound of the door opening was heard and Rago stepped in.

"Pluto's gone to bed." He stated, "and will not be attending tonight."

"Your devotion grows stronger as his fades weaker."

"Unfortunately, true." Rago walked up to his father's side, pressing his hands against the table to lean over the map as well. "You're not going to do anything about it?"

"What do you suggest I do?"

"Get rid of the loose ends that could jeopardize us."

Hades grinned to himself. "Pluto is no loose end, in fact, I have a feeling that he's on just the right track at the moment." Rago glanced at Hades from the corner of his eyes, a small trace of distaste gleaming in his eyes. How he hated the man. That vile, lowly man.

"What do you have in store for Pluto?" Rago questioned.

"That's no one's concern, but mine. For now, just focus on Nix."

Rago stared his father down for a moment. "Of course, our focus should be on Nix for the time being, especially since we're on a time limit."

"The eclipse will be here in just a month Rago. We have all of the preparations ready beside the problem with Nix. If we can come up with a suitable plan of action that can take place almost immediately, then everything will fall into place. Nix is vast and unfamiliar to our armies. We can't just simply invade by force like we had been able to with Aurum."

"Ryuga remains in Aurum until further notice, who will be in charge for the time being?"

"You and Johannes." Hades answered, "I want the both of you to work together on the matters of Nix."

"Pluto's servant? Why?"

"Johannes is in close affiliation with the Thieves of Malum, who will become a big player in our little game regarding Nix."

Rago hummed, looking down at the map for a moment. The warm candlelight flickered over it. "Father, back when Mortem first invaded Nix, we captured many mages, yes?"

"We filled out dungeons and have held them until further notice. They would make a sufficient army against Artemis."

"Among those mages was the only heir to the Nix throne, a prince."

A small grin crept onto Hades's face. "Why, yes. I had almost forgotten about that thing." He spoke as if he wasn't even a person in his eyes.

"Such valuable leverage" Rago mused. "We take the Prince back home, force the staff's whereabouts from Artemis."

"Send a team after it and invade Nix at the same time with the rest of our men." Hades grinned, "go to Johannes and Pluto to work out the details."

"Why Pluto?" Rago asked, slightly exasperated, "you said it yourself, he's weakening."

"You're younger brother would never truly defy me. Besides, a breath of fresh air and leadership with only do him good. An eerie undertone sat within Hades voice.

* * *

Ninel leaned against the stone wall of the cell with a sigh. She'd pulled the blanket left for her over herself, the wool comforting against her cold skin. She'd heard Pluto leave it for her earlier, but she hadn't wanted to face him at that moment. Her ongoing attempts to appeal to the young Prince were tough, especially when he could go back and forth with her for what seemed like hours instead of minutes. Getting to that slice of goodness buried inside him was difficult, but she could see progress being made, no matter how small and unnoticeable it seemed. Originally it was just a slight change in tone or gleam in his eyes, maybe a normally unnoticeable flinch or reaction. The fact he'd left that blanket for her was enough. Though she tried to do this, she didn't necessarily want to be friends with him. In her eyes, it was almost impossible, but she could bring herself to see the true evil behind Pluto, Hades, and try to change something around.

Ninel pulled her arms from under the blanket and looked down at the shackles around her wrists, a faint green shine could be seen from inside them. Her eyes were heavy and tire, no longer having that lively look in them. Her hair no long neatly tied to the side and now hanging messily in her face and down her back. The fact she'd been sleeping in an underground dungeon surprising playing little into this. It was more so being constrained all this time and having the everstone pressed so close to her. There must have been just a small amount inside of her constraints, or else she'd be long gone by now. Still, the feeling of magic slowly being blocked off and taken away was not pleasant. In fact, the feeling of it draining almost made her want to get sick at times, though, most of that could be attributed to how little she got to eat now.

Being left alone all day wasn't too bad she supposed. She had plenty of time to listen to the guards around her and figure out new methods of how she could possibly get out of here. However, at the same time, she was forced to continually think about things she didn't necessarily want to. She thought about her family and friends a lot. She thought about how she'd heard of Zeus's death a few weeks after being locked up, or she envisioned just what Aurum could possibly look like now and what exactly happened that morning everything went down. Maybe she'd been a bit too confident in her abilities during the fight with Lenna and Taren and by the time she'd gotten to Johannes she'd just been too tired and worked up to really think clearly. She'd pulled some clever moves during it, but ultimately she just hadn't been able to keep with three people in a battle like that, even with the small help from Dione. Dione was a whole concern on its own. Ninel had been contemplating it for awhile now, but she hadn't drawn any conclusions on the topic, as it was the least of her worries.

Ninel looked curious down the hall the best she could when she heard footsteps approaching from down the hall. It was pretty late by now, so she was unsure who would be walking around at his point. Normally the guards just remained by the doors rather than walking around like during the day. Ninel crawled closer to the bars as the owner of the footsteps appeared before them. Mariana didn't smile, which confused Ninel slightly since she'd always been quite friendly the other times she came to see her. Ninel hadn't had much contact with Marana here in Mortem, but she'd managed to slip down here every so often with extra food or something for her. It was obvious the girl was trying to help in any way she could considering that Pluto and Johannes at her heels all the time. Tonight Mariana had begged Johannes to let her go and eventually the guy got annoyed enough to let her.

Mariana knelt down and leaned against the cool metal of the bars. She looked at Ninel with a nervous and conflicted gleam in her eyes. "How are you Ninel?" She spoke as if she were afraid to ask.

"I could be better, to be honest," Ninel answered with a small smile. "What are you doing down here, isn't Plus-" Ninel trailed off in the middle of his name. Mariana's eyes had shifted quickly and almost unnoticeable to her right. Looking over Ninel made out the shadow of another person against the wall. She assumed it was either Pluto or Johannes and quickly dropped her friendly tone.

"I brought you food" she muttered, setting the plate down and sliding it to her from the slight opening between the bars and ground. Ninel's stomach growled slightly at the sight of it. Ninel didn't really notice anything off about it, but she could see the faint outline of something wrapped within the white cloth of the napkin. She assumed that Mariana would've said something to her, but the other person watching her prevented her from offering any acts of friendship to her. Ninel lowered her head slightly in understanding. "I hope you enjoy what I've prepared for you."

Mariana stood up and thanked Johannes for taking her. Ninel heard him scoff and push off the wall. "If I were you, I'd forget about her. You have no need to speak to a prisoner when you're so close to marrying Pluto. Perhaps if you'd stop such traitors behavior King Hades would accept your trust again. The only one stopping him from doing away with you is Pluto after all." Ninel listened intently, she'd become awfully good at listening to the past two months.

"We have the sapphire now, there's no reason for her to stay locked up like this!"

"Well, you don't get to make choices like that." Johannes hissed, "King Hades will decide what will be done with her for the time being." Mariana frowned and looked back at Ninel once more before being led out by Johannes. And when Ninel was sure they were gone she tore the envelope that had been hidden for her open. Her eyes scanned the curly cursive of Mariana's handwriting.

 _Ninel,_

 _I've begged Pluto to allow you to come to our wedding. I know you don't care about such an occasion, to be honest even I've fallen out of love with the idea of being with Pluto. However, I will do what I have to stay in good light with Hades and everyone else here. I'm sorry, I know I tell you this a lot, I should've never went along with what they wanted to me. Pluto seems to be giving in slowly with my constant pestering, I hope he does. During our wedding, everyone will be preoccupied. It may very well be your only chance to escape the castle. I would advise you get to Nix and hide in the mountains. If you do, then be careful and try to scrounge up anything that will help you within the cold. Head for the walls, I'm sure you will find help there. Do as you wish though, but Celo may be almost inaccessible from here by now. I warn you though, Hades doesn't seem to want to keep you around much longer. I pray Pluto lets you come and if we aren't given the chance to speak again, then I wish you luck._

 _-Mariana._

Ninel lowered the letter as she finished reading. The wedding was only a few days away and it could very well be her chance to get out of here.

* * *

 _For once the dungeons were filled with chatter as the mages around Kuro whispered and gossiped rapidly. The news of Mortems victory had spread quickly as the day following it went on. Naturally, those down in cells had been some of the last to hear about it. Worry was clearly evident among the prisoner as news that the taken fire mages had been used to aid in burning the Kingdom down. It was sick some people said, sick and cruel. Questions about what would happen next flew around and speculations of what Hades was doing arose. Kuro wasn't among those speaking. She was looking out from the cell bars, her hands gripping the metal as she strained to peak to where she heard a group of guards and what sounded like new prisoners down a few feet away. Kuro caught a glimpse of a girl around her own age straying just behind the group of guards speaking to one another. It didn't take long for her to notice Kuro's gaze, so after looking over her shoulder to Kuro the girl silently walked up to her as the guards remained distracted._

" _Kuro?" She questioned, "Kuro Blackheart?"_

" _How do you know my name?" Looking over the injured girl. Her clothing and hair were a mess and dirty with whatever debris she'd come from as well as little flecks of ash sticking to her clothing. There was a bump on her head, clearly, the form being hit, that looked painful enough to make Kuro inwardly wince. Blackheart? She thought, so is that my last name?_

" _Kuro, it's me Ninel. Every thought you were dead! Even your brother- god, you've been here the whole time!"_

" _Well, I've only really been here two or three months now. Hm, do I know you?"_

" _Well, kind of, I don't blame you for not remembering me. We didn't really spend a lot of time together, but you helped escort my family and I to Aurum a while back. Do you remember that?"_

" _No" she responded with apprehensiveness. Ninel stared at her for a moment. There was no mistaking, this girl certainly looked like Kuro, though she hardly acted like her. Ninel tilted her head slightly to the side, the girl's golden eyes weren't the same, they weren't sharp with that kind of attitude Ninel had come to expect from her. "What happened to you?"_

" _I can't really say." Kuro explained, "I can barely remember anything besides waking up in Mortem."_

" _You must've hurt your head during the attack," Ninel spoke, though more to herself. "So, you don't remember anything about why you were sent to Mortem, or even what happened."_

" _I said that didn't I?" She answered with a slightly irritated tone. "Do you know what happened?"_

" _I don't know any specific details, but you and your team were sent to Mortem to escort a group of mages to strengthen the seal on Nemesis. At the time Hades...desire to release Nemesis was unknown to most. When you arrived he released a swarm of harpies to kill you. He planned to play it as an accident and lie about the sealing of Nemesis, but it didn't work. Not long after the war was officially waged. At that time we assumed you were dead like everyone else on that mission." Ninel noticed the guards approaching her and spoke quickly, "please just think about it all and try to remember! I know once you can figure out who you are that you'll have no problem getting out of here!" Ninel struggled as she was pulled away and down the hall. Kuro sat with a somewhat vacant expression before she began to give it all a second thought._

That had been two months ago when Ninel arrived, and since then Kuro had been given the time and information she needed to restore her patches of forgotten memories. Ever since she'd felt a new fire of rage burning inside of her. Though a sorrow crept to soothe the burning sense of anger at the thought of her deceased team, destroyed home, and possibly dead brother. Despite these new intense feelings, Kuro was glad to have them back, to have a large part of herself back.

Now Kuro sat with the side of her head resting against the cool bars of the large cell. It still felt empty despite the fire mages haven been gone for two months now. She could hear the murmurs of those around her, it was late into the night now and she'd seen that Mariana girl and Johannes heading down the hall a few minutes ago, so everyone wanted to stay quiet as to not anger Johannes. Kuro wondered what they were doing with Ninel. You couldn't hear what they were saying, you never could, since Ninel was farther down and secluded. It was said to admit that this was probably one of the most eventful things to happen over the past few days. Kuro weeks so far had consisted of trying to create a plan to get out of here. She watched the patterns of guards for a few days, memorizing them. She sought out every weak spot she could find in the cells, she sized each guard up as their faces grew more familiar. She even tried to figure out a way to stop the growing everstone in the cells, though had no success, much like how everything else seemed to be in vain. With only two entrances down here it was easy to escape, especially with both being guarded around the clock.

Kuro sighed and lifted her head slightly at the sound of someone walking up next to her. She looked up to Oliver with a dull glare. "Are you okay Kuro?"

She hummed, "as okay as I can be." She muttered. "What about you? You look sick." She stated.

"I always look like that. Being imprisoned isn't exactly great for the health."

"How'd you do it?" She asked suddenly, "you've been here for over ten years, how have you managed?"

The past Prince of Nix stared at her for a moment. "Well, it wasn't easy at first, in fact, it was quite painful just to be here. I waited every night for Hades to come and just-just kill me." Oliver leaned against the bars. "I'm glad to be alive now, but sometimes I wish he'd just ended for me at the beginning. I've spent years watching people come and go, making friends and then having them hauled away. I've never regretted what I did during the invasion, I possibly saved seven lives from those soldiers. That and the thought of seeing my mother again kept me going." Kuro lowered her head, thinking about Bao.

"You know what Oliver?" Kuro received a small ham in response. "I think you and I can change a lot here, not just for ourselves, but everyone here," Kuro spoke, the inspiration for a plan coming to mind.

* * *

As expected Vanemy and Aurora arrived at the village by the time the sun began to sink below the horizon. The weather was still nice and there didn't look to be a snowstorm in sight. The girls smiled as the Clydesdale's gallops slowed and the first few houses of the village came into view. Vanemy slid off her horse, walking it along as Aurora followed on horseback through the main road. The festival looked to already be in full swing by the sight of vendors and people selling food along the road. People crowded along the to buy or speak to one another and children ran amongst their legs playing. Lanterns were placed everywhere, making the snow sparkles like crystals under their warm light. The festival was always held every few years in this village to celebrate the lights that appeared in the night sky as winter transitioned to spring. They could be seen just about anywhere in Nix, but this village seemed to be perfectly placed right under the lights with no mountains to obscure the view as the place was located within an otherwise flat tundra-like area.

After the horses were safely put away within the stables and they had checked into the inn the girls spent some time wandering around the excitement filled streets. The warm atmosphere seemed to bring Aurora's spirits right up and sooth Vanemy's worry of letting the fact the Kyoya had been at the palace slip.

"It would've been nice if Rosalina could have come," Aurora commented as they stopped to look at a woman selling charms and jewelry. Vanemy picked up a red charm to observe it. "She's been pretty down lately."

"Yeah, I feel bad for her," Vanemy answered as Aurora picked up a dangling white charm. "She had friends in Aurum and doesn't really even know if they made it."

Aurora nodded, choosing a lavender one and Vanemy picking an emerald one. "It must be hard for her, not being able to travel anywhere since she used to so frequently." Vanemy chose a red charm to take back for her.

Not long after the girls found something for dinner the lights began to shine within the sky. Excitedly Vanemy pulled Aurora from the jumble of houses and to the edge of the village with everyone else. The string of lights swirled in the sky with slow, small movements. Purples, blues, and greens were painted along the midnight of the star patterned sky and their reflections danced across the ice. Vanemy grinned at their beauty, her eyes reflected the sight. She glanced quickly to Aurora for a moment at her side but quickly did a double take with surprise to find her gone.

Vanemy found Aurora standing just a few feet away from the crowd behind them, ignoring the lights now. Vanemy followed her gaze with dread to find the very familiar presence of two males passing through on horseback just a few feet away.


	34. The Wedding

Vanemy couldn't remember much of what happened after Aurora caught sight of Kyoya and Dashan as they rode through. The pair kept going, not paying any mind to anyone around them, leaving she and Aurora unrecognized. She could remember consoling her, but after that, the specific details of how things went down seemed to spiral in her mind. When the boys rode off one of the smaller packs from Kyoya's horse had slipped lose an had been left in the snow. When Aurora opened it she found a map detailing the journey to Khione. Vanemy had fought with Aurora over her want to follow them, her reason being that they obviously needed the map. The headed to the inn after Vanemy convinced Aurora to come with her. In the early morning, Vanemy woke to the sound of the door closing and the sight of Aurora and her things gone. With painstaking apprehension, Vanemy went along to catch up with her at the stables.

It was early morning and sun still sat below the horizon. Vanemy looked out on the empty. Though seemingly calm the field of snow and ice only served as a gateway to the unknown dangers of Nix's inner land. Vanemy rand a hand over her horse's neck. And empty wind whistled through the deathly quiet scene. "Are you sure about the Aurora?"

"They need this map." She answered, "They're only a few hours ahead of us. We can catch up if we travel through the night."

"It's going to be dangerous out there." Vanemy mused. "Who knows what's out there. I mean, there's a reason they're traveling together rather than alone."

"Well, we're not going at it alone either, we have each other's back." Aurora glanced over to Vanemy, "right?"

"Of course." She answered with a smile. "I can't just let you go alone."

"Thank you." Aurora smiled, "thank you for understanding."

The girls rode off quickly after that. With a fair amount of supplies saddled onto their horses and wrapped in furs, the girls soon disappeared in the Nix tundra.

They traveled for three days with no sign of the boys. Though confident in pushing forward, they remained unaware of the new danger trailing them. When things for both pairs traveling in Nix got rougher, plans for Nix in Mortem were finalized and the day of Pluto's wedding drew closer.

* * *

Three days later when Mariana woke on the day of the wedding she felt a deep dread stirring in her stomach. She sat in bed for several minutes, wondering if Ninel's escape was causing this feeling, or the fact that she'd be marrying Pluto was. She had to admit that she still held a small affection for the youngest Mortem Prince, but the knowledge of everything that had happened over the past few months prevented her from truly being happy about her arranged marriage. A few minutes passed and the sound of a servant knocking on her door forced her to get up. She asked them to wait as she headed down the hall to Pluto's room. She took a deep breath and knocked, receiving a somewhat shaky response to come in.

Pluto was still in bed, the covers pooling around him as his chest and rose and fell quickly, Mariana's knocking had pulled him from his uneasy rest. A cold sweat ran down his neck and back, his hair was frazzled and his eyes had bags under them. Pluto couldn't really even remember a time when he looked so unorderly. The young prince looked up at her, "We're supposed to wait to see each other."

"Does it matter?" Mariana asked, feeling Pluto's gaze harden upon her. "You never...you never told me if Ninel could come or not."

He was quiet for a long moment until he answered her. "Why do you want her to be there so badly? You go and see her nearly every day, take food to her, beg me to let her go back to Asper; why do you care at all about her?"

"You go to see her often too, you gave her that blanket, you-" Mariana's voice trailed off at the sight of Pluto's narrowing gaze. "Why do you...care…" She spoke quietly.

"Give me one reason why I should let her attend."

"It would mean a lot to me, though I know you don't really care about what I want," Mariana muttered the last part lowly. "She doesn't hold it against me that I went along with your plan, so the least I can do for her is offer just one day out of that horrible cell. I consider her a friend, the only one I have in this horrid castle!"

Pluto gave a deep sigh. Perhaps deep down he did care about what she wanted. "Tell Johannes yo bring her up." Pluto scoffed quietly at her bright smile, "and find her a dress. She will not wear rags to my wedding!"

Mariana left with a beaming grin on her face.

Pluto sighed, it would figure that the only happiness on their wedding day would come from Ninel attending the wedding. It angered him that he'd managed to form some kind of liking for that girl, whereas her once strong devotion to him had fallen to nothing the same night Aurum had. He ran a hand through his hair, finding it damp and tangled at the roots from the sweat he'd built up during his restless night. He'd gotten out of bed by now, leaning against his desk with his hands pressed against the dark oak causing his hair to drape around his face. He was tired, his eyes sleepy and dull. He looked up at the painting on the wall in front of him. The painted faces of Rago and Hades glared back at him. He saw his younger self as well, a woman's hand on his shoulder, but she was covered by a draping piece of white fabric hanging from the wall. For the first time in what seemed like forever, the young Mortem Prince peeled back the fabric to reveal the face of his mother. He smiled at the sight of tight, violet curls and magenta eyes; he took after her in that regard.

Pluto was forced to frown at the voice inside his head.

"Father didn't even want another son."

Most of the time Pluto could ignore the fact that he'd only been born as a result of Rago's illness as a child, he was supposed to be the replacement when Rago didn't make, but he did. Rago pulled through and Pluto was left with little to now standing in the family's hierarchy, just like his mother. Even over the years as he worked to appeal to his father, he knew now that it was all in vain.

Pluto let the fabric fall back over the painting as Johannes stepped into the room. "Ninel's been situation into a room with the maids."

"Did you remove her restraints?"

Yes, but I wouldn't worry. She's been wearing them for so long that it will be a while before her magic begins to fully return. It won't even happen within the next few hours." Johannes grinned and tried to lighten up the usual poised and snobbish Prince up. "Why not be more chipper? It is your wedding day after all." Pluto had walked out, beckoning Johannes to follow.

"There's nothing to be chipper about." He pulled the door closed and turned the key to lock it, eyes narrowing as he looked down at the gold of the key. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Ninel's ran a hand through her damp hair as the maids around her continued to fuss about. She wasn't exactly ecstatic about their company in getting cleaned up and changed. The door opened and Ninel found Mariana's reflection in the mirror in front of her. She turned with a small smile. Mariana held a small pile of folded clothing in her arms. "Leave us please." She spoke sternly to the three maids, who quickly complied. "I brought you fresh clothing, a dress." She handed over the clothing to Ninel, "There's a pack with much more suitable clothing hidden just outside the stables at the eastern exit. It will the entrance with the weakest security around it, if you can find a way to slip past them then you'll be able to head right for Nix." When Ninel took the folded clothing she found that something was wrapped inside. She curiously pulled it from the flowy white material, her eyes growing slightly at the sight of a small dagger. "It's all I got you," Mariana explained.

"Thank you, Mariana. When I first got you I wasn't really sure about trusting you, but you've been a great help to me"

"It's partly my fault for going along with Pluto's plan in the first place. I should've listened to my gut back then." Mariana pulled the small box that had been tucked under her arm out, holding it out to Ninel. "I hope your family is well and that you're able to reunite with them." When Ninel opened the small box she found a necklace. It was made of beads, which were small stones dyed blue. A faint pink shell strung through the middle of it. The craftsmanship was familiar, it was Asper like. "I made sure this one really was from Asper. Consider it a token of good luck as you head out on this dangerous journey. I promise, It really is from Asper!"

Ninel looked down on it, biting her lip slightly. "Mariana, why don't you come with me?"

"What? No- I couldn't even if I wanted to. My family is here. My soon to be husband is here." Mariana smiled sadly, "If I were to go with you, you wouldn't even make it out of the castle."

"You do want to marry Pluto?"

'It- it sounds foolish of me to say, but I really did love him a year ago. Though he spent all that time deceiving me, deep down there's still something small in me that…"

"You don't need to explain yourself." Ninel smiled as the door opened a bit and one of the maids popped her head in, telling Mariana that it was time she gets ready.

Mariana moved to give Ninel a hug, "When you see your chance, don't hesitate to take it." She whispered before she was pulled away.

After dressing Ninel was guided into where the wedding ceremony would be held. She was greeted by busting arrangements of flowers and ribbon. Silk-like materials that draped against the usually cold stone walls, candles shining in the distance of her vision. Above her a crystal chandelier, that she was sure had never sparked before, was radiating a warm and gentile gleam as candlelight hit it. The grand arched windows had light, almost see-through white curtains that fluttered in front of the glass, though still lit the light of midday in. Ninel could smell food and she could feel her stomach growl a bit. Looking around she saw many nobles and politicians here, standing about and gossiping about whatever was happening in the world of Mortem. Despite the ugliness of there words, Ninel couldn't believe how beautiful a room in this castle could look.

As Ninel began to walk more into the room her eyes flared with anger at the sight of King Hades and the rest of his court taking their seats up front before the altar. Rago, who was right beside his father, stood again abruptly at the sight of Ninel. "Well, it's our guest of honor." He spoke, "Come, take your seat" Ninel's eyes trained to where Rago and gestures for her to sit. Right beside Hades at his left. Ninel took a deep breath and held her head high as she went to take a seat, paying Hades little mind as another person stole all over attention away from the King. She knew that Dynamis had been brought here with her as well, but she hadn't been given any word on what was being done with him. Even Mariana didn't utter a word, but Ninel could see him now, sitting right beside her with Doji at his other side.

He looked dead. His skin was flushed sick. His hair messy and no longer it's usually fluffy and soft appearance. The eye that wasn't covered by hair was accompanied by dark lines and bags under them. His clothing looked as if it had been nice before, but now was in disarray and hung against his thinner than usual body. His face looked gaunt and his head sometimes bobbed slightly and his eyes fell closed for just a second or two. He looked hollow, sleep deprived and if he were starving.

Though Ninel had many questions for him, she decided that waiting until the ceremony was over to speak with him without Hades and Rago watchful eyes would be best. It was too early for her to slip out now, especially since she'd been forced to sit with the Royals. She'd make her move after this when everyone moved to the throne room to congratulate the bride and groom and talk amongst themselves when everyone would be the most distracted.

Ninel's hands brushed over the flowy skirt of her dress and crossed one leg over the other, feeling the dagger attached to her thigh press against her skin. She crossed her arms and watched as Pluto took his place. He wore what Ninel assumed to be the traditional wedding robes for the Mortem royal family. His hair was a shiny clean and his eyes no longer looked depressed and tired, though Ninel could still see it. He was breaking. Ninel's eyes softened just slightly as the prince turned to utter something to the priest. The back of his robes dipped slightly, revealing a bit of his shoulder blades and back. The top of a faint scar could be seen on him. Ninel's hand ran over where a scar could be found on her upper arm, the only true way she ever could've related to him. Though she supposed it didn't matter now that she was leaving today.

The ceremony was long, though nice in its own way. After the vows were spoken and the marriage was officially sealed by the priest Hades had stood to speak on his son's behalf. He said a few short words about the arrangement of the marriage, about being proud of his son's achievements, though Ninel could hear the snide undertones in his voice. Nine wasn't really sure what was said after that, she dazed off to ignore Hades voice and think over the ideas she had to get out of the castle and to the Nix border, where she could then seek help from Artemis and receive more information on what has become of Aurum. Ninel walked just behind Mariana and Pluto towards the throne room, followed by the other nobility. The large space was decorated nicely as well, opposed to its usual grim appearance.

As the other stood around to speak amongst themselves or went up to the bride and groom to congratulate them, Ninel could feel the eyes of Johannes on her as she left Mariana and Pluto's side. She found Dynamis, hiding behind a group of woman passing across the room she grabbed his arm to pull him behind one of the thick pillars off to the side of the room. Johannes hadn't seen her and she was grateful for that as she wouldn't want to get Dynamis into any kind of trouble with him. Dynamis, who'd been eating from the assortment of food when she grabbed him, had his mouth full as he held off to the small treats he'd been eating. He covered his mouth, swallowing with big eyes glazed over with some kind of contradicting innocence in them. "Dynamis, I'm so glad you're okay." She spoke with a smile, his appearance told otherwise.

"Excuse my manners." He muttered eye's falling back to the treats. "I'm hungry."

"I wouldn't doubt it, you look terrible. What have they done to you?"

"Well, I just report my vision to Hades, like with Zeus, but…" Dynamis trailed off and Ninel caught a glimpse of something gleaming red under his clothing. She reached quickly to take hold of the necklace, pulling free the ruby pendant. "I-I didn't have a choice not to wear it." He quickly defended. "The made me after-" Dynamis stopped himself from speaking, his eyes wider and hold a look that feared judgment from her.

"What is it? You can tell me, maybe I can help you." Ninel urged.

"That fragment of Nemesis that was removed from my body before the ball" he began with a slight tone of apprehensiveness. "They released it again. They planned for it to be returned inside of the pendant, but it sought me out again. Now as I have to wear the pendant, so the darkness can return to the ruby." He explained. "Once it returns Hades can offer the pendant up along with the other items to help revive Nemesis to full power."

"Is that why you look so sick?"

"It's worse than before. I can't eat, I can't sleep. I never have enough will to do anything but sit with Hades and recall my visions. Even then speaking can be tough." Dynamis spoke and the stress in his voice and features clear to Ninel. She looked around to make sure no one could overhear as she spoke quieter.

"Dynamis, I plan to escape Mortem today, come with me."

"I- are you sure?"

Ninel noded, "We need to get you out of here. You look almost close to death!"

Dynamis bit on the inside of his cheek, "we'd have to be quick, once Hades notices I'm gone then it will do for."

"Don't worry, just follow me."

Dynamis followed Ninel as the attention in the room was drawn towards Rago, who was now speaking at Pluto's side. Hades was nowhere to be seen and Johannes had left the room as well. The long corridors were empty now, but once their absence was noticed they'd likely be filled with the sound of searching guards. Ninel's hand pressed against Dynamis' back as she pushed him along faster. The turned down another hall, just a few more halls away from their exit. Ninel slid to a stop, grabbing Dynamis to pull him against the wall as an open door was seen. She could hear the faint voice of Doji inside, accompanied by Hades deeper one. She watched with caution as the pale hand of Ziggurat reached to close the door, leaving it open just a crack. They went on slowly, watching their every step. Dynamis slid past first, unnoticed and Ninel did the same. However, she stopped to press her back against the wall and listen besides the partially open door at something Doji said.

"Can you really do that to your own blood, my lord? Send him to death I mean."

"I'll do as I see fit with him." Hades voice rumbled. "It's all coming together now Doji, he's one of the last pieces."

"To sacrifice him like that…" Doji contemplated, "such wonderful news!"

"I suppose Pluto had to be of use to something." Ziggurats voice floated out smoothly. "Though, if you've had these intentions all along, why bother to marry him off? Send him on the Nix assault and let him conceive his little plan to get the Bychkov necklace? It seems to me that it all was avoidable and would've made much of this easier."

"It served to buy us the time we needed, as well as a distraction to the boy. As well as cutting off any time of possible deposition he could conceive of?"

"And what of Rago? The Prince feels no motivation to stop this? Just a few months ago the boy had to care for the Nemesis discussion."

"Rago has become open-minded, enlightened in the subject if you must. I have gotten Rago to realize his true potential as my son, something Pluto could never understand. Rago eagerly awaits his moment. My son has realized his true place at my side and his birthright to become king when the time comes. I can assure you that no problems will arise because of him.

Ninel's eyes searched the floor before her. Her mind turning to really process what she'd just heard. It was easy to draw the conclusion that Pluto would be given up as the host for Nemesis on the day of the eclipse. It, not that, then she wasn't sure what would become of him other than dead. She knew Hades never cared much for his children, or anyone else for that matter, but sending one to his death- she should've expected it from a man like him, but somehow shock still managed to creep within her. Ninel felt Dynamis move closer to her, saying something that she did not hear. Did she want Pluto to die? Yes, she did hold hatred towards him, but she held a shred of pity towards him.

"Ninel? I think someone's coming."

What would happen to Mariana if Pluto was sacrificed? Would she go too? Would they execute or lock her up? They certainly wouldn't need her around then. Could Ninel let that happen after her work to help her escape before Hades could do the same to her?

"Ninel!?"

Pluto would provide Nemesis with the body he needs before he's able to truly cross over into their world, just like a thousand years ago when he needed a body and someone to bring him here. Knowing about it now, could she let Hades's move even farther with his plans?

It was Johannes, she could hear his voice as he grumbled to himself. "Dynamis, there's something I still have to do here. You need to leave though before things can any worse for you."

"Ninel-"

"Take the Pendant to Artemis and get help. Warn her of Hades, tell her everything you know." Dynamis took a small step back before turning to get out of sight before Johannes saw him.

"Thank you, Ninel. Whatever it is you're doing, be careful!" Ninel turned as Dynamis disappeared. She walked closer as Johannes turned the corner.

"What do you think you're doing? No one said you could leave the throne room!" He sneered, grabbing her arm.

"I only stepped out for air."

"This far from the throne room?" His eyes trailed over the door where Hades and the others were still talking among themselves. "And so close to the King's meeting, I should throw you in there to him. I'm sure he'd find a suitable punishment for snooping around."

Ninel fully expected him too, but he didn't. Instead, she found herself being dragged to a room far away. The door opened and Pluto was already there with Mariana. The door slammed shut. Pluto looked incredibly agitated. "What Johannes?" He snapped.

"Pluto Ninel- she-" Pluto hushed Mariana with a glare.

"The prisoner was wandering the castle, likely looking to escape."

Mariana pulled Ninel away from Johannes, "It was all my idea!" She admitted, "there's no need to-"

"Did you tell anyone else about this?" Pluto asked with an odd calmness.

"No, I came right to you." Johannes explained, "does it matter?"

"Tell no one else about this so-called escape plan." Pluto order, slowly walking to join at Mariana's side with Ninel. "I have my own plans for Ninel and I don't need anyone getting in the way of them."

* * *

The air was a bitter cold as Kyoya and Dahsan pushed through it. The horses trudged through the snow as the wind blew against their backs. Three days. They'd been out here for three days without a map and Dashan was sure that they were far off their route. They hadn't made it to Boreas pass as expected, instead, they now wandered through the blinding white climate trying to find someone. "Where are we?" Kyoya spoke hoarsely.

"I wouldn't' know. You lost the map."

"I didn't lose it."

"Then where is it?" Kyoya glared with irritability clear in his eyes. "You've already been to Khione, don't you know the way?"

"I passed out and woke up in Khione, I don't how I got there." Kyoya corrected. "You're the one who goes out with the hunt all the time, shouldn't you know where we are?"

"We never travel this far," Dashan spoke, looking around. "Kyoya, do you see that over there?" Dashan referred to the small opening that sat between to steep ledges. It was hard to tell from their position, but the small pathway flooded into a larger clearing of untouched snow surrounded by the cliffs steep walls. As the boys filed into the clearing one after the other they saw another opening where they could exit that sat all the way across the long field of snow. "There's smoke in the sky up there. There must be some kind of town or something over there."

"That's just what we need right now. We're running low on supplies and we need to rest at some point."

"Then let's hurry." Dashan gripped the reigns tighter as his horse resisted and stopped in its tracks. Its hooves dug into the ground firmly and his head turned to fight against the reigns. Dashan ran a hand over the animal's head, trying to soothe him. Dashan had no idea what could be spooking the horse, he and Kyoya were the only ones in sight for miles and Kyoya hadn't picked up that any animals were tracking them. Dashan kept on the try and calm the animal, sliding off to brush a hand along the horse's long face. For a moment it seemed to work, but suddenly the horse lets out a cry and reared back, the reins tearing from Dashan's grip. Once the horse's front legs hit the ground again, he was gone running in a flash. Kyoya was about to take off to chase the animal, but his own horse suddenly reared up, throwing him off it's back and running off as well with whines and cries.

Then they heard it, whatever that had spooked the horses made its presence known with a loud, booming roar. It echoed from what seemed like every direction. It was deep and brawny, deeper than a human's, but still possessing a kind of human-like quality to it. While the roar echoed against the cliffside walls the sound of tumbled boulders could be heard. Dashan and Kyoya whipped around as snow and rock cascaded down from the cliff tops, blocking the entry they'd come in through.

Now trapped inside of a cage of mountains, the boys wasted no time in heading for the other exit across the stretching field, hurrying as to avoid meeting whatever had just made that terrifying roar.


	35. The Yeti

Ninel watched as the maid laced up the fur trimmed boot up her leg. She sat on the bed, halfway dressed to face the Nix weather. Pluto and Mariana were just to the side of the room, Johannes now gone. There was a heavy silence in the room and Ninel silently debated whether or not to bring up what she'd overheard Hades talking about earlier. Ninel slid her leg away from the maid as she rose to grab a few more items for Ninel to put on. She must've looked hesitant while gazing down at the white fur trim of the boots as Pluto rose to say something. "Remember Ninel, do this for me and I'll send you back to Asper and right to your family.

"And if I've changed my mind?"

"Refusal will result in your execution, something my brother has called for a while now." Mariana's grip tightened on Pluto's shoulder for a moment at the sound of those words. "You have no need for second thoughts. You have my word that you'll be sent home."

"How much is your word really worth?" A short silence fell over the room before Pluto rolled his eyes.

"It's a simple task. You'll barely have to lift a finger."

The fact that Pluto ordered Johannes to keep his mouth shut over Ninel's attempted escape earlier had initially surprised Ninel. But when she learned of Pluto's true reasoning behind it her shock resided. Pluto's asking- no his demanding that Ninel join he and Rago in Nix for the next few days had sparked Ninel's immediate refusal. It was when Pluto retaliated with a new proposition when she began to think about it. Though, it wasn't really much of a deal as it left her little to no room to refuse him. It was either do it or be killed. If she were to do it then she'd be sent back to Asper afterward. Did she believe that? Ninel wasn't entirely sure.

The plan was simple. They would enter Nix and head right for the castle, the first army of soldiers would seize the city then Rago and everyone else would go for the castle. They'd get the information they were looking for on the staff and then they'd find it. After that, they'd be back to Mortem to put it with the rest of the items. She'd heard Pluto mention grabbing the Prince from the dungeons and taking him as well as leverage. That was the simplified version that Ninel was told, however, she knew things wouldn't be as easy as that.

* * *

An empty wind raced across the snowfield. Besides the crunching of snow under their boots, an eerie silence hung in the air as Kyoya and Dashan made their way through. Neither of them really wanted to say anything about what had happened or what could've blocked them in. Of course, they already had an idea in mind, but they avoided talking about it so far as if that would make the reality untrue. Neither of them wanted to mention the possibility of the Yeti as right now they focused on making their way across the field. Being barely halfway through the pair agreed to keep going without many breaks, as making it out as soon as possible would likely be the best idea. The fact that night would be coming in just a few hours only drive them to travel faster.

Kyoya trudged through the snow beside Dashan. "You have your sword, right?" He questioned.

"Yes, and you your spear?"

Kyoya nodded, "if it really is they Yeti, what do you say our chances of killing it are?"

"Realistically, likely impossible. Hiding from it is likely impossible in a field like this, and outrunning it may or may not be a good idea."

"It's kind of hard to come up with a plan when we don't even know what the thing looks like." Kyoya. "He has to be pretty big to push all those rocks down." Dashan nodded but turned his head to the graying-blue sky as a small flake of snow landed on his cheek. He frowned, it looked like a storm was coming.

"We need to hurry Kyoya." He spoke with worry, "we need to get out of here and find shelter before this storm hits."

"You're right, we're as good as dead if we get caught in it.

The storm came faster than they had anticipated. A flurry of white spun around the boys as snow seemed to pelt down from the sky. The wind blew in what felt like every direction and worked against the boys as they pushed through the weather to continue on. It had grown dark and hard to see as Kyoya kept his face tucked down and pushed through the harsh weather he'd grown up with. Despite growing up with weather like this it never became easy to deal with ad travel through. There was really no trick to it besides finding somewhere to take shelter and wait it out in and unfortunately there were no caves or anything that could help them in the mountain surrounded field. Dashan was just a few steps ahead of Kyoya as they pushed through it. Kyoya kept his gaze down at Dashan's boots as to not lose sight of him and avoid the snow blowing into his eyes.

Kyoya trembled under his coat and an odd feeling rose inside of him. It was a familiar feeling to him. One that he often felt while out hunting, one that he felt those rare times when he found himself being stalked by a predator of his own out there. Kyoya called for Dashan, who couldn't hear him over the storm. Though Dashan couldn't hear him Kyoya certainly felt like he heard something. A heavy breathing, like an animal in his ear. He craned his neck to look back behind him to find nothing, at least that's what it looked like. The white assault of snow obscured his vision as he could barely make out the outline of a figure through the snow. A strong wind blew in his face, his hair wiping back and his arm raising to allow him to bury his face in it to avoid the wind. He felt another gust of wind, but this time it was warmer and accompanied by a low rumble. Kyoya's eyes squinted and he strained to see what was in front of him. Kyoya backed away, turning to scramble towards Dashan. He struggled to find him, but after a few moments, he collided with the other. The boys shared a look, Kyoya trying to shout over the storm. "It's here! It's-" A familiar roar tore through the air.

Kyoya and Dashan must've begun running the fastest they had ever before. They trampled through the snow, ignoring the bitter and cold feeling of eating at them. The Yeti roared again and Dashan could almost feel a faint tremble of the ground as it began to run after them. Behind the snow flew as the Yeti kicked it from his path. The beast, Dashan couldn't tell how big, towered over them by a few feet. Its body, thick and muscular, was covered with white fur. It's heavy steeps left dents in the ground and he seemed to travel through the storm without a single problem. His head was large and his eyes were deep set and sunken in. they were a deep gray color. He also had two large canines that stuck from his bottom jaw and over his top lip. They were thick and looked more like cones, but still ended with a fine, sharp point that both Kyoya and Dashan hoped to never feel.

The Yeti made a deep rumbling growl and ran past the boys. Dashan grabbed on to Kyoya, pulling him to a stop as the Yeti turned to face them. Dashan quickly drew his sword and Kyoya adopted a tighter grip on his spear. The beast breathed heavily and extended an arm to Dashan, who took the opportunity to jam his blade forward and slice across the palm of its hand. Blood seeped from the Yeti's palm as it flung it's arm back, sending crimson to dot against the snow before its hand dug into the ground and flung piles of it towards the boys.

With the snow still swirling around them, Kyoya and Dashan dodged the piles of snow and rock flying towards them. Dashan slid into the snow and jumped back up to face the large monster. The Yeti made another grumbled and smashed its hand into the ground, Dashan stumbling away before it could crush him. Dashan fell back into the snow, it was deep covering up his elbows. The storm continued on and Dashan could barely see where anything before him was. Dashan pushed himself up, Kyoya running past him to the Yeti. End of his spear piercing it's leg. Kyoya was tumbling backward not long after that. The Yeti turned it's back to Dashan, as it looked ready to charge for Kyoya. Dashan growled and ran to the Yeti, jumping on to it's back, pulling himself up as he gripped its fur. It didn't seem to mind until Dashan drove his sword into its upper back. It yelled in pain, reaching to grab Dashan, it's thick finger's gripping him tightly and leaving him no room to move. The Yeti's arm winded back before letting go of Dashan, throwing in a little ways past Kyoya. Kyoya scrambled to check Dashan, who he discovered was out cold. Kyoya growled and dug through the snow to take hold of his spear. He looked up to find the sunken gaze of the Yeti staring at him. Kyoya gripped the spear harder and jumped to its face just as the Yeti's hand swing to strike his body.

* * *

Vanemy and Aurora stalked slowly up the narrow mountain trail. Before them, they could see faded imprints of hooves pressed into the snow. It was close to dark by now and the girls could tell that a storm was brewing above in the sky. The trail they were traveling on lead up into the mountains, where they assumed Dashan and Kyoya were due to the markings on the map and the hoofprints. The trial was narrow and rocky, hidden away and likely never used. On the map, Aurora could see that just up the trail they were being led to some kind of building hidden away. Looking up from the map at the sound of Vanemy make a noise of awe, Aurora felt Vanemy grab her arm and pointed to the cause of her amazement. Aurora didn't speak at the sight before she caused her eyes to widen. They had reached the end of the trail, now standing at the beginning of an open area of land among the cliffsides. A low fog covered the ground. Before they stood two statues, tall and made of a smooth gray stone. They towered above the girls, both looking out over the mountainside. One of their hands extended towards a large building, the only building in sight. It looked to be some kind of shrine. In his other hand was a spear, pointed and raised to the sky. The other statue was male as well, his hands folded around a downturned sword.

"They look like some kind of guardians," Vanemy spoke, her eyes scanning the great detail of the statues. "They almost look familiar to me, but I'm not sure where I've seen them before."

"It's safe to assume they were made in the likeness of gods," Aurra stated. "I'm guessing whoever lives in that shrine may worship to them."

"You think so? Not many people worship gods anymore. At least not in the way they used to."

Before Nemesis's reign, the worship of gods and goddesses had been the new and widespread amount the land. After most of the ideology had been brought by a family of priests from a land beyond even Caelum. It was new, and the family's introduction of it sought many believers. Soon enough more shrines and temples popped up in dedication to the gods above and many would worship and bring girls to these places. However, after the destruction caused by Nemesis the widespread worship of gods became smaller and smaller. Though many believed gods, in fact, did exist, after the harm caused by Nemesis they sought it dangerous to welcome gods in so strongly. Rumors floated around that Nemesis though it his right to come to the land and rule, seeing as the humans worshiped the gods. The odd thing was that Nemesis had not been known or worshiped prior to his descent from the heavens. Many others rumors and reasons for the worships of the gods spread as well, like wildfire through the land. Nemesis had brought a bad name to the gods and soon enough most people stopped their worships.

So, seeing such a shrine and statue build to a god was rather odd to see, especially out in the middle of nowhere. Aurora broke away from Vanemy to look for anyone around, hoping perhaps someone was inside the shrine. Vanemy walked up to the statues, her hand brushing against the smooth stone. "Where have I seen you before?" She murmured. As she looked up the statues in thought she heard an odd noise come from the fog behind her. Turning around she asked, "Aurora, is that you?" She was only answered by Aurora, who was walking back to her from the other direction.

"Something wrong?" She asked, jogging up to Enemy's side. She hadn't found anyone.

"I just thought I heard something-" Vanemy turned quickly again as a deep growling sound rose into the air. It was deep and rumbling as a pair of golden eyes opened within the fog and an outline of an animal became more clear, actually, the outline of a whole pack of animals became clear.

"Dire wolves" Aurora warned at the first sight of one of the beasts creeping from the fog. They were large, larger than the girls and covered with thick fur of varying colors. The one before them, they assumed the pack leader, peeled back its lips to reveal fangs bearing towards them as the fur on its back rose. It growled deeply as it rose from it's stalking position. Neither had seen such a big wolf, especially not around the city or villages. More followed after their leader. The stalked in to circle the girls. Their paws left large, clawed prints in the snow and some of them had thick strings of drool dripping from their jaws as the snarled. They were thin, almost to the point where the girls could see their ribcage and hip bones. Aurora pulled Vanemy closer to her side. "Dire wolves" she repeated, "my father told me about them once. He'd encountered one while out patrolling father than usual. They usually stay within int mountains to avoid hunters who want their furs. However, the caribou don't travel through, so they're often low on prey."

"How do we make them leave?"

"I don't think we can."

"What did your dad do?"

"He killed it." Aurora explained, "those white furs Lady Artemis wears are the furs from that wolf. My father offered them to her as a gift the prince was born. She had them made them into capes for her and him."

"Well, I don't think we can kill an entire pack," Vanemy spoke nervously. "And judging by their size I'd say we can't outrun them."

"I don't suppose you have any useful magic that can help us?"

"I have the basics? And a few things that could help" Vanemy couldn't say much more before she was forced to jump out of the way as one of the wolves ran at them. Snarling and hungry the pack ran after the girls with vicious growls and snaps. Vanemy pulled Aurora with her, eventually stopping at the shrine and immediately kneels to give Aurora a boat up. Aurora gripped the angle of the roof, using the windowsill to push herself up, followed by Vanemy, who had a bit of a harder time without a boost. Clinging to the roof tightly they crawled to the center of the roof, Aurora moving to perch herself at the edge to draw her bow and an arrow. "Keep the ones at the sides down and I'll work on the ones to the front!" Vanemy noded and the blue glow of magic could be seen as a few small magic circle opened up just over the edge of the roof and a rain of ice flew down to the beasts. "I heard once that if you kill the alpha, the others will run away." Aurora spoke over the noise, "I'm not sure if it's true, but that's probably our best chance right now."

"The white one, she's the alpha!" Vanemy crawled to point at her. "She was the one leading everyone."

"Let's hope this rumor turns out to be true." Aurora sighed, drawing the strength of her bow back to aim at the large white wolf stalking towards then shrine. She would've hit her too if it weren't for the coal-colored one that jumped in the way of her shot. "They're protecting her…" Aurora frowned and drew another arrow, then another and another. She'd taken down the coal-colored one, and even stuck an arrow in the back of the alpha, but there was still a whole pack left and the alpha seemed to aim to get Aurora. The wolf jumped right into the building, claws digging into the wood as she forced herself to climb up. Behind her, Vanemy was struggled to keep the others down as well.

"Aurora look out!" The alphas claws dug into the tiles of the roof as her hind legs swung and kicked as she tried to pull herself up. Aurora backed up as it snapped its jaws at her and snarled again. "Jump onto the circle!" Vanemy shouted as she kicked one of the wolves in the snout as it tried to climb up.

"What?"

"Just trust me, I've been working on this spell for months!" Vanemy explained, opening the blue-white circle just over the edge of the roof. "Let's just hope it doesn't backfire this time…" She spoke to herself. Hesitantly Aurora stepped onto the circle. A magic that was cold to the bone glow beneath her feet and several slabs of ice appeared in the sky before her, like stairs leading to the statue's hand. She took an apprehensive step to find it solid and acting as her stair. As she moved forward the steps behind her shattered into nothing more but small, blue magic particles. As the alpha heaved herself up and went for Vanemy Aurora ran up the remains stairs and closed the gap between her and the statued hand by leaping. She groaned, the air being taken out of her as she landed on her side and rolled onto her back for a moment.

Vanemy screeched as she rolled off the roof, landing into the snow. The wolves began to run for Vanemy and the alpha, who had forced her off the roof, turned to Aurora and began to run for the statue. Aurora sat up quickly, grabbing an arrow and drawing her bow as the alpha used her powerful hind legs to leap for the hand. "Please work!" She whispers, letting the arrow fly forward. It struck the alpha in the chest just below her throat. An odd sounding cry followed as she howled in pain and the wolf flailed and fell to the ground, leaving her unmoving. The others on the roof and surrounding Vanemy looked over to the unmoving alpha, ear lowering and despite their empty stomachs the backed away, though some looked ready to keep attacking. However, an awful creek could be heard from the statue Aurora was on. The Spear in the statues other hand seemed to crumble without a reason, pieces flying down and landing with loud crashes, leaving all the Dire Wolves to leave whimpering with their tails beneath their legs.

Vanemy and Aurora didn't speak of what happened until they found themselves locked inside the shrine after nightfall and the storm hit hard. The shrine was empty, abandoned with a layer of dust coating everything and falling apart slightly in certain areas. Not a single sign of life could be found. The girl found a few old candles and lit them to sit in the main room with them. The wind blew and whistled outside as Aurora shook out the blankets she had found stored away. When she came back to Vanemy the girl was rubbing the side she'd fallen on gently. "Are you alright? You took a hard fall earlier."

"I'll be fine with some rest. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She answered, pulling a blanket over herself tightly. "It's going to be a cold night."

"I know" Vanemy groaned, "I can't wait for spring to officially come around. Then the storms won't be as bad as now." Aurora hummed in agreement and moved to lay down.

"The map says Kyoya and Dashan are heading for a small village just around the mountain. I hope they're all right without it."

"You saw those prints, they must've already passed through here."

"Yes, but the prints looked a bit small to be a horse. I'm not sure if it was them."

"What else could it be? The caribou don't travel through the mountains, at least not this far up."

"I'm not sure" Aurora sighed, "that statue falling, that was odd wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess they're older than we thought. The commotion might've disturbed them."

Aurora hummed again, it couldn't have been a random coincidence. "I'm going to go to bed now. I suggest you do the same. It won't be easy traveling through the fresh snow that's going to pile up overnight." Vanemy nodded and went to lay down as well for some well-deserved sleep.

It wasn't long before Vanemy was shaking Aurora awake at the sight of a silver light shining from outside.


	36. Dynamis

Dynamis's footprints in the ground trailed through the snow storm only to be covered quickly. The said boy was pushing through the weather with his cloak drawn closely against his body. It wasn't enough to be travel through Nix in, but there was nothing he could do about it. He needed to get to the City quickly, and tell Artemis about what plans had been stirring inside of Mortem. He'd already lost Aurum, he'd already lost Zeus...he couldn't imagine watching the already fragile Kingdom of Nix fall as well. The fact that Ninel had not followed him out worried him as well and only made him want to push harder at the thought of her and all the other prisoners that need help.

He caught sight of the wall and gave a deep sigh of relief as he trampled over the snow and came to lean against the smooth wall. Looking up he saw the swaying lanterns from where the guards were stationed. A faint flickering of lanterns just above him and the sound of men shouting filled the air. Dynamis closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wall as his body grew more and more tired, hungry and worn. Being so sleep deprived kept him from wanting to open his eyes again, but as he heard guards coming down to him he meekly lifted his head and opened his heavy eyes. He stated his name through the howling winds and told them of his position within Aurum, at least, before it's fall. He was grateful to be taken inside to rest, but no matter how much he insisted he get to the palace then, the guards refused to take him anywhere before the storm outside subsided in the morning.

Even though he was layered with furred blanket's she could still tell his body was thin. His hair looked brittle and no longer soft and fluffy as she remembered it. His cheeks were hollow, though it was almost unnoticeable unless you looked hard enough. His skin was a bit sickly pale compared to its usual healthy tan. Rosalina frowned, walking up to the sleeping male. The fact that he'd been found at the wall astounded her. He'd traveled so far in his sickly state and in a storm no less. As Dynamis would always say; the gods must've been looking out for him. Rosalina imagined Zeus up there, looking down and guiding his old friend here. It was a comforting thought.

Rosalina drew a somewhat nervous hand through her scarlet hair and took a seat on the bed beside him. She placed a hand under his forehead, pushing away his bangs. He was warm, running a small fever now. She watched him, gaze cast down with pity and a twinkle of relief to her friend here and alive. Part of her new that she should let him rest as long as he needed, but another part of her wanted to wake him up this second so that he could tell her everything that had happened the past few months.

She wasn't able to stay for long as she felt the hand of one of the castle's nurses on her shoulder, telling her that it was time she leaves. With the lack of magic in Nix, the nurse's were mostly just human's without the aid of magic. The few healers that were around remained working with the small army and hunt, as their magic was too valuable not to preserve. Still, Rosalina knew the nurses would take care of Dynamis well, using herbs and medicines, of which they were getting low on due to the cut off from trading with Celo, who made most of it.

Artemis had been outside waiting for her when she left the room. "We have a situation Rosalina." She said with a serious tone as she beckoned the redhead to follow her. The went to the east wing of the castle, entering one of the meeting rooms around the castle. Rosalina knew this one to typically be for The Hunt. she took a seat and Artemis remained standing. "Dashan is currently missing at the moment. He didn't arrive in Khione Village this morning like he was supposed to. I assume the storm threw him off course, so my plans for protecting the staff have been pushed back a day or so. That is a day that we don't have to spare. Aurora and Vanemy have yet to return as well."

"Do you want me to search for them?" Rosalina didn't mind the idea of doing that, however, with everything that was happening she would rather stay here.

"No, I trust that they'll be fine out there. However, I do want you to do something for me. I would rather someone else, but due to your traveling experience and friendship with Dynamis, you'll do well."

"What is it?" She eagerly asked.

"Hades and his armies are able to get here within a day." She began, "we've always been the closest to Mortem and at the moment we are the weakest, I knew very well that Hades will be here any day now for the staff, I'm sure when Dynamis wakes up he won't have good news concerning Hades. Because of this, I've begun evacuation the city to several of the villages farther northwest from here and closer to Celo and the Asper docks that sit more east. They will have time to get to Celo or ship over to Asper if Hades goes after then, however, his only concern is here in our capital. Dynamis can't stay here either, Hades would likely just kill him now that he's escaped. He's more of a problem now."

"I agree with you, but...he's sick, traveling may be too rough-"

"He will die if you don't take him and so will you."

Rosalina's grip on the edge of her seat tightened. "I understand that and I'll do it. How do you advise I travel this journey?"

"A horse normally, but there's no way you could travel with a cart to carry supplies and Dynamis. I suggest you take Asena and Kane, not only are they fast, but they'll protect you if needed."

"Are you sure? The wolves should stay with The Hunt to help protect Nix…"

"It's fine, Kane and Asena are two of many. You'll need them out there." Artemis smiled as Rosalina stood up to leave, "I would like for you to leave in the early morning if possible."

"That won't be a problem." Rosalina looked up to her queen for a moment. "My Lady, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me." She began, "I only wish that I could be here to help protect you and Nix one more time."

"We'll see each other again soon." She smiled, "I'll have everything prepared for you in the morning. Be safe out there."

"Thank you." Rosalina smiled and left. Even though she didn't feel good about leaving her home at this moment, she knew that Dynamis should be in Celo, working with Athena.

* * *

 _The sound of a young man's footsteps echoed through the dark, narrow hall. His hand gripped the wall and he was shouting something, it sounded like he was begging. He'd make it outside eventually, where he was on now a battlefield among countless bodies upon bodies. The sky was dark, but lightening up slowly. The man continued to run, but he tripped and fell into the mud. Whoever he'd been running from showed up and he continued to beg, but they didn't listen and a sword drove through the man's body._

 _A puff of smoke appeared around his body, and from it, a winged beast flew from it and into the sky. The battlefield was gone now and the beast was flying up into the sky, going higher and higher until it reached the sun. It opened its mouth and took a bite of the sun's light, a ball of it now spinning in its mouth as it flew down and left it with a group of human men. The ball of light was cast over a field then and the beast disappeared while several colored orbs appeared above the field. Men and women on horses paraded in the field happily, but the field grew dark and the colors disappeared._

 _Water began to pour into the dark field. The inky blue depths hiding away sunken ships and treasures. A scaled serpent swims around, silhouettes of bodies in the water, trying to get back to the surface, but more monsters seem to want to keep them under there. One makes it to the surface, but the water begins to freeze, ice spreading quickly as the view aced along the water and to a snowy field where three people stood waiting. One was dead and the other two watched over them._

 _Before anything could change again, it all crumbled away, leaving nothing but darkness._

Dynamis woke up with a small gasp for air. His azure eyes shooting open and his hand coming to grasp the blanket. He laid there and breathed silently for a moment. The room was empty beside himself. Dynamis kicked his covers away as he felt hot and he looked around to see if he could find his things. He hadn't had much when he got out of Mortem, but he had managed to get his journal back. He found the beaten up book laying on the bedside table and he began to frantically look for something to write with. He'd woken up from such an odd little vision that he needed to write it down. It was the first one he'd had in months, so he was sure there had to be important messages and details hidden somewhere within it. Looking quickly out the window for a moment he was that it was dark out and he felt his stomach rumble and yearn for food painfully. His throat was dry and his body ached. He looked up quickly as the door opened and someone holding a plate of food walked in.

Rosalina almost dropped his dinner in joy when she saw that he was awake. She beamed with a grin and moved to set the food down. "You're awake!"

"I am…" he looked to his dinner eagerly before looking back up at the red-haired girl. "Rosalina, it feels like forever since we've seen each other." He smiled and Rosalina leaned in to hug him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, just hungry." He admitted, going for his food once she pulled away. "Do you have something I can write with?"

Rosalina dug through her bag for a moment before handing him a quilt and finding some ink in the tableside drawer. She watched as he began to write in his journal. She pulled a chair up to the bedside and sat down, "I know you've only just woken up, but you should know that tomorrow we'll be heading to Celo together."

"Celo?" He paused for a moment, "yes, I need to see Athena. Zeus left many secrets for her, things that she needs to know." He looked up from his words, there were bags under his eyes. He knew that look on his friend's faces, she had a million things to ask, but was holding them back. "Ask me anything Rosalina, I'll be fine to answer you."

"How did you get out of there?"

"I had help, except the girl that was supposed to come with me didn't make it out."

"What did they do to you? Why did they take you?"

"Hades wanted me because of my visions, but when he found out I had stopped having them he locked me up. I got very little food and it was a horrible place to be." Dynamis gripped the quill tighter, "he has hundreds of mages locked up underground, just slowly dying." He looked down, "he plans to attack Nix next."

"We know, Artemis had already begun taking precautions and planning. The staff that Hades wants is hidden away, where he'll never find it."

"I hope that true Rosalina because Nemesis will be back if he gets his hands on it."

"I know…" she sighed, "you saw something in your sleep didn't you?"

"I saw a lot of things." He stated.

"More people are going to die." She spoke quietly as she put her head down into her hands, "this all is just so…"

"A lot of people are going to die, I've seen a lot of people already die, but do you know what else I've seen?" His hand found her shoulder, "I've seen a light, I've seen hope. We still have a chance to fight this all, we just need to get to Athena."

Rosalina smiled, "I'll make sure you get to her, I promise." Dynamis smiled, a good feeling spreading through his body, the first good feeling he'd had in months.

* * *

The sun had barely begun to rise yet when Dynamis and Rosalina found themselves standing in the bitter cold air of Nix. Both were dressed warmly and carrying packs of their own. Dynamis still wasn't feeling all that well, but he had a few medicines packed away that would help him make the journey to Celo, which was about a day and a half away, two depending on how far they traveled at night. Artemis hadn't come out to send them off, she was busy in a meeting with her soldiers at the moment. It made Rosalina glad that she had said what she needed to say the other day. As Artemis said one of The Hunt members met them with two of the large wolves. Kane was giant and looked strong, he was almost the size of Rosalina and already had supplies resting on his back, there was room for where he would carry Dynamis. The other wolf, Asena was a bit smaller and leaner. She carried a few things and Rosalina knew that she'd be traveling with her. Kane was stronger, but Asena was faster.

The animals walked right up to them, giving them genital sniffs and glances to get acquainted with the people they'd be traveling with and protecting. "They're magnificent. It's almost unheard of to see tamed Dire Wolves." Dynamis breathed in awe as he pet Kane's short, rough fur.

"That's why they work with The Hunt," Rosalina explained, petting Asena. "We should get going though, Artemis wants us to get to Celo as fast as possible." Dynamis nodded and they finished preparing to leave.

The wolves took off with them on their backs. Asena kept the same pace of Kane as the large wolves raced through the snow. The cut across the snowfield, their shadows casting long against the sparkling snow as the sun slowly began its rise over the horizon.

 **I'm back with a short chapter! I really hate that I spent so much time away from this story, but I'm super glad to get back into writing it now. I decided to do a short chapter rather than the big one I had planned months ago for this. It's just something to ease myself back into writing this and getting my thoughts rearranged for the story. The next chapter will definitely be picking up again, so I'm excited to hopefully not take forever to get it posted. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed.**


	37. A Silver Light

Through the flurries of snow, Vanemy could see a bright silver light in the distance. It flickered but was very much clear to her. She backed away from the door a bit when the light began to move closer to the shrine. Aurora was right behind Vanemy, peeking over the other's shoulder curiously. "What is that?" She questioned.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it's coming over here." Aurora dashed off to grab her bow while Vanemy closed the door. "Maybe it's friendly…" Vanemy spoke, though she clearly didn't have much faith in her words. "What should we do, just wait for it to come?"

Aurora joined back at her side, "well, I wouldn't want to hurt it if it is friendly." She nervously peeked through the window. "If not then defend ourselves the best we can…"

"Yeah, that's all we really can do."

When the light clearly shone through the crack under the door the girls braced themselves and took a step back when the door was slowly pushed open. Their eyes widened at the sight of a tall beast stepping in. Long, white legs attached to bronze colored hooves clinked against the wood floor. The white deer had to lower his head quite a bit to be able to get through the door. His antlers were large. The stag's eyes were a bright blue and his fur as white as the snow outside. His antlers were a clean, golden color; however, a silver aura surrounded them. Vanemy relaxed at the sight of the gentle creature. She sighed with a small smile, "you can lower your bow Aurora, I think I know what this guy is."

"You know this creature?"

"No personally." She laughed, "but I do know the history. People call it The Golden Stag of Nix. Athena gifted him to Artemis after Nix's construction was completed. It pretty much just wanders around Nix guiding lost travelers to safety and just watching over Nix." The animal exhaled and approached the girls inside, his bronze hooves hitting the wood floor heavily. It's cold nose pressed against Aurora's cheek as it sniffed and sized up the girl. She gave a nervous smile and patted the smooth fur of his neck. The stag turned to Vanem next, his nose in her side. Vanemy watched in amazement but frowned as he bit onto her coat and began to pull her to the door. He was strong, as she was almost dragged out the door. Aurora grabbed her bow, which she'd dropped earlier and ran after the two.

"What's he doing?" Her footsteps ruined the perfect snow as she followed them. The storm had ended a while ago, now that it was only a few hours away from daybreak. It was dead silent out beside the sound of boots crunching through the snow. Vanemy had been let go shortly after they left the small crevice when the shrine had been located.

"You know, there's a rumor that this stag can outrun any arrow that comes his way," Vanemy spoke after slowing her pace down to walk beside Aurora while the stag remained a few feet ahead of them. "You should give it a shot." She urged, deeply curious to see if this rumor was true. So, Aurora drew an arrow and pulled the string of her bow back, coming to a stop and aiming for a tree just ahead of them. She let the silver arrow fly and the animal began at slight prance before breaking into a quick sprint. He kicked up snow as he dashed after the arrow, passing it with ease. His long legs gracefully ran, leaping over a mound of snow and rocks as he reached the tree before the arrow did. The girls trampled over the snow to catch up, Vanemy brimming with excitement as she admired the great beast. Aurora took her arrow back with a small smile as well, though it dropped a few moments after. She gave Vanemy a gentle tap.

"This is really amazing, but where is he leading us?" She quietly asked, the wind picking up slightly and blowing the girls hair around.

Vanemy shivered, "well I'm not sure. In legend, he's always guided the lost to safety. Maybe we really were lost...now that I think about those hoof prints we saw could've been from the stag, not Dashan and Kyoya's horses and we did stay a bit off course earlier."

The girls were cold, at first, it hadn't bothered them as they ran after the stag and through the snow, but now as the following, growing tired and slower the weather was catching up to them. Before them, the stag's antlers continued to glow as they trudged after him. They weren't sure where the animal was taking them as they were deep into Nix's untouched territory; in areas that they never even knew existed.

Eventually, as the girls grew tired the stag looked back, tipping its head slightly before changing directions to veer towards the right and a few moments later a cave was spotted. Not long after that, a fire was started amongst the dark cave and the girls were resting with their back against the smooth fur of the stag as he laid behind them. Their wet boots had been left to dry near the fire and a blanket had been unpacked. Vanemy fell asleep rather quickly against the stag while Aurora laid back to look up at the dark ceiling of the cave to think.

* * *

Kuro blew an aggravated sigh as she wiped away the makings she'd drawn in the dirt. So far her want to figure some kind of plan to get out of the dungeons wasn't going very underground with limited ways out was tough, especially if she'd have to make it through the heavily guarded palace upstairs as well. However, things had been getting better since she'd begun to get all of her memories back. She spent most of her time thinking, plotting, and observing her surroundings. At times, she found herself mournful and rightfully so, her team had died such a long time ago and she hadn't been given the chance to process it properly. However, she had never really been one for expressing that stuff outwardly and she didn't exactly have to time to either when all her time was being put toward getting out of this dreadful place.

"I have an idea Kuro, actually I've been thinking about it for a while now." Oliver had come to sit next to the young woman, the prince had been trying to help Kuro think of a plan as well.

"What is it?" She questioned, "how long have you been thinking of it?"

"A few days now, well, I actually years now. I just never voiced it. Anyways, Hades keeps us here because we're useful, right? He can just have Morus manipulate us, especially when we're weakened by the everstone. See, everyone down here, many of us have been too afraid to fight back, yeah there's a lot of us, but we're weak...then stories of how horrible King Hades is doesn't help either.

Kuro quirked an eyebrow, "not even once?" She questioned, "you all just gave up without even trying? That ridiculous!" She explained. She couldn't even imagine being locked away for so long and not fighting back every moment that she could. "Aren't supposed to be some kind of Prince? I can't imagine anyone with royal blood sitting down here and allowing himself and hundred of his own people be imprisoned and used as weapons!" She was fuming at the thought. The idea seemed so unhonorable and upsetting. If it had been her friends- her brother, she knew that she would've never stopped fighting.

"I know, I regret not fighting harder sooner, I really do. But that's why I want to try now and I need your help to make it happen.

Kuro pursed her lips, "and you do have a plan?"

"Yes, but I imagine you're much better at strategizing stuff like this."

She nodded proudly, "let's just say my team and I always got the job done. Now, what are you thinking?"

"Well, these dungeons are giant with only two ways to get out of here." The male knelt down, grabbing a stone to draw through the cold, hard dirt. The staircases to the east doors and the old tunnels to the northwest which are closed off." liver drew as he spoke, "there at least a hundred currently locked up down here, about eight to ten per cell. These cells were hastily made to house all the prisoners Hades was taking in from Nix and the floors are a hard soil instead of stone. Technically it can't be impossible for us to dig through and some bars are easily kicked out of place. There's a specific cell crammed in the ways back, the bars are weak and it's in the guard's blind spot, obscured by rock and other cells. That's our only chance, I know it is. If we can get to it and break the everstone inside-"

"If we can get rid of the everstone then there's nothing to stop us from replenishing our magic power. It's a good idea if we can pull it off."

"Yes! I have more to discuss later, but just being able to regenerate our magic power, even just for a short time could mean so much for our escape. Think about it, hundreds of mages being able to step up and rebel? We'll be out of here in no time!" Kuro looked up, hitting Oliver's shoulder to silence him at the sound of guards approaching them. The guards stopped at their cell and the others around them grew fearful. The looked for a moment before pointing to Oliver.

"That one." Those two words sent chills down Oliver's spine and he began to back away, but the guard was quick in stepping into the cell to grab him.

"What are you doing?" Kuro got up to try to stop them but was met with the cell door slamming in her face.

"Where are you taking me?"

The guards shared a laugh, "looks like you're finally going home."

* * *

Ninel watched as the maid laced up the fur trimmed boot up her leg. She sat on the bed, halfway dressed to face the Nix weather. Pluto and Mariana were just to the side of the room, Johannes now gone. There was a heavy silence in the room and Ninel silently debated whether or not to bring up what she'd overheard Hades talking about earlier. Ninel slid her leg away from the maid as she rose to grab a few more items for Ninel to put on. She must've looked hesitant while gazing down at the white fur trim of the boots as Pluto rose to say something. "Remember Ninel, do this for me and I'll send you back to Asper and right to your family.

"And if I've changed my mind?"

"Refusal will result in your execution, something my brother has called for a while now." Mariana's grip tightened on Pluto's shoulder for a moment at the sound of those words. "You have no need for second thoughts. You have my word that you'll be sent home."

"How much is your word really worth?" A short silence fell over the room before Pluto rolled his eyes.

"It's a simple task. You'll barely have to lift a finger."

The fact that Pluto ordered Johannes to keep his mouth shut over Ninel's attempted escape earlier had initially surprised Ninel. But when she learned of Pluto's true reasoning behind it her shock resided. Pluto's asking- no his demanding that Ninel join he and Rago in Nix for the next few days had sparked Ninel's immediate refusal. It was when Pluto retaliated with a new proposition when she began to think about it. Though, it wasn't really much of a deal as it left her little to no room to refuse him. It was either do it or be killed. If she were to do it then she'd be sent back to Asper afterward. Did she believe that? Ninel wasn't entirely sure. Still, it was better than being executed by King Hades for all to see. The execution had become a common occurrence in Mortem over the last few months and Ninel could positively say she didn't want to be a part of it. Besides, she supposed being able to leave Mortem all together provided her a better chance at an attempt to escape. Losing Pluto within the vast and harsh terrain of Nix would be easy, trying to avoid the fall of another kingdom would be the challenging part.

* * *

When Vanemy woke up it was dark in the cave as the fire had died down. Aurora was fast asleep beside her, still laying against the plush fur of the stag. Vanemy stood up, sorely rubbing her side. The past few days had been eventful, to say the least. Making the trip across the unforgiving land alone was tiring, but dealing with those dire wolves have really done a number on both of the girls. Vanemy hummed tiredly as the glow of the silver stag brightened up, the animal rising slowly to let Aurora slide to the ground gently. Vanemy smiled, letting her hand run along his back. She gasped slightly as he turned to bit onto her sleeve, moving to pull her along with him deeper into the cave.

Vanemy followed, trying to go slower than the stag, despite the animals larger strides. "Where are you taking me?" She asked, despite it being rather useless to ask an animal. Its hooves clicked against the hard ground, the silver light from its body illuminating the dark tunnel. The stag stopped, letting go of her as they came into a larger room between two tunnels. He trotted up to one of the walls, the silver light hitting the wall. Vanemy gawked in amazement, every inch of the wall seemed to cover with dim carvings and paintings. She assumed they were old legends and myths that had been left there long ago. Vanemy walked closer to them, her emerald eyes searching the walls rapidly. She had no idea where to start, but her eyes found the large, white tower in the center of it.

Within the window of the castle, a girl was seen perched in it, darkness surrounding the structure. Many things surrounded the tower, monsters mainly. The large white figure of an ape-like Yeti as seen among them. There were so many things, Vanemy couldn't seem to keep up with them all. Her eyes landing on the writing on the walls, though some were near impossible to decipher. Vanemy's eyes were drawn to a certain sentence as the Silver Stag walked closer, it's from hoof lifting slightly to press against the wall, just under the wording.

"Beware of Aradia" Vanemy read aloud. "Aradia? I've heard that name, but where?" Vanemy didn't have much time to think of it as a distant, yet bone-chilling screech filled the air outside. She ran back towards the entrance, temporarily having to forget about what the mystical animal had shown her. Aurora had awoken in fear to the roar and both girls looked to each other in fear as another terrifying roar filled the outside air.

 **I didn't think I was going to come back to this story, but here I am. I don't know how updates are going to go from now on, they'll like come out when I have to chance to do them between my newest story on here as well as my other writings on different sites. With that being said, I'm happy to try to get back to writing this story, as I have this fic planned on paper all the way to the end and it would be a shame not to finish it.**


End file.
